


Demersal

by Mizumiii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Discrimination, F/M, Human Experimentation, Romance, Sex, mauvais traitement enfant, the characters are completly crazy but funny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 116,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumiii/pseuds/Mizumiii
Summary: Artémis a passé toute sa vie sur l'île des hommes-poissons, elle cherche le moyen d'en partir depuis longtemps, et il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait enfin trouvé une solution !
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Vers la surface

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Me voici de retour avec un OS sur One Piece ! Après moult hésitations, j'ai fini par écrire sur un ship avec Katakuri !
> 
> Et comme d'habitude ce qui devait être un court OS, c'est transformé en une histoire d'environ 200 pages...
> 
> Pour rendre la lecture plus agréable, cette histoire est découpée en 4 arcs (4 chapitres sur le site) !
> 
> Elle est finie, même si une suite a été envisagée et verra peut-être le jour dans le futur ! ;)
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Anything that stands in their way, never stands up ever again.

Ma nageoire dans ta tronche

Les dents de ta mère

À nageoire, nageoire et demi

Le trident de la mer

* * *

Demersal describes what lives near the bottom of a body of water. 

* * *

Acte 1 : Vers la surface

* * *

Pour la centième fois, elle regarda le haut de la bulle géante et les rayons luminescents qui venaient l’éclairer. Comment de la lumière pouvait-elle arriver jusqu’ici? Comment était la lumière du soleil? Était-ce plus agréable? Elle aurait beaucoup donné pour pouvoir nager jusqu’à l’extérieur. Elle se sentait étouffer ici, au fond de l’océan. Mais personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Ils étaient ici bien trop contents de vivre loin de la surface à l’abri des hommes. Elle fit claquer sa queue contre la surface de l’eau provoquant une éclaboussure et une vive douleur dans son corps, ce qui évidemment ne servit qu’à la renfrogner davantage. La sirène se redressa bon grès mal grès sur ses coudes pour apercevoir son corps : le haut était sur la berge et on ne peut plus humain avec un maillot de bain pour cacher les seins ronds qui s’y trouvaient mais laissant ses abdos bien visibles ; le bas était tout à fait celui d’une sirène avec les écailles et tout le bazar. Elle n’était pas spécialement jolie, plutôt musclée mais la couleur bleue de ses cheveux faisait ressortir celle nacrée de ses écailles dans un mélange assez agréable à regarder. Mais à quoi bon une queue si elle ne pouvait pas se battre sur la terre ferme? !

La sirène ferma brièvement les yeux, à quoi bon continuer à ruminer? Ce n’était pas bon pour la santé après tout. Elle glissa complètement dans l’eau et nagea jusqu’à ce que ses soucis ne soient plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Il n’y avait rien de mieux que de nager et de laisser le liquide pur venir caresser son corps sans que cela ne demande le moindre effort. 

Finalement, elle ressortit plus loin, dans une crique où plusieurs sirènes bavardaient tranquillement, en partageant un moment de paix. Pourtant, quand elles virent les cheveux bleus et le visage bien connu sortir de l’eau, les conversations cessèrent et tous le monde se détourna. Elle les ignora du mieux qu’elle put, elle prit un corail et souffla dedans pour se faire une bulle et flotter lentement sur la terre. Si au moins elles étaient méchantes avec elle, mais non. Elles se contentaient de la regarder avec pitié et dégoût. En fait, elle les répugnait tellement que c’était sûrement pour ça qu’ils n’avaient jamais été violents avec elle. Piètre consolation.

Elle évita le centre bondé d’hommes-poissons, et se dirigea tranquillement vers son chez elle. Il s’agissait d’une petite maison bien simple et bancale, mais c’était son abri à elle. Dedans, elle avait son mobilier constitué d’un lit, d’une table et deux chaises. Pour le cas où le monde serait en train d’exploser et que quelqu’un viendrait lui rendre visite. Elle s’arrêta brièvement devant un petit autel à l’entrée où on pouvait voir un collier de perles nacrées. Comme d’habitude, elle adressa une courte prière à sa mère _“Tu aurais mieux fait de rester coucher le jour où tu as rencontré mon géniteur. Tu te serais évitée bien de la peine pour rien.”_

Ensuite elle prit l’arme posée dessus : un trident métallique avec des caractères gravés qu’elle connaissait maintenant par cœur. _“Franchement, j’aurais préféré que tu finisses bien le boulot crétin de géniteur plutôt que de me laisser c’truc.”._

Elle reposa l’arme à sa place et récupéra plutôt une autre moins belle, et sûrement moins puissante mais qui avait le mérite de n’appartenir qu’à elle puisqu’elle avait réussi à l’acheter en faisant des petits boulots à droite et à gauche. Évidemment, tout n’était pas rose dans l’île des hommes poissons, et quand on savait où chercher, on pouvait se faire de l’argent pas très net. Après, elle ne faisait que proposer, si les autres étaient suffisamment idiots pour accepter, c’était de leur faute et non de la sienne. Il était hors de question qu’elle encombre sa conscience de choses qui ne dépendaient pas d’elle. 

Avec son arme, elle s'entraîna jusqu’à ce que la lumière diminue quasi complètement autour d’elle. C’était une véritable torture de se battre avec une queue sur la terre ferme, mais elle devait se forcer pour pouvoir un jour rejoindre la surface. Elle était coincée dans ce corps qu’elle ne voulait pas, sauf qu’elle ne pouvait pas le changer non plus. Alors elle s'entraînait durement. Finalement, épuisée, elle rentra dans sa bicoque, ferma la porte à clefs, barricada les volets, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit pour s’y endormir comme une masse.

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️ 

Le lendemain, elle attrapa des biscuits dans son placard et les grignota en regardant le paysage autour de sa maison. Une fois rassasiée, elle songea qu’il était temps d’aller remplir son stock de nourriture, elle avait beau ne pas avoir un grand appétit, elle devait tout de même manger pour devenir plus forte. Elle prit donc des coraux dans une besace accrochée à sa ceinture, et son arme qu’elle suspendit dans son dos avec une lanière de cuir. 

Le trajet fut court, mais dès les abords de la ville, elle comprit que quelque chose d’inhabituel était en train de se passer. Tous les hommes-poissons étaient en train de s’assembler autour d’un bateau qui venait visiblement d’accoster, et dont le drapeau clamait un équipage de pirates. Le cœur de la sirène fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle reconnut l’étendard de Big Mom, l’impératrice qui “protégeait” leur île. Ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il y ait autant de mouvements : les humains n’étaient pas bien vus ici. Elle en savait quelque chose. Pourtant, personne n’oserait s’en prendre à cet équipage puisqu’ils étaient suffisamment puissants pour raser leur bulle s’ils le voulaient. 

La sirène nota l’emplacement du bateau et se promit d’y retourner quand elle aurait fini ses emplettes. Celles-ci ne s’éternisèrent pas puisqu’elle voulait passer le moins de temps possible près de ses congénères. Leurs petits regards en coin, où quand ils pensaient qu’elle ne les voyait pas, tout cela l’horripilait grandement. Une fois qu’elle eut deux sacs de courses bien remplis, elle décida de retourner au parc qu’elle affectionnait. Malgré tout ce qu’elle pouvait dire, il y avait tout de même des endroits plaisants et agréables. C’était un grand espace où l’herbe était humide et douce, avec un lac en son centre qui rejoignait ensuite la mer qui faisait le tour de l’île par un petit canal. Elle alla déposer ses sacs sur une table, puis elle glissa sa queue de sirène dans l’eau. Soudain, elle éclata de rire. Sincèrement, quitter la bulle et retrouver le plaisir salvateur de l’eau il n’y avait rien de mieux.

Sauf qu’elle ne s’était pas attendue à entendre un petit bruit étouffé dans son dos. La sirène ne chercha pas à se redresser, elle se contenta de se dévisser le cou pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle découvrit alors un humain, d’une taille tout à fait impressionnante (elle était presque sûr qu’ils n’étaient pas censés grandir autant), et à l’expression à moitié dissimulée par une écharpe mais qui du point de vue de la sirène faisait penser à celle d’un chat prit la main dans le sac. 

« Hm, fit-il comme pour reprendre contenance avant de montrer les sacs sur la table, il y avait une bonne odeur venant d’ici. 

_ Tu peux te servir, déclara la sirène en haussant les épaules. Y a des donuts dans celui de gauche. »

Et sans rien ajouter, elle retourna à sa contemplation, jouant sans réfléchir avec sa queue pour faire des vagues dans l’eau. Soudain, elle réalisa que cet homme devait surement venir du seul équipage qui venait d’arriver sur l’île.

« Au fait tu fais partie des pirates de Big Mom? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant complètement cette fois-ci. Tu ne manges pas? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu’il s’était seulement assis sans rien prendre.

_ Je m’appelle Charlotte Katakuri, je suis son fils, expliqua-t-il très sobrement sans paraître en tirer une quelconque fierté. Je n’ai pas faim. »

La sirène soupira, puis elle se tira jusqu’au banc sans prendre de bulle. La manipulation n’était pas simple, mais ses bras étaient suffisamment musclés pour tirer le poids mort de sa queue. Elle se retrouva face à Katakuri et elle le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu viens jusqu’ici à cause de l’odeur et maintenant tu ne veux pas manger? Résuma-t-elle avant de prendre une expression désabusée. Je ne sais pas ce que les autres t’ont raconté mais tu n’as rien à craindre de moi. »

Et pour lui prouver, elle retira deux donuts de la poche, et mordit dans l’un d’eux avant d’avaler avec une expression comblée, puis elle lui tendit l'autre.

« Tu vois, pas de poison, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Je te crois, assura-t-il. Je le mangerai plus tard, merci. »

Il l'emballa soigneusement dans une serviette et le glissa dans une poche de sa veste noir. La sirène suivit le geste et remarqua l'incroyable musculature que le pirate arborait. C’était sûrement un homme qui avait l’habitude de se battre souvent et de vivre librement, qu’est-ce qu’elle l’enviait ! 

« Est-ce que vous restez longtemps sur l’île? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

_ Non, je suis simplement venu m’assurer du bon fonctionnement du tribut, expliqua Katakuri. Nous repartons demain matin. »

La sirène réfléchit un instant, et Katakuri crut qu’elle allait lui demander quelque chose mais finalement elle sembla se résigner.

« Je devrais y aller, je ne voudrais pas déranger le fils de l’empereur, déclara-t-elle en soufflant dans un corail pour grimper dessus avec ses courses.

_ Comment tu t’appelles? Demanda le pirate alors qu’elle s’éloignait.

_ Artémis. Mais ça m’étonnerait qu’on se revoit, répondit-elle en agitant sa main en signe d'au revoir, alors tu peux l’oublier. »

La sirène rejoignit son repère sans attendre, celui-ci se trouvait non loin de la colline de corail, et il y faisait toujours beau. Les racines de l’arbre éclairaient avec une lumière douce et agréable qui avait le don de toujours remonter le morale à Artémis. Elle se demandait s’il en serait de même sur la surface, mais même si ce n’était pas le cas, cela ne l’arrêterait pas. 

Elle posa ses sacs sur sa table, en regardant les pâtisseries elle songea à Kazuki, le pirate. C’était la première fois qu’elle en voyait un, et il fallait dire qu’il faisait une grande impression ! Sa taille pour commencer était quelque chose, mais sur l’île des hommes-poissons même leur Roi et leur princesse faisaient la taille d’un bateau. Même la plupart de ses habitants atteignaient des tailles honorables, elle-même devait être non loin de deux mètres. Mais elle avait aussi aperçu les deux cicatrices sur ses joues : était-ce ce qu’on appelait des cicatrices de guerre? Son expression déterminée et emplie de force avait de quoi aussi impressionner son interlocuteur. Il semblait aussi très sérieux, et Artémis songea qu’il devait sûrement être ennuyeux s’il ne s’amusait jamais. Enfin, c’était son problème à lui, déjà elle lui avait donné un donut ! 

Artémis laissa-là ses pensées, elle fit le tour de sa demeure et vida l’intégralité de ses placards. Ce qui lui prit seulement dix bonnes minutes. Elle fit la liste de ses possessions : une couverture, un oreiller, deux bracelets de perles en nacre, son trident et celui de son père, le collier de perles de sa mère, et quelques hauts pour couvrir ses seins. La sirène fit la moue avant de se décider à tout fourrer dans un sac de mauvaise qualité qui traînait dans le fond de son placard depuis des années. Une fois qu’elle eut fini, elle rangea ce qui restait en se demandant ce qui adviendrait de cet endroit quand elle serait partie. Peut-être que quelqu’un dans le besoin y trouverait refuge? L’idée lui plaisait assez. 

Finalement, la journée touchait déjà presque à sa fin, la jeune sirène s’installa à l’extérieur pour voir les lumières diminuer progressivement tout en grignotant des algues qu’elle avait achetées dans la matinée. C’était un beau spectacle, sûrement qu’il lui manquerait. Mais pour l’instant, son désir de partir d’ici était plus fort que le reste. Elle n’était pas faite pour vivre ici, on le lui avait fait suffisamment comprendre depuis qu’elle était née. Alors elle ne comptait pas s’imposer plus longtemps que nécessaire : ce qu’elle attendait était enfin arrivé ! 

Ce soir-là, Artémis ne dormit pas. Elle enfila une longue tunique aux couleurs ternes et foncées, qui tombait jusqu’au bout de sa queue de sirène. Elle rabattit la capuche sur ses longues mèches blues, raffermit sa prise sur son sac puis se dirigea vers le port où se trouvait encore le bateau des pirates. Les lumières étaient éteintes partout, la nuit était épaisse. La sirène mit son sac dans une bulle, puis elle plongea silencieusement dans l’eau pour contourner les pirates qui montaient la garde. L’eau était glacée, heureusement le corps de Artémis était fait pour s'adapter aux températures marines, elle ne prit pas le temps d’apprécier la baignade nocturne. Pourtant, quand elle passa sous la coque, elle se tourna sur le dos pour admirer l’incroyable impression de puissance qui s’en dégageait. Une centaine d’hommes pouvaient facilement tenir dedans, peut-être même un millier sans problème. Artémis avait déjà nagé près de Noah, mais ce n’était qu’un bâtiment fantôme, alors qu’à cet instant là, elle risquait d’être attrapé à tout moment ! Un frisson d’excitation la saisit tandis qu’elle sortait lentement sa tête de l’eau. Aucun humain n’aurait pu la repérer dans l’obscurité ambiante. 

Rapidement, elle observa le flanc du bateau à la recherche d’une ouverture pour s’y glisser et rejoindre la soute. Elle finit par apercevoir un orifice au-dessus d’elle, Artémis récupéra son trident et le planta le plus haut possible pour lui servir d’appui dans son escalade. Une fois qu’elle fut certaine qu’il était bien enfoncé, elle se tracta jusqu’à lui pour s’y asseoir sans problème, et de là elle n’eut plus qu’à attraper le rebord de l’ouverture où se devinait un canon dans l’ombre. Artémis se pencha pour récupérer son arme, puis elle regarda où elle était arrivée. C’était une pièce de la taille du bateau, très longue et large où se devinaient une dizaine de canons de chaque côté. Il n’était donc pas difficile d’en conclure que ce navire était fait pour livrer bataille. 

La sirène ne resta pour admirer la force de frappe du bâtiment, et elle chercha rapidement un escalier qui descendait plus bas dans ses entrailles. Heureusement, elle en trouva un qu’elle descendit le plus discrètement possible. Là, elle trouva plusieurs dizaines de tonneaux, mais aussi des réserves de nourriture et des caisses non-identifiées. Sûrement des tribus des autres îles sous la protection de Big Mom. Et bientôt, celui de l’île des hommes-poissons viendrait les rejoindre. Artémis se dénicha une cachette derrière une étagère, tout au fond de la calle. Elle y installa sa couverture, puis exténuée elle se roula dedans, en ramenant sa queue contre elle pour s’en servir d’oreiller, et elle s’endormit comme une masse.

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️ 

Artémis se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda autour d'elle avec affolement, son cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, mais dans la cale d'un bateau. Lentement, ses souvenirs de la dernière nuit lui revinrent et elle se rappela être montée en cachette dans le bateau d’un des fils de Big Mom. Ce qui voulait dire… Qu’elle avait enfin quitté son île !!! Les dernières traces de son cauchemar s’effacèrent et furent remplacés par un profond sentiment d’excitation et de soulagement mêlés. _Je l’ai fait maman !_ Songea-t-elle dans son euphorie. Elle espérait que ces compatriotes s’étoufferaient en apprenant sa disparition, même s'il était bien plus probable qu’ils ne s’en rendent pas compte avant plusieurs mois. Ou qu’ils fassent la fête. 

La sirène fronça le nez d’un air hautain avant de finalement s’étirer pour se vider l’esprit, elle redressa la tête et se retrouver nez à nez avec Katakuri. Artémis se figea net pendant que le première pensée de son cerveau fut : “ _si je ne bouge pas peut-être qu’il ne m’a pas vue_ ”... Sachant qu’il avait son visage littéralement à un centimètre du sien, il y avait très peu de chance. Donc, elle passa au plan B.

« Un donut? Proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent en un sortant de son sac.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans mon bâteau? Demanda-t-il avec un regard qui signifiait clairement qu’elle n’avait rien à faire là.

_ J’ai vu de la lumière et je suis rentrée? Tenta-t-elle. Ok ok j’arrête, soupira-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils -puisque c’était à peu près tout ce qu’elle voyait de son visage de toute façon-. 

_ Si je te jette par dessus bord tu n'auras qu’à retourner dans la bulle en nageant, décréta Katakuri en faisant mine de se relever.

_ Non ! Artémis avait crié sur le coup de la panique. »

Elle posa son bras sur le sien pour l’empêcher de se relever, utilisant sa force sans réfléchir et elle le vit froncer davantage les sourcils; pourtant il se stoppa et ne chercha pas à se défaire de son emprise. Il restait parfaitement maître de lui, tandis que la sirène sentait l’inquiétude venir tambouriner à ses tempes.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner, avoua-t-elle, je t’en supplie. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux… »

Katakuri plongea ses yeux améthystes dans ceux dorés de son interlocutrice, il ressentit une grande sincérité dans son regard, mais aussi une profonde insécurité. Cette gamine était clairement terrifiée à l’idée de devoir retourner de là où elle venait.

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’une sirène, déclara-t-il finalement. Dès qu’on retourne à la surface, tu te débrouilleras toute seule.»

Il sentit la main de la sirène trembler sur son bras tandis que son regard se faisait brièvement reconnaissant avant de devenir étonnement froid comme de la glace. Elle retira sa main, et cacha son expression derrière ses longues mèches turquoises.

« Merci, fit-elle, ne t’inquiètes pas mon but n’a jamais été de m’imposer où que ce soit.

_ Très bien, apprécia Katakuri en se relevant finalement. Maintenant viens, hors de question de te laisser sans surveillance dans la calle. »

La sirène hocha la tête et ramassa ses quelques effets personnels, le pirate ne fit pas de commentaires mais il songea que même lui devait avoir plus d’affaires dans sa chambre spartiate à l’île du Blé dont il était le ministre. Il attendit patiemment qu’elle crée une bulle avec un des ses coraux avant de la guider vers les quartiers à l’étage. Ils croisèrent une foule d’autres pirates que Artémis dévisagea sans aucune politesse. Elle fut étonnée de voir autant de femmes que d’hommes, alors que sur son île seuls les tritons ou les hommes-poissons avaient le droit de faire partie de la garde. 

« Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais là ? Demanda-t-elle finalement curieuse de savoir ce qui avait pu la trahir alors qu’elle était sûre d’avoir infiltrée discrètement le navire.

_ Tu as choisi le mauvais bateau, déclara-t-il simplement avant de la regarder tout en continuant d’avancer. Le Haki de l’observation à plusieurs utilités.

_ Je vois, fit songeusement Artémis en réfléchissant à ce qu’elle connaissait de ce talent particulier. »

Elle-même le maîtrisait mais sûrement pas au même point que le pirate à côté d’elle. Quand elle était plus jeune, Jimbei le lui avait appris. Après tout, elle avait beaucoup traîné du côté du district des hommes-poissons, et entre rejetés ils avaient au moins le mérite de se respecter. Et celui-ci avait sûrement eu pitié d’une petite sirène sans défense comme elle, et il lui avait inculqué de quoi se défendre, à coup de bâton dans le crâne. C’était d’ailleurs sûrement de là que devait venir le manque de neurones dans son cerveau qui l’avait poussée à monter illégalement dans le bateau d’un des trois grands empereurs.

« Cette chambre n’est pas occupée, déclara Katakuri en lui ouvrant une porte. Tu es libre d'aller et venir mais sans déranger l’équipage. Nous devrions atteindre la surface demain dans la journée. 

_ Merci, fit à nouveau la sirène sincèrement reconnaissante. »

Le pirate se contenta de froncer un peu plus les sourcils avant de tourner les talons, il sembla hésiter un instant sur le pas de la porte.

« Le donut était bon, déclara-t-il avant d’avancer d’un pas puis d’ajouter, Artémis est un bon prénom. »

Avant que la sirène n’ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu’il venait de dire, il avait déjà traversé la moitié du couloir et s’éloignait encore. Elle resta un moment immobile sans savoir si elle devait rire ou pleurer : elle venait vraiment de trouver un pirate intéressant ! Finalement, elle aurait peut-être pu plus mal tomber. Artémis ferma la porte, elle regarda autour d’elle et se rendit compte que la chambre était deux fois plus grande que sa bicoque sur l’île ! Elle en fit plusieurs fois le tours avant de réaliser qu’elle serait incapable de s’y sentir à l’aise. Elle prit alors toutes les couvertures du lit pour les mettre en boule entre l’armoire et un autre placard dans un coin de la pièce. Ensuite, elle posa son sac et en sortit seulement un haut plus adapté. Maintenant qu’ils remontaient vers la surface, la température se faisait moins chaude, elle se retrouva donc avec un débardeur aux reflets chatoyants qui remontait sur son cou mais laissait apercevoir la marchandise sur les côtés. Une fois habillée, elle hésita sur quoi faire. Elle n’avait pas spécialement envie de rester enfermée toute la durée de la traversée. Et c’était sûrement la dernière fois qu’elle risquait de se trouver sur un bâteau de cette envergure ! Elle accrocha donc son arme dans son dos, puis elle hésita une seconde avant d’attraper un donut dans son sac. 

Artémis passa la tête dans le couloir avec une expression d’espionne, puis voyant qu’il était désert elle sortit en flottant tranquillement. À quel point cela pouvait-il être difficile de trouver la chambre de Katakuri? Avec cette idée en tête, elle se mit à remonter tranquillement l’allée en observant tout ce qui entrait dans son champs de vision. Déjà, il y avait un nombre incroyable de portes, et donc de salles. Pour l’instant, il n’y avait pas ou peu de personnes, sûrement parce qu’il s’agissait des quartiers de repos et qu’ils devaient être occupés dans le bâteau. Un rire nerveux s’échappa de ses lèvres quand elle aperçut une porte immense avec écrit en gros “Charlotte Katakuri”. _Forcément_ , songea-t-elle à deux doigts de se frapper le front, il était le commandant à bord. La sirène déposa son offrande sur une serviette devant la porte, elle espéra que personne ne marcherait dessus sinon ça serait bien idiot.

Ensuite, elle se retrouva sur le pont. Celui-ci était immense ! La bulle entourait leur bâteau et permettait aux humains de respirer normalement. Et ils s’agitaient tous, dans une organisation parfaitement huilée, certains aux voiles, certains aux gouvernails. D’autres s’occupaient de vérifier leur cape, tandis que d’autres s’occupaient de maintenir leurs équipements à son était optimale. C’était très impressionnant pour une sirène qui sortait pour la première fois de chez elle. Une partie du pont avait été aménagé en jardin, garantissant l’auto-suffisance du navire, et d’autres personnes s’en occupaient. En tout, ils devaient être plus près d’un équipage de mille que de cent pirates, réalisa Artémis. Elle resta un moment hébétée avant de se décider à faire le tour, un peu comme une touriste il fallait bien l’avouer. Elle n’avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour aider alors elle se contenta de regarder avec un air innocent. Visiblement l’équipage était discipliné parce qu’aucun ne vient lui demander de compte, même si elle perçut beaucoup de regards curieux. Seulement curieux, ce qui à la fois la changea et l’intrigua. Il lui avait semblé qu’il y avait peu de sirènes et d’hommes-poissons à la surface, pourtant ces humains ne semblaient pas plus étonnés que ça d’en voir une. 

Finalement, elle décida d’aller voir s’il n’y avait pas d’autres choses intéressantes à l’intérieur et elle se mit à ouvrir les portes un peu au hasard. Elle tomba sur les cuisines, mais les cuistots lui lancèrent des regards noirs : visiblement ils prenaient leur rôle très au sérieux et il ne fallait surtout pas les déranger ! Artémis referma doucement la porte en étouffant un fou rire. Elle trouva également les bains, des hommes évidemment et elle devint rouge comme une tomate en s’enfuyant le plus vite possible sur son nuage supersonique. La pièce suivante s’avéra être une vieille réserve et elle se ramassa un balais en plein sur le front. La porte se fit refermer violemment. Artémis allait abandonner… Mais comme elle s’amusait en fait comme une folle, elle continua encore une bonne heure. Alors qu'elle envisageait d'aller voir si son offrande avant finit en purée, elle trouva une salle des plus intéressantes. Pour être précis, c'était une salle qui contenait plusieurs salles. L'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir puis il y avait une petite marche pour se retrouver sur du parquet. Là, la sirène se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire où se trouvaient des dizaines d'armes différentes entreposées sur divers présentoirs. Elle fit lentement le tour, apprécia la qualité de certaines et se questionnant sur l'usage d'autres. Artémis s'arrêta notamment devant un arc, c'était typiquement le style d'arme inutile sous l'eau (essayez de tirer une flèche dans la mer et vous verrez à quel point vous êtes ridicules), mais au contraire sur terre elle pouvait s'avérer être très pratique pour combattre à distance. La sirène toucha la courbe de l'arc, elle était plongée dans sa réflection quand un bruit attira son attention.

Artémis se détourna de l'arc et avança jusqu'à la seconde pièce qui se révéla être un champ d'entraînement. Il y avait assez de place pour que plusieurs personnes s'entraînent, et on devinait d'autres salles un peu plus loin. Avec étonnement, elle aperçut Katakuri en train de s'entraîner avec un trident immense en comparaison du sien. Elle fit la moue, _il n'y a pas que la taille qui compte_ , assura-t-elle en serrant jalousement son arme contre elle comme pour la consoler. Visiblement, le pirate ne l'avait pas remarquée ou plutôt fit mine de ne pas la remarquer. La sirène ne s'en formalisa pas, et en profita pour s'installer confortablement et profiter du spectacle. Elle aperçut son regard glisser rapidement sur elle comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux qu'elle vienne le regarder aussi impunément. Artémis se contenta d'un grand sourire. Katakuri n'avait plus que son pantalon, et son écharpe (avait-il peur d'attraper froid ? Se demanda la sirène), et il enchaînait des mouvements simples mais d'une rapidité et précision fulgurante. Il fallut un long moment pour qu'elle réussisse à suivre son rythme, et une fois sûre elle se glissa bravement devant le pirate. Celui-ci semblait avoir prévu son mouvement car il stoppa net son trident à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, mais il ne fut pas déçu du sourire provocateur qu'elle lui lança à travers ses mèches bleues. 

« Envie d'échanger quelques coups ? Proposa-t-elle en montrant son arme.

_ Si tu en es capable. »

Le sourire d'Artémis s'accentua encore plus tandis qu'elle se mit à attaquer à une vitesse que Katakuri avait sous-estimée. Il aurait pu utiliser son Haki, mais il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en faire trop pour un simple entraînement. Rapidement, il se retrouva à prendre un certain plaisir à échanger avec Artémis. La sirène avait un style de combat très différent de ce qu'il avait pu voir, et sa mobilité était loin d'être aussi limitée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle donnait l'impression de nager dans l'air, utilisant l'espace à sa disposition comme si elle s'était trouvée dans l'eau. Progressivement, l'intensité de leurs coups augmenta et ils se mirent à utiliser leurs hakis de l'armement pour prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Katakuri avait clairement une plus grande allonge, mais l'agilité de Artémis lui permettait de se glisser sous ses coups pour venir le chercher à la gorge ce qui le faisait systématiquement reculer. Soudain, l'arme du pirate toucha la bulle de la sirène et celle-ci disparut dans un plop retentissant. 

Artémis n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir mais Katakuri eut le réflexe de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe et il l'a tient un instant dans ses bras. Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait sûrement fait une blague sur sa position, mais à cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas. Le pirate vit son visage devenir furieux, et il la vit aggriper sa queue avec rage, raclant ses écailles avec ses ongles au point de se faire saigner. Automatiquement, Katakuri attrapa maladroitement ses mains pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Il reçut le regard enragé d'Artémis avec un drôle de frisson. Puis comme si de rien n'était elle se mit à sourire.

« Je n'ai pas pris d'autres coraux, prêt à me porter comme une princesse jusqu'à ma chambre ? Le taquina-t-elle aussi naturellement que si rien ne s'était passé.

_ Ça m'est égal, assura le pirate en ne cherchant pas à insister. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet du retour, et Artémis lui en fut sincèrement reconnaissante. Elle commençait à envisager à lui fournir une rente de donuts quand ils arrivèrent à sa chambre. Katakuri lui ouvrit la porte et la déposa sur son lit.

« Je te fais porter à manger, déclara-t-il en sortant. »

Katakuri regagna ses quartiers sans attendre, mais dans son esprit il voyait encore la réaction d’Artémis au moment où sa bulle avait éclaté. L’atmosphère alors détendue et même presque amicale avait disparu pour devenir oppressante et anxiogène. En un instant, il avait aperçu une toute autre version de la sirène, et il avait eu l'impression de la connaître. La soudaine haine aveugle envers elle-même, il l'avait ressentie comme si elle était sienne. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait réagi aussi vite. Étrangement, il avait voulu lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais elle avait parlé en premier. Ce qui était peut-être une bonne chose, après tous elle n’était qu’un passager clandestin qui disparaîtrait de sa vie dès le lendemain. Et même sans cela, il était un pirate, un commandant de Mama; il n’avait pas d’attention à donner à quelqu’un qui ne faisait même pas partie de sa famille. Il était convaincu de ses pensées quand il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, et qu’il aperçut un donut posé sur une serviette. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour remarquer qu’il s’agissait du même style que celui qu’Artémis lui avait donné sur l’île des hommes-poissons. Il le ramassa et le regarda un instant sans savoir vraiment quoi en penser. Essayait-elle de le rendre obèse? Le plus probable était qu’il s’agisse d’une forme de remerciement pour l’avoir acceptée à bord. Katakuri entra dans sa chambre en songeant que cette sirène était bien étrange. Puis il retira son écharpe, et savoura la sucrerie.

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️ 

Artémis se réveilla de meilleure humeur le lendemain matin. Elle préférait toujours regarder devant plutôt que de se lamenter sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Ok sa queue était un enfer à traîner, et elle la mettait toujours dans des situations délicates, mais elle s’y était attendue en voulant absolument quitter son île où tout était aménagé pour les sirènes et les hommes-poissons. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait que endurer et tirer le meilleur parti de la situation. Par chance, il y avait un miroir dans la chambre et elle se força à aller s’y observer. Ses longs cheveux bleus cachaient ses branchies sur les côtés de son cou, ses dents étaient légèrement pointues dans sa bouche, mais le reste était complètement humain. Heureusement, aucun humain ne pouvait réaliser sa différence avec les membres de son espèce. Normalement, sa peau aurait dû être naturellement plus froide et humide, ses pupilles noires auraient dû être plus larges, tous ces détails faisaient son anormalité. Mais, parmi les humains, cela passait inaperçu. 

La sirène laissa retomber ses cheveux bien en ordre autour de son cou pour minimiser son apparence étrange, elle installa un sourire sur son visage, puis elle entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Ce qui lui prit environ deux secondes, puis qu’elle n’eut qu’à ranger sa couette et remettre son trident en place. Celui de son père dépassait bizarrement de son sac mais elle ne s’en formalisa pas. Ensuite, elle prit un autre corail pour se faire une bulle, il lui en restait encore deux autres intacts. Une fois prête, elle alla flotter tranquillement jusqu’à la chambre de Katakuri pour lui faire ses adieux. Normalement, le bateau devait déjà être arrivé à la surface à cette heure-ci.

« Il ne faut pas déranger le commandant, déclara un pirate en la voyant lever la main pour toquer à la porte.

_ Merci pour le conseil, apprécia Artémis. »

Elle se demanda pourquoi, mais après tout ce n’était pas ses affaires alors elle n’insista pas. Néanmoins, elle décida de se rendre aux cuisines pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger. Officiellement, vivre de biscuits n’était pas très sain et elle aurait bien aimé se remplir le ventre avant de devoir nager jusqu’à la prochaine île. Malheureusement, elle se fit jeter comme une malpropre par ce qui ressemblait à une secte sauvage de cuisiniers en train de hurler comme si le dernier jour du monde était arrivé. Artémis s’éloigna rapidement en réalisant qu’elle était peut-être tombée dans un équipage ultra étrange et qu'il fallait mieux qu’elle s’esquive discrètement. Sa décision prise, elle alla sur le pont pour voir si c’était possible. 

Artémis fut soudainement éblouie par la lumière, et elle plissa les yeux avant de réaliser que c’était les rayons du soleil ! Elle baissa rapidement ses mains qu’elle avait mis devant son visage pour regarder avec admiration malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage à cause de l’éblouissement. _Le soleil ! Enfin !_ Son esprit était dans un tel état de joie et d’excitement qu’elle crut qu’elle allait en mourir de bonheur. Elle sentait enfin sa chaleur sur ses bras et sur ses joues ! Et l’air ! Cela n’avait rien à voir avec l’air confiné de la bulle, c’était un air frais et salé celui de la mer ! Les bruits étaient aussi différents, moins étouffés, plus forts et étourdissants. Elle sentait aussi des odeurs qu’elle ne connaissait pas, mais qu’elle identifia comme étant celle de la liberté ! 

Plongée dans son état extatique, Artémis ne vit pas tout de suite l’ombre s’étendre sur elle. En une fraction de seconde, elle fut attirée en l’air par une force monstrueuse qui avait agrippé son sac à dos.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on a là? Demanda une voix goguenarde. On dirait qu’une sirène s’est perdue ! »

Artémis faillit s’étrangler en voyant un type presque aussi grand que Katakuri, et dont l’expression était tout sauf bienveillante. Il avait les cheveux blonds rasés sur son crâne, mais sa tête paraissait trop petite pour le reste de son corps. Ce qui valut un fou rire à la sirène qui tenta tant bien que mal de se retenir en pressant ses deux mains avant de finir par rire à gorge déployée.

« Oh ! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ! S’énerva-t-il rendu furieux par sa réaction. »

Il la balança par terre, et Artémis se réceptionna difficilement sur ses mains, mais son bras fut légèrement râpé et elle dut perdre une ou deux écailles dans l’échange. Ce fut à son tour d’être furieuse et elle lui lança un regard noir en détachant son arme.

« Qui t’as permis de me traiter comme ça? Siffla-t-elle hors d’elle. »

Ok elle était sympa, mais ce n’était pas un raison pour croire que tout était permis. Sa bulle était malheureusement en train de flotter un peu plus loin, et elle se retrouvait maintenant clouée au sol. Pourtant, cela ne diminua pas d’un iota sa volonté d’en découdre avec ce type qui faisait deux fois sa taille. 

« On dirait que la petite sirène montre ses crocs, se moqua-t-il en la regardant comme si elle n’était que de la vermine.

_ Tu sais ce qu’elle te dit la petite sirène, commença Artémis avant d’être interrompue.

_ Daifuku ! S’exclama Katakuri en sortant sur le pont. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ?!»

Il était clairement énervé mais il était difficile de dire exactement envers qui, et Artémis plissa les yeux en sentant le vent tourner. Si ces deux-là décidaient soudainement de s’en prendre à elle, elle pourrait difficilement les affronter plus les centaines d’autres pirates qui les accompagnaient. 

« Tu ne m’avais pas dit que ta petite sirène était aussi chiante, fit Daifuku avec dédain. 

_ Je vais partir de toute façon, les coupa Artémis avant que quiconque n’ait eu le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit et elle se remit sur sa bulle. »

Elle faillit remercier Katakuri mais elle se retient finalement, ce qui venait de se passer lui restait encore dans la gorge. Artémis s’approcha de la rambarde et estima la distance jusqu’à la surface, et elle essaya de deviner la distance de la prochaine île. 

Katakuri repéra un trident au sol, ce n’était pas celui avec lequel Artémis l’avait affronté la vieille. Il semblait de bien meilleur qualité et son manche était orné d’étranges motifs. Il le ramassa sans réfléchir et son frère s’approcha de lui pour regarder également. Ces symboles ne leur étaient pas inconnus. Mais, pour le ministre de la farine (lol), il appartenait à Artémis, et il la rejoignit donc pour le lui rendre.

« Merci, fit-elle réellement troublée de voir qu’elle avait pu perdre l’arme de son père. Ces derniers jours tu as fait beaucoup pour moi, reconnut Artémis, je te ferai parvenir des donuts. »

Elle avait retrouvé son sourire à la fin de sa phrase, et Katakuri puisa dans ses réserves pour rester stoïque.

« Tu ne me dois rien, déclara-t-il. Il y a une île au Sud, en nageant tu devrais y arriver dans la soirée. 

_ Cette fois-ci, nous ne nous reverrons plus, assura Artémis. Tu peux oublier mon nom, et effacer mon existence de ta mémoire.

_ Attends, l’arrêta-t-il en l’attrapant par le bras avant qu’elle ne saute. Fais attention, les sirènes sont prisées par les humains.

_ Merci pour ta prévenance, fit Artémis sincèrement touchée, mais tu t’inquiètes pour rien. Je ne suis pas une sirène ordinaire. »

Sur ces mots, elle mit son sac dans la bulle et plongea dans l’eau malgré la hauteur. Katakuri s’avança sans réfléchir pour la regarder et il la vit sortir la tête de l’eau. Ses cheveux bleus étaient dégagés dévoilant ses yeux bleus et son grand sourire.

« Tu es un chic type Kata ! »

Et d’un mouvement agile elle plongea dans l’eau, et Katakuri eut juste le temps de voir sa queue de sirène disparaître sous la surface. Katakuri resta scotchée en regardant la mer pendant un long moment.

De son côté, Artémis retrouva le plaisir d’évoluer dans un univers qui convenait à sa nature et où elle était totalement à l’aise. C’était complètement différent de nager sous la mer ou de nager à la surface où elle savait qu’elle pouvait à tout moment passer la tête à l’extérieur pour regarder le paysage. La sirène fit même plusieurs pauses en flottant sur le dos pour regarder le ciel et la course lente des nuages. C’était d’une beauté tranquille et apaisante, même si elle sursauta en entendant des oiseaux passer au-dessus d’elle. Les poissons étaient aussi différents par rapport aux profondeurs, bref elle s’émerveillait de tout ce qu’elle voyait. 

Elle garda le cap dans la direction indiquée par le pirate de Big Mum, et effectivement elle finit par atteindre une île. Elle était très fatiguée quand elle y parvint, surtout qu’elle n’avait pu manger que quelques gâteaux. Elle rêvait d’un bon repas, mais elle n’avait également pas beaucoup d’argent. Enfin, en premier lieu, elle devait trouver un endroit où sortir de l’eau sans se faire voir par des humains. De là où elle était, elle aperçut une ville même si les habitations étaient très différentes de ce à quoi elle avait l'habitude. Artémis nagea au loin, sans réussir à détourner son attention de ce qu'elle découvrait. Elle finit par se glisser près d'un port de moindre taille que celui qui donnait sur la ville. Là où elle était, il n'y avait que des barques de mauvaise facture et personne à l'horizon. La sirène se glissa silencieusement sur la jetée en bois, puis elle retira son sac de la bulle pour en sortir de nouveaux vêtements. Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle était bien seule, puis elle concentra son regard sur sa queue de sirène. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de la faire disparaître, et étonnement c'est ce qu'il se passa. _Cheap trick_ , songea Artémis en souriant tout de même. Elle avait maintenant devant elle deux jambes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain si on oubliait la myriade de marques en formes d'écailles qui s'étendaient de ses cuisses à ses orteils. Elle enfila un pantalon noir serré ainsi qu'une paire de grosses bottes de la même couleur. Elle changea également de haut pour un dos nu. Maintenant, elle devait seulement faire attention que ses cheveux cachent bien ses branchies, et si personne ne la touchait ils ne remarqueraient pas les écailles translucides qu'elle avait sur les bras.

« C'est parti pour l'aventure ! S'exclama Artémis motivée à l’extrême pour découvrir ce nouveau monde qui s’offrait à elle. »

La première heure de marche fut douloureuse, car elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'utiliser deux jambes; mais cet inconvénient fut rapidement effacé par sa joie d'être enfin à la surface sur sa première île. Artémis se retrouva d'abord dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit village côtier avec des bicoques de tailles modestes où étaient suspendues des filets de pêche un peu partout. Les humains étaient presque tous assis dehors en train de profiter de l'air rafraîchissant du soir tout en discutant et jouant aux cartes. Pendant qu'Artémis les regardait avec des grands yeux ébahis et la bouche grande ouverte comme si tout ce qu'ils faisaient était tout simplement extraordinaire (ce qui eut le don d'en gêner plus d'un, et ils se demandèrent d’où avait bien pu sortir cette étrange bout de femme).

Artémis ne calcula évidemment pas une seule seconde qu'elle devait avoir l'air excessivement étrange : une fille d'à peine vingt ans, sortie de nul part, habillée comme une touriste, et avec une tête d'ahurie. Et, forcément, il fallut qu'elle s'attire des ennuis.

Elle avait fini par atteindre la ville qui était constituée d’une myriade de maisons de meilleures factures, même si aucune n'atteignait le palais royal de Neptune en terme de prouesses architecturales. Tout de même, elle était impressionnée que les humains soient capables de construire cela. Elle découvrit également les bars et leurs terrasses sur la plage. La plupart des autres boutiques avaient déjà fermé et l'animation était surtout concentrée sur le bord de mer. De là, on apercevait le port principal où s'activait encore des marins ou des pirates pour ce qu'elle en savait. Artémis finit pas s'asseoir sur une table au hasard, incapable de supporter ses pieds une seconde de plus. À peine avait-elle posé son postérieur qu'elle sentit une extrême fatigue l'accabler et elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Dévoilant une rangée de dents qui aurait fait pâlir un requin. Et qui fit effectivement pâlir son voisin de table qui se leva et partit sans demander son reste.

Artémis n'avait évidemment pas remarqué, et elle s'étendit de tout son long sur la table après y avoir posé ses affaires. Elle regarda tranquillement le ressac apaisant des vagues pendant quelques minutes, tout en écoutant un humain qui jouait de la guitare. Ce n’était pas le même style que celui des hommes-poissons, et le son lui parvenait différemment maintenant qu’elle n’était plus dans les profondeurs. Elle se laissa bercer par cette nouvelle musique qu’elle commençait à apprécier.

Puis un drôle de bruit dans son sac lui fit tourner la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un écureuil aux joues bien remplies.

« C'est pas moi, tenta une jeune fille blonde qui tenait actuellement plus du rongeur en approche d'hibernation que de l'être humain.

_ T'as des miettes de gâteau plein la bouche, rétorqua blasée Artémis qui commençait à sérieusement envisager de mettre un cadenas sur ses pâtisseries.

_ Si je dis que c’est une mouette qui les a piqués et qu’en voulant les ratraper des miettes me sont tombées dessus? Tenta l’étrange humaine.

_ C’est quoi une mouette? Demanda Artémis curieuse. »

Son interlocutrice la regarda comme si elle venait de passer les dix dernières années dans une grotte, mais visiblement l’indigo ne plaisantait pas. 

« Hm les oiseaux là blancs et noir, expliqua la blonde en lui montrant du doigt les volatiles qui tournaient au-dessus d’elles.

_ Oh…. Bref, comment je vais faire sans mes gâteaux, soupira Artémis, je n’ai plus rien à manger maintenant.

_ Permets moi de te remercier pour ces délicieuses pâtisseries, fit la blonde en toussotant. »

Elle s’essuya les mains sur sa longue robe rayée bleu et vert, avant de lui tendre sa main gauche avec un grand sourire :

« Je m’appelle Nabucco, se présenta-t-elle, je loue un petit appart’ pas loin si tu veux je peux te cuisiner un petit plat pour me faire pardonner.

_ Je m’appelle Artémis, répondit automatiquement en tendant sa main sans réfléchir. »

Elle ne réalisa même pas l’erreur qu’elle venait de commettre, et Nabucco garda une expression impassible malgré l’étrange toucher d’Artémis. Si elle devait être sincère, elle avait eu l’impression de tenir un poisson pendant une brève seconde. Mais après tout, le nouveau monde était justement connu pour toutes les personnes étranges qui y vivaient alors cela lui était bien égale. 

« Viens suis moi, l’encouragea Nabucco. Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ici? Lui demanda-t-elle sur le chemin. »

Artémis aurait pu se méfier, mais sa nouvelle camarade avait une expression souriante et avenante, elle ne se sentait pas sincèrement en danger. Et, puis, vu sa taille elle devrait sûrement pouvoir la contenir si elle essayait de s’en prendre après elle, puisqu’elle-même possédait la force des hommes-poissons. 

« Non, je viens d’arriver, avoua Artémis en continuant de regarder autour d’elle pour essayer de ne rien rater. Et toi?

_ Hm, j’ai quitté l’équipage de pirates où j’étais avant, maintenant je profite du soleil et de la plage !

_ Ça a l’air sympa, reconnu-t-elle.

_ Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu veux faire? »

L’indigo resta songeuse un instant, oubliant le paysage elle pensa au trident de son père qu’elle avait encore dans son sac. 

« Je ne sais pas encore, j’ai déjà réalisé mon rêve en venant ici… 

_ Reste plus qu’à t’en trouver un autre alors, plaisanta Nabucco en riant de bon coeur. »

Artémis médita sur ces paroles pendant le reste du trajet, elle laissa Nabucco lui expliquer chaque lieu de la ville, la place, la fontaine, et pleins d’autres boutiques qu’elle lui promit de lui faire visiter le lendemain quand elles seraient ouvertes. Finalement, elles s’arrêtèrent devant ce qui semblait être une boulangerie, et Nabucco lui expliqua qu’elle vivait à l’étage du dessus que lui louait le propriétaire.

« J’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas un hasard si tu vis au-dessus d’une réserve de pâtisseries, fit remarquer Artémis avec un fou rire.

_ Parfois il me donne des gâteaux en échange de coups de mains, reconnu Nabucco en riant aussi. Je te laisse te mettre à l’aise, je vais voir ce que j’ai dans ma cuisine. »

Artémis hocha la tête et resta immobile un instant dans le salon sans trop savoir où se mettre. Maintenant qu’elle n’avait plus de bulle, elle pouvait se déplacer librement, pourtant elle se sentait presque oppressée par cette soudaine grande possibilité de mouvement. Elle avait l’impression de bouger trop vite, et trop largement, sans pouvoir se contrôler parfaitement. Finalement, ses pieds se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir et elle chercha un endroit où se reposer. Elle repéra des petits coussins qui étaient disposés autour d’une table très basse, Artémis s’installa sur l’un d’eux. Le décors autour d’elle était très simple, on sentait que ce n’était pas chez Nabucco, pourtant il y avait des vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout, colorant l’endroit de toutes les couleurs. 

Artémis réalisa alors qu’elle-même n’avait aucun endroit où aller. Elle avait passé toute sa vie à vouloir fuir l’île, et elle n’avait pas pris une seule seconde pour penser à s’établir quelque part. Est-ce qu’elle serait satisfaite de faire sa vie ici? Etrangement, elle ne sentait aucune satisfaction dans son coeur à cette idée. C’était comme si il y avait quelque chose d’autre qu’elle devait accomplir mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Enfin, si elle devait être parfaitement honnête, une partie d’elle avait une idée, mais elle mobilisait tout son esprit pour ne pas y penser. 

« Et voilà des bolognaises maison, j’espère que tu as faim, présenta Nabucco en venant placer devant elle une assiette remplie à ras bords puis une deuxième pour elle-même.

_ Merci !

_ T’as intérêt à aimer, plaisanta la blonde, bon appétit ! »

Artémis resta figée un instant devant son assiette. Nabucco ne réalisa pas tout de suite son malaise, et quand elle le fit, ce fut pour voir deux grosses larmes venir s’écraser sur la table. 

« C’est si mauvais que ça ? Ironisa Nabucco.

_ Oh, non, au contraire, assura Artémis en prenant rapidement une bouchée tout en essuyant ses yeux. C’est vraiment super bon ! »

Peut-être que si elle l’avait connue davantage Nabucco aurait insisté pour savoir ce qu’il pouvait bien y avoir d’aussi triste dans un plat de bolo, mais comme Artémis ne semblait pas vouloir en parler, elle la laissa faire et joua le jeu.

« Attends mais y a du sucre dedans? S’exclama Artémis son chagrin tout de suite envolé.

_ Ouai? T’as vu ! Alors tu en penses quoi?!

_ En vrai, ça marche super bien ! C’est le meilleur plat que j’ai mangé de toute ma vie ! 

_ J’aime quand tu me flattes Artémis ! »

Les plaisanteries continuèrent toute la soirée ainsi, après le plat Nabucco sortit sa réserve de cookies-maisons aux goûts tous différents. Et Artémis faillit faire une crise de foie avec tout le sucre qu’elle ingurgita en une nuit. Finalement, Nabucco s'endormit sur les jambes d'Artemis, sous la couette épaisse et moelleuse qu'elle avait ramenée. Et la jeune sirène sentit ses paupières se fermer. Elle ne ressentait qu'une immense joie, pour la première fois de sa vie on avait cuisiné pour elle, et elle avait passé la soirée avec quelqu'un qui semblait l'apprécier. En s'endormant, elle songea qu'elle était comblée.

Le lendemain, Artémis se réveilla pour la première fois à la surface. La lumière du soleil était totalement différente de celle des racines en profondeur. Elle était plus lumineuse, mais aussi plus chaude, et la jeune femme se retrouva à fermer les yeux tout en appréciant la douce sensation de chaleur sur ses joues.

« Tu ressembles à un lézard, plaisanta Nabucco en pouffant, un _gros_ lézard.

_ Un lézard? Répéta Artémis avec des points d’interrogation dans les yeux.

_ Euh oui, une sorte de bestiole qui aime bien rester au soleil, expliqua la blonde en se rappelant que cette étrange fille semblait ne pas connaître beaucoup d’animaux. 

_ Oh, effectivement ça me ressemble bien, accepta l’indigo avec toute la naïveté à disposition. Je ne connais pas trop les vêtements de la… D’ici. Tu pourrais me conseiller? 

_ Pas de problème, assura Nabucco. Tu veux quel genre de vêtements?

_ Hm, des tenues pratiques. Mais qui cachent les jambes. »

La blonde jaugea sa camarade du regard, elle s’arrêta une seconde sur ses jambes en se demandant pourquoi elle était aussi déterminée à ne pas les montrer. Puis, elle réfléchit aux boutiques qu’elle connaissait et qui pourrait correspondre à son style. Nabucco finit par conduire Artémis dans plusieurs magasins qu’elle connaissait, elle lui mit un tas de vêtements dans les bras puis se furent les essayages. Artémis réalisa rapidement que sa nouvelle amie avait un humour très développé car elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui faire essayer de fripes farfelues comme des jupes longues à froufrous ou des hauts aux couleurs criardes qui donnaient envie de se crever les yeux.

Au final, Artémis ressorti des magasins avec son sac bien remplis de nouvelles tenues qu'il lui tardait d’essayer. Celle qu’elle portait actuellement était la seule qu’elle avait pu se fournir sur son île, mais ici elle en avait découvert pleins d’autres. Certains pantalons collaient à la peau de façon excessive alors qu’elle avait l’habitude de voir uniquement des shorts ou au maximum des pantacourts très larges. De là où elle venait, il faisait toujours très chaud donc ils n’avaient pas besoin de vêtements qui couvrent autant la peau. Visiblement, il y avait encore plein de choses qu’elle ne connaissait pas sur la surface, mais elle était seulement toujours plus curieuse de les découvrir. 

Ensuite, elles allèrent manger dans un restaurant en bord de plage et Nabucco fit découvrir les pizzas à Artémis qui jura avoir trouvé l’amour de sa vie sous la forme de ce plat divin. Puis, elles se promenèrent sur la plage en discutant tranquillement de leur vie et de leur plan. Apparemment, Nabucco voyageait depuis longtemps en tant que pirate, mais elle n’avait jamais rejoint d’équipage définitivement. Aucun ne lui correspondait vraiment, et elle tenait trop à son libre arbitre pour s’engager auprès de personnes dont les moeurs étaient plus que discutables. Quant à Artémis, elle lui raconta sa courte existence en omettant sciemment qu’elle venait de l’île des hommes poissons. Si ceux-ci avaient réagi aussi mal en découvrant ses capacités, alors comment une humaine le prendrait? Artémis ne préférait pas le découvrir. Venir à la surface était une chance pour un nouveau départ, et elle ne comptait pas la gaspiller. Donc, elle lui raconta simplement qu’elle venait d’une petite île loin de tout et qu’elle avait eu envie de voyager. Ce qui était vrai en quelque sorte.

Alors qu’elles en étaient là, tout en mangeant des glaces sur le bord de la plage, elles aperçurent des pirates qui descendaient de leur bâteau. Artémis plissa les yeux pour essayer d’appercevoir leur drapeau. Même si elle n’en connaissait aucun, il n’était jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Soudain, une grande ombre lui cacha la vue et la jeune femme fit la moue. Puis, elle réalisa qu’il s’agissait d’une personne, très grande. Elle sentit sa respiration se couper. Mais c’était bien lui, Katakuri se tenait juste devant elle. Et, vu son expression il l’avait reconnue. 

Artémis prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu peux me tenir ça deux secondes Nabu, demanda-t-elle à sa camarade en lui tendant sa glace.

_ Ok. »

L’indigo mit un genoux à terre, rassembla ses forces, puis se tapa le sprint de sa vie dans le sens opposé à Katakuri. 

« Généralement quand les filles s’enfuient en courant en te voyant c’est pas bon signe, commenta Nabucco en piochant tranquillement dans les deux glaces. »

Katakuri lui jeta un regard noir, mais qui malheureusement ne sembla pas avoir grand effet. Avec son haki de l’observation, il lui avait bien semblé apercevoir Artémis au loin. Il avait agi sans réfléchir, et avait simplement voulu voir si elle allait bien depuis qu’elle avait quitté son bâteau. Pourtant, il avait été surpris de retrouver non pas une sirène mais une humaine. Sauf qu’il ne pouvait s’agir que d’Artémis, il en était certain ! Puis, sa réaction avait bien confirmé qu’elle le connaissait. Même s’il faisait tout pour paraître pondéré, détaché voir même indifférent, la réaction de la jeune femme ne lui avait pas fait plaisir. 

« Bon c’est pas tout mais j’ai une folle furieuse à ratraper, déclara Nabucco qui avait fini les deux glaces et plus que ça à faire.

_ Attends, l’arrêta Katakuri d’une voix autoritaire. 

_ Je ne vais pas t’obéir, décréta la blonde. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose tu n’as qu’à lui demander toi-même. »

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️ 

Artémis avait couru de toutes ses forces sans réfléchir, mais rapidement ses jambes qui n’avaient pas l’habitude d’un tel traitement l’abandonnèrent complètement et elle s’écroula sur le bord de la route juste après la ville. Celle-ci ne devait prendre qu’un quart de l’île, et le reste était envahi de végétation sauvage. La jeune femme tenta de reprendre son souffle et de retrouver son calme mais les battements de son coeur ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir d’un iota. Elle resta de longues secondes immobiles, le regard hagard en essayant de mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées confuses. Déjà pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme ça? Bon, objectivement que Katakuri découvre sa véritable nature n’allait pas du tout dans ses plans. Mais s’enfuir comme ça en le voyant, autant lui avouer tout de suite qu’elle avait quelque chose à cacher! _Quelle idiote !_ Se fustigea-t-elle intérieurement. Surtout que maintenant même Nabucco risquait de se poser des questions… Elle qui avait crut avoir enfin trouver quelqu’un avec qui devenir amie… Peut-être tout n’était pas perdu? Elle pouvait partir maintenant, traverser à la nage jusqu’à la prochaine île et essayer de recommencer à zéro. La surface était bien plus grande que l’île des hommes-poissons, avec un peu de chance son histoire ne s’ébruiterait pas.

Malheureusement, quand Artémis voulut se relever, elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Etrangement, même si ses battements de coeur avaient légèrement ralenti, ils n’avaient toujours pas un rythme normal, et elle sentait une étrange chaleur dans tout son corps. Maintenant qu’elle l’avait remarqué, son esprit semblait réfléchir de plus en plus difficilement, et elle avait la tête qui tournait. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, c’était très désagréable et ça ne faisait qu’appesentir son affreuse sensation de suffoquer. Elle avait besoin d’eau ! Artémis se mit à ramper, tout son corps tendu pour rechercher le précieux liquide. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle était certaine qu’il y avait un petit lac tout près. Il fallait seulement qu’elle le rejoigne. 

Après de longues minutes qui lui parurent une torture interminable, Artémis sentit la terre devenir humide sous ses doigts et ses yeux virent enfin l’eau. Il lui fallut encore retirer son pantalon sans réfléchir, et avec des gestes maladroits et fébriles, puis elle plongea dans le lac. Elle ressentit les bienfaits presque immédiatement, tout son corps se détendit et elle resta statique sous l’eau durant plusieurs minutes. 

Nabucco la retrouva allongée sur le bord, la partie inférieur du corps dans l’eau, et les yeux fermés. Elle n'essaya pas d'être particulièrement discrète pourtant Artémis ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence. En s'approchant davantage, elle remarqua que le visage de son amie était agité comme si elle faisait un mauvais rêve. Après avoir vérifié, elle se rendit compte que son front était brûlant. Nabucco attrapa un tee-shirt dans le sac et s'en servit pour faire une compresse humide avec l'eau du lac, qu'elle posa ensuite sur le front d'Artémis. 

Loin de se douter de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Artémis était bloquée dans une semi-inconscience où elle se retrouvait alors enfant quand ses parents étaient encore là avec elle. Ce n'était pas comme un souvenir construit, mais plutôt des bribes de conversations et d'émotions. Elle se revoyait toute petite, aussi fiévreuse qu'aujourd'hui, flottant dans une bassine. Et elle entendait la voix de son père _"C'est raté."_ Puis plus tard, elle se voyait nue à se faire examiner sous toutes les coutures, et le regard profondément déçu de son père. _"Raté"._ Elle entendit ce mot en boucle dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il reste marqué douloureusement dans sa tête comme une marque au fer blanc.

Quand Artémis ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ceux-ci mirent un moment avant de voir à nouveau correctement. Elle réalisa que quelqu’un se tenait au-dessus d’elle.

« Je suppose que si tu es encore là c’est que tu n’es pas choquée par ce que tu vois, décréta la jeune sirène d’une voix faussement dégagée.

_ J’essaie juste de me souvenir du prix d’une sirène au marchand d’esclaves à Shabondy, répliqua Nabucco avec une expression sérieuse. Je pense que je peux en tirer facilement le double avec une qui peut se transformer en humaine à volonté. 

_ À ce sujet, reprit Artémis en souriant face à la blague douteuse de son amie, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit aussi simple. On dirait que mes transformations ont un prix.

_ Tu veux dire que tu n’as pas soudainement décidé de prendre un bain au milieu de la journée au milieu d’une forêt? Ironisa-t-elle.

_ Exactement, soupira l’indigo en se redressant. Je pense que si je reste loin de l’eau, je me dessèche. »

Son hypothèse semblait être la bonne puisque quelques écailles sur sa queue s’étaient détachées, heureusement les dégâts étaient presque invisibles. Mais, elle n’osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle n’avait pas trouvé un endroit pour se baigner… 

« Par simple curiosité, comment ce fait-il que tu connaisses Katakuri Charlotte ? Demanda Nabucco à moitié blasée.

_ Si je te dis que j’ai voyagé illégalement dans la soute de son bâteau tu me croirais? 

_ Malheureusement oui, fit la blonde sans pouvoir s’empêcher d’éclater de rire en se rappelant du-dit pirate. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand tu es partie en courant !

_ Oups, fit Artémis en passant une main dans ses cheveux en riant nerveusement. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire !

_ Lui parler aurait sûrement était un bon début, ricana Nabucco.

_ Touchée, soupira sa camarade. 

_ De quoi as-tu si peur? Ce n’est pas comme si c’était quelqu’un d’important pour toi, non? Tu lui es juste reconnaissante si j’ai bien compris. Soit tu vas lui dire soit on s'fait la malle en secret et personne ne saura jamais rien. »

Artémis regarda Nabucco avec un air songeur, elle pesa le pour et le contre des deux propositions qu’elle venait de lui faire.

« Tu veux partir d’ici avec moi? Remarqua-t-elle.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas. Après tout, tu es déjà cent fois mieux que les autres pirates à qui j’ai eu à faire, décréta Nabucco en haussant les épaules. 

_ Tu as un bâteau? 

_ Pas encore, mais je sais où en récupérer un. Je m’occupe de ça, toi décide ce que tu veux faire de ce type et après on mets les voiles vers l’inconnu ! Mais d’abords, on va rentrer, je ne pense pas que les pirates partent tout de suite, ils doivent refaire leurs provisions. 

_ D’accord ! »

Artémis se sentait requinquée après cette conversation, et elle avait déjà oublié ce dont elle avait rêvé, et même son insécurité face à sa nature mi-sirène mi-humaine. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle essaie de se relever et que sa queue de sirène la déséquilibre, la faisant tomber la tête la première dans la boue. 

« Ça va ? Demanda Nabucco avant de pouffer de rire en voyant la sirène lever le pouce en l’air malgré sa position. »

Finalement, elles retournèrent dans le petit appartement de Nabucco, et après un bon repas, elles s’endormirent d’un sommeil réparateur. 

Le lendemain, Artémis avait retrouvé ses deux jambes humaines, et elle expliqua un peu tout ce qui lui était arrivé à Nabucco. Heureusement, celle-ci ne la jugea pas, au contraire elle sembla presque trouver cela normal. Et, avoir quelqu’un qui ne la regarde pas comme si elle était un monstre avait quelque chose de rassurant pour la sirène. Malgré tout, rien ne disait que ce serait le cas partout où elles iraient donc Artémis lui fit promettre de ne jamais divulguer la vérité sur sa nature. Surtout qu’elle-même ne savait pas grand chose à part que sa mère était une sirène et son père un humain, ce genre de couples était déjà presque inexistant au vu des relations entre ces deux peuples. Et les seuls enfants qui auraient pu en naître aurait été les enfants de sirènes enlevées et utilisées comme esclaves par les humains. Ce qui suffisait déjà amplement à expliquer le comportement des hommes-poissons envers Artémis, elle était la consécration de tout ce qu’ils haïssaient. 

Après, Nabucco entreprit de ranger leurs affaires, et elle expliqua à Artémis qu’elles partiraient le soir-même dès que le bateau serait prêt. La sirène décida qu’elle allait en profiter pour voir Katakuri et mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Sur le trajet, elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qui l’avait poussée à s’enfuir en le voyant. Déjà, elle s’était accrochée résolument à l’idée de ne laisser personne connaître sa véritable nature une fois qu’elle serait à la surface. C’était pour elle la condition pour son nouveau départ, sans ça sa vie recommencerait comme sur l’île des hommes-poissons. Mais au final, son secret n’avait pas tenu deux jours et Nabucco l’avait également appris. Et Artémis réalisait que finalement ce n’était peut-être pas aussi important que cela semblait. Enfin, elle n’était pas miraculeusement remise de son complexe face à son corps, mais au moins elle n’avait plus besoin de mentir ou de cacher la vérité. Ou de prétendre d’être ce qu’elle n’était pas comme elle avait fait presque toute sa vie. 

Résolue, Artémis arriva devant le bateau de Katakuri. Les pirates s'affairaient dessus, portant diverses caisses et sac. La sirène connaissait très mal la carte du monde, mais elle se doutait qu’ils devraient encore naviguer un moment avant d’arriver à leur destination. Elle vérifia qu’elle était présentable (ce qui n’était absolument pas une technique pour gagner du temps), son pantalon cachait bien ses jambes jusqu’à ses bottes. Son tee-shirt était plus ample mais ses cheveux tombaient correctement sur sa nuque pour dissimuler ses branchies. Elle avait aussi pris son arme accrochée dans son dos, et son sac qui contenait les affaires de son père et de sa mère ne la quittait jamais. Enfin prête, elle s’adressa à un des pirates pour lui demander où était Katakuri. Celui-ci la regarda suspicieusement, puis il sembla la reconnaître et il lui indiqua qu’il était sortit. 

« Tu peux l’attendre ici si tu veux, fit le pirate avant de lui tourner le dos pour reprendre son travail. »

Artémis soupira. Que faire? Elle n’avait pas spécialement envie de passer la journée à l’attendre, mais si elle se mettait à le chercher elle risquait tout simplement de le rater. Et elles comptaient partir ce soir, donc il s’agissait de sa dernière chance de le voir. Finalement, elle s’assit sur un banc proche du bateau et se mit à attendre en regardant les humains s’agiter autour d’elle. Plus elle les regardait, plus elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas être totalement comme eux. Elle aurait tellement voulu ne pas avoir ces stupides branchies, ni ces écailles inutiles sur tout son corps ! La frustration laissa lentement place à la colère.

« Si ce n’est pas la petite sirène, déclara une voix moqueuse. 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu me veux? Répliqua Artémis déjà sur la défensive et une main sur son arme.

_ Hé me regarde pas comme ça ! Après tout c’est grâce à nous si t’as pu te barrer de ton île pourrie, lui rappela-t-il d’un air goguenard.»

Artémis fit la grimace, c’était Katakuri qui avait accepté qu’elle reste avec eux jusqu’à atteindre la surface, jamais ce type Daifuku n’avait fait preuve de la moindre gentillesse à son égard. Au contraire, tout son être respirait le mépris qu’il avait pour elle.  
« Peu importe, répondit-t-elle sans lâcher son arme. Qu’est-ce que tu me veux? 

_ C’est toi qui est devant mon bâteau, rétorqua-t-il en arborant un sourire flippant, mais puisque tu demandes. Est-ce que je peux revoir ton autre trident? »

La sirène sentait les embrouilles à plein nez, ce type était tout sauf net mais il s’agissait du frère de Katakuri. Il ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de mal, si? Et si elle fuyait maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus revenir montrer son visage près du bateau. Ce qui signifiait ne plus revoir Katakuri. Et ça, à cet instant elle ne le souhaitait pas. Mais ce trident… C’était celui de son père… Artémis eut alors une révélation : pourquoi faisait-elle autant de problème pour un objet qui appartenait à un humain qui l’avait abandonnée?! 

« Tiens, fit Artémis en le lui tendant à contre coeur. »

Au moment où Daifuku allait prendre l’arme, sa main changea brusquement de cible et il lui attrapa le poignet pour la suspendre dans les airs jusqu’à son visage. 

« Lâche-moi ! Hurla Artémis qui malgré sa taille se retrouvait à presque un mètre du sol. 

_ C’est bien ce qui me semblait, fit Daifuku en l'ignorant totalement pour se concentrer sur le trident. C’est bien des ponéglyphes. Je ne sais pas où tu t’es procurée un telle arme mais je te promets que tu vas vite cracher le morceau ! 

_ T’es cinglé ! Cria la sirène en tentant de se défendre. »

Elle attrapa son trident de sa main libre et avec un cri de rage elle le planta dans la direction de la tête de Daifuku. Mais celui-ci attrapa son autre poignet et le lui tordit jusqu’à ce qu’elle lâche son arme en criant de douleur. 

« Tu n’es qu’un insect ridicule, lui cracha-t-il avec mépris. Ne t’inquiètes pas quand j’en aurais fini, je me débarrasserai de toi ! 

_ Lâche moi !! »

Artémis se débattit tant qu’elle put mais c’était inutile : ce type était monstrueusement fort, rien à voir avec elle ! Choquée elle réalisa qu’elle était tout simplement impuissante contre lui. Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage et elle se débattit encore plus violemment pour essayer de se libérer. Seules ses jambes étaient libérées sauf qu’elle n’avait aucune force dedans. Elle se retrouva jetée dans une cellule, sa tête se cogna contre le mur et elle perdit connaissance.

Quand elle se réveilla, ces derniers souvenirs la plongèrent dans une terreur sans nom. Elle n’aurait jamais dû essayer de revoir Katakuri ! Elle aurait dû réaliser que les enfants de l’empereur Big Mum ne pouvaient qu’être aussi terrifiants qu’elle ! Artémis était à deux doigts de se laisser aller dans sa psychose, mais elle réussit à garder son sang froid in extremis. Elle avait tort. Katakuri n’avait rien fait. C’était uniquement Daifuku qui s’en était pris à elle. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour s’en sortir? Elle était coincée. Sa seule chance était de s’enfuir quand il viendrait en finir avec elle. Sauf qu’elle n’avait déjà rien pu faire la dernière fois. Non, elle avait été prise par surprise. Si elle agissait plus vite alors elle pourrait s’échapper et sauter dans l’eau. Là elle serait en sécurité, personne ne pouvait la ratraper à la nage !

Artémis attendit un long moment dans le noir, sans savoir si elle allait vivre assez longtemps pour revoir le soleil se lever. Mais elle refusait de céder à la lamentation, alors elle aiguisa sa concentration pour être prête à bondir dès que Daifuku viendrait. 

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Quelqu’un arrivait, elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans l'obscurité de la cellule, mais elle se raidit. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, elle jaillit sur son adversaire en le frappant de toutes ses forces. Ils tombèrent à la renverse et Artémis n’attendit pas pour vérifier si elle avait réussi. Dès qu’elle put, elle se remit sur ses jambes et partit en courant. Au moment où elle ouvrait la porte du couloir, celle-ci fut violemment refermée par une main venue de nul part. Artémis étouffa un cri de surprise en voyant un bras très long dans une texture étrange qui allait jusqu’à l’homme qu’elle venait d’agresser. 

« Ne sors pas par là, grogna celui-ci en se relevant.

_ Katakuri?! S'étrangla Artémis en reconnaissant le pirate.

_ Je commence à regretter d’être venu, soupira celui-ci en s’approchant.

_ Attends ! Ordonna-t-elle en reculant d’un pas. C’est ton frère qui m’a enfermée ici, qu’est-ce que tu me veux toi aussi?! Qu’est-ce que je vous ai fait?! 

_ Ton trident a des ponéglyphes, c’est une écriture très ancienne et très puissante ici, expliqua rapidement Katakuri. Daifuku n’aurait pas dû s’en prendre à toi comme ça. Reprends le. »

Artémis regarda le trident revenir dans ses mains sans trop comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer : est-ce que cela voulait dire que l’incident était réglé?

« Je m’occuperai de mon frère plus tard, pour l’instant tu dois partir, expliqua-t-il en l’attrapant par le bras pour la guider dans le couloir.

_ Je-, attends, Kata, bafouilla Artémis, j’étais venue te voir ! »

Le pirate se stoppa net et se tourna vers elle. Dans l’obscurité elle devinait seulement ses yeux violets qui brillaient doucement. Il semblait étonné et même curieux.

« Tu ne semblais pas vouloir me voir hier, lui rappela-t-il. 

_ Justement, je suis désolée, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. »

Elle se figea en réalisant ce qu’elle venait de faire : elle avait oublié que ses dents étaient celle d’un requin en ce moment ! Un regard inquiet vers Katakuri la rassura : il n’avait rien vu. 

« Je ne voulais pas qu’on apprenne que je suis à moitié humaine et sirène, expliqua-t-elle. J’espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

_ Ne sois pas stupide, répliqua-t-il en reprenant sa route. Tu n’as rien à te faire pardonner, je comprends que tu veuilles cacher des choses. »

Artémis fut étrangement soulagée d’entendre ces mots, et elle se mit à sourire bêtement en le suivant. Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit d’explosion et le bateau se mit à tanguer.

« Je crois que ton amie te cherche, déclara sobrement Katakuri. Passe par là, tu pourras sauter par le hublot, ensuite cours la rejoindre. 

_ Merci… »

Artémis avança dans la direction indiquée, mais elle finit par s’arrêter sans trouver le courage de continuer. Ce n’était pas du tout la discussion qu’elle avait imaginé avec Katakuri. À chaque fois qu’elle l’avait vu, elle lui avait dit qu’ils ne se reveraient plus. Mais cette fois-ci, elle voulait rester avec lui. Elle avait l’impression de ne pas avoir assez de temps!

« N’oublie pas mon prénom Kata ! Déclara-t-elle finalement. Je veux qu’on se revoit ! »

Puis elle se mit à courir sans se retourner jusqu’à atteindre l’ouverture. Artémis sauta et atterrit dans l’eau. Immédiatement l’eau froide la réveilla totalement, et elle se mit à nager grâce à sa queue qui était réapparue. Elle aperçut sur le bord Nabucco qui l’attendait.

« On ne peut pas te laisser deux minutes, la gronda celle-ci en lui tenant la main pour l’aider à sortir.

_ Désolée, soupira Artémis, j’aurais préféré ne pas passer ma journée comme ça je te rassure ! 

_ Allez viens, notre bateau nous attends. »

Artémis passa une première nuit mouvementée sur leur nouveau bateau. Non pas à cause du remous, au contraire c'était une sensation apaisante mais parce qu'elle fit des cauchemars. Elle se retrouvait enfermée dans le noir sans pouvoir sortir, et personne n'entendait ses suppliques. À la fin, elle revit Katakuri et elle fut soulagée, jusqu'à ce que son bras se transforme en une matière étrange blanche et qu'il se mette à mesurer plusieurs mètres de long.

« Aaah ! Hurla Artémis en se réveillant.

_ Si tu comptes faire ça tous les matins, décréta Nabucco, je préfère te jeter par dessus bord tout de suite.

_ Nabu! Le bras de Katakuri s'est allongé super bizarrement hier ! Et il était blanc et élastique !

_ Ouai il a dû manger un fruit du démon, supposa Nabucco pas impressionnée pour deux sous.

_ Un fruit du démon? Répéta Artémis d’un air songeur. »

La sirène avait effectivement entendu parler de ces étranges fruits qui donnaient des pouvoirs inhumains mais qui en contrepartie rendait incapable d’aller dans l’eau sans se noyer. Autant dire que chez les hommes-poissons, ce n’était pas très répandu d’où la réaction d’Artémis. En même temps ce serait idiot d’être une sirène qui ne peut plus aller dans l’eau sans être à deux doigts de passer l’arme à gauche.

« Ouaip, continua Nabucco, y’en a pas mal et des biens bizarres. Je crois que j’avais lu quelque part celui de Katakuri… Déjà vu ce que tu me dis c’est un paramecia, c’est à dire qu’il peut modifier son corps en fonction d’une substance décidée par le fruit du démon qu’il a mangé. Qu’est-ce que c’était déjà… Ah oui ! Comment j’ai pu oublier ! C’est le Mochi Mochi no mi ! 

_ Mochi ? Fit Artémis qui ne connaissait pas ce mot.

_ C’est une pâtisserie super bonne ! À la prochaine île où on s’arrête je t’en ferai goûter, jura Nabucco qui avait soudainement des étoiles dans les yeux rien que d’en parler. 

_ Ça se mange, constata la sirène confuse. »

Est-ce que tous les humains étaient fous? Songea-t-elle en tentant de trier les informations qu’elle venait d’apprendre. Pourquoi se transformer en quelque chose de mangeable? Enfin, cela pouvait sûrement être pratique vu comment Katakuri avait pu allonger son bras pour la rattraper. 

« Et toi, tu as un fruit du démon? Demanda Artémis à Nabucco.

_ Nope. Je sais me battre sans. Il existe des techniques pour contrer les utilisateurs de fruit du démons, expliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

_ Comme quoi?

_ Le haki de l’armement principalement. 

_ Ah oui le haki ! Je connais celui de l’observation, mais celui de l’armement je n’ai pas encore réussi à le maîtriser, soupira Artémis.

_ Il n’est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Si tu veux je peux t’aider, proposa Nabucco.

_ Je veux bien oui ! 

_ Ok mais hors de question de faire ça le ventre vide, il y a des priorités dans la vie ! »

Artémis pouffa en se levant tandis que Nabucco filait en cuisine pour préparer leur petit déjeuner. La sirène prit le temps de s’habiller avec un des pantalons qu’elle avait achetés. En réalité, c’était son amie qui avait insisté pour qu’elle le prenne parce qu’elle trouvait qu’il lui allait bien. Sauf qu’il était large et ne tenait pas au niveau des chevilles, ce qui mettait Artémis légèrement mal à l’aise. Pourtant, ici avec Nabucco, elle se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour l’enfiler avec un haut assorti. 

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Nabucco lui expliqua que pour naviguer il fallait un log pose, et elle en avait acheté un pour la prochaine île. Visiblement, pour la blonde le simple fait de voyager librement suffisait à son bonheur, tandis que pour la sirène elle était tout simplement pleine de curiosité pour ce monde et il lui tardait de découvrir toujours quelque chose de nouveau. 

Une fois sur le pont de leur navire, Artémis vit le bâteau pour la première fois. C’était loin d’être une petite barque misérable. Il y avait une grande cabine divisée en trois salles : une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. Ensuite il y avait un deux mâts avec leurs voiles, un grand pont qui pouvait au moins contenir une vingtaine de personnes. Et ils avaient même une câle où elles pourraient entreposer ce qu’elles voulaient. Pourtant, Artémis sentait que quelque chose ne collait pas avec ce qu’elle voyait.

« Rappelle moi comment tu t’es procurée ce bateau? Demanda-t-elle à Nabucco en plissant les yeux d’un air suspicieux.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu oses insinuer? Se défendit son amie d’un air innocent.

_ Avoue que tu l’as volé, soupira Artémis en réprimant difficilement un sourire.

_ Disons qu’il s’agit d’un prêt sur le long terme, édulcora-t-elle également gagnée par l’amusement.

_ J’espère qu’on ne va pas se faire arrêter à la prochaine île, fit Artémis en riant franchement.

_ Au contraire, ce serait amusant ! »

Elles se chamaillèrent encore un moment avant que Nabucco ne retrouve son sérieux et décide de voir ce dont était capable Artémis. La blonde réalisa rapidement qu’elle avait de bonnes bases, visiblement quelqu’un s’était occupé d’inculquer un peu de bon sens dans cette tête d’algue. Mais, elle restait très inexpérimentée, et dès qu’elle se retrouvait dans une situation inattendue, elle manquait de réactivité et de diversité dans ses attaques. De plus, son arme, un trident, était grand et lent, ce qui le rendait difficile à manier efficacement; et facile à parer et contre attaquer pour son opposant. Par contre, son haki de l’observation était bien développé, sauf qu’elle ne l’utilisait pas de façon continue donc elle pouvait toujours être surprise assez facilement.

« Ça suffira pour aujourd’hui, décréta Nabucco quand elles eurent fini leur deuxième session dans l’après-midi. Pour commencer, tu devrais essayer d’utiliser ton haki de l’observation plus souvent et surtout apprendre à en tirer parti pendant tes combats. 

_ Ok. »

Finalement, Artémis décida d’aller se baigner avant que son corps ne refasse des siennes. Elle avait déjà passer un moment en-dehors de l’eau et elle préférait éviter de revivre ce qui lui était arrivé. Une fois dans la mer, elle essaya d’utiliser le haki de l’observation comme le lui avait conseillé Nabucco. Rapidement, elle pu apercevoir l’aura de son amie toujours sur le bâteau, mais progressivement elle prit conscience de celles des poissons qui nageaient autour d’elle. La sirène nagea encore un long moment, testant les limites de ses capacités. Elle réalisa qu’il était plus facile de chercher les auras devant elle, qu’en-bas ou haut ou même derrière elle. L’univers marin était immense et impressionnant en comparaison à la surface. C’était la première fois qu’elle avait ce genre de pensée, et étrangement cela lui fit plaisir.

Artémis remonta sur le bateau quand la faim se fit sentir. Et Nabucco lui fit remarquer que c’était tout de même bien pratique de pouvoir rester aussi longtemps sous l’eau sans avoir besoin de remonter pour respirer. Plus de temps elle passait à la surface, plus la sirène apprenait à voir différemment le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Le soir venu, elle attendit que Nabucco se soit endormie pour sortir le trident de son père. 

_C’est bien des ponéglyphes,_ fit la voix de Daifuku dans son esprit. Artémis serra les dents. Pourquoi fallait-il que même aussi longtemps après son père continue à lui pourrir la vie? La sirène n’avait pas encore parlé de ça avec Nabucco. Visiblement, ces caractères étaient spéciaux, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de déclencher la convoitise de sa seule amie. Ni même de risquer d’attirer la cupidité des pirates sur leur nouvelle embarcation. Artémis se leva soudainement et sortit sur le pont. La température était fraîche, mais pas plus que celle des profondeurs, elle ne frissonna même pas. La sirène regarda ses jambes où les marques de ses écailles apparaissaient aussi clairement que s’il faisait jour. _I’m sick of it_ , songea furieusement Artémis. Elle tendit son bras qui tenait le trident au-dessus de l’eau. Le bruit des vagues se faisaient entendre contre la coque. Si elle lâchait, alors s’en serait fini de son passé. Plus rien ne la ratâcherait à ce qu’elle avait vécu. 

Nabucco ouvrit les yeux en entendant Artémis se recoucher. Elle la vit ranger quelque chose dans son sac d’affaires personnelles. Oh, elle avait bien une petite idée de ce dont il s’agissait, mais si son amie ne voulait pas lui en parler, alors elle attendrait qu’elle se sente prête…

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️ 

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines que les deux pirates improvisés voyageaient ensemble d'îles en îles en profitant joyeusement des spécialités locales. Pour l’instant, elles avaient toutes les deux de l’argent, et elles arrivaient à subvenir à leurs dépenses. Mais ce matin-là, elles étaient loin de ces préoccupations puisque Artémis était en train de courir en hurlant sur le bateau avec Nabucco la poursuivant en tenant un ciseau.

« Arrête de courir et écoute la voix de la raison ! Lui ordonna la blonde.

_ Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

_ Si ça continue je t'assomme et je fais ça pendant que tu es inconsciente ! 

_ Tu laisses enfin voir ton vrai visage ! Glapit Artémis choquée en esquivant un coup de ciseau qui passa à un centimètre de son oeil.

_ N’importe qui finirait par craquer, répliqua sombrement Nabucco. Tes cheveux vont dans tous les sens et cachent tes yeux, c’est n’importe quoi ! Comment veux-tu te battre comme ça?!

_ Ne touche pas à mes cheveux !!! »

Malheureusement, Artémis n’avait aucune chance, et avec un bond prodigieux Nabucco tacla violemment son amie sur le sol. Puis elle s’assit sur elle pour l’empêcher de se relever.

« Je te promets que je vais me trouver un arc, et la prochaine fois je te tire entre les deux yeux! Promit Artémis en essayant furieusement de se débattre.

_ On verra ça, ricana Nabucco en faisant cliqueter ses ciseaux près de l’oreille de l’indigo.

_ Non arrête ! 

_ Allez montre moi ces petites branchies, pas besoin de les cacher ! 

_ Elles sont horribles ! Rétorqua Artémis en essayant de se tordre le cou pour ne pas la laisser arriver à sa fin. »

Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit puis de l’eau jaillit sur le pont et le bateau fut prit d’une grande embardée. 

« Oups, fit Nabucco qui avait commencé à couper pile au même moment.

_ Oups?! S’étrangla Artémis. Oups?! Qu’as-tu fait putain?!!!

_ Je pense que c’est le moindre de nos problèmes, répliqua la blonde en pointant son ciseau dans une direction. »

La sirène suivit l’arme du regard pour apercevoir un autre bâteau facilement deux fois plus grand que le leur, avec un drapeau pirate qui flottait au vent. Elle utilisa son haki pour l'apercevoir plus nettement, et forcément elle le reconnut.

« C’est le drapeau de Big mum, s’écria Artémis. Tu crois que c’est Katakuri? 

_ Je ne sais pas quelle relation t’as avec lui, mais s’il nous tire des boulets de canon dessus je pense qu’il va falloir que tu revoies ton comportement ! »

Au même moment, un deuxième boulet de canon fusa directement sur elles. Nabucco se releva rapidement, et Artémis attrapa son trident qui traînait non loin. Malheureusement, le projectile transperça leur coque sans qu’elles ne parviennent à l’arrêter. 

« Mon bâteau ! S’étrangla Nabucco.

_ Tu l’avais piqué de toute façon, rétorqua Artémis en se précipitant pour récupérer leurs affaires. J’ai encore un corail mets tes affaires dedans avant qu’on se fasse définitivement couler ! 

_ C’est pas faux, reconnu la blonde en la rejoignant, et puis comme ça pas de preuve pas de crime ! »

Artémis se frappa le front d’un air désespéré en se concentrant sur ce qu’elle était en train de faire pour éviter de penser à ce qui les attendait. Si ce n’était pas Katakuri qui leur faisait une très mauvaise blague, il y avait une grande possibilité pour qu’il s’agisse de Daifuku venu régler ses comptes. Et au vu de ce qu’il venait de se passer, il se moquait bien de les tuer au passage s’il pouvait seulement récupérer le trident de son père ! Artémis regarda l’arme qu’elle n’avait pas pu jetter. _Tu m’auras fait chier jusqu’au bout !_ Ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

« Saute dans l’eau ! Cria Artémis pour couvrir le bruit des canons. On n’a aucune chance de se battre contre un équipage entier.

_ Je ne suis pas une sirène moi, rétorqua Nabucco.

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, je nous porterai toutes les deux s’il le faut ! »

Nabucco plongea ses yeux roses clairs dans celui de son amie, elle hocha sobrement la tête puis elle se tourna en direction du navire qui les attaquait pour leur faire un grand bras d’honneur avant de sauter dans l’eau. Artémis se tourna à son tour vers leurs ennemis, même de là elle pouvait apercevoir la carrure immense de Daifuku. Ce type était monstrueux. Mais pas à cause de son physique, non avec son haki elle pouvait sentir que son âme, son essence, était mauvaise et terrifiante. 

Artémis plongea dans la mer au moment où leur bateau se mettait à craquer avec un son à déchirer le coeur. Les deux amies se tinrent à quelques mètres pour le voir couler. Même si elles n’avaient pas voyagé longtemps dessus, c’était pour la sirène son premier bateau et elle se sentait en colère de le voir être ainsi détruit aussi injustement ! Mais, elle savait qu’elle n’avait aucune chance de battre Daifuku, et encore moins tout son équipage. Alors qu’elles commençaient à nager pour essayer de distancer leurs ennemis, elles virent soudain une forme géante apparaître au-dessus de l’eau. 

« Cherche les et ramène les moi ! Entendirent-elles ordonner la voix de Daifuku. »

Une espèce de forme humanoïde géante assez impressionnante, se mit à chercher leur présence dans l’étendue d’eau. 

« Plonge, fit Artémis en suivant son propre conseil. »

Même si elle pouvait respirer dans l’eau, ce n’était pas le cas de son amie, et elles ne purent pas aller bien loin avant qu’elle ne lui fasse signe qu’elle devait remonter. Sauf qu’une fois à l’air libre, elles réalisèrent que leurs ennemis étaient encore plus près. Artémis se sentit soudainement terriblement impuissante, elle n’avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Peut-être pourrait-elle s’enfuir en nageant à toute vitesse, mais Nabucco ne pourrait jamais la suivre. Sauf que rien ne lui disait que Daifuku la laisserait tranquille, vu son caractère il pourrait très bien l’utiliser comme appât. 

« Je vais te porter, décida finalement Artémis. »

Il ne servait à rien d’hésiter maintenant, elles devaient s’en sortir par tous les moyens possibles. Nabucco hocha sobrement la tête avant de s'agripper à son amie pour lui laisser de la marge pour nager. La blonde eut à peine le temps de s’installer qu’elle vit soudainement l’eau filer à toute vitesse autour d’elles. C’était tout simplement incroyable : elles allaient clairement aussi vite qu’un bateau ! Alors que Artémis la portait en même temps, la force surhumaine des hommes-poissons et sirènes n’étaient pas légendaire ! Malheureusement, Nabucco finit par sentir le besoin d’air se faire ressentir terriblement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas remonter maintenant, elles n’étaient pas encore assez loin, elle le savait ! La blonde ferma les yeux et tenta de se forcer à se calmer et ignorer les appels d’alarme de son corps qui commençait à manquer d’oxygène. Des papillons noirs se mirent à danser dans sous ses paupières, sa gorge se contracta douloureusement, tandis que tous ses membres se tendaient dans la lutte contre son instinct de survie. Lentement, tout devient noir, et elle ne sentit plus rien que le froid de l’eau.

Artémis continuait à nager de toutes ses forces, elle devait absolument fuir le plus loin possible. Elle sentait sa queue de sirène souffrir face au traitement qu’elle lui imposait mais elle ignorait sa douleur. Elle devait protéger Nabucco. C’était la première fois qu’elle se battait pour quelqu’un d’autre, et elle ne comptait pas abandonner ! Au bout d’un moment, elle réalisa que la prise de son amie autour de son cou s’était relâchée. Avec horreur et précipitation, la sirène remonta à la surface. Une fois à l’air libre, elle vit la tête de Nabucco dodeliner sans qu’elle n’ouvre les yeux.

« Nabu ?! L’appela Artémis terrifiée. Nabu?! Réponds moi! »

La panique se propagea dans tout son corps et elle se retrouva tétanisée dans l’eau sans savoir quoi faire. Son amie gisait dans ses bras, semblant morte. Elle était terrorisée : elle ne pouvait ni avancer ni s’arrêter. Au loin, elle voyait le bateau de Daifuku qui rattrapait la distance qu’elle avait réussi à mettre entre eux. Si elle continuait à hésiter, ils les rattaperaient définitivement. Mais… Peut-être que si elle se rendait, ils accepteraient de s’occuper de Nabucco? Son esprit affolé essaya de réfléchir. Son amie ne pouvait pas être morte, elle devait seulement être restée trop longtemps sans respirer. Artémis se remit alors à nager en prenant soin de laisser la tête de Nabucco hors de l’eau. Elle la portait elle, la bulle avec leurs affaires, et son arme. Tout son corps irradiait de douleur, mais elle continuait à nager tant bien que mal malgré ses mains immobilisées pour tenir son amie. 

Mais ce n’était pas assez. Elle entendit un sifflement puis une grande gerbe d’eau se déversa sur elle dans un grand fracas. Ils avaient recommencé à tirer sur elles ! Artémis poussa un hurlement de rage en continuant désespérément d’avancer tout en utilisant son haki de l’observation pour essayer de prédire où les boulets aller atterrir et ainsi les éviter. L’eau et la sueur collaient ses cheveux devant ses yeux, l’aveuglant à moitié et elle pleurait amèrement en réalisant que Nabucco avait eu raison. Elle avançait totalement à l’aveuglette mais refusait de s’arrêter ne serait-ce qu’une seconde. 

Elle pouvait sentir le bateau sur ses traces, il n’était plus qu’à une vingtaine de mètres, quinze, dix… La distance s’amenuisait, rendant la situation encore plus asphyxiante pour la sirène qui continuait à lutter contre l’inéluctable. Plus que neuf mètres, huit, sept…

« Tu ne peux pas m’échapper petite sirène ! Entendit-elle dans son dos. »

Artémis hurla de rage et de desespoire en poussant encore plus sur ses membres pour essayer de regagner de l’avance. Mais le rire moqueur qu’elle entendait lui faisait bien comprendre qu’elle ne faisait que se ridiculiser inutilement. Plus que six mètres, cinq…

« Attrape-la !! »

La sirène se retourna pour voir l’étrange fumée à forme humaine se dresser devant elle, prête à l’attraper. Mais, au même moment, l’arrière de sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur. Artémis se sentit coincée, et le désespoir s'abattit sur elle.

« Alors petite sirène, fatiguée de nager? Demanda moqueusement Daifuku en se penchant par dessus la rampe de son bâteau. »

Artémis lui lança un regard furieux tout en essayant d’esquiver la fumée et en réfléchissant à comment fuir de là. 

« S’en prendre à deux jolies femmes comme ça, déclara une voix lente et terrifiante, Big mum est tombée bien bas…

_ Rappelle ton géni, ajouta une autre voix. »

La sirène se retourna brusquement en se demandant qui pouvait bien être ces personnes, elle réalisa alors que ce n’était pas un rocher qu’elle avait heurté mais bien un navire ! Il était aussi gros que celui de Daifuku, et plusieurs dizaines de pirates se tenaient dessus, visiblement prêts à en découdre avec les autres ! Artémis n’en croyait pas ses yeux. 

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux yonko, grommela Daifuku qui étonnement était moins belligérant. »

Mais qui pouvait bien être le nouvel arrivant pour qu’il intimide ainsi Daifuku? S’étonna Artémis. Soudain, elle vit une main devant ses yeux.

« Le capitaine s’occupe de lui, déclara un homme au visage avenant. Prends ma main… »

Artémis regarda la main qu’on lui tendait comme si c’était un serpent prêt à mordre.

« Tu ne crains rien, assura le pirate. »

Effectivement, son haki encore actif lui disait qu’il n’était pas mauvais. Mais pendant toute sa vie on lui avait dit de faire confiance, et elle l’avait toujours regretté. Non, c’était faux. Nabucco avait besoin d’aide ! Artémis attrapa la main qu’on lui tendait et le pirate la remonta avec facilité malgré leurs poids. Elle se retrouva rapidement sur le pont d’un navire inconnu, entourée de dizaine d’hommes tout aussi étrangers.

« Mon amie, souffla-t-elle en réalisant qu’elle avait dû mal à parler, il faut aider mon amie ! 

_ Ne t’inquiète pas gamine, on est sur le coup. »

Elle vit un homme s’avancer et commencer à osculter Nabucco. Puis, elle regarda en direction du navire de Daifuku, mais celui-ci avait déjà fait demi-tour. Le soulagement qu’elle ressentit fut tellement grand qu’elle s'écroula, épuisée. 

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️ 

Nabucco se réveilla en aillant l'impression d'avoir été bloquée dans un long rêve désagréable dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Déjà elle n'était plus sur son bateau. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'il avait coulé. La colère monta à une vitesse prodigieuse et elle bondit du lit en jurant de tuer ce salaud de Daifuku. Déjà il osait les attaquer, puis il coulait son magnifique bateau ? Et après ça il avait le culot de l'enlever ?! Bon elle semblait plus être dans une chambre que dans une cellule, mais s'il pensait une seule seconde que cela pourrait apaiser son ire, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! (Il faudrait au moins son poids à lui en cookie pour commencer à réfléchir ).

La blonde sortit de la chambre comme une furie.

« Montre toi Daifuku ! Je vais te botter le cul ! Viens si t’es un homme! Hurla-t-elle. 

_ Wo elle est toujours comme ça ? Demanda une voix sur sa droite. 

_ Ça c’est rien, fit sombrement une autre voix qu’elle connaissait. C’est le manque de sucre, ça lui monte au cerveau. »

Nabucco se tourna vers les deux personnes qui parlaient tranquillement, et elle vit Artémis en compagnie d’un mec roux qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

« Artémis? S’étrangla-t-elle. Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux? 

_ Tu t'fous de moi? Rétorqua son amie en s’énervant. C’est toi qui est arrivé ! »

Effectivement, le côté gauche des cheveux de la sirène était coupé à hauteur de cou, tandis que la moitié de droite lui arrivait toujours aux épaules. Nabucco se rappela alors les événements qui avaient précédés leur attaque. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Ça te va plutôt bien, déclara-t-elle avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle était capable.

_ T'as intérêt à rattraper ça rapidement où je m'occupe de tes cheveux moi aussi, décréta Artémis en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que j'y touche?

_ Maintenant que tu as commencé, bougonna la sirène autant que tu finisses. »

Tout sauf avouer que Nabucco avait eu raison depuis le début, et elle ressentait également une certaine honte d'avoir risqué sa vie pour simplement cacher ses branchies. C'était un raccourci un peu large, mais le complexe d'Artémis était plus compliquée que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer.

« Juste avant ça, fit Nabucco, vous êtes qui? »

Le pirate roux qui s'était contenté de suivre la discussion avec un grand sourire satisfait, se redressa pour prendre un air important.

« Shanks le Roux, pour vous servir mademoiselle, se présenta-t-il avec un air de coq.

_ No waaaay, s’étrangla Nabucco. »

Artémis la regarda avec un air interdit, le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais sans plus, pourtant son amie semblait très bien le connaître. Ledit Shanks sembla s’enorgueillir de la réaction de la jeune femme, et il se redressa sous les regards blasés et désespérés de son équipage.

« C’est vrai que tu t’es fait bouffer un bras par un monstre marin pour sauver un gamin alors que t’aurais juste pu le dégommer en deux secondes? »

Le visage de Shanks se liquéfia tandis que ses camarades se mirent à rire de sa déconfiture sans aucune pitié.

« Elle a bien raison cap’taine, décréta un gros hommes qui mangeait du poulet alors que la journée venait juste de commencer.

_ Continue comme ça Lucky et je fais diviser ta portion de nourriture par deux, décréta Shanks vexé. Je suis trop sobre pour me faire insulter de la sorte.

_ Reconnais qu’elle n’a pas tort cap’taine, le taquina un autre homme qui avait les cheveux blonds et épais à tel point que Nabucco se demanda si ce n’était pas des étranges algues qui poussaient sur sa tête.

_ Elle a tort, rétorqua Shanks en reniflant dédaigneusement. Et si tu dis quelque chose Ben je me fâche ! Je vais aller chercher du rhum tiens ! »

Et sur ces mots, le quatrième empereur du nouveau monde prit la direction de la cuisine en bougonnant à propos des jeunes et de leur impolitesse envers leurs aînés. Pendant ce temps la plupart de l’équipage du Roux ne s’était pas remis de leur hilarité, à l’exception de Ben. Artémis avait repéré ce pirate en particulier car c’était lui qui l’avait aidée à s’échapper, et elle devait bien avouer qu’elle lui louait une certaine reconnaissance. De plus, son apparence calme et détachée l’appaisait grandement. 

« Maintenant que tu es réveillée, déclara Ben en s’adressant à Nabucco, je vais vous montrer la chambre qui vous a été assignée.

_ Je comprends pas pourquoi elles ne peuvent pas dormir avec nous, plaisanta celui avec les algues. 

_ Je me demande la même chose, rétorqua Nabucco en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Artémis, suivit le mouvement en réalisant qu’elle aimait bien l’atmosphère de ce bateau, et de cet équipage. ça n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’elle avait pu voir sur le navire qui l’avait emmenée à la surface. Une fois qu’ils furent arrivés devant leur nouveau quartier, Ben s’adressa à elles :

« Le capitaine a dit que vous pouvez aller où vous voulez, expliqua-t-il, les repas sont faits à heures fixes mais si vous savez cuisiner vous pouvez vous servir. 

_ Ok merci. »

Alors qu’il s’en allait, Artémis ne pu pas retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu’elle avait été repêchée.

« Attends, fit-elle précipitamment, juste ça ne te fais pas peur... »

Elle n’osa pas finir sa phrase. Nabucco dans son dos s'adossa contre la porte en affichant un petit sourire derrière ses mèches blondes. Visiblement, son amie tentait de dépasser ses peurs, et elle se demandait comment un pirate tel que Ben Beckman pourrait bien réagir. Pour l’instant, celui-ci regardait la sirène avec un air curieux.

« Que je sois sirène et humaine, acheva-t-elle comme si celui lui demandait un effort considérable. 

_ Tu sais dans le nouveau monde on a déjà vu des choses cent fois plus étranges. Une sirène qui se transforme en humain, rien de plus ordinaire pour notre équipage, décréta Ben en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête, je suis sûr que les autres pensent la même chose. »

Après avoir consciencieusement ébouriffé les cheveux bleus d’Artémis, le second partit rejoindre son capitaine avant qu’il ne finisse bourré alors que le soleil n’était même pas encore à son zénith. 

« Oh oh oh, fit Nabucco, si je ne te connaissais pas on pourrait croire que tu viens d’avoir un crush !

_ Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, la rembarra Artémis en devenant rouge comme une écrevisse, dépêche toi de rattraper mes cheveux plutôt ! »

La sirène poussa son amie dans la chambre tandis que celle-ci continuait de ricaner bêtement. Une fois qu’elle se retrouva à couper les cheveux d’Artémis, elle fut un nouvelle fois surprise.

« Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me montrer comment attacher mes cheveux sur le côté? Demanda brusquement la sirène. 

_ Ta nuque sera complètement dégagée, la prévient Nabucco.

_ Je sais. »

Voyant qu’elle était sûre d’elle, Nabucco commença à lui montrer différentes techniques pour se coiffer. Elles passèrent un moment agréable avant de finir par sortir de la chambre en suivant l'appel de leurs ventres qui criaient famine. Heureusement, les cuisines étaient vides, elles firent une razzia sur les gâteaux et retournèrent s’enfermer pour passer le reste de la journée toutes les deux. On aurait dit deux chats qui léchaient leurs blessures et leur amour propre après avoir dû subir un événement traumatisant. Pour Artémis, cet épisode avait mis un coup dur à son envie d’explorer le monde, et pour Nabucco elle avait été mise face à son impuissance alors qu’elle s’était enfin décidée à vivre sa propre aventure. 

Elles réalisaient que si elles voulaient continuer leur voyage ensemble, elles allaient devoir devenir plus fortes, et rapidement. Elles étaient dans la deuxième partie de grande-line, autrement appelée le nouveau monde, et celui-ci n’offrait pas souvent de deuxième chance. Mais, pour l’instant, elles devaient d'abord s’assurer qu’elles étaient toujours sur la même longueur d’onde, et que ce qui leur était arrivé n’avait pas mis de distance entre elles. Elles devaient pouvoir se faire entièrement confiance, et compter indéfectiblement l’une sur l’autre.

Finalement, ce fut le bruit qui les firent sortir de leur cabine. On aurait dit qu’on faisait une grande fête sur le pont du navire. Et, effectivement c’était le cas. Les pirates étaient en train de chanter, danser, manger et boire, à peu près tout en même temps et dans une bonne humeur affreusement contagieuse.

« Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que vous alliez sortir de votre cachette, déclara Shanks qui semblait déjà bien entamé. 

_ Est-ce que vous fêtez quelque chose? Demanda Nabucco.

_ C’est pas tous les jours qu’on a deux jeunes femmes sur notre bateau, pointa un des pirates vivement repris par les autres.

_ Je vois le genre, soupira Nabucco avant de venir s’assoir et de prendre une chope qu’elle avala goulument. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a vous avez jamais vu une femme boire? »

Shanks éclata de rire.

« J’aime ton esprit ! Voyons combien de temps tu pourras tenir ! »

Nabucco ricana, elle avait vécu presque toute sa vie avec des pirates, boire de l’alcool et le tenir était une des première chose qu’elle avait appris pour ne pas finir dépouillée ou pire. Artémis se retrouva alors légèrement perdue, quelqu’un lui fourra une chope dans les mains avant de la pousser au milieu du cercle de musiciens et danseurs. Elle les regarda un moment en oubliant lentement tout ce qui avait autour d’elle. L’ambiance était tout simplement géniale et magique. Les torches illuminaient les visages des pirates leur donnant un aspect mystique et fantastique, qui la faisait sourire sans se soucier un instant de conserver les apparences. Nabucco finit par rejoindre les musiciens, elle piqua une guitare et se mit à jouer des accords incroyables qui furent salués par la foule. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, et bien aidée par l’alcool qu’on avait discrètement ajouté dans son verre à chaque fois qu’elle le finissait, Artémis finit par se lever pour se joindre aux danseurs. Elle n’avait jamais dansé avec ses deux jambes, en fait elle n’avait même jamais écouté de musique, mais elle ne pouvait retenir l’irrésistible envie de se trémousser! Le rythme était endiablé et fou, et elle se mit à danser sans réfléchir, laissant ses membres s’exprimer librement, ses cheveux volant autour d’elle comme une auréole. Les pirates tapaient avec leurs mains et leurs pieds pour les accompagner et bientôt tout le monde se rassembla pour les regarder. Nabucco continuait toujours plus vite et plus entraînante et Artémis suivait sans jamais s’arrêter de sourire ou de rire. 

« Je crois qu’on a fait une bonne pêche, déclara Shanks en regardant les deux jeunes femmes qui donnaient tout ce qu’elles avaient. 

_ Tu penses les garder dans l’équipage? Demanda Ben sans vraiment y croire.

_ Laissons le temps, au temps, finit par décider le roux. Diantre ! Je n’ai toujours pas assez bu ! Rockstar file moi à boire !»

Ben retourna son attention sur la sirène. Pour l’instant, tout le monde s’amusait, mais tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu’ils abordent la question de leur problème avec l’équipage de Big mum. Mais, ce serait pour un autre jour et le second alla également se resservir. 

Le lendemain, Artémis se réveilla avec l’impression que quelqu’un avait passé ses jambes à la moulinette. Après vérification, elles étaient toujours là. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de son tee-shirt qui pour une raison mystérieuse se trouvait maintenant sur la tête de Nabucco. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bazar, soupira Artémis en allant le récupérer. »

Alors qu’elle se retournait, elle heurta un mur qui s’avéra être Ben. Mal remise de sa folle soirée, elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher et il la rattrapa vivement. La sirène se retrouva collée contre lui, avec son cerveau qui se mit à ramer durement pour essayer de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Elle réalisa qu’en plus de le trouver apaisant, elle le trouvait aussi clairement agréable à regarder. Et elle redevient instantanément rouge comme une écrevisse. 

« Tu te sens bien Artémis? Demanda Ben en posant une main sur son front - acte qui fut vu comme une tentative pour l’achever du point de vue de la sirène-. 

_ Je vais bien, assura-t-elle en se dégageant maladroitement. J’ai juste soif ! 

_ Le cuistot est en train de préparer des jus de fruits, lui apprit-il.

_ Je vais y aller alors. »

Artémis s’éloigna précipitamment, se retenant de courir de justesse. Pendant ce temps, Nabucco se réveilla et réalisa que son oreiller agréable n’était rien d’autre que le quatrième empereur du nouveau monde. Si sa pauvre mère avait pu voir ça, elle se serait sûrement retournée dans sa tombe. Enfin, elle-même n'avait pas à se plaindre puisqu'il était clairement pas désagréable à utiliser comme repose tête. Néanmoins, des années de piraterie lui avaient appris à se méfier des hommes trop gentils. Cela cachait toujours quelque chose. Pour l'instant, elles n'avaient plus de bateau, alors elle comptait profiter de leur bonté, mais elle se ferait la malle avec Artémis dès que possible.

Elle retrouva son amie dans la cantine, regardant son verre de jus d'orange comme si elle essayait de se noyer dedans.

« Je suis presque sûre qu'il n'y a pas assez pour se noyer, précisa Nabucco l’air de rien.

_ Ne fais pas de blague sur ça, s’étrangla Artémis en la fusillant du regard.

_ Haha désolée, alors tu penses quoi de ces pirates? Demanda-t-elle après avoir vérifié que personne n’était en train d’écouter leur conversation.

_ Ils sont gentils, reconnut la sirène en maudissant ses rougeurs qui la trahissaient systématiquement.

_ J’aimerais être aussi optimiste que toi, avoua Nabucco, mais restons sur nos gardes pour l’instant. »

Artémis hocha la tête, et elles finirent leur repas en discutant de la soirée qu’elles avaient passée. Alors qu’elles sortaient, un pirate aux cheveux blonds avec un bonnet noir et des lunettes de soleil les arrêta.

« Nabucco, c’est ça? Je suis Lee, le médecin de l’équipage, expliqua-t-il, j’ai déjà ausculté Artémis hier. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais vérifier que tu n’as aucune séquelle.

_ Ce n’est pas un peu d’eau qui aura ma peau, ironisa Nabucco mais elle suivit tout de même le pirate. »

La sirène se retrouva toute seule, mais seulement pour un bref instant. Un membre étrange de l’équipage s’approcha d’elle : il avait un singe sur son épaule qui passait le plus clair de son temps à foutre sa main dans sa bouche. Déjà rien que l’hygiène faisait grimacer Artémis, mais la tête que cela donnait au pirate était tout simplement inquiétante !

« Yo ! Je m’appelle Fenrir, se présenta-t-il rapidement, je suis le charpentier. Dis moi si j’ai bien compris t’es une sirène ?

_ Ouai, reconnut Artémis avec aplomb.

_ Viens avec moi alors, y a un problème dans la coque, mais comme on est en pleine mer c’est galère d’y envoyer un gars. T’peux respirer sous l’eau avec tes branchies nan?

_ Evidemment ! »

Elle se retrouva embarquée dans la cale du bateau sans réfléchir, et Fenrir la trimballa dans son atelier d’où elle ressortit couverte de suie et de poussières, puis il lui montra une trappe qui donnait directement dans l’eau.

« T’va là-d’ssous, faut que tu me retapes ça comme il faut alors écoute moi bien ! »

Pendant l’heure qu’il suivit il la forma rapidement sur ce qu’il voulait, et Artémis découvrit que le singe servait enfaite de deuxième paire de bras pour attraper et faire tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas réaliser avec seulement deux bras. Les deux travaillaient avec une synchronisation et une harmonie qui laissa Artémis sans mot. Une fois qu’il considéra qu’elle était prête, il la jeta dans l’eau sans autre considération et se contenta de lui déposer le matériel dont elle avait besoin sur le bord. Et étrangement, Artémis adora ça. Avoir quelque chose qu’elle seule pouvait faire grâce à sa nature de sirène redonna du sens à sa vie. 

Au bout d’un moment, ce fut même Fenrir qui alla la chercher dans l’eau et lui botta le cul hors de son atelier en lui grommelant de revenir le lendemain et d’aller embêter quelqu’un d’autre pour le reste de la journée. Artémis crut alors profiter d’une petite sieste au soleil sur le pont, mais un troisième pirate s’approcha d’elle avec visiblement un programme bien en tête.

« Salut, ton amie Nabucco m’a dit que tu avais besoin de t'entraîner pour le haki et tes techniques de combat, viens avec moi. »

Artémis le suivit la mort dans l’âme tandis que Nabucco lui faisait un petit coucou de la main tout en sirotant son verre décoré d’une ombrelle, tranquillement installée sur un transat au soleil. 

« Je m’appelle Ryuk, se présenta le pirate aux cheveux blonds tiré en arrière en queue de cheval. Montre moi ce que tu sais faire. »

La sirène regarda autour d’elle : ils étaient sur le pont, un peu à l’écart avec suffisamment d’espace pour pouvoir se donner à fond sans risque de blesser qui que ce soit. Elle ressentit soudainement toute sa frustration des derniers jours : entre son premier affrontement contre Daifuku puis le deuxième, et celle-ci se transforma en une colère sourde. Elle réfléchit à tout ce qu’elle avait appris, et elle plia légèrement les jambes tandis son trident par-dessus la rambarde du bateau. Elle puisa dans toute sa force et tira une vague de la mer pour la lancer de toutes ses forces sur... Nabucco.

…

« Pas mal, commenta Ryuk, visiblement amusé. 

_ Y a des amitiés qui se sont brisées pour moins que ça ! Menaça Nabucco après s'être remise de son choc et avant de se jeter sur Artémis.. »

En termes de combat rapproché et d'expérience, la blonde était largement supérieure à la sirène. L'affrontement tourna rapidement à la bataille de chiffonniers et le pirate dut les séparer à grand renfort de coups de fourreau sur la tête.

« Vous voulez du poisson pour ce soir? Demanda le plus naturellement du monde Nabucco en sortant une truite de son décolleté. »

Shanks qui passait à côté de là se prit un des mâts du bateau en pleine tête.

La soirée fut aussi mouvementée que la précédente, et Artémis en profita pour s’amuser le plus possible. Elle devenait de plus en plus douée pour danser, et elle s’en découvrait une véritable passion. Qui s’enflamma drastiquement quand Ben la rejoignit soudainement devant les autres pour la prendre par la main et lui montrer des pas de danse qu’il connaissait. La peau de la jeune sirène prit une jolie couleur rouge pétard et elle sentit la chaleur encore plus intensément avec l’effet de l’alcool. Heureusement, le pirate était suffisamment délicat pour ne pas faire de commentaire, et il ne lâcha pas sa main tout en l’accompagnant patiemment. Rapidement, elle mémorisa les pas, et ils se mirent à se produire avec une synchronisation qui leur valu des applaudissements et des sifflements de la part des spectateurs. 

De son côté, Nabucco avait posé sa guitare pour aller boire tranquillement à côté de Shanks. Le capitaine était en train d'applaudir chaleureusement son second et la sirène, mais quand il vit la blonde arriver, il reporta son attention sur elle. Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien se contentant de fixer son regard noir sur le visage agréable de Nabucco. 

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, déclara la jeune femme en soutenant son regard, je t’écoute. 

_ Comment deux jeunes femmes aussi agréables que vous ont pu ainsi s’attirer la foudre de l’équipage de Big Mum? Demanda Shanks qui visiblement malgré l’alcool n’avait aucun mal à soutenir une discussion sérieuse.

_ Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant? soupira-t-elle. Moi qui avait entendu dire que Shanks le Roux n’était jamais sérieux.

_ À une exception, avoua-t-il amusé par sa réaction, la sécurité de mon équipage. Franchement si tu me dis que tu as tué le caniche de Big Mum je t’offre un deuxième verre, je veux juste savoir à quoi m’attendre.

_ Hm, soupesa Nabucco. »

Elle regarda dans la direction de Ben et Artémis sans rien dire pendant un moment. Elle appréciait sincèrement Shanks. Cela ne faisait qu’une journée qu’elles étaient à bord, mais il les avait sauvées sans savoir qui elles étaient ni rien leur demander en échange, il les avait soignées et nourries, et offert un toit sans leur donner d’ultimatum. Au début, elle avait eu l’impression que sa bonté cachait quelque chose, mais à chaque minute qui passait, elle réalisait que tout l’équipage avait tout simplement le coeur sur la main (enfin autant qu’un pirate le pouvait). Elle jugeait donc qu’il avait le droit de savoir. Mais est-ce qu’elle avait le droit de le lui dire? Si elle devait être honnête, elle ne dévoilerait jamais quelque chose que Artémis lui avait dit sans que celle-ci n’ait préalablement donné son accord. Même pour tous les cookies du monde. 

« Ne te prends pas la tête, déclara soudainement Shanks, j’ai compris. »

Il lui dédia un grand sourire idiot et Nabucco se rendit compte qu’il comprenait vraiment, même s’il avait l’air parfaitement stupide. Elle sentit une inquiétude se soulever de sa poitrine, et elle lui rendit son sourire. 

« À la tienne ! Fit-il en entrechoquant leurs verres. 

_ Santé ! Reprit Nabucco.

_ Allez allons danser nous aussi ! 

_ Quoi ?! Non att-»

La jeune femme n’eut pas le temps de protester qu’elle se retrouvait entraînée par un pirate à la poigne de fer. Elle s’offusqua quand il la traîna au milieu du cercle mais elle se mit à rire quand il bouscula sans vergogne ceux qui dansaient déjà. Il se mit ensuite à faire n’importe quoi sous les rires et les applaudissements de l’équipage. La situation dérapa rapidement en un concours de danse ridicule jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’endorment tous pêle-mêle d’épuisement.

Artémis se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, touchée par une épiphanie. Elle regarda autour d’elle, puis elle leva le nez en direction de la vigie où elle devinait une ombre qui surveillait les alentours. Évidemment, un tel équipage n’était pas insouciant au point de se bourrer sans avoir quelqu’un pour veiller au cas où qu’ils se fassent attaquer. Artémis poussa le bras de Ben qui était passé autour de son ventre (et elle tenta d’ignorer la douce sensation qu’elle ressentit en réalisant leur position), puis elle entreprit de grimper à la vigie. Elle y trouva Yassop, il était enroulé dans une couette, une bouteille de rhum posée à côté de lui et son fusil chargé contre son torse. 

« Tu n’arrives pas à dormir gamine? Demanda-t-il en la voyant.

_ Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, grinça-t-elle, j’ai déjà vingt ans. »

Yassop éclata de rire, et Artémis dû avouer qu’elle sonnait encore plus jeune et naïve en déclarant cela.

« Hmpf, on m’avait dit que tu étais le meilleur sniper du paradis, mais vu comment tu réagis je pense que c’est surfait, décréta-t-elle.

_ Quoi? Je pourrais dégommer une fourmie à plus de cent mètres ! S’offusqua-t-il. Je suis le meilleur sniper du monde !

_ Si c’est vrai alors tu devrais être en mesure de m’aider, susurra la sirène avec un sourire diabolique.

_ Évidemment, s’empressa d’accepter le pirate dont l’égo avait été chatouillé. Qu’est-ce qu’il te faut ? »

Le sourire d’Artémis s’accentua, et elle se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter son idée. Les yeux de Yassop se mirent à briller d’une flamme de motivation incroyable, et la sirène sut qu’il n’était pas juste un vantard. Ce mec était un sniper. Elle passa le reste de la nuit avec lui, à discuter des détails de son plan jusqu’aux premières lueurs de l’aube. À ce moment-là, incapable de rester éveillée plus longtemps, elle finit par s’endormir sans même s’en rendre compte. Yassop posa la couverture sur son dos avec un grand sourire. Décidément, ils avaient bien fait de repêcher ces gamines ! Et puis, au vu de leur âge, les avoir avec eux lui faisait penser avec nostalgie à son fils. Il espérait bientôt croiser celui-ci dans le nouveau monde et voir le pirate qu’il était devenu.

En bas, Ben réveilla son capitaine avec un seau d’eau et celui-ci se releva le plus naturellement du monde malgré les gouttes qui tombaient sur son visage.

« AAh ! Super réveille Ben, merci ! S’exclama-t-il déjà débordant d’énergie. 

_ Alors Nabucco a dit quelque chose? Demanda son second en désignant la jeune femme endormie qui était en train de baver sur le short à fleurs de son capitaine. 

_ Ça ne te ressemble pas d’être aussi pressé Ben, le taquina Shanks avec un sourire en coin. Dis moi tu ne serais pas inquiet pour la belle sirène qu’on a pêchée l’autre jour? 

_ Ne change pas le sujet, soupira le plus âgé blasé par le comportement puéril de son capitaine. 

_ Elle ne dira rien, visiblement Big Mum en a après Artémis, et Nabucco ne compromettra pas son amie, expliqua Shanks en redevenant brièvement sérieux.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’elle a bien pu faire, songea Ben à haute voix tandis que son esprit tournait à plein régime.

_ Ne te bile pas mon ami, décréta Shanks en lui tapotant l’épaule, si j’en crois mon instinct, les ennuis ne tarderont pas à nous trouver, et à ce moment-là elles nous diront ce qu’elles cachent. » 

Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, l’équipage du roux navigua dans le nouveau monde sans s’arrêter, ils hébergeaient deux jeunes femmes visiblement recherchées et la meilleure solution pour ne pas être trouvé était de rester le plus possible en mer. Tous les jours, Artémis continua à réparer le bateau avec Fenrir, et progressivement elle prit de l’autonomie et commença à comprendre le métier de charpentier. Ses entraînements avec Ryuk avaient également bien évolué, maintenant ils s’exerçaient en combat le plus possible et la sirène maîtrisait le haki de l’armement et d’observation avec une bien meilleure habilité et assurance. Une fois qu’il fut également satisfait de son niveau en karaté des hommes-poissons, il entreprit de la faire combattre contre tous les membres de l'équipage pour lui donner plus d’expériences et la rendre plus réactive face à l’inconnu. Ensuite, le soir venu soit ils faisaient la fête soit ils partageaient un pantagruélique festin qui durait une bonne partie de la nuit. Malgré cela, Artémis trouvait tout de même la motivation de continuer son projet avec Yassop le reste de la nuit, et elle s’endormait au petit matin. C’était un rythme éprouvant, pourtant la sirène n’aurait changé cela pour rien au monde. Elle avait découvert une amitié profonde et sincère avec Nabucco, et maintenant au sein de l’équipage de Shanks elle découvrait ce que c’était d’avoir l’impression d’être une famille. Chaque membre pouvait compter sur les autres, il existait une profonde compréhension et empathie entre eux. Pour l’instant, Artémis n’en avait eu qu’un avant goût, mais elle n’était pas prête à partir.

Quand elles se retrouvaient avec Nabucco, généralement pour préparer un goûter le plus sucré possible dans les cuisines du bateau, elles finissaient toujours par repousser l’idée de repartir de leur côté. Les raisons étaient toujours les mêmes : elles n’avaient pas d’argent pour un nouveau navire, et elles n’étaient pas encore assez fortes pour affronter Daifuku. 

Mais, leur quotidien finit par être chamboulé un beau matin alors qu’ils commençaient à envisager d’aller se ravitailler sur une île. Yassop était installé à la vigie, surveillant l’horizon dans l'hypothétique possibilité qu’un navire suicidaire essaierait de s’en prendre à eux. Il se redressa soudainement en voyant apparaître un bateau de nul part, alors qu’il faisait une taille considérable. Le pirate lâcha une flopée de jurons :

« Navire en approche ! hurla-t-il. 

_ Comment t’as pu louper ça?! Beugla Lucky d’en bas.

_ Ta gueule et dépêche toi ! Rétorqua Yassop. 

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe? Marmonna Artémis en se réveillant. 

_ Lève-toi, arme-toi, un navire approche, la pressa le pirate.

_ Ami ou ennemi? Demanda-t-elle en réagissant rapidement.

_ On verra quand ils seront là. »

Artémis comprit qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment le choix, elle descendit rejoindre Nabucco qui se tenait déjà prête sur le pont. Son amie n’avait pas d’arme puisqu’elle maîtrisait les arts martiaux à la perfection, et elle se tenait froidement en faisant face aux nouveaux arrivants. La sirène trouva qu’elle avait fière allure avec ses longs cheveux blonds au vent et ses yeux roses déterminés. Elle se tourna à son tour, et raffermit son emprise sur son trident. Artémis utilisa son haki de l’observation pour essayer de deviner à qui pouvait bien appartenir ce mystérieux navire pour que même Yassop ne l’ai pas vu s’approcher.

« Ce genre bateau, fit soudainement Artémis incapable de contrôler le tremblement soudain de sa main. Des hommes-poissons !! 

_ Tu es sûre Artémis? Demanda Ben en venant se poster à côté d’elle.

_ Oui, je crois qu’il s’agit de la famille royale ! 

_ Je confirme, il s’agit bien d’eux, assura Yassop. 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent là? S’étonna Lucky qui avait réussi à trouver un cuissot à manger malgré ce qui était en train de se passer. 

_ On reste calme, décréta Shanks, il n’y a aucune raison de se battre. »

Le regard acéré du capitaine ne rata pas l’expression angoissée de Nabucco qui regardait Artémis, ni le tremblement dont était agitée la sirène. Les pirates relachèrent légèrement leur garde, mais leurs mines patibulaires n’étaient pas encourageantes. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux bateaux se rejoignaient. 

« Bien le bonjour, fit Shanks avec une expression faussement débonnaire mais son regard montrait pour ceux qui savaient regarder qu’il était mortellement sérieux. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite aussi loin de chez vous? 

_ Bonjour, répondit poliment Fukaboshi le prince héritier des hommes-poissons. Excusez-nous de vous déranger ainsi. Nous cherchons quelqu’un qui apparement serait en votre compagnie. »

Le tremblement d’Artémis gagna son bras, et elle sentit ses jambes se ramollirent en apercevant le prince héritier. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Comment l’avaient-ils retrouvée? Ne pouvait-elle pas vivre heureuse et en paix? Elle se mit à respirer bruyamment.

L’attention de Fukaboshi fut immédiatement attirée par les deux seules femmes présentes sur le pont. La première avait les cheveux blonds alors il se désintéressa immédiatement d’elle, mais la seconde avait la même chevelure indigo que lui. Il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître. C’était donc vrai : elle pouvait se transformer en humaine ! C’était saisissant. Pourtant, elle semblait légèrement différente de la jeune fille qu’il avait aperçu sur l’île : ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan, révélant ses branchies qui trahissaient son sang mêlé; sa posture était plus sûre et pleine de force même si son visage était pâle et son regard visiblement troublé.

« Artémis, appela-t-il d’une voix qu’il espérait douce mais tout de même autoritaire, je suis venu te ramener. Viens. »

L’homme-requin fit mine d’avancer mais il sentit soudainement un étau se resserrer sur son épaule au niveau de ses branchies. Celles-ci n’étaient pas nécessaire à la surface, mais c’était suffisamment désagréable pour qu’il se sente menacé.

« Matte matte, fit Shanks d’une voix traînante, je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous faites ici. Pas vrai les gars? »

Les pirates assurèrent leur soutien bruyamment, et Ben plaça ostensiblement une main sur l’épaule opposée de Artémis, comme s’il voulait l’empêcher de partir. La jeune sirène était trop en état de choc pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d’elle, mais ce n’était pas le cas de Nabucco. Celle-ci renifla d’un air ému, les heures passées à droguer au sucre cette équipage n’avaient visiblement pas étaient en vain. 

« Artémis vit sur notre île, elle doit y retourner, déclara ambigument Fukaboshi en comprenant soudainement que la situation n’allait pas se résoudre aussi pacifiquement qu’il l’avait souhaité. 

_ Elle vit ici maintenant, répliqua sèchement Ben. 

_ Je ne veux pas créer d’ennuis, soupira Fukaboshi. Cette affaire concerne les hommes-poissons uniquement. 

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas, continua Shanks avec un rire désabusé. Tu dis que ça concerne les hommes-poissons, mais que je sache à aucun moment tu n’as demandé à Artémis ce qu’elle voulait. 

_ Elle n’a pas le choix. »

Au moment où il avait dit cela, il sentit soudainement sa joue le lancer désagréablement. En baissant le regard il aperçut l'humaine blonde qui le fixait avec des yeux roses furieux. 

« Dis ça encore une fois, et je m’en fous si je déclenche une guerre mais je ferai une soupe avec tes ailerons ! Décréta-t-elle en se retenant de pas passer à l’acte sur l'heure. 

_ Aah les femmes, soupira Shanks absolument pas inquiet. »

Son équipage se retient de se frapper le front, leur capitaine était irrécupérable. 

« Restons civilisés, reprit-il tout de même, je m'excuse pour le comportement de cette jeune femme. Mais je rejoins son opinion. Artémis ne pourra quitter ce pont que de sa propre volonté. Et il n'en ira pas autrement.

_ Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel jeu vous jouez, l'avertit Fukaboshi qui désespérait de trouver une solution à la situation.

_ Au contraire, je pense que j'en sais plus que tu ne le crois. Néanmoins, tu as ta réponse. Va en faire part à ton père, et peut-être nous reverrons nous. 

_ S'il doit en être ainsi, accepta le prince de mauvais coeur. »

Au moment de partir, il s'adressa une dernière fois à Artémis.

« Je comprends ton désir de vivre à la surface, déclara-t-il mystérieusement, mais tu fais courir un grave danger à tous ceux que tu apprécies.

_ Euuh je suis un yonko ? Se sentit obligé de préciser Shanks. Je vois mal comment on pourrait être en danger. »

Fukaboshi se contenta de l'ignorer et il repartit dans son bateau avec son équipage, puis ils disparurent sous l'eau.

« Bande d'abrutis prétentieux, jura Nabucco hors d'elle.

_ C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi énervée, lui fit remarquer Shanks qui semblait pas le moins perturbé du monde. 

_ S'ils reviennent on leur bottera le cul ! Clama Fenrir largement repris par les autres pirates.

_ Nous verrons si l'occasion se présente, supposa Yassop avec un sourire mauvais. »

Pendant ce temps, les genoux d'Artémis finirent par lâcher complètement, et si ce n'était pas pour Ben qui la rattrapa in-extremis, elle se serait écroulée au sol.

« Tu te sens bien ? S'enquit le second visiblement inquiet. »

Il l’aida à s'asseoir sur le sol, et il s’accroupit devant elle, pourtant elle ne semblait pas le voir car elle fixait le vide droit devant elle sans dire un mot. Un murmure d’inquiétudes se répandit dans l’équipage tandis que les pirates commençaient à sincèrement se faire du soucis pour la jeune femme. 

« Allez le spectacle est fini, déclara finalement Shanks. On est quand même capable de s’occuper d’une jeune femme en détresse non?! 

_ Ouaii !!

_ Alors chacun retourne à son poste, et faites moi confiance pour régler ça. »

L’équipage du roux admirait son capitaine, même si cela n’empêchait pas de le chambrer à la première occasion, mais il lui vouait surtout une confiance sans bornes. Il était un homme qui tenait paroles, et qui ne fermait jamais les yeux si quelqu’un avait besoin d’aide. C’est pourquoi ils purent retourner travailler l’esprit tranquille. Nabucco était moins optimiste. Ces derniers temps son amie avait fait des progrès fulgurant, s’affirmant davantage et prenant progressivement confiance en elle et ses capacités. Elle était toujours joyeuse et amusante, mais elle avait aussi appris à arrêter de créer une barrière avec les autres de peur qu’ils voient son corps différent. Sauf que ce qui venait de se passer risquait clairement de la faire rechuter. 

« Venez dans mon bureau, déclara finalement Shanks. »

Nabucco lui lança un regard en coin légèrement ironique comme si elle mettait en doute l’utilité qu’il avait d'un bureau mais il se contenta de relever le menton d’un air fier.

« Tu peux marcher? Demanda Ben à Artémis. »

Mais celle-ci semblait toujours enfermée dans son esprit, et elle se contenta de le suivre comme un automate en s’appuyant sur le second. Nabucco se mordit la lèvre, la voir comme ça lui fendait le coeur. Si jamais elle revoyait ce stupide poisson, elle se promit d’en faire une bouillabaisse illico presto. Elle se rendait aussi compte que l’histoire de son amie était plus complexe que ce qu’elle avait soupçonné. Pourtant, Artémis lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses durant leur vie à deux, et même maintenant. Serait-il possible qu’elle-même ignore des choses sur son passé? 

Le bureau de Shanks était exactement comme Nabucco l’avait imaginé. En réalité, pas du tout. Il était rangé et ordonné. Même si le capitaine n’avait qu’un seul équipage, en tant qu’empereur il devait gérer tout un tas d’informations, de réseaux et de pirates. Ses étagères étaient organisées avec un soin impressionnant, et il n’y avait pas une seule feuille volante.

« J’ai l’impression d’avoir été trahie, déclara Nabucco en regardant Shanks avec un air dégoûté.

_ Ce n’est pas aussi étonnant que ça, si?! S’offusqua Shanks.

_ Clairement? Si. »

Shanks fit mine de s’être fait poignarder dans le coeur mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« Artémis, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, déclara Shanks en s’adressant directement à la sirène. Tant que tu le désires tu resteras sous ma protection.

_ Est-ce bien vrai? Le coupa Nabucco en plantant ses yeux roses dans les siens. Tu es prêt à défier Big Mum pour la protéger? Et comment ont-ils pu nous retrouver au milieu du nouveau monde? Tu n’aurais pas donné l’information? 

_ Effectivement, c’est étrange qu’ils aient pu nous retrouver, reconnu le roux sans sembler se formaliser de ses accusations. Mais aucun membre n’aurait vendu la mèche, la réponse doit se trouver autre part.

_ Que la royauté des hommes-poissons soit venue jusqu’ici, commença Ben dont l’esprit réfléchissait malgré lui. »

Il soutenait toujours Artémis, mais il se rendit compte que ses paroles la jettèrent à nouveau dans un profond trouble, et elle se remit à trembler. Malgré lui, ses capacités d'analyses prirent le relais, et il réalisa que la moindre allusion aux autres membres de son espèce la rendait tourmentée. 

« Tu n’es pas obligé de tout nous dire, tenta Ben, mais ce sera plus difficile de t’aider si tu ne dis rien.

_ Ne la force pas, s’hérissa Nabucco.

_ Je ne comprends pas... »

La voix d’Artémis les surprit tous, et ils se tournèrent vers elle. Même si elle avait recommencé à parler, ses yeux dorés fixaient toujours le vide, et elle tremblait toujours.

« Je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle, je n'ai rien fait… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me torturent comme ça ? »

Ben eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait supposé, la sirène ignorait elle-même ce qui la rendait aussi essentielle aux yeux des membres de la famille royale.

« On peut essayer d'y réfléchir tous ensemble si tu le veux bien, proposa Shanks d'une voix douce qui lui valut un regard reconnaissant de Nabucco.

_ D'accord. Je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs de quand j'étais petite, commença Artémis d'un air détaché, ma mère était une sirène et mon père un humain. C'était sûrement un pirate. Il l'a rencontrée sur l'île et miraculeusement ma mère est tombée enceinte. Mais il n'a pas assumé, et il s'est barré peu de temps après que je sois née. Les autres hommes poissons ont déjà du mal à supporter les humains de base, alors une sirène qui avait partagé son lit, ainsi que la progéniture qui en descend ? Ils nous ont rejetées, traitées comme la peste, et ma mère ne l'a pas supporté et elle est morte. Mais j'étais très petite. Il ne me reste que deux objets de chacun d'eux. Jimbei a veillé à ce que je ne manque de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de partir. Sincèrement… J'étouffais sous l'eau. Je voulais remonter à la surface mais je savais que les autres ne voulaient pas que mon existence s'ébruite. Je pense que l'idée que les humains et les hommes poissons puissent se reproduire les effraie. Alors je me suis enfuie en secret. »

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel tout le monde digéra les informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Nabucco en avait déjà eu connaissance, mais entendre à nouveau cette histoire après avoir été témoin du traitement des hommes poissons à l'égard de son amie, lui donnait une nouvelle dimension. 

« Si on se dépêche, je pense qu'on peut les rattraper, déclara froidement Shanks en faisant mine de se lever avec une expression belligérante.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, le rassura Artémis qui commençait lentement à redevenir elle-même. Ma vie n'a pas été si dure que ça, seulement un peu solitaire.

Artémis se mit à sourire comme si de rien n'était et Nabucco cru qu'elle allait commettre un génocide sous forme de sushis. Malheureusement, elle fut interrompue par Ben, et elle lui lança un regard noir.

_ Tu as dis qu'il te reste deux objets d'eux, reprit le second visiblement concentré. Peut-on les voir ? »

Sa voix n'était pas pressante, et son expression était toujours empreinte de calme même si on pouvait remarquer dans son regard qu'il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Artémis hésita un instant, montrer le collier de sa mère ne lui posait pas réellement de problème, mais le trident de son père… C'était à cause de celui-ci qu'elle avait dû fuir la famille de Katakuri, la première personne avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Et elle craignait plus que tout de revoir cette tragédie se dérouler avec l'équipage du roux. 

« Ok… Nabu? Fit Artémis en lançant un regard à son amie.

_ J'y vais.

_ Merci. »

Artémis fut soulagée que son amie la comprenne, c'était encore trop difficile pour elle de sortir sur le pont. Elle avait l'horrible impression que si elle franchissait la porte, elle se ferait enlever par le prince. Shanks sortit une bouteille de rhum de son bureau (sans que personne ne soit étonné), ainsi qu’une verre qu’il remplit avant de le tendre à la sirène.

« Tiens, ça t’aidera à te sentir mieux, déclara le capitaine.

_ Merci, accepta Artémis en buvant avidement le contenu. »

Elle n’apperçut pas le regard qu’échangèrent les deux hommes, mais ils étaient en train de réaliser que recueillir ces deux demoiselles était bien plus dangereux et problématique que ce qu’ils avaient pensé au premier abord. Heureusement, ils étaient des pirates, et c’était pour ce genre de situation où ils mettaient leur vie sur la ligne pour leurs amis qu’ils se levaient tous les matins. Ça et l’alcool. Et l’argent. 

Nabucco revient rapidement, et elle tendit ses affaires à Artémis qui les posa sur le bureau devant Shanks. 

« C’est un collier de perles de nacre de ma mère, et le trident de mon père, expliqua la sirène. C’est après l’avoir vu que Daifuku s’en est pris à moi. Je crois qu’il a reconnu l’écriture dessus.

_ Ce sont des ponéglyphes, rappela Nabucco. »

Shanks lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu’il se demandait comment elle pouvait connaître cette information, mais elle se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire en coin. Ben s’approcha, il observa longuement les deux objets avant de les reposer.

« Effectivement, il s’agit bien de ponéglyphes, confirma-t-il. Tu es capable de les lire Artémis?

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux lire les ponéglyphes, avoua celle-ci, mais je sais ce qu’il y a écris sur celui-là. _Si tu veux me retrouver, va là où la montagne pousse dans le sol et où le soleil ne se lève jamais._

_ Tu crois que c’est ton père qui t’a laissé ce message? Demanda Nabucco en s’approchant.

_ Je suppose, soupira Artémis. Je n’ai jamais voulu le voir. Je gardais juste cette arme au cas où j’en aurais besoin pour me battre. 

_ Peut-être que l’expliquer à cet abruti de Charlotte suffirait à le faire nous lâcher les basques, réfléchit Nabucco.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple malheureusement, expliqua Ben. Même s’il ne s’agit pas d’un des ponéglyphes liés au siècle oublié. Il n’existe qu’une seule personne au monde capable de les lire et c’est Nico Robin, si Artémis a un tel objet en sa possession il pensera qu’elle est capable de les lire également. 

_ Reste plus qu’à lui botter le cul alors, répliqua Nabucco en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. 

_ Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Shanks à son étonnement. Prends le temps qu'il faut pour te remettre Artémis, et personne ne pourra s'en prendre à toi sous ma responsabilité.

_ Merci. »

Artémis ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer la reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait pour eux. Elle ouvrit et ferma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, avant de s'incliner simplement. 

Une fois que les deux femmes furent sorties, Shanks se tourna vers son second.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en conclues ?

_ Même si ce texte n'a pas l'air d'être directement lié au Rio ponéglyphes, l'utilisation de ce langage ne peut pas être uniquement anecdotique. Mais je pense que Artémis n'en sait vraiment rien. L'impression que j'ai… C'est qu'elle a été manipulée.

_ Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? 

_ Ce collier, il est censé avoir appartenu à sa mère. Elle a dit que c'était des perles de nacre. C'est très prisé chez les hommes poissons, mais ce n'est pas du nacre. C'est des pierres blanches ordinaires. »

L'expression du visage de Shanks s'assombrit considérablement.

« Ne lui dit rien pour l'instant. Nous allons bientôt retourner à terre, nous enquêterons à ce moment-là. »

Au même moment, ils entendirent toquer à la porte, puis Yassop entra.

« Yo captain, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️ 

« Bon, quand est-ce que tu m’avoues que ce n’est pas ton bureau en fait, déclara Nabucco en venant perturber la sieste du capitaine roux.

_ Comment peux-tu avoir une aussi piètre estime de moi? S’écria-t-il visiblement blessé du peu d’estime qu’elle lui accordait.

_ Parce que ça fait deux mois qu’on squatte ton bateau et que je ne suis même pas sûre que tu sois capable de tenir une feuille à l’endroit.

_ Tu me sous-estimes, assura Shanks, viens avec moi dans ma chambre et tu verras ce dont je suis capable…

_ C’est mon bureau, déclara Ben en passant derrière son capitaine.

_ Ah ! Fit Nabucco avec un malin sourire.

_ Au moins j’aurais essayé, répliqua le capitaine en riant. Je peux quand même avoir un calin?

_ Si tu en veux un il va falloir payer cher en cookies.

_ 10.

_ 1000.

_ Marché conclu. »

Ben se retient de se frapper le front devant le marché le plus acadabrantesque qu’il avait vu de sa vie. Sincèrement, cette jeune femme était capable de tenir tête à leur capitaine, et au lieu de lui donner du plomb dans la tête, cela ne faisait que l’encourager dans tous ses déboirs.

« Nabucco tu as vu Artémis? Demanda Ben en préférant ignorer leurs gamineries.

_ Je crois qu’elle est avec Fenrir, répondit la jeune femme. Elle doit sûrement être en train de l’aider. 

_ Je vois, merci. »

Le pirate prit congé et se dirigea vers la cale où son camarade avait son atelier. Effectivement, depuis qu’elle les avait rejoints, Fenrir avait demandé à la sirène de l’aider à réparer et améliorer leur bateau grâce à sa capacité de respirer sous l’eau. L’atelier occupait la quasi-totalité du dernier étage de leur navire, c’était un peu comme une jungle où des inventions à moitiés commencées ou terminées poussaient d’ici et de là comme des arbres étranges. Des planches de bois occupaient l’autre espace, ainsi qu’une bonne dizaine d’outils dont Ben connaissait le nom. Pour l’instant, Fenrir ne s’était pas aperçu de sa présence puisqu’il était tourné vers Artémis qui se tenait debout devant la trappe qui permettait d’avoir accès à la coque sous l’eau. La sirène était donc dos à Ben. Mais, rapidement il se rendit compte que quelque chose n’était pas normal.

« C’est pas grave, fit finalement Fenrir, de toute façon y’a rien à faire là-dessous aujourd’hui. Va prendre des planches là-bas, je veux te montrer comment les assembler pour façonner une coque plus solide. 

_ Ok, accepta Artémis avec un petit rire. »

Elle referma la trappe du pied, puis se retourna pour passer joyeusement devant Ben. 

« Salut Ben, le salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. 

_ Salut, répondit-il automatiquement choqué de la voir d’aussi bonne humeur malgré ce qui était arrivé seulement la veille. 

_ Je dois aider Fenrir, on se voit plus tard si tu veux.

_ Ok. »

Artémis regarda le second de l’équipage quitter l’atelier sans insister, elle continua de sourire en songeant qu’il était vraiment gentil. Elle attrapa rapidement ce que lui avait demandé Fenrir avant de revenir vers lui en trottinant. De par sa nature à moitié sirène, elle avait une force physique surdéveloppée, et avec l'entraînement de ces derniers mois elle pouvait facilement porter plusieurs fois son poids sans soucis. Elle vient ensuite s’installer près du charpentier qui lui montra patiemment comment faire. Et lentement, Artémis sentit l’envie de construire son propre bateau grandir en elle. Mais, comme elle ne comptait pas quitter cet équipage dans l’immédiat, elle voulait d'abord tout apprendre de Fenrir. 

Ensuite, son entraînement fut un peu différent. Elle dut affronter Nabucco, et celle-ci lui fit payer sa mesquinerie de la dernière fois. Son amie combattait à mains nues, donc au corps à corps, ce qui n’allait pas du tout à Artémis qui elle utilisait son trident. C’était déjà une arme difficile à manier, mais quand elle devait toujours essayer de viser quelque chose qui se collait contre elle, c’était peine perdue.

« Tu ne veux pas t’écarter un peu? Demanda Artémis à bout de souffle.

_ Make me ! Répliqua Nabucco avec un malin sourire. »

Juste après, la sirène se prit un coup du plat de la main sur la cage thoracique qui lui donna l’impression de s’être prise un mur. Elle toussa violemment en se demandant si ses poumons pouvaient toujours être accrochés après ça ! Mais, Nabucco n’avait pas l’intention de la laisser reprendre son souffle, et elle enchaîna avec un coup de pied retourné qu’elle ne para que très difficilement. Elle tenait son trident en haut et en bas, elle pouvait ainsi changer son allonge en lâchant sa main gauche et brusquement attaquer. Sauf que c’était complètement inutile contre Nabucco, elle se retrouvait à tenir son arme serrée contre son torse, perdant ainsi toute mobilité. Son haki de l’armement l’aidait à renforcer ses coups, mais puisqu’elle n’arrivait pas à la toucher… Et son haki de l’observation… À part voir qu’elle se faisait laminer… Tout ce qu’elle arrivait à faire, c’était d’utiliser le karaté des hommes poissons pour attirer l’eau sur son arme et frapper Nabucco avec. C’était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas se faire écraser à sens unique. 

Soudain, Nabucco se propulsa à une vitesse fulgurante pour passer sous son allonge et entrer dans sa zone. Prise au dépourvue, Artémis tenta de rapprocher son arme de son corps pour éviter de se prendre un nouveau coup. Et effectivement, elle réussit à le parer avec son arme même si elle en ressentit les vibrations dans tout son corps. Pour le suivant, elle se pencha pour esquiver, et ses mains glissèrent sur son manche. Sans réaliser, elle leva les bras. Et toucha Nabucco de plein fouet.

Les deux amies se regardèrent choquées jusqu’à ce qu’elles entendent des acclamations de tous les côtés. Et oui, les pirates n’avaient pas pu se priver d’un combat entre femmes. Dès qu’elles avaient commencé, ils avaient tous arrêtés ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire pour suivre l’affrontement. Ils poussaient des hourras au moindre mouvement et encourageaient les deux sans faire de distinctions.

Nabucco allait leur faire une remarque quand elle vit que leur capitaine était parmi eux en train de prendre des paris en buvant dans sa chope. En fait, songea-t-elle, c’était de sa faute à lui si son équipage était maintenant irrécupérable. 

« Hey ! Me tourne pas le dos Nabu, maintenant que je peux enfin répliquer !

_ Essaie pour voir ! Rétorqua la blonde qui se laissait enivrer malgré elle par le combat et les encouragements. 

_ Ne viens pas pleurer après ! »

Leur amitié était aussi forte que leur envie de combattre et les deux s'alimentaient mutuellement. Artémis changea de style et commença à tenir son arme plus au milieu. Ainsi elle se retrouvait avec une double utilisation. D'un côté piquant pour maintenir à distance, de l'autre contondant pour frapper quand Nabu venait au corps à corps. L'alternance était difficile à maîtriser mais Artémis était totalement plongée dans un nouvel univers de possibilités et elle se donna à coeur joie dans l'affrontement. Elles se rendent les coups sans se retenir, pouvant pour la première fois combattre à armes égales. L'arts martial de Nabucco était parfait et puissant, tandis que la karaté des hommes poissons d'Artemis était mélangée à tout ce qu'elle avait appris donnant un rendu heteroclyte et imprévisible, d'une force insoupçonnable.

Sauf qu'aucune des deux n'était capable de prendre clairement le dessus, même si objectivement Nabucco avait des meilleures compétences, Artémis refusait simplement d'admettre sa défaite. Finalement, elles s'écroulèrent sur le sol, incapables de bouger un muscle.

« Pas mal pour une néophyte, se moqua Nabucco en faisant mine d'être en meilleur état qu'en réalité.

_ Tu verras la prochaine fois, rétorqua Artémis en grimaçant tout en riant.

_ Pas mal fillettes ! Fit Lucky avec un grand rire.

_ Ouai ! Bien joué ! Renchérirent les autres.

_ Je peux avoir un baiser alors ? Demanda Shanks en aidant Nabucco à se relever.

_ C'est pas censé être l'inverse Captain ? Plaisanta Yassop.

_ Les femmes avec des yeux au beurre noir, je ne peux pas résister, se défendit le capitaine.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a une once de bon sens dans cette tête rousse ? soupira Nabucco dépitée.

_ Nope, répondit fièrement le concerné. »

Finalement, comme le jour touchait déjà à sa fin, les pirates commencèrent à préparer le repas du soir tandis que Ryuk vérifiait que les deux seules femmes à bord ne s’étaient pas sérieusement blessées. Ce qui heureusement était bien le cas. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la même bonne humeur générale que d’ordinaire, le seul événement notable fut le moment où Fenrir laissa son singe leur faire une démonstration de danse. Qui provoqua l’admiration et l’hilarité de tous.

Ben enjamba les cadavres environnants, tous le monde dormait à poings fermés à la fois de fatigue mais aussi à cause de la dose d’alcool. Le stock commençait d’ailleurs à diminuer à vue d’oeil, et Ben avait déjà décidé qu’ils iraient se ravitailler. L’île serait en vue d’ici quelques jours. Oui, c’était lui qui s’occupait de cette organisation, Shanks était très doué pour dilapider les stock (surtout d’alcool) par contre pour tenir les comptes, et les remplir c’était tout simplement hors de sa ligue. Enfin, sa préoccupation actuelle avait la forme d’une jeune de sang mixte. Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de revenir avec elle sur ce qui c’était passé avec le prince des hommes-poissons. Elle s’était appliquée à être occupée constamment, ce qu’il ne pouvait clairement pas lui reprocher. Mais, même si elles ne faisaient pas encore officiellement parties de leur équipage (enfin c’était tout comme), il voulait s’assurer de son bien-être. Ou plutôt, son cerveau l’empêchait de se mentir aussi facilement, il appréciait plus que de mesure la demi-sirène. 

Normalement, à cette heure-ci elle aurait dû être avec Yassop (rien n’échappait à son haki de l’observation, et encore moins sur ce navire), mais il remarqua rapidement son absence. Une rapide réflexion l’emmena à se rendre dans l’atelier de Fenrir. Son intuition ne l’avait pas trompé. Il arriva dans la pièce, plongeait dans la semi obscurité, et il pouvait entendre le doux clapoti de l’eau. Artémis se tenait debout, dos à lui et face à la trappe comme la dernière fois. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais elle ne bougeait pas d’un pouce. 

Ben s’approcha d’elle, même s’il était persuadé qu’elle avait remarqué sa présence, elle ne dit rien pendant un moment. Finalement, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Tu dois penser que je suis vraiment une sirène inutile, plaisanta-t-elle en posant ses yeux dorés sur lui. 

_ Ce n’est pas l’adjectif que j’aurais utilisé, répliqua simplement Ben en se rapprochant.

_ Alors comment tu qualifierais une sirène qui a peur de l’eau? L'interrogea-t-elle légèrement provocatrice. Une sirène qui n’est même pas vraiment une sirène en fait, ni même une humaine. Juste un mélange bizarre. 

_ Si je devais choisir un adjectif, commença le pirate en se rapprochant de Artémis. J’aurais pris courageuse pour être arrivée jusqu’ici sans rien, déterminée quand tu apprends et quand tu décides quelques chose... , il s’approcha encore, lumineuse quand tu danses… »

Artémis buvait littéralement ses paroles. Sincèrement, elle ne s’était pas attendue une seule seconde à entendre ça. Elle préférait toujours prendre le partie de l’humour plutôt que de l’auto-apitoiement, alors elle avait espéré s’amuser un peu avec Ben. Mais visiblement son idée venait de se retourner contre elle de façon assez inattendue !! Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer ni les enjeux de la situation, pourtant elle souhaitait à tout prix qu'il continue.

« Et aussi magnifique, conclut-il en venant poser une main sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement. »

Artémis tressaillit en sentant ce contact nouveau et étranger. Elle voulut reculer pour s'y soustraire mais elle était bloquée par l'eau derrière elle. Son cerveau plia bagage et s'en alla, la laissant en grande difficulté pour gérer la suite. 

« Attends, bafouilla-t-elle sa superbe ayant décidée d'accompagner son cerveau. Je ne suis pas, enfin ma peau…

_ Tout va bien, assura-t-il d'une voix douce, calme et rassurante. 

_ Mais ma peau, tenta vaguement Artémis.

_ Je sais que tu as des écailles, elles reflètent le soleil par instant, lui apprit Ben en souriant tendrement. 

_ Ce n'est pas… dégoûtant ? »

Ça y est, elle l'avait dit. Ce qui la hantait depuis des années, depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de son corps et de ses différences avec les deux autres races. Elle s'était protégée en pensant que personne ne voudrait être suffisamment proche d'elle pour la toucher. Pourtant, c'était ce que Ben venait de faire. Son pouce caressait lentement sa joue sans que le moindre dégoût n'apparaisse sur son visage. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne il l'embrassait doucement sur les lèvres. 

« Tu es parfaite, assura-t-il ensuite.

_ Je… je, bégaya Artémis confuse. Mes crocs… »

Ben sembla réaliser que s'il laissait une seconde de répis à la jeune femme, elle trouverait de nouvelles choses à décrier. Alors il recommença à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elle n'opposait plus de résistance. Artémis sentit le peu de raison qui lui restait la quitter. Pour la première fois elle sentait l'amour de quelqu'un et c'était une sensation à laquelle elle était totalement vulnérable. Heureusement, Ben était suffisamment intelligent pour l'avoir compris, et avant qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir, il se recula d'un pas.

« Bonne nuit Artémis, fit-il avec amusement face à son expression perdue. Demain nous irons nager, nous verrons alors si la sirène existe toujours. »

Ben sortit de l’atelier pour tomber sur Nabucco. Il ne l’avait même pas sentie s’approcher et il se demanda si pendant un instant il n’avait pas été trop distrait par la situation.

« Je te préviens Ben, si tu lui brises le coeur, je te promets que je te le ferais regretter, déclara Nabucco mortellement sérieuse. 

_ Tu tiens vraiment à elle, fit-il tranquillement remarquer. Ne t’inquiètes pas, je tiens également à elle.

_ Hm, tu es peut-être plus fiable que cette caricature rousse de capitaine que vous avez, supposa la jeune femme blonde, mais je te surveille quand même.

_ Notre capitaine est fiable, à sa façon, ajouta-t-il en la voyant aussi un sourcil goguenard. 

_ Ou pas, répliqua Nabucco qui n’en croyait pas un mot. Fais attention à toi Ben Beckman. »

Le second se contenta d’hocher la tête avec un air absolument pas inquiet, puis il se dirigea vers sa propre cabine. De son côté, Nabucco alla récupérer (enfin plutôt ramasser) ce qui restait d’Artémis, puisque la demi-sirène était restée en état de choc depuis le départ du pirate. La blonde soupira, son amie était vraiment naïve et irrécupérable sur beaucoup de choses qu’elle ignorait. Ce qui l’inquiétait. Elle pouvait passer pour une vieille femme aigrie (malgré ses vingt cinq ans) mais elle avait suffisamment vécue sur les mers pour connaître les hommes, et les femmes. Et, il était hors de questions que le coeur de sa nouvelle amie soit brisé par qui que ce soit. Elle préférait tuer la source du problème directement plutôt que de prendre le moindre risque. Un rire flippant s’échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu’elles regagnaient leur chambre. 

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️

Le lendemain, Artémis se réveilla sur un petit nuage. Après tout, malgré vingt ans d’existence, c’était la première fois qu’elle entendait d’aussi gentilles choses, et la bouche qui les avait prononcées était loin de la laisser indifférente. Elle identifiait avec hésitation et beaucoup de gêne le nouveau sentiment qui prenait place dans son coeur et qui était l’amour. Elle n’avait aucun recul sur la situation, alors elle se contentait d’y avancer sans réfléchir. Elle trouvait Ben séduisant, agréable et elle voulait passer du temps avec lui. Par chance, cela semblait réciproque donc il ne lui en fallait pas plus. La différence d’âge, le physique, tout ça étaient des notions flous pour une demi-sirène élevée sur une île où tous les habitants avaient une tête complètement différente de l’un à l’autre. Et leur roi était censé avoir plus de soixante-dix ans mais il n’en paraissait pas la moitié. 

Bref, Artémis se leva de très bonne humeur pour la première fois depuis que Fukaboshi avait eu le culot d’essayer de la forcer à rentrer. Elle enfila sa tenue habituelle, un débardeur serré et court, un pantalon large puis elle attacha ses cheveux bleus en catogan. Ensuite, elle se rendit sur le pont, au moment où elle ouvrait la porte, elle se fit littéralement agressée par le bruit.

« À l’abordage ! 

_ Tuez-les !! 

_ Je me vengerai ! 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe putain?! S’écria Artémis choquée. »

Elle vit passer un homme volant devant son visage avant de tomber dans l’eau, avec en arrière plan une vingtaine de personnes qui se combattaient.

« Shanks a pillé la réserve d’alcool de ces pirates qui passaient par là, déclara Nabucco en envoyant un deuxième homme volant à la flotte.

_ Je pensais que c’était un cadeau ! S’écria Shanks qui passait par là avec toute l’innocence dont il était capable.

_ Qui voudrait te faire un cadeau? Répliqua Nabucco visiblement exaspérée par son comportement.

_ Mais voyons, tous le monde ! 

_ Shanks le Roux je vais te tuer ! S’égosilla un pirate. »

Artémis en déduisit vaguement qu’il devait s’agir du capitaine en question, vu l’animosité qui se dégageait de lui. Visiblement, les pirates étaient très sensibles et prompts à la colère. Pourtant, au lieu de se sentir inquiète, la demi-sirène décida que c’était un bon moyen de tester ses progrès ! Jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve au milieu de la mêlée et qu’elle se rappelle qu’elle n’avait pas son arme puisqu’elle l’avait laissée à Yassop.

« Hé ! Girl ! Entendit-elle. Attrape ! »

Comme il n’y avait officiellement que deux membres de la gente féminine à bord, Artémis se retourna en sachant qu’elle avait une chance sur deux que ce soit pour elle. Elle se reçut son trident en pleine poire sous le regard hilare de Yassop qui n’eut aucun regret. Surtout avec la tête d’Artémis : ses grands yeux dorés écarquillés, son nez en sang et son grand sourire avec ses deux pouces en l’air.

« Merchi ! »

Un des pirates ennemis crut qu’il pouvait en profiter pour s’en prendre à ce qui ressemblait clairement à une touriste. Au moment où il allait abattre son épée dans son dos, il y eut un léger reflet de soleil qui l’éblouit une seconde, et l’instant d’après il se prenait un coup dans le ventre qui l’envoya au sol. Artémis laissa un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur ses lèvres : son arme était tout simplement parfaite ! Au lieu d’avoir une arme de presque deux mètres, elle se retrouvait avec un trident d’un mètre environ. D’une simple pression elle gagnait la double longueur, et d’un mouvement de poignet la garde se rétractait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle arme (merci les séances d'entraînement quotidiennes), et elle se mit à écumer les rangs avec ivresse. C’était la première fois qu’elle combattait réellement, mais comme elle se trouvait au milieu de ses amis, elle ne se sentait pas réellement en danger. Surtout avec les chamailleries de Shanks et Nabucco en arrière plan.

« Mais j’avais soif, insistait Shanks comme si cela pouvait justifier son acte. 

_ Je te promets que je vais étancher ta soif moi tu vas voir ! 

_ J’attends ça avec impatience, la provoqua le roux.

_ Si ce misérable pirate n’arrive pas à t'achever, c’est moi qui vais m’en charger ! »

Artémis pouffa de rire en esquivant une attaque, son adversaire fut tellement surpris par sa vitesse (et elle aussi) qu’il tomba à l’eau sans comprendre. Elle utilisait sa nouvelle arme comme une enfant surexcitée, sans se rendre compte qu’elle se battait maintenant plus vite, avec plus de force, et qu'elle s’adaptait à une vitesse prodigieuse.

« Je crois qu’on a créé un monstre, songea Ryuk avec un sourire satisfait tout en tranchant son adversaire. »

Ben était en train de penser exactement la même chose, mais de façon légèrement plus flatteuse. Après tout, il était un homme dans la fleur de l’âge et voir cette demi-sirène tournoyer dans une danse mortelle avec ses cheveux bleus volants et ses écailles brillantes au soleil. Bref, il était légèrement obnubilé par ce qu’il voyait, et pas une seule seconde il aurait pu penser qu’une seule de ces caricatures de pirates puisse en profiter pour l'assommer et le jeter par-dessus bord. Pourtant c’est exactement ce qui se produisit. Bien évidemment, Artémis avait tout vu et elle se frappa le front du plat de la main avec un air désespéré. _Bon au moins_ , songea-t-elle en repoussant son adversaire d’un coup de pied dans le torse, _il n’a pas de fruit du démon donc il devrait pas tarder à remonter._ Elle transperça un des pirates, le poussa sur deux autres pour s’approcher du rebord, prête à lancer une pique moqueuse à Ben. Artémis se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, tout balayant du manche de son trident les quelques ennemis qui se tenaient devant elle. Mais tout ce qu’elle vit ce fut des petites vagues qui faisaient tranquillement leur vie. _Si c’est une blague, elle est très mauvaise !_ De ce qu’elle avait vu, Ben c’était pris un méchant coup sur la tête…

Artémis regarda autour d’elle, même si le combat était clairement à sens unique, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à jouer à compter les points pour se rendre compte que l’un d’entre eux était passé par dessus bord. La sirène soupira, et sans hésiter une seconde elle plongea dans l’eau. Avec son haki de l’observation elle pouvait facilement ressentir tout ce qu’il y avait plusieurs dizaines de mètres autour d’elle. Elle repéra rapidement Ben qui semblait couler sans résister vers les profondeurs. Artémis nagea rapidement, et en quelques secondes elle le rattrapa. Peu après, ils refaisaient surface. Sans aucune pitié elle le secoua pour vérifier qu’il n’était pas mort, et après avoir craché un peu d’eau Ben ouvrit les yeux.

« Combien ça va me coûter pour que cet événement reste entre nous? Demanda-t-il avec une poker face.

_ Très très cher, décréta Artémis avec un sourire inquiétant. »

Sans prévenir, elle l’embrassa passionnément et il répondit avec autant de vigueur. 

« J’y crois pas, ils sont en train de se rouler des pelles dans l’eau ! S’égosilla Lucky.

_ Nabuccooo moi aussi je tombe, tenta Shanks en faisant mine de trébucher. »

Une seconde plus tard, on entendait un grand plouf et Nabucco s’approcha du côté d’Artémis en se frottant les mains d’un air satisfait.

« La voie est libre ici, déclara-t-elle, venez m’aider à préparer des cookies. »

Artémis pouffa en songeant que son amie voulait surtout dire faites moi des cookies pour que je puisse les manger moi toute seule. Enfin, si elle la jouait bien, elle pourrait peut-être en récupérer. Sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de plus de Ben, elle nagea jusqu’au navire. C’est à peu près à ce moment-là qu’elle réalisa qu’elle était dans l’eau. Son visage devient livide tandis qu’elle se figeait comme une statue. Elle n'était pas allée dans l'eau depuis qu'ils étaient venus la chercher. Et pour cause, rien que d'y penser elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient encore là, la guettant dans l'obscurité des profondeurs. Elle pouvait sentir leurs mains tendues prêtes à l'attraper par sa queue pour la tirer et l'emmener loin de la surface. Pour l'emprisonner, et cette fois-ci elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

« Hé Arté dépêche toi, fit Nabucco en lui tendant sa main, j'ai bien envie de donuts aussi.

_ J'arrive, répondit la sirène en attrapant sa main. »

 _La retenir ? L'emporter ? Qu'ils essaient !_ Songea-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle n'était plus la pauvre sirène naïve qui avait quitté son île natale. _Venez, je vous attends !_

_🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️_

Le Red Force finit par amarrer sur une île printanière du nouveau monde. C'était un endroit plutôt reposant et moyennement peuplé. Une ville occupée le centre, et le reste n'était que des champs en fleurs multicolores avant de laisser place à un banc de plage. Le port était construit à l'aide d'un canal qui menait directement à l'intérieur. Tout le monde était en quartier libre tandis que certains se relayaient pour surveiller le navire. Après tout, même si le sujet n'était plus réellement abordé, l'équipage savait très bien qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avec que les hommes-poissons ne retentent leur chance. 

Pour l’instant, leur capitaine avait ordonné de refaire les provisions et de profiter du temps qu’ils avaient à terre. Ils n’étaient pas pressés, et comme d’habitude ils risquaient de passer plusieurs jours ici à profiter du beau temps et de la vie. Artémis qui avait passé les derniers mois à courir un peu partout entre ses entraînements et ses projets plus personnels, retrouva le plaisir de ralentir le rythme. Avec Nabucco, elles firent d’abords tout le tour de l’île, découvrant de nouveaux paysages. La plus âgée avait déjà vu ce genre d'endroit mais elle appréciait s'y retrouver en agréable compagnie tandis que la seconde regardait tout ce qui l'entourait avec des yeux ébahis.

Visiblement, les habitants connaissaient bien les pirates du Roux, et ils furent très bien accueillis. On prépara un festin en leur honneur et ils passèrent une partie de la nuit et du matin à danser et boire en s'amusant. Plus le temps passait, plus Artémis et Nabucco semblaient faire réellement partie de l'équipage. Tout le monde était au courant de la relation de la benjamine avec Ben, mais certains affirmaient également que quelque chose se tramait avec leur capitaine et l'aînée. Même si pour l'instant, personne n'avait pu en avoir la preuve. 

Il arrivait assez fréquemment qu'Artémis passe la nuit dans la cabine de Ben. Ils vivaient aux yeux de la jeune femme une relation agréable et paisible qui la faisait sourire comme une idiote (d'après Nabucco). Elle n'avait juste aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait subir au second. Il était un homme tout à fait mature et qui avait des envies tout à fait normales. Le seul léger problème était que la jeune femme semblait complètement les ignorer. Et lui-même… Il n’osait pas nécessairement lui expliquer. Pas qu’il avait peur de représailles de Nabucco (et encore elle savait être terrifiante), mais il avait peur de briser le fragile équilibre d’Artémis. Elle semblait chaque jour plus sûre d’elle, plus brillante et plus courageuse. La voir revenir en arrière, lui briserait sincèrement le cœur. En voyageant au près de Shanks, il avait vu des choses… Difficiles, parfois cruelles et terrifiantes, maintenant il voulait prendre soin de cette jeune femme et la protéger contre ce monde. Après une semaine passée sur l’île, Ben découvrit un autre complexe d’Artémis, profondément lié au reste. Ils étaient ensemble dans le lit du second en train de s’embrasser passionnément, et il la sentit fondre dans ses bras. Le pirate sentant son désir grimper s'astreint à prendre son temps pour ne pas l’effrayer, la caressant avec tendresse et passion. Les choses se déroulaient bien, alors il retira lentement le haut d’Artémis sans qu’elle ne semble protester. Une fois cette étape sécurisée, il s’attaqua avec précaution à son pantalon. C’est là qu’il réalisa à la fois à quel point elle n’était toujours pas libérée de son passé, mais aussi de la force qu’elle avait acquise avec son entraînement. En une fraction de seconde elle avait attrapé son poignet et le serait au point de lui faire mal, ses yeux dorés fixés sur lui avec un air choqué. Sa respiration était totalement saccadée.

« Ça va, lui assura-t-il tranquillement en caressant ses cheveux de sa main libre. Si tu ne veux pas, on ne le fait pas. 

_ On ne le fait pas, répondit Artémis troublée.

_ Tu vois? Aucun problème, chuchota-t-il en la serrant contre lui sans chercher à insister. »

Ben voyait bien qu’elle était habitée d’incertitude et de confusion, mais il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer tout cela ni l’ouvrir aux relations charnelles entre humains; il aurait eu l’impression de profiter de son innocence et de sa naïveté. S’il devait attendre, alors il attendrait. Ils avaient alors passé le reste de la nuit à discuter et se câliner jusqu’à s’endormir. 

Le lendemain, Shanks avait appelé Ben pour discuter avec Yassop en privé. Ils avaient fait des recherches sur Artémis. Mais ce qu’ils avaient appris n’était pas forcément pour leur plaire. Pourtant, leur capitaine décida de garder la situation cachée aux deux jeunes femmes, avec l’accord explicite de Ben. Le leur expliquer maintenant n’aurait fait que les préoccuper inutilement. Après tout, avec leur équipage, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’elles courent le moindre danger. 

Finalement, Artémis et Nabucco écumèrent toutes les boutiques de l’île à la recherche de quoi renouveler leur garde-robe. Après tout, cela faisait presque une demi-année qu’elles naviguaient ensemble et avec les pirates du roux et il était grand temps qu’elles changent de style. Au finale, Nabucco pilla la totalité des robes de la ville toutes ayant des teintes pâles entre le bleu ou le vert, certaines même jaunes et rose. Tandis que Artémis tentait de varier ses tenues en jouant surtout sur les hauts de plus en plus courts. C’était comme une façon de combattre le mal par le mal pour elle, car plus elle dévoilait sa peau étrange et anormale, plus cela était difficile. Mais l’exposer ainsi avec assurance lui permettait d’exorciser ses démons. 

Généralement, Artémis passait ensuite l’après-midi seule dans un coin secret de l’île qu’elle avait repéré durant ses balades avec Nabucco. Bien évidemment, tout le monde savait à peu près où elle était, mais elle avait tout fait pour qu’on ne la suive pas, alors ils étaient bien trop sympa pour ruiner ses efforts (enfin pour l’instant). Il s’agissait d’une crique à l’opposée de la ville, abritée par de grands arbres aux branches et feuilles tombantes qui dissimulaient en grande partie les lieux. Il était facile d’y amarrer avec un bateau de petite taille si on en connaissait l'existence, sinon du large il était impossible de le voir. Les grandes feuilles faisaient que l’endroit était ombragé du matin au soir, et donc très frais malgré la chaleur ambiante de l’île. Pour Artémis, cela ressemblait clairement à un petit coin de paradis rien que pour elle, où elle pouvait être elle-même sans prendre le risque d’être dérangée ou regardée comme si elle était un monstre de foire. Car, même si ses amis la voyaient pour qui elle était réellement, les habitants de l’île ne pouvaient s’empêcher de la dévisager dès qu’ils la voyaient. Que ce soit ses dents trop longues et acérées, ses branchies décalées sur son cou humain, le reflet étrange du soleil sur sa peau… Et encore, ils n’avaient pas vu l’état de ses jambes. 

Artémis retira son pantalon avec un petit soupir. Sincèrement, ce n’était pas du tout agréable ni pratique de s’habiller ainsi. 

« Tch so disgusting, ricana-t-elle en regardant ses gambettes. »

Elles auraient été couvertes d’écailles molles et discrètes comme le reste de son corps, mais non il fallait que ce soit comme d’étranges cicatrices dégoûtantes. Chacune avait la forme demi-arrondies de ses écailles sauf qu’elles étaient vraiment difficiles à regarder sans détourner le regard. C’était presque comme si quelqu’un les avait minutieusement arrachées une par une, laissant des cicatrices ineffaçables. _Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y changer quelque chose_ , songea-t-elle en enfilant un short. C'était une thérapie qu'elle s'imposait, sur le court terme cela pouvait sembler inutile, mais elle espérait qu'elle porterait ses fruits sur le long terme. Ainsi, la demi-sirène passait toutes ses après-midi ici à s'occuper en laissant ses jambes à l'air libre. Même si pour l'instant seuls les oiseaux et les lapins pouvaient la voir. 

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Deux choses. La première était une surprise pour Nabucco. Artémis travaillait dessus depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés sur l’île. Et au bout de trois mois cela commençait à prendre forme. La seconde chose, était qu’elle s'entraînait ardemment avec sa nouvelle arme. Yassop l’avait finie juste après qu’ils aient établi leur campement ici. Et elle était tout simplement démentielle. Déjà son trident rétractable était clairement un don du ciel, mais celle-ci c’était… Son trident, elle le tenait de son père, même celui qui n’était pas orné de ponéglyphes. C’était avec ça qu’il lui avait appris les rudiments puis que Jimbei avait pris le relais. Le choix s'était plus ou moins imposé à elle, et elle n’avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Mais ce qu’elle avait demandé à Yassop, c’était elle qui en avait décidé les moindres détails. La demi-sirène s’approcha du tronc d’un des arbres marqué d’une croix (au cas où elle oublierait, _parfois j’ai des idées un peu débiles_ , songea-t-elle), et ouvrit le sac qui se trouvait entre ses racines. Puis, elle retira sa nouvelle arme qu’elle admira pour au moins la centième fois. Ou plutôt la millième. 

Artémis la posa sur son avant-bras, une fois satisfaite de son alignement, elle la cingla avec les lanières de cuir jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus bouger d’un millimètre. Ensuite, elle la porte à hauteur de son regard et visa dans la direction d’une cible qu’elle s’était faite à dix mètres de sa position, sur un autre arbre. La demi-sirène attrapa un carreau et le glissa dans l'encoche, puis elle tira lentement sur la corde en visant. Une fois sûre d’elle, elle lâcha et le projectile partit à toute vitesse. Il se planta dans le tronc de l’arbre jusqu’à la moitié, et légèrement décalé du centre. Artémis fit claquer sa langue. Objectivement, elle avait fait des progrès (le nombre de bestioles qu’elle avait effrayées en ratant sa cible au début le prouvait), mais elle devait continuer à s'entraîner. Utiliser le haki pour améliorer sa précision fonctionnait à merveille, et le haki de l’armement pour renforcer son projectile et la force du tir augmentait considérablement la puissance de son arme. Yassop avait même prévu un petit barillet qui permettait de tirer plusieurs carreaux à la suite sans avoir besoin de recharger. Maintenant, il lui restait surtout à s’habituer à son arme jusqu’à ce qu’elle fasse totalement partie d’elle, et à alterner entre ses deux équipements. Encore une fois, elle allait devoir s'entraîner en situation réelle pour acquérir de l’expérience. Il était peut-être temps qu’elle emmène son arbalète devant l’équipage. Néanmoins, elle aurait bien aimé montrer à Nabucco en exclusivité ses progrès que ce soit vestimentaire ou en armement. Même si elle appréciait énormément l'équipage de Shanks, et Ben en particulier, c’était avec son amie qu’elle avait choisi de voyager en premier lieu. 

« Tu n’arriveras pas à viser précisément comme ça, déclara une voix dans son dos. »

Artémis se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Katakuri. Elle aurait sûrement dû se sentir inquiète de sa présence, voire même terrifiée. Mais à part la brève pensée qu’elle eut pour se demander comment réagirait Shanks s’il savait qu’un commandant de Big Mum se trouvait sur l’île, elle ne ressentit qu’un profond sentiment de joie à l’idée de le voir à nouveau.

Pour Katakuri, sincèrement il ne s’était pas attendu à ça. La sirène qu’il avait aidée à s’enfuir de la prise de son frère était joyeuse mais avec une ombre toujours présente dans ses yeux. Elle était téméraire, en même temps pour essayer d'embarquer incognito sur leur navire il fallait une bonne dose de courage, ou être fou. Mais elle renfermait quelque chose de sombre et de terrible dans son regard doré. Étonnement, il s'était sentit attiré par cette étrange femme, puis leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Il avait ensuite appris qu'elle était à moitié humaine mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle était vraiment, leur chemin avait dû une nouvelle fois se séparer. Et maintenant qu'il la retrouvait, c'était presque une toute autre personne. Ses longs cheveux bleus étaient tressés sur les deux côtés de son crâne, dégageant ses yeux dorés et ses branchies qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Elle portait un haut très court et il se rendit compte que sa peau semblait briller. Et son short révélait ses jambes qui semblaient couvertes de cicatrices comme si quelqu'un les avait massacrées à coups de couteau. Elle portait son trident dans son dos, son arbalète sur un bras et elle le regardait avec un grand sourire dénué de toutes craintes. Une force nouvelle et une assurance naissante se dégageaient maintenant d’elle. Avec le décor ambiant dans la semi-obscurité, c'était comme admirer un soleil levant après une longue nuit difficile.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? Demanda Artémis avec incrédulité et un petit sourire en coin.

_ Toujours de la même façon, répondit-il en tapotant simplement le coin de ses yeux.

_ Forcément, soupira la demi-sirène faussement dégoûtée. Ta visite me fait plaisir. Mais si tu sais que je suis ici, tu sais aussi que Shanks le Roux l’est également. Ce n’est pas ton ennemi? 

_ C’est l’ennemi de Mama, expliqua simplement Katakuri sans vouloir sembler développer davantage.

_ Et donc ? Insista Artémis clairement moins naïve qu’avant, pourquoi prends-tu le risque de venir? À moins que ce soit Big mum qui t’en ai fait la demande.

_ Daifuku lui a révélé ton existence, reconnut-il sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Mama veut mettre la main sur toi pour déchiffrer les ponéglyphes.

_ Je ne compte travailler pour personne, renifla Artémis dédaigneusement. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois venu me ramener à Big mum, sinon tu ne m’aurais pas aidée à m’enfuir. Tu savais très bien que mon trident avait des ponéglyphes.

_ Je suis simplement venu t’avertir. Mon frère n’aurait pas dû s’en prendre à toi ainsi, j’ai appris qu’il avait coulé ton bateau.

_ Merci pour ta considération, fit finalement la demi-sirène après quelques secondes de réflexion. La dernière fois, je t'ai dit que j’espérais qu’on se revoit. Mais je préfèrerais que ce soit parce que tu as envie de me voir plutôt que parce que ta mère te l’a demandé. »

En disant cela, elle s’était considérablement avancée vers lui, jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse toucher son bras du bout des doigts sans le quitter des yeux. Elle était plus petite que lui, forcément avec sa taille géante, mais elle mesurait au moins deux mètres, et elle avait la tête en arrière pour le regarder. Katakuri se sentait capturé par son regard, sa présence et ses paroles. Elle ne correspondait à rien à ce dont il pouvait s’attendre. 

« Oh Kata ! S’exclama soudainement Artémis en changeant complètement d’expression. Nabucco m’a fait goûter du mochi ! C’est trop bon ! Tu crois que je pourrais te manger un peu aussi?!! »

Katakuri faillit se frapper le front devant l’expression affamée de la jeune femme qui n’avait plus rien à voir avec son expression fière d’avant. C’était amusant… Mais aussi un peu excitant de la voir le dévisager avec un air tout simplement avide.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit agréable d’être grignoté ainsi, répondit finalement Katakuri plaisantant à moitié plutôt que de se laisser aller aux pensées pas très saines qu’il venait d’avoir.

_ Tu n’es pas sympa Kata, ronchonna Artémis en gonflant ses joues comme une enfant. »

Elle était toujours très proche de lui, et il dût soudainement juguler une envie de lui pincer les joues sans vergogne. Il avait les bras croisés et il serra les poings en remerciant son écharpe qui dissimulait son sourire à moitié hilare devant le comportement de la jeune femme. Une nouvelle fois, il remarqua sa tenue beaucoup moins discrète et longue que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue. Pourtant, il se souvenait de ce qu’elle lui avait dit. Elle avait peur que sa véritable nature soit dévoilée. Avait-elle réussit à surmonter ce que lui même avait dissimulé plus de trente années sous son écharpe? 

« Si tu continues à regarder mes jambes comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu veux aussi me manger, ironisa Artémis sans réaliser le réel second degré de sa phrase.

_ Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu’on sache que tu es à moitié humaine et sirène? La confronta-t-il tout de même.

_ Je ne le veux toujours pas, soupira la jeune femme, mais je ne peux pas continuer à me complaire dans cette situation d’auto-affliction. Mais si tu veux savoir… Tu es le premier à voir mes jambes ! »

Elle lui dédia un sourire mutin et innocent qui allait directement le poignarder en plein coeur. 

« C’est Nabucco qui avait choisi ce short, je voulais lui montrer en premier, précisa Artémis en continuant de sourire, mais si c’est toi, je suis même encore plus satisfaite. Après tout… Tu es la première personne à m’avoir tendu la main. Pour ça… Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez.

_ Ne dis pas ça, rétorqua Katakuri un peu trop sèchement. Je ne suis pas un quelconque bon samaritain. »

Il se sentait acculé par la bonté et la franchise avec laquelle elle l’abordait. Pourtant, son sourire ne faiblit pas et son regard sembla même s’adoucir.

« Tu ne dois pas accorder ta confiance ainsi, insista-t-il sans savoir pourquoi il avait à ce point besoin de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Tu ne pourras que te faire trahir, et souffrir.

_ Si je n’accorde pas ma confiance en première, qui le feras? Répliqua Artémis en haussant les épaules. 

_ Ce pirate, le roux, continua Katakuri, il te cache aussi des choses. Fais attention. Mama va s’allier au royaume Ryugu pour te récupérer. Ils ont quelque chose qui permet de te retrouver, je ne sais pas encore quoi. Mais j’ai entendu dire qu’un des membres de l’équipage du roux était lié à toute cette histoire. »

La demi-sirène ne sembla pas réellement surprise.

« Je veux que tu reviennes me voir Katakuri, affirma Artémis. Je serai là encore quelques temps. »

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️

« J’ai dû mal à croire que ta soudaine passion pour les donuts soit totalement innocente, déclara Nabucco en fixant Artémis avec méfiance.

_ J’aime juste ça, fit celle-ci en riant de façon tout sauf naturelle. 

_ Mais bien sûûûr….»

La blonde continua de regarder son amie cuisiner tout en trempant ses cookies dans son thé avec autant d’élégance que si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Son amie avait ses activités secrètes depuis qu’elles étaient sur l’île mais Nabucco n’était pas née de la dernière pluie.

« Sincèrement, je pense que tes donuts sont trop petits, c’est pas proportionnel, ajouta innocemment Nabucco. »

Un petit bruit étranglé manqua de la faire éclater de rire.

« Proportionnel à quoi? Commença Artémis avant de se figer. »

Nabucco se contenta de la regarder avec un sourire diabolique en mangeant lentement son cookie plein de thé avec tellement de sous-entendus qu’Artémis devient aussi rouge qu’une pomme.

« Arrête, on croirait entendre Shanks, s’empourpra son amie en tentant de garder bonne figure malgré la chaleur qu’elle ressentait. 

_ Je te permets pas, s’offusqua Nabucco indignée. Je suis clairement plus subtile et classe que cet ivrogne !

_ Sincèrement, je ne sais pas qui est le pire des deux, se vengea Artémis sans vergogne.

_ Le crachat du crapeau n'atteint pas la blanche colombe, fit fièrement la blonde en redressant le menton. »

Malheureusement son effet fut de courte durée en voyant l’expression confuse sur le visage d’Artémis qui n’avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qu’elle venait de dire. Nabucco soupira avant de se servir un autre cookie dans sa brouette. Elle le machouilla un instant en réfléchissant au comportement de son amie. Celle-ci était en train d'emballer ses donuts en pensant être sortie d'affaires. La blonde l'avait laissée faire sa vie depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île, mais dernièrement quelque chose d'autre avait changé en elle. Déjà qu'elle était beaucoup plus ouverte qu'avant, mais soudainement on aurait dit un soleil d'été qui essayait méchamment de vous cramer la gueule. Nabucco n'était pas du genre à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais elle n'était pas non plus née de la dernière pluie. Ou plutôt du dernier orage.

« Comment ça se passe avec Ben ? Demanda innocemment Nabucco en épiant la moindre réaction de sa compagne.

_ Très bien, assura Artémis avec un grand sourire niais. »

 _Bingo,_ soupira mentalement la blonde, _elle n’a strictement aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait._

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais voir ma surprise ? Continua-t-elle.

_ Bientôt, promis la demi-sirène avec un air espiègle, d'ailleurs je dois y aller !

_ Fais attention sur la route.

_ T'inquiètes pas, maintenant plus personne ne peut me résister ! 

_ Je te mets une raclée quand tu veux pour te remettre les pieds sur terre, répliqua Nabucco avec un petit sourire narquois.

_ Mais bien sûr ! Allez, à plus tard. »

Artémis prit la tangente non sans oublier de récupérer son sac rempli de donuts, et Nabucco la regarda partir en caressant distraitement l’idée de la suivre. Durant toute sa vie, elle n’avait jamais réellement eu d’amie qu’elle pouvait proprement désigner ainsi. Le monde des pirates était dur et sans merci, l’équipage de Shanks était déjà une exception en soi, mais tous étaient déjà bien plus vieux qu’elles. Pourtant, Nabucco se sentait très proche d’Artémis, peut-être parce qu’elles s’étaient ouvertes l’une à l’autre, mais aussi parce qu’elles avaient déjà affronté une épreuve terrible ensemble. À ce moment-là, Artémis aurait pu s’enfuir en nageant sans problème, pourtant elle n’en avait rien fait. Et cela signifiait beaucoup pour la jeune femme. Donc, si son amie voulait qu’elle lui fasse confiance, alors elle lui faisait confiance. Elle se demandait seulement comment la situation allait se finir, et comment Shanks et Ben réagiraient en découvrant la présence irréaliste d’un certain pirate sur l’île. 

De son côté, Artémis était loin de réfléchir aussi profondément à la question. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que tout se passait bien, et malgré certains évènements, elle ne se sentait pas en danger. De son point de vue, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de surmonter définitivement son dégoût pour son propre corps. À part ça, elle avait une amie fidèle, un compagnon avec qui elle partageait des moments tendres, et de façon générale un équipage génial. Sans oublier le plus important… Mais elle ne savait pas encore comment le définir. Ce qu’elle ressentait quand elle le voyait était particulier et unique, ce qui la laissait sans aucune notion pour le décrire. 

Artémis était en train de penser à ça tout en transportant des troncs d’arbre jusqu’à sa planque qu’elle avait progressivement aménagée en un petit paradis. En mettant un pied dans la crique, elle sentit immédiatement la présence d’un individu grâce à son haki de l’observation. Elle était maintenant capable de l’utiliser en continue mais dans une moindre mesure, c'est-à-dire qu’elle pouvait sentir la présence d’êtres vivants autour d’elle dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres, moins d’un kilomètre. Elle pouvait également les identifier si elle les avait déjà rencontrés. Ce qui était le cas aussi.

« Kata ! S’exclama-t-elle ravie de le revoir. »

Le commandant de Big Mum cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en songeant que cette vision était à la fois trop indécente et trop irréelle pour que son cerveau puisse l’accepter. Artémis était à quelques mètres de lui, dans une tenue chaque jours plus courte et révélatrice, et elle portait deux troncs d’arbres sur ses épaules comme si de rien n’était tout en lui décochant un grand sourire dans lequel il n’arrivait pas à trouver d’ombre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre qu’on puisse le regarder ainsi. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu’il venait ici tous les jours, et pas une seule fois la demi-sirène n’avait semblé émettre le moindre rejet à son encontre. Était-ce parce qu’elle ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur ce monde? Ou parce qu’elle ignorait sa réelle nature? 

« Est-ce que tu as perdu ta langue? Demanda Artémis en s’approchant de lui jusqu’à être à quelques millimètres de son corps (enfin de son nombril surtout).

_ Tu devrais faire attention à toi, rétorqua-t-il en désignant son mini-short. 

_ C’est une blague? Répliqua celle-ci en soulevant un sourcil amusé. Tu es le seul à me voir comme ça. Pour l’instant… »

Katakuri étouffa rapidement la pensée qu’il venait d’avoir et qui voulait qu’il reste définitivement le seul à la voir ainsi ! Hors de question de partager cette vue avec qui que ce soit ! 

« C’est sympa que tu t’inquiètes pour moi, continua Artémis qui ne pouvait pas deviner son trouble grâce à sa poker face imperturbable. J’ai ramené des donuts ! »

Il regarda la demi-sirène aller récupérer un sac qu’elle vient ensuite ouvrir devant lui, avant de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger tranquillement. Elle lui en tendit un. Katakuri finit par s'asseoir et il prit la pâtisserie. Il vit la jeune femme plisser les yeux, mais il se contenta de se tourner pour enfourner rapidement et discrètement le donut sous son écharpe.

« Wo comment tu fais ça? Souffla Artémis sincèrement impressionnée même si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle le voyait faire. »

Au début, il préférait garder les donuts pour manger tranquillement dans sa maison de mochi une fois de retour sur son navire. Mais au fil des jours, il s’était laissé aller à en grignoter un puis deux, tout en veillant à ne pas laisser Artémis apercevoir le moindre détail de sa bouche. Car il était certain, que si jamais elle le voyait réellement, il verrait enfin une ombre apparaître sur son visage. Et, même s’il cherchait constamment à la mettre en défaut, il n’était pas prêt à voir une expression de dégoût et d’horreur à la place du sourire rayonnant qu’elle lui offrait tous les jours. C’était peut-être une relation artificielle, mais elle lui convenait. C’était déjà assez fou pour lui d’accepter de sortir ne serait-ce que légèrement de son rôle de fils modèle; alors il était prêt à se contenter de ce plaisir construit et fictif, mais qui serait toujours plus que ce qu’il avait pu espérer. 

« J’en ai fait plus que d’habitude puisque je me suis dis au vu de ton gabarit tu dois avoir besoin de manger bien plus, expliqua distraitement Artémis. Mais Nabucco a dit qu’ils n’étaient pas proportionnels et que je devrais les faire plus gros, tu as une idée pourquoi? »

Katakuri s’étouffa avec un morceau de donut et Artémis lui tapota gentiment le dos, tandis que le pirate se demandait à quel point la blonde faisait exprès de créer ce genre de situation ! Heureusement son écharpe cacha sa gêne et il remarqua que Artémis n’avait aucune idée du sous-entendu qu’elle venait de faire. _Forcément_ , soupira-t-il intérieurement. Si même pour lui cet aspect était totalement hors de toutes possibilités, que pouvait-il en être pour une demi-sirène dont le corps avait toujours était l’objet d’un rejet constant? 

« Je suis grand, répondit finalement Katakuri. C’est tout.

_ Oh, oui effectivement ça paraît logique, avoua Artémis visiblement satisfaite avec cette conclusion. Tu peux prendre le reste sur ton bateau, tu seras sûrement mieux installer pour en profiter. Tu veux bien encore me montrer comment viser? »

Katakuri se demanda à quel point Artémis comprenait pourquoi il portait son écharpe, mais il inclina simplement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’il acceptait sa proposition. Une fois le sac fermé et mit de côté, ils se dirigèrent vers des arbres sur lesquels des cibles avaient été sculptées. 

« Rappelle toi qu’il faut utiliser le haki non pas pour visualiser la cible mais ton projectil qui touche la cible, lui expliqua-t-il à nouveau. »

Katakuri créa un projectile de mochi durcit avec du haki de l’armement, puis en une fraction de seconde il le lança à une vitesse et force fulgurante. Le pauvre arbre se fit pulvériser. Ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Artémis. Katakuri lui lança un regard éloquent et elle reprit son sérieux. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour viser, même si bien moins qu’au début, puis elle tira en tentant de projeter son haki de l'observation sur le résultat et non sur la cible. Qu’elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand pour la première fois il y eut un grand craquement et le carreau traversa complètement l’arbre cible ! Le craquement s’intensifia et lentement l’arbre commença à se pencher avant de s’écrouler sur eux. Katakuri le rattrapa d’une main pour protéger Artémis.

« Pas mal du tout, commenta-t-il sincèrement satisfait du résultat. 

_ Ah, merci… Fit Artémis en sentant une certaine rougeur atteindre ses joues. »

Pour la protéger, il s’était mis encore plus près d’elle, à tel point que leurs deux corps se touchaient, et malgré son écharpe elle pouvait sentir son sourire dans sa voix. Ces quelques informations suffirent à provoquer un grand trouble en elle. Et pour la première fois, elle remarqua que ces sensations ressemblaient étrangement à celles qu’elle avait avec Ben. Ce qui la plongea dans une grande confusion. Katakuri remarqua sa gène, il posa l’arbre sur le côté et regretta d’avoir créé une certaine distance entre eux. 

« Au fait,rappela Artémis en baissant son bras pour venir s’installer près de l’eau. Tu as d’autres informations? »

Comme d’habitude, elle devait se plonger dans l’eau tous les jours pour éviter de provoquer des douleurs dans tout son corps. L’endroit était idéal pour cela puisque l’ombre faisait que l’eau était plus fraîche malgré la chaleur ambiante de l’île. Katakuri se contenta de s'asseoir à côté, préférant ne pas toucher ce liquide qui l’aurait alors privé de toutes ses forces.  
« Ma mère cherche toujours à te récupérer, mais c’est Daifuku qu’elle a chargé de cette mission, expliqua Katakuri. 

_ Je ne sais même pas si je peux lire les ponéglyphes, soupira Artémis en faisant des bulles dans l’eau. 

_ Cela ne fait pas de différence pour elle, si elle a décidé qu’elle t’aurait…. »

Katakuri ne termina pas sa phrase. La seule chose qui sauvait actuellement Artémis était la protection d’un autre empereur en la personne de Shanks le Roux. Même lui ne pourrait pas la protéger si sa mère lui demandait directement de capturer la demi-sirène.

« Si tu sais lire les ponéglyphes alors tu pourrais avoir une vie correct sur notre territoire.

_ Mais si je ne sais pas les lire elle se débarrassera de moi, devina sans difficulté Artémis. »

Sa naïveté ne la protégeait malheureusement pas de deviner les mauvaises intentions, après tout elle commençait à réaliser que son existence même ne faisait que les attiser.

« Oui, reconnut Katakuri. Par rapport à tes parents. Il semblerait que ton père n’était pas un simple pirate. De ce que Neptune a partagé avec mon frère, il serait venu sur l’île en accord avec le royaume Ryugu.

_ Et ma mère dans tout ça alors?

_ Je n’ai pas encore d’informations sur elle. »

Artémis rejoignit le sable pour venir s’allonger près de Katakuri, laissant sa queue encore un peu dans l’eau. Le pirate prit sur lui pour ne pas laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le haut devenu très moulant de la demi-sirène.

« Tiens, c’est le collier de ma mère, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant le bijou qu’elle portait autour du cou. C’est des perles de Ryugu. ça ne doit pas être un objet commun. 

_ Je vais me renseigner, promit Katakuri en le récupérant sans faire de commentaires sur la difficulté que cela devait être de se séparer du seul objet qui la rattachait à sa mère. »

Artémis resta un moment allongée sans rien dire, appréciant simplement la compagnie de Katakuri. 

« Je devrais y aller, décida finalement celui-ci sentant qu’il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sans sentir sa volonté faiblir. Si ton capitaine apprends ma présence sur l’île ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. »

La demi-sirène se contenta d'acquiescer, mais au moment où il se leva elle attrapa sa main avec une rapidité et une force qui le surpris. Il sentit l’humidité de ses doigts à travers ses gants, et elle remonta pour toucher son avant bras et ainsi sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle darda son regard doré sur lui pendant de longues secondes sans qu’il n’ose bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je viens d’avoir une idée géniale, déclara-t-elle soudainement. Ton écharpe est cool; mais tu pourrais mettre plein d’autres trucs? »

La mâchoire de Katakuri se décrocha mais il se rattrapa de justesse avant que ce ne soit visible, et il sentit son coeur se remette à battre dans sa poitrine.

« De quoi tu parles? Réussit-il finalement à demander.

_ Tu verras ! Élucida Artémis avec un grand sourire. Rentre, je m'occupe de mon idée ! »

Étant congédié, il ne trouva pas la force d’insister davantage, et il rentra sur son navire sans réussir à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de cette demi-sirène. Il confia le collier à un de ses hommes pour le faire identifier par un bijoutier sur une de leurs îles.

Ils se revirent les jours suivants sans réellement aborder le sujet même s’ils y pensaient chacun de leur côté. Artémis essayait de profiter pleinement de ces jours de paix sans avoir à réfléchir à son passé et s’il allait continuer à lui gâcher son futur. Quant à Katakuri, il essayait de se persuader qu’il faisait ça par honneur, après tout il avait dit à cette demi-sirène qu’il l’ammènerait à la surface. Mais une fois arrivés, son frère l’avait attaquée sans raison. Il avait eu l’impression que sa parole avait été bafouée, et il avait alors chercher à la retrouver pour régler cette dette. Maintenant, la question qu’il évitait était : pourquoi était-il encore là?

Heureusement, la situation prit un tout autre tournant cinq jours plus tard quand le pirate que Katakuri avait envoyé enquêter sur le bijou revient avec son rapport. Il l’écouta en silence avant de le remercier d’un hochement de tête sec. Extérieurement il était toujours aussi impassible, intérieurement il sentait une profonde colère et rage grandir démesurément. 

Artémis était dans la crique, occupée à finir les derniers détails de sa surprise pour Nabucco. Elle n'était pas peu fière du résultat, et elle arrivait maintenant à l'étape où elle aurait besoin de l'avis de son amie pour les derniers détails. Enfin, elle espérait que Katakuri lui donnerait son opinion puisqu'il devait sûrement avoir une plus grande expertise qu'elle sur ce sujet. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder. La demi-sirène se redressa et rabattit une mèche bleu qui s'était échappée de ses tresses pour venir tomber sur ses yeux. Au même moment, elle sentit une alerte dans son esprit : son Haki de l'observation avait repéré un nouvel arrivant. Elle l'identifia immédiatement comme étant Katakuri et elle sentit une profonde joie dans son esprit à l'idée de le revoir. Pourtant quelque chose dans l'aperçu de son âme lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle se leva, et quand elle le vit arriver, elle ressentir une pression énorme sur ses épaules comme si quelque chose essayait de lui faire plier l'échine. Tout son corps se révolta à cette idée, lui permettant de garder la tête haute. Katakuri se plaça devant elle, il avait les yeux rouges et une expression terrifiante sur le visage. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Artémis inquiète pour son ami. »

Elle craignait sincèrement que quelque chose soit arrivé.

« Tu t'es foutue de moi, gronda Katakuri d'une voix dure et accusatrice.

_ De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna la demi-sirène confuse.

_ Reprends ton collier, continua-t-il en le fourrant violemment dans sa main au point de lui faire mal. C'est de la pacotille ! Tu pensais vraiment que je ne le saurais pas ? C'est un collier qu'on peut acheter pour à peine 100 berries dans n'importe quelle boutique de souvenirs de ce foutu nouveau monde ! »

Katakuri était littéralement fou de rage. Pendant des jours il avait cherché l'erreur dans le comportement d'Artémis et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée… Il n'était pas capable d'analyser ce qui lui arrivait, mais il était tout simplement incapable d'arrêter la colère qui semblait habiter chaque parcelle de son corps. Pourtant, le feu sauvage qui l'habitait s'éteignit brutalement quand il vit des larmes couler silencieusement sur les joues d'Artemis. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit, regardant simplement le collier dans ses mains.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenue Kata, souffla-t-elle doucement sans aucune trace de reproches dans sa voix. J’ai ramené quelque chose pour toi aussi. Je n’ai pas le temps de te le montrer désolée, je dois régler quelque chose d’abords. »

Artémis ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et elle tourna brusquement les talons en direction de l'intérieur de l'île. Katakuri fit mine de vouloir la suivre mais il hésita une seconde. L'empereur Shanks le Roux se trouvait là-bas. Pouvait-il se permettre de déclencher une guerre entre lui et sa famille ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu décider, la demi-sirène avait déjà disparu dans les buissons. Le commandant relâcha sa frustration et chercha quelque chose pour passer sa colère. Mais tout ce qu'il vit ce fut la construction d'Artémis. Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit son navire. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans sa cabine qu'il réalisa qu'il avait pris avec lui ce qu'elle lui avait donné avant de partir. Il resta un moment interdit devant. Quelque chose était en train de changer en lui, mais il n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir le maîtriser…

De son côté, Artémis rentra dans Nabucco sur le chemin du retour. 

« Nabu? S'étonna Artémis en se frottant le nez avec un regard surpris.

_ Je m'ennuyais, avoua celle-ci l'air de rien avant de se figer. Tu as pleuré ? Qui t'as fait pleurer ? Donne moi son nom et son adresse et on va le défoncer !

_ Malheureusement je ne connais ni l'un ni l'autre, soupira la demi-sirène en sentant les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux. Nabu? »

Sa voix était cassée et terrible à entendre. La blonde n'avait qu'une envie : réduire ce monde stupide, qui avait fait pleurer son amie, en feu et en cendres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Arte ? Tu peux tout me dire, assura-t-elle.

_ Est-ce que tu me suivras jusqu’au bout? 

_ Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! Répondit Nabucco avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu peux pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

_ Merci Nabu. »

Artémis reprit sa route en direction du navire de Shanks qui mouillait dans le port de l’île depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Certains pirates se promenaient dans la ville mais elles aperçurent sans problème la chevelure flamboyante du capitaine. Celui-ci se tenait nonchalamment sur le pont, une bouteille de rhum quasiment vide dans la main. Son second, Ben, se trouvait à son côté. Les deux pirates se tournèrent vers elles avec un air bienveillant, et un sourire sur les lèvres. Ben fut le premier à comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas quand il vit le collier de perles fermement accroché dans la main d’Artémis.

« Comment avez-vous pu me cacher la vérité ! S’écria la demi-sirène en jetant violemment le collier au sol. Tu savais depuis le début ! »

Elle était clairement hors d’elle, mais plus qu’à Shanks, c’était à Ben qu’elle en voulait. Elle savait très bien qu’il avait de grandes connaissances, comprendre qu’un collier était un faux ne devait pas être très dur pour lui. Dire qu’elle lui avait fait confiance… 

« C’est moi qui lui ai demandé, intervient Shanks mortellement sérieux. 

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Artémis des larmes de rages coulant maintenant sur ses joues.

_ Personne ne sait vraiment la vérité à ton sujet, pas même toi, lui rappela le capitaine, je voulais avoir des réponses précises à te donner.

_ Non, réfuta la demi-sirène. Vous ne m’avez pas fait confiance, c’est ça la vérité… »

Elle tenta de faire de l’ordre dans ses idées malgré la tempête qui régnait sous ses cheveux bleus. Ce que Katakuri venait de lui apprendre l’avait déjà terriblement blessée, mais comprendre que ceux en qui elle avait placé sa confiance l’avait trahie… Une partie d’elle tentait faiblement de comprendre leurs motivations et de leur donner raison, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l’accepter. Elle était partie de son île pour pouvoir vivre par elle-même et découvrir le monde, si c’était pour se retrouver dans une cage dorée où on prend les décisions à sa place, cela ne serait pas beaucoup plus différent de l’endroit qu’elle avait quitté. 

« Je ne peux pas rester avec des personnes qui ne croient pas assez en moi pour me dire la vérité, déclara-t-elle finalement. 

_ Tu es sûre de toi? Demanda Shanks. »

Ce fut un soulagement pour Artémis, mais l’empereur n’avait un ton ni accusateur ni déçu; il semblait sincèrement s’inquiéter de sa détermination.

« Depuis qu’on est arrivé sur l’île, je construis un bateau pour Nabucco, avoua Artémis, je voulais juste lui donner en remplacement pour celui qu’on a perdu. Mais maintenant si elle est d’accord nous l’utiliserons pour partir.

_ Et où veux-tu aller?

_ D'abord retrouver mon géniteur. Même si je n’ai pas de mère, quelqu’un a bien dû me créer, Artémis montra son trident gravé, la même personne qui a laissé ce message.

_ Si c’est que tu veux, je ne peux pas t’en empêcher, déclara Shanks.

_ Merci. Sincèrement, merci de m’avoir accueillie ici, fit la demi-sirène d’une voix étranglée. Je sais que vous avez fait ça pour mon bien… Mais je ne peux pas accepter d’être manipulée. J’ai besoin de comprendre mon passé et de forger ma propre destinée. 

_ Artémis, tu feras toujours partie de cet équipage, officialisa finalement le Roux après une seconde de silence. Ta place est parmi nous, et tu pourras toujours compter sur notre aide.

_ Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, merci, avoua-t-elle en retenant encore plus difficilement son émotion.

_ Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser s'échapper les deux seules beautés de ce navire, répliqua Shanks en redevenant lui-même. Allez filez préparer vos affaires, ce soir nous ferons un festin en votre honneur ! »

Artémis ne se fit pas prier, elle passa devant Ben qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant l'échange, et elle s'arrêta dans sa chambre. En presque six mois, c'était assez impressionnant le nombre de choses qu'elle avait acquise en comparaison avec les vingt années qu'elle avait passées sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Elle était en train de ranger son énième tenue quand Nabucco la rejoignit.

« Comment tu te sens? Demanda la blonde en venant s'asseoir sur leur lit qu’elles partageaient. 

_ Bien, je supposa, fit Artémis sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir à ses sentiments. Je suis soulagée que Shanks n’ait pas mal pris notre départ.

_ Je pense qu’à moins de piquer son stock d’alcool ce soit difficile de le mettre en rogne, soupira Nabucco blasée. Je me demande si ça fait de nous des pirates du Roux.

_ Peut-être? Je ne connais pas bien les règles à la surface.

_ Hm. Le principale, c’est qu’on puisse à nouveau voyager librement.

_ Tu ne m’en veux pas? Demanda soudainement Artémis en s’arrêtant dans son mouvement.

_ Pourquoi je t’en voudrais?

_ Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Shanks, je suis naïve mais pas à ce point. Je comprendrais que tu préfères rester ici, avec lui.

_ Ne sois pas idiote, la taquina Nabucco avec un petit sourire fière de voir que son amie devenait de plus en plus observatrice. Un pirate comme Shanks ne s’attache pas comme un humain normal, et il est hors de question que je donne ma liberté à qui que ce soit ! »

Son explication sembla satisfaire Artémis, la plus jeune se mit à rire devant sa déclaration enflammée. 

« Alors un bâteau donc? Repris Nabucco qui devait bien avouer qu’elle avait du mal à ne pas se précipiter dans la forêt pour aller voir ce dont il en retournait de ses propres yeux.

_ Oui, je pensais te l’offrir juste pour te promener de temps en temps, mais finalement il va devoir devenir un bâteau à part entière.

_ Comment il est?! Y a combien de mâts? 

_ C’est la première fois que j’en fais un, précisa Artémis en rougissant légèrement, ne place pas tes espoirs trop haut !

_ Tu parles, ils sont déjà dans le ciel mes espoirs, rétorqua Nabucco. Je suis tellement excitée maintenant !

_ Va falloir être patiente, lui rappela son amie, si Shanks a prévu une fête on ne risque pas de partir avant demain après-midi.

_ Urg, soupira Nabucco. »

La blonde se mit finalement à ranger également. Il leur fallut un long moment pour tout mettre dans plusieurs sacs. Entre leurs vêtements, les objets qu'elles avaient rachetés pour la vie quotidienne, et le reste, elles avaient maintenant quatre sacs bien remplis. 

« Tu comptes parler à Ben avant de partir ? »

La question avait enfin été posée. Nabucco la retournait dans sa tête depuis le début, hésitant à la prononcer à voix haute. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule face à cette délicate situation. Ben était très certainement le premier homme avec qui Artémis avait été intime; et même si la demi-sirène n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite l'ampleur de leurs sentiments cela ne les rendaient pas moins importants.

« Oui… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Peut-être que sur le moment, je trouverais les bons mots…

_ Le principal c’est que tu sois autant honnête envers lui qu’envers toi, la conseilla Nabucco.

_ C’est ce à quoi j’aspire, assura Artémis. Bon, je pense que rester cachée ici plus longtemps risquerait d’être suspect. 

_ Effectivement, reconnut son amie en riant allègrement. D’ailleurs je pense que c’est le bon moment pour te le dire… Tu es restée en short depuis que tu es partie de ta cachette… »

Un ange passa dans la chambre, rapidement suivi par une demi-douzaine de tritons et de sirènes, avant que le visage d’Artémis change plusieurs fois de couleurs. Elle tenta faiblement de refaire l’historique de son chemin, elle avait vu Katakuri, après Nabucco (bon elle avait prévu de lui montrer ses jambes avant donc ce n’était pas grave), puis Shanks et Ben. En passant sûrement par une partie des habitants et des membres de l’équipage qui se trouvaient dans les environs à ce moment-là. 

« Fuck. 

_ Si je peux me permettre, le short te fais un cul d’enfer, ajouta Nabucco l’air de rien avec un fou rire difficilement retenu.

_ Ça me fait une belle jambe tiens ! Sans jeu de mots ! Arrête de rire Nabu ! S’emmêla Artémis avant de se laisser à rire aussi face à l’hilarité de son amie. 

_ Désolée mais _ça me fait une belle jambe_ ! J’en peux plus ! Hahahaa !

_ Je devrais te haïr pour ça, la menaça la demi-sirène mais son expression hilare contredisait ses paroles. Oh et puis merde, je m’en fous ! 

_ Yeah c’est ça l’esprit ! L’encouragea Nabucco en la suivant dans les couloirs sans arrêter de la taquiner sur ce qui venait d’arriver. »

Elles arrivèrent sur le pont bras dessus bras dessous en riant toujours comme deux gamines sans soucis. Les pirates s’étaient attendus à les voir déprimer, voire en colère pour Artémis, furent pris de court en voyant ce joyeux duo qui débarqua avec autant de discrétion que deux géants à Marine Ford. 

« Hé c’est une fête d'au revoir ou un enterrement ?! Les provoqua Nabucco avec un sourire narquois. 

_ Bien dit ! L’appuya Shanks. C’est quoi ces têtes déprimées? Je veux pas de ça sur mon bateau sinon je vous fous à la flotte !

_ J’en connais un qui a déjà commencé la fête, soupçonna Artémis d’un ton railleur.

_ Et en plus t’avais autant une tête de chien battu qu’eux, le trahis Nabucco sans aucun état d’âme.

_ J’étais seulement préoccupé par votre réaction face au manque d'entrain de ces bons à rien, se justifia Shanks avec un grand sourire étincelant de malice.

_ Hé Cap’tain ! S’indignèrent les autres pirates. C’est pas sympa ça ! 

_ Surtout qu’il y a pas deux minutes il était en train de pleurer sur sa bouteille de rhum qu’il voulait pas que voir sa “Nabucco chérie” partir, le vendit Yassop sans aucune honte.

_ Tu n’as aucune preuve ! Tenta Shanks.

_ Je l’ai vu aussi, contre attaqua Lucky qui avait déjà commencé à manger sans les attendre.

_ Je suis trahi par mon propre équipage ! S’indigna le Roux en mimant le desespoire.

_ C’est toi qui nous a trahi en premier !! Rétorquèrent les pirates à l’unisson. 

_ Ok ok, calma Shanks en se remettant à sourire. Oublions tout ça et fêtons correctement le départ de nos deux protégées ! À partir de maintenant Nabucco et Artémis font partie de l’équipage, si jamais elles ont besoin de notre aide nous serons là ! 

_ Bien dit Cap’tain ! Approuva l’équipage en trinquant à ces belles paroles.

_ Qui voudrait l’aide d’un poivrot, soupira Nabucco pour elle-même avant de lever son verre à son tour avec un sourire malgré tout. »

Artémis se laissa porter par le flot des pirates, ils étaient tous joyeux, et totalement bourrés, dansant, chantant comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain. Elle avait assez mangé, et bu surtout, pour se sentir incroyablement bien et légère. Ses préoccupations n’avaient pas disparu, mais elles étaient retranchées dans une partie lointaine de son esprit. La demi-sirène voulait profiter d’une dernière soirée d’innocence avant de devoir affronter son passé qu’elle avait toujours espéré laisser derrière elle en quittant l’île des hommes-poissons. Rapidement, elle se leva pour aller danser avec les pirates qu’elle considérait maintenant comme ses amis. Elle dansa sans réfléchir, tournoyant autour du feu sans jamais se fatiguer. Nabucco avait repris sa guitare et elle jouait un rythme endiablé, accompagnée par les autres musiciens de l’équipage. Les rires et les chants s’envolaient vers le ciel étoilé et les souvenirs de cette soirée restèrent gravés dans leur mémoire.

Plus tard, alors que la plupart des pirates étaient ivres morts en train de dormir à même le sol de l’île, Nabucco et Shanks étaient eux en train de regarder l’immensité de la mer devant eux.

« Tu es décidée alors? Demanda le Roux en finissant sa millionième chope.

_ Bien sûr, affirma nonchalamment Nabucco. »

Elle avait beau avoir plus l’habitude de l’alcool qu’Artémis, elle se sentait tout de même extrêmement bien, et légère ainsi que légèrement dodelinante.

« Vous autres, continua-t-elle sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu’elle était en train de dire laissant simplement parler son cœur, vous avez déjà vécu votre aventure. La mienne reste encore à écrire. Je ne peux pas juste continuer à rester avec vous, ignorant l’appel de la mer et de l’aventure. 

_ Oh, tu peux dire des choses plutôt profondes quand tu as bu, plaisanta à moitié Shanks en la regardant d’un nouveau regard.

_ Tais-toi, pouffa Nabucco en le poussant par jeu. Je ne dis rien d’habitude car tu n’es pas capable de réfléchir avec tout cet alcool dans ton sang !

_ Ah, je te reconnais déjà plus, la taquina-t-il sans vergogne. »

Nabucco le poussa sans ménagement, il lui manquait un bras mais c’était clairement pas assez pour le prendre en pitié ! Shanks se contenta de la regarder en haussant les sourcils avec un air clairement supérieur et moqueur qui agaca prodigieusement la blonde, le tout arrosé par l’alcool. Ce qui arriva devait arriver, et la jeune femme se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors. 

« Je vais voler tout ton alcool pour mon nouveau bateau si tu me laisses pas décoiffer tes cheveux ! Exigea-t-elle totalement hilare.

_ Jamais ! »

S'ensuivit une bataille qui ressemblait… À rien. Heureusement, personne n’était là pour en être témoin, sinon ils auraient pris une photo et l'auraient envoyée au journal. L’affrontement se termina n’importe comment, avec Nabucco dans les bras de Shanks au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui venait enfin d’obtenir ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un câlin de la part de la blonde. 

« Tu me dois toujours des cookies, lui rappela Nabucco en gonflant ses joues mais sans faire mine de partir. »

Il commençait à faire froid, et Shanks dégageait une certaine chaleur, ainsi qu’une odeur agréable qui la détendait encore plus. 

« On verra ça quand tu reviendras, la taquina-t-il. »

Nabucco plongea son regard dans celui de Shanks (elle pouvait presque y voir des cookies), et sans réfléchir elle commença à se rapprocher de lui. Leurs deux visages étaient maintenant suffisamment proches pour qu’au moindre mouvement leurs lèvres se touchent. La jeune femme retient sa respiration, même si elle n’était pas capable de penser clairement, elle sentait son coeur battre à tout va dans sa poitrine, et elle avait tellement chaud qu’elle était persuadée de pouvoir se faire un thé sur ses joues. Alors que ses derniers neurones venaient de céder, elle vit l’expression de Shanks s’adoucir considérablement. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu avec autant de compassion et de douceur dans son regard, et elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine qu’elle ne sut pas exprimer. L’empereur posa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres de Nabucco.

« Ne te force pas, assura-t-il tendrement. Je t’apprécie et te respecte trop pour profiter ainsi de la situation.

_ Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait de Shanks? Demanda Nabucco mortellement sérieuse. 

_ Je crois qu’il est parti par là-bas avec un tonneau de rhum, répondit-il sur le même ton en désignant une direction au hasard.

_ Je devrais peut-être aller le chercher, décréta la blonde en faisant mine de se lever.

_ Hors de question de laisser une jeune femme saoul déambuler sur un bateau plein de pirates dangereux, déclara-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. »

Nabucco lui lança un regard signifiant très clairement _c’est de ton équipage que tu parles_ , mais finalement elle se résigna (il était clairement impossible de faire entrer un grain de bon sens sous ces cheveux roux), et elle entreprit de s’installer confortablement contre Shanks. Il avait les jambes croisées, et elle était au milieu, calée contre le torse de l’empereur, sa tête dans son cou pour avoir le visage bien au chaud et contre sa peau douce. Un peu plus et elle aurait ronronné. 

« Bonne nuit Shanks.

_ Bonne nuit Nabucco. »

 _Demain matin il me manquera deux jambes en plus d’un bras_ , songea distraitement Shanks. Il se mit à sourire en regardant le visage endormie de Nabucco, puis il continua de boire en observant la mer.

Ailleurs, un peu plus loin sur la plage de l’île, Artémis et Ben étaient dans une situation non similaire mais approchante. L’air marin était frais mais agréable, l’odeur iodé de la mer était comme un parfum pour les deux pirates; pourtant ils ne semblaient pas sincèrement apaisés. La plus jeune était assise et elle regardait le sable pour éviter de voir ses jambes disgracieuses ou l’homme debout à ses côtés. _Peut-être que sur le moment, je trouverai les bons mots…_ , se rappela Artémis. Sincèrement, si elle pouvait remonter dans le temps, elle se serait mis une tarte. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, et Ben ne semblait visiblement pas prêt à parler non plus. Clairement, elle lui en voulait un peu. C’était lui qui les avait guidés dans cette relation dont elle-même ne connaissait ni les tenants ni les aboutissants. Elle avait espéré qu’il la guide jusqu’au bout. Artémis se fustigea mentalement. C’était idiot de rejeter la faute sur Ben. Il n’avait rien fait de mal. 

« Je suis désolée Ben, déclara finalement Artémis. Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour m’avoir caché la vérité. Mais je te remercie d’avoir accepté une demi-chose comme moi dans ta vie. J’espère que tu accepteras que je revienne dans l’équipage un jour. »

Artémis se mordit la lèvre, ses ongles s’aggripèrent à ses jambes dénudées sans réfléchir. Ses cicatrices lui sortaient par les yeux et elle eut soudainement une urgence de les faire disparaître. Elle n’entendit pas Ben bouger, mais elle vit ses mains aggriper les siennes. Il se tenait maintenant au même niveau qu’elle, son visage près du sien. Artémis eut soudainement l’impression de le voir pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Elle réalisa à quel point elle trouvait séduisant les traits secs de son visage, son regard noir dur dans lequel elle puisait une force sans limite, et même son expression calme et détâchée. Il la regarda également un moment sans rien dire. Pendant ce temps, elle pensa qu’il devait être bien plus vieux qu’elle, et pour la première fois elle réalisa qu’il avait déjà dû avoir pleins d’autres relations et qu’elle ne représentait pas grand chose. 

« Arrête de te dénigrer, déclara-t-il d’une voix tranquille et dénuée de tous reproches. J’ai apprécié que tu partages ta vie avec moi, mais je n’ai jamais eu la prétention de te garder uniquement pour moi. Tu es jeune, le monde est grand, tout est encore à découvrir pour toi. J’attendrais de tes nouvelles, avec le reste de l’équipage, et le jour où tu reviendras, je serais toujours là pour toi Artémis. 

_ Comment tu fais pour dire de telles choses? Questionna Artémis en retenant difficilement des larmes de joie et de soulagement. 

_ L’expérience ou plutôt l’âge, avoua Ben avec un petit sourire en coin. Il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Si être avec moi a pu t’apporter ne serait-ce qu’un peu, j’en suis amplement satisfait.

_ Ce que j’ai vécu avec toi Ben, est la chose la plus précieuse que j’ai eu depuis ma naissance. Tu seras toujours spécial pour moi. »

Elle avait réussi à le formuler ! Artémis se sentait incroyablement soulagée et fière d’elle à cet instant-là. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle voit le sourire amusé de Ben.

« Tu pourrais me soutenir un peu plus au lieu de te moquer là, se renfrogna-t-elle.

_ J’essaie, assura-t-il. Je t’aime aussi. »

Artémis se sentit rougir à des degrés jamais égalés, ce qui sembla ravir Ben qui lâcha ses mains pour venir tapoter affectueusement ses cheveux bleus.

« Tu as l’air magnifique dans ce short, c’est vraiment dommage qu’on ne soit plus ensemble, déclara-t-il en se levant. Bonne nuit. »

Et sur ces mots, le second partit pour rejoindre sa chambre. Artémis resta figée avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains pour étouffer un petit cri de frustration et surtout de gène. Ben cachait vraiment son jeu !

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️

Le lendemain, Nabucco retrouva Shanks décédé sous son magnifique postérieur. Elle haussa les épaules, et se leva pour enjamber une vingtaine de pirates à moitié morts sur le chemin. La blonde les dépassa pour finalement retrouver Artémis en train de dormir la tête dans le sable.

« Yo Arte si tu veux partir aujourd'hui va falloir envisager de se lever. »

Artémis ouvrit les yeux pour les fermer en sentant les rayons du soleil sincèrement essayer de lui cramer les rétines.

« Il est quelle heure ? Fuck? J'ai du sable dans la bouche ! Argh ! 

_ Je dirais début d'aprem, au moins, estima Nabucco avec la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel. La prochaine fois évite de dormir sur la plage.

_ Urgh, c'est noté, soupira Artémis.

_ Allez montre moi ton bateau ! »

La demi-sirène soupira dramatiquement en réalisant que son amie la tuerait pour avoir son bateau. Elle finit par se lever, prit bien son temps pour s'épousseter sous le regard meurtrier de Nabucco, avant d'enfin prendre la direction de la crique dissimulée. Sur le chemin, Artémis songea à Katakuri. La veille, elle l'avait quitté sans prendre le temps de lui donner correctement son cadeau. Elle espérait qu'il l'ait apprécié. Il devait sûrement être déjà parti, mais elle espérait sincèrement le revoir. Elle s'était habituée à le voir tous les jours, et l'idée de s'habituer à son absence lui était difficile. 

Finalement, elles arrivèrent devant le bateau construit à la sueur du front d'Artémis. Et aux précieux conseils de Fenrir. Nabucco se figea, et sa bouche resta entrouverte pendant de longues secondes sans qu'elle ne puisse détacher son regard de la construction.

« Si tu comptes juste le regarder sans rien dire, je vais peut-être le laisser ici finalement, ironisa Artémis.

_ Nope ! Je parle, je suis en train de parler ! 

_ Je t'écoute alors.

_ Franchement c'est un magnifique bateau, le plus beau que j'ai vu ! C'est incroyable ce que tu as réussi !

_ Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Insista Artémis qui la soupçonnait d'en rajouter pour ne pas la vexer.

_ Oui tu peux me croire ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je partirais direct avec. Mais je vais quand même le naviguer tout de suite pour l'approcher du Red Force.

_ À toi l'honneur, l'encouragea la bluette en lui faisant signe de monter. »

Le bateau était largement plus petit que le Red Force. Il n'avait qu'un mat. Il y avait une grande cabine qui prenait la moitié du pont. Elle était assez grande pour contenir une cuisine, une salle de bain, et quatre chambres. La plupart des pièces n'étaient équipées que du strict minimum, et leur première priorité serait de les aménager. Tout était couvert de fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière. Il y avait également un puit de lumière dans chaque chambre pour permettre de voir le ciel. L'autre moitié du pont était recouverte d'herbe, et un espace avait été délimité pour y faire un potager. La proue avait été sculptée avec la forme d'un aigle prenant son envole. 

« Un aigle ? Tu connais cet oiseau ? S'étonna Nabucco.

_ J'en ai vu un pendant que je sculptais, je me suis dis que ça avait l'air stylé, expliqua Artémis en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. »

Nabucco pouffa de rire.

« Tu as raison, c'est grave stylée. Bon, il est grand temps de dompter la bête ! »

Une heure plus tard, les pirates du Roux virent arriver ce petit navire fringant avec une Nabucco à son gouvernail qui chantait une chanson aux paroles absolument pas respectables avec Artémis qui dansait en riant autour d'elle.

« Je crois qu'on a créé des monstres, déclara une nouvelle fois Ryuk. »

Il leur fallut un peu plus d’une heure pour transvaser leurs affaires, et trouver où mettre tout ce que les pirates du roux leur refilèrent. Nabucco se servit allègrement dans les réserves d'alcool de Shanks (et celui-ci n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il devait pleurer ou être content), et les autres tentèrent de leur faire prendre de quoi manger pendant au moins une année. Heureusement, la cale du bateau était spacieuse à souhait, et même si Artémis piqua un canon du Red Force, tout finit par rentrer. 

« Bon c’est l’heure, fit Nabucco avec un grand sourire qui cachait mal son excitation de reprendre la mer aussi libre que le vent. 

_ Tiens, prends ça avec vous, déclara Shanks en lui mettant dans les mains un pavillon à l’effigie de l’équipage du Roux. Tu n’es pas obligée de l’accrocher, mais il pourra vous apporter une certaine protection.

_ Ou faire de nous des cibles, supposa Nabucco en fronçant son nez. Merci Shanks. »

Un peu plus loin, Artémis se voyait également remettre un présent inattendu.

« Ce n’est pas grand chose mais ça décorera votre bateau, déclara Fenrir avec une expression renfrognée qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son geste. »

Ce qui provoquait des ricanements à son singe et celui-ci se mit à s’agiter sur son épaule visiblement très amusé par l’embarras du pirate. Artémis récupéra la sculpture de la taille d’un poing, celle-ci avait été taillée dans un bois clair et ensuite recouverte d’une légère couche brillante, et elle représentait une sirène avec une expression très intrépide qui tenait un trident.

« Je sais qu’t’aime pas trop être une sirène, mais je trouve ça grave cool que t’en sois une, se justifia Fenrir qui était en train de réaliser qu’il souhaitait soudainement se cacher plutôt que de continuer à se sentir comme une midinité de seize ans. 

_ Merci Fenrir ! S’exclama Artémis en lui sautant au cou. Je deviendrai une charpentière aussi douée que toi ! 

_ T’as encore du boulot gamine ! La rembarra-t-il pour cacher son embarras. »

Artémis se mit à rire, et elle le laissa partir plutôt que de continuer à profiter mesquinement de la situation. Mais bon, après six mois dans cet équipage, à travailler d’arrache-pied pour Fenrir, c’était quand même super amusant de le voir rougir en lui offrant un cadeau de départ !

« Yo, les filles prennaient ça avec vous, ordonna le médecin de bord en leur tendant une grosse caisse. »

Celui-ci arborait une mine patibulaire comme le reste de l’équipage, mais heureusement pour lui ses lunettes de soleil cachait son émotion.

« Mais c’est super lourd, s’étouffa Nabucco.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dedans? S’étonna Artémis.

_ Le nécessaire, précisa-t-il du bout des lèvres.

_ Une scie? Mais pourquoi une scie? S’étrangla la demi-sirène.

_ Je vous ai laissé un manuel aussi, continua le médecin sans répondre à sa question.

_ Il a jamais été aussi diligent avec nous, s’écria le reste de l’équipage du Roux clairement jaloux.

_ Je préfère carrément soigner ces deux jeunes filles que la bande de primates que vous êtes ! S’emporta le médecin. 

_ Quoi??!! »

S'ensuivit un échange d’insultes et de rires comme ils en avaient l’habitude. Alors qu’ils allaient définitivement se séparer, Yassop s’approcha et attira Artémis à l’écart du groupe.

« Alors comment trouves-tu ton arbalète? Demanda le snipeur.

_ Parfaite ! S’extasia Artémis. C’est vraiment ce qu’il me fallait, merci ! 

_ C’est ce que je voulais entendre, acquiesça le pirate avec un sourire en coin. »

Mais son sourire et son attitude nonchalante disparurent soudainement tandis qu’il devenait beaucoup plus sérieux. 

« J’ai quelque chose à t’apprendre sur ton géniteur, avoua-t-il finalement après un instant de silence. Je n’étais pas vraiment sûr de moi, je m’excuse de ne pas te l’avoir dit avant. »

Il vit l’expression de la demi-sirène se figer, son regard doré se fit plus dur et elle se mura dans un silence inquiétant. Néanmoins, Yassop comptait bien mettre les choses à plat avant qu’ils ne se séparent.

« Y a plus de vingt ans, j’ai croisé la route d’un drôle de type, expliqua-t-il. Il voulait créer une arme égalisant les armes antiques. Sur le coup je n’y ai pas vraiment prêté attention, alors je l’ai aiguillé vers Vegapunk ou quoi. Franchement les armes antiques c’est pas mon truc. J’ai jamais entendu parler de ce mec après. Mais peut-être, si c’est lui ton père, alors peut-être que ton trident avec les ponéglyphes est lié à tout ça. »

Artémis prit sur elle pour ne pas montrer à quel point ces informations la plongeaient dans un profond trouble. Elle se força à sourire.

« Merci pour ton aide Yassop, fit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. 

_ Pas de problème gamine, prends soin de toi. »

Ce fut finalement l’heure des adieux. Elles esquivèrent le câlin général, et avant que le soleil ne se couche, elles étaient déjà loin de l’île.


	2. Vers la vérité

Nabucco manoeuvrait tranquillement leur navire sur la mer calme du nouveau monde. Artémis était allongée sur l’herbe à côté d’elle, et elle regardait le ciel devenir progressivement sombre. Soudainement, la demi-sirène se releva et partit dans sa cabine. Une seconde plus tard, elle en ressortait avec son trident gravé qu’elle tenait de son père. La blonde la regarda faire avec une expression curieuse mais sans rien dire. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle voit soudainement Artémis prendre le trident par les deux bouts avant de le fracasser sur sa cuisse recouverte d’une épaisse couche d’haki de l’armement. 

« Tu te sens bien? Demanda Nabucco dont la surprise l’avait fait sursauter.

_ Très bien même, répliqua Artémis. Hors de question que je me laisse manipuler par ce taré ! »

La demi-sirène regarda les deux bouts de trident avec un air satisfait et un peu fou sur le visage. Après une seconde d’hésitation, elle jeta les restes par dessus bord. Elle avait eu peur de ne pas réussir à se débarrasser de ce poids, mais finalement elle se sentait soulagée de l’avoir fait.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça? S’étonna Nabucco dans son dos. On dirait… »

Artémis se retourna pour la voir ramasser quelque chose dans l’herbe, juste à l’endroit où elle s’était tenue une seconde avant. Nabucco se releva en tenant une espèce de cylindre en verre de la taille de sa main, à l’intérieur une aiguille pointait dans une direction.

« Un mini eternal pose, termina Nabucco.

_ Fuck. »

La demi-sirène regarda l’humaine. L’humaine regarda la demi-sirène. En un éclair, Artémis se jeta sur l'eternal pose mais Nabucco le tira en arrière. Elles se toisèrent une seconde avant de recommencer. Leur cirque durant un moment.

« Donne moi cet eternal posa, ordonna Artémis qui avait un sourcil qui tressautait d’impatience.

_ Nope. Hors de question. Imagine y a des cookies au bout?!

_ Meuf… Arrête de penser avec ton ventre !

_ Impossible. Mon organisme a été conçu ainsi.

_ T'es quoi une nouvelle race humaine hybride avec du sucre ? Répliqua Artémis blasée.

_ Comment t'as deviné ? S'exclama Nabucco avec une expression surprise convaincante.

_ Ok j'abandonne. »

La demi-sirène se laissa tomber sur le sol, elle posa sa tête dans sa main en regardant l'horizon.

« Et puis il vaut mieux suivre cet eternal pose plutôt que d'errer pendant dix ans sur le nouveau monde, compléta Nabucco l'air de rien. Cette mer est imprévisible et dangereuse, alors plutôt on aura mis cette histoire derrière nous mieux ce sera. » 

Artémis soupira, forcément son amie avait raison. Elle était plus âgée et plus expérimentée, et étrangement plus mature sauf quand on parlait de sucrerie. Ou d'embêter Shanks. Ou d'embêter n'importe qui en fait.

« Ok captain. »

La première nuit à bord de leur bateau se passa paisiblement. Enfin, elle se passa surtout dans la même chambre car elles réalisèrent rapidement qu'après six mois de vie commune, dormir tout seul était juste trop déprimant. Le bruit et l'agitation de l'équipage du Roux n'étaient plus là pour les bercer. Ils furent remplacés par des discussions interminables et des échafaudages de plans totalement improbables. Elles durent prendre leur première décision commune le lendemain matin.

« Je ne me sens pas d'afficher ainsi notre appartenance à cet alcoolique, soupira Nabucco en observant avec dédain le jolly Roger entre elles.

_ On a qu'à le modifier sinon? Proposa Artémis légèrement blasée par l'attitude de son amie alors qu'elle appréciait clairement Shanks.

_ Oh ! Et si on mettait un cookie devant sa bouche ! Ça lui rappellera qu'il m'en doit au moins mille, sans compter les intérêts.

_ Pas mal. Et une tasse de thé ? J'imagine déjà sa tête quand il réalisera que son drapeau est associé à cette boisson non alcoolisée ! 

_ Meuf c'est une idée de génie ! Je vais m’en occuper tu vas voir ! »

Artémis observa Nabucco se mettre à l’ouvrage avec une grande dévouement qui devait sûrement être au moins aussi important que son envie d’embêter Shanks. La demi-sirène était clairement aussi amusée à l’idée de voir l’expression de l’empereur quand il verrait ce qu’elles avaient fait de son jolly roger. Pendant que sa camarade était occupée, elle songea à ce qu’elle pouvait améliorer de son côté sur le navire. En le construisant et le rendant utilisable elle avait déjà fait le plus gros du travail. Il restait maintenant surtout les petits détails à finir. Grâce à ce qu’elle avait appris auprès de Fenrir elle pouvait même utiliser ses talents de charpentière pour construire du mobiliers. Elle avait heureusement pensé à remplir la soute de certains matériaux comme du bois, mais aussi d’outils qui lui seraient bien utiles pour travailler sur le navire. Soudain, un détail important lui revient à l’esprit.

« Il faut qu’on donne un nom à notre bâteau ! S’exclama Artémis étonnée qu’elle ait pu oublier quelque chose d’aussi important. Fenrir disait tout le temps qu’un bateau sans nom ça porte malheur !

_ Et il a raison, acquiesça Nabucco en levant le visage de son travail pour y réfléchir. C’est la première fois que je dois trouver un nom pour un bateau..

_ Pareil pour moi. »

Les deux amies plissèrent les yeux en cherchant dans leur imagination et leur vécu un nom qui siérait à leur nouvelle embarcation flambant neuve, et qui, elles l’espéraient, les emmènerait jusqu’au bout du monde. 

« On ne peut pas juste lui donner un nom au hasard, précisa Nabucco. 

_ Mais il faut aussi qu’il signifie quelque chose pour toutes les deux... »

Elles eurent beau se creuser la tête sur la question, aucune idée potable ne leur venait. La seule référence que Artémis avait été le Red Force, et Nabucco avait vu tellement de noms les plus improbables les un que les autres que cela lui polluait son imagination plus qu’autre chose.

« Bon, je ne pense pas qu’on trouvera quelque chose le ventre vide, décréta finalement Nabucco en se relevant. Je finirai le drapeau plus tard aussi. Mon log pose indique qu’il y a une île très proche, arrêtons y nous et mangeons quelque chose avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

_ Ok. »

Nabucco dirigea le bateau en direction de leur destination, Artémis la guida en nageant autour pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait pas récifs, dissimulés sous la surface, qui risquaient d'endommager la coque. Elles se retrouvèrent finalement sur une île plutôt petite mais qui semblait habitée et civilisée. La ville s’étendait sur une grande partie, et le reste était composé de grandes montagnes qui semblaient inhospitalières. L’arrivée des deux jeunes femmes fut remarquée, les marins se retournèrent sur leur passage. Mais leur bateau n’avait ni nom ni drapeau, elles étaient intrigantes mais pas menaçantes. Néanmoins, Artémis sentit ces regards peser désagréablement sur ses épaules. Et ses jambes. Elle avait arrêté de mettre des pantalons qui couvraient ses cicatrices, pourtant elle avait encore dû mal à assumer son physique imparfait. La demi-sirène fit de son mieux pour ignorer les passants qui se retournaient sur son passage pour ensuite chuchoter à l’oreille de leur voisin, et Nabucco ne se priva pas pour lancer des cailloux aux plus insistants. L’inconfort d’Artémis fut rapidement remplacé par de l’amusement, et elles arrivèrent à un restaurant en riant toutes les deux.

« Tu vises super bien ! S'exclama Nabucco en s'asseyant en terrasse avec son amie. Où tu as appris ça ?

_ Tu ne vas pas me croire mais… C'est Katakuri, avoua la demi-sirène en essayant de dissimuler le début de rougeur sur ses joues.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Nabucco railleuse. »

Elles commandèrent et mangèrent en discutant. Rapidement, elles vinrent à se questionner sur l'argent. Après tout, vivre la belle vie c'était très bien mais il fallait pouvoir se payer à manger et tout le reste. Artémis proposa de piller des épaves sous-marines, et Nabucco d'attaquer des navires de riches.

« Vous cherchez du travail? Les interrogea soudainement quelqu’un en venant se positionner à côté d’elles.

_ Et vous êtes? Demanda Nabucco pas aimable pour un sous. 

_ Dan Ricket, se présenta l’inconnu avec une expression légèrement hautaine en énonçant son nom. 

_ Oui peu importe en fait, répliqua Nabucco en agitant sa main comme si elle voulait se débarrasser d'un moustique agaçant.»

L'homme sembla avoir avalé un citron de travers et Artémis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce pauvre gars n'avait aucune idée d'où il était tombé et surtout à qui il avait à faire. Nabucco était tout sauf avenante avec les personnes qu’elle ne considérait pas comme importante, et celui-ci avait eu le culot des les interrompre alors elle risquait bien de tout faire pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Artémis n’avait pas beaucoup plus envie de discuter avec un inconnu, surtout un individu qui la regardait avec un dégoût non-dissimulé, mais sa curiosité l’emporta sur son inconfort.

« Nous ne cherchons pas à proprement parlé de travail, expliqua finalement Artémis, mais si vous avez besoin d’aide nous pouvons vous aider moyennant finance. »

Après tout, elle était presque sûre de pouvoir trouver des trucs sympa dans le fond de l’océan, c’était assez incroyable ce que les humains pouvaient laisser dans leurs épaves sans jamais essayer de le récupérer. Néanmoins, elle avait bien envie de se mêler aux humains de la surface, et de découvrir tout ce dont elle avait été privée durant sa vie.

« Je peux vous payer, assura Ricket avec un sourire suffisant.

_ Très bien. Quel est le problème? 

_ Voyez-vous je suis un marchand, expliqua-t-il en affichant une expression importante, ma marchandise a été volée par des vauriens de la région. 

_ Combien êtes-vous prêt à payer? Intervient Nabucco avec un air calculateur. 

_ 10 000 000 de Berry, déclara Ricket sans hésiter. »

Artémis reposa son verre avec lequel elle avait faillit s’étrangler et elle fit les gros yeux à Nabucco, même pour elle qui venait du Ryuk Kingdom, elle était presque sûre que c’était une somme considérable. Son amie hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui confirmer, avant de plisser les yeux pour observer leur interlocuteur avec un peu plus de concentration. Il semblait avoir une trentaine d’années, ses vêtements étaient de très bonne qualité, il était bien coiffé et arborait une expression très imbue; pourtant il y avait quelque chose d’autre qui la dérangeait sans qu’elle ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

« Qui sont ces bandits? Combien sont-ils? Est-ce que vous savez s’ils sont toujours sur l’île? Demanda simultanément Nabucco.

_ Ce sont des bandits de la région, expliqua Ricket avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage, ils ne doivent pas être plus d’une dizaine, et j’ai entendu dire qu’ils se cachaient dans les montagnes de l’île. 

_ Hm nous sommes que deux jeunes femmes contre une dizaine de bandits cela me paraît bien déséquilibré, jugea Nabucco. Nous acceptons pour 20 000 000 Berry, pas moins. »

Artémis s’étouffa discrètement avec son verre qu’elle venait de reprendre au mauvais moment, son amie lui fit discrètement signe qu’elle savait ce qu’elle faisait.

« Marché conclu, mais je veux ma marchandise demain soir dernier délai, je vous attendrai au port, imposa Ricket après une brève seconde de réflexion. 

_ Marché conclu, répéta Nabucco avec un sourire de chat satisfait. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains, puis après un dernier au revoir, leur étrange employeur sortit du restaurant. Nabucco attendit qu’il se soit éloigné pour faire signe à Artémis qu’elles partaient aussi. Elles discutèrent du beau temps et de la pluie jusqu’à arriver à leur bâteau. Une fois à l’intérieur, Nabucco prépara du thé tandis que Artémis attendait impatiemment qu’elles parlent de ce qui venait d’arriver. 

« Alors qu’est-ce que tu as pensé de ce Ricket? Demanda Nabucco en s’asseyant en face d’elle après avoir déposé deux tasses devant chacun d’elles. »

Nabucco avait beaucoup plus d’expérience qu’elle sur beaucoup de choses, et notamment sur les humains de la surface, alors Artémis avait tendance à lui faire entièrement confiance. Néanmoins, elle n’en était pas réduite à se laisser guider aveuglément, et les hommes-poissons n’étaient pas complètement différents de leurs homologues.

« Je n’ai pas aimé la façon dont il me regardait, avoua Artémis, mais je suppose que beaucoup d’humains sont comme ça. Il semblait très sûr de lui, la somme qu’il a annoncé avait l’air totalement exorbitante. 

_ Je suis d’accord que son regard était un peu insistant, acquiesça Nabucco en sirotant son thé. Son prix était déjà démentiel. Avec ça on pourrait presque s’acheter le bâteau de Shanks et tout les mecs dessus. Mais qu’il accepte d’augmenter sans même marchander? Ça cache clairement quelque chose.

_ Peut-être que sa marchandise est encore plus précieuse que ça? Supposa Artémis.

_ À ce prix-là ce doit être des diamants, ironisa la plus vieille. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, réfléchissant toutes les deux à ce que pouvait bien être la précieuse marchandise de leur commanditaire.

« De toute façon, nous n’en saurons pas plus sans aller voir par nous-même, déclara Artémis en haussant les épaules.

_ C’est sûr. Préparons l’assaut ce soir, et nous irons demain matin. Cela devrait nous laisser largement le temps de nous en occuper dans les délais.

_ Je crois avoir vu une carte de l’île dans une des boutiques de la ville, se rappela la demi-sirène, je vais aller l’acheter.

_ Ok, pendant ce temps je vérifie qu’on a de quoi crapahuter dans les montagnes. »

Artémis finit sa tasse de thé, puis elle fila en ville. Même si elle n’était pas encore une pirate avec une prime, il suffisait de voir son apparence générale pour comprendre qu’elle n’était pas une jeune femme ordinaire. Déjà ses armes, elle portait son trident dans son dos et son arbalète sur le bras gauche. Ensuite, les branchies sur son cou, les dents pointues qui dépassaient de sa bouche, et les dérangeantes cicatrices sur ses jambes, tout cela donnait une impression étrange aux personnes qui croisaient son chemin. Pour la demi-sirène, c’était un peu une purge de devoir subir tous ces regards, alors pour se donner du courage, elle relevait fièrement le menton, regardait droit devant elle et… Imaginait qu’elle marchait avec Nabucco, ou avec Ben, ou des membres de l’équipage du Roux. Ou encore que Katakuri était avec elle. C’était un petit peu son joker car penser au fameux pirate de Big Mum la rendait toujours impatiente de le revoir. Ils s’étaient quittés trop rapidement sans qu’elle n’ait le temps de lui dire au revoir, et elle n’avait pas pu voir si son cadeau lui avait fait plaisir. 

Finalement, elle trouva rapidement la carte dans une boutique lambda, le marchand lui expliqua que les montagnes était un repère à bandits et que personne sain d’esprit n’osait y mettre les pieds. Artémis lui demanda s’il en savait un peu plus, et il finit par lui indiquer de mauvaise grâce l’un des monts en lui expliquant qu’il y avait une caverne sûrement assez spacieuse pour abriter toutes sortes de marchandises. La jeune femme le remercia et prit la carte, puis elle rentra au bateau où elle trouva Nabucco en train de préparer leur expédition dans la cuisine. 

« On a des grosses godasses, des lampes, et des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète, énuméra la blonde en fourrant le tout dans un sac.

_ Des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète? Répéta Artémis goguenard.

_ Au cas où on ait faim ! Se justifia-t-elle avec un air de marmotte innocente. »

Artémis se contenta de lui lancer un regard pas convaincu avant de poser sa carte sur la table. Elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qu’elle avait appris, et elles paufinèrent leur plan. C’était assez simple et basique, repérer les ennemis, les convaincre _physiquement_ qu’ils ne voulaient pas de la marchandise, récupérer celle-ci puis retourner voir leur commanditaire au port. Le reste de la soirée fut assez calme malgré l'excitation grandissante. Nabucco avait déjà participé à plusieurs activités de ce genre dans ses anciens équipages, mais pour Artémis se serait la première fois. Elle se rappelait encore de l’attaque qu’avait essuyé l’équipage de Shanks, et elle se demandait si le combat serait de la même envergure. Elle avait progressé depuis, et il lui tardait de mettre à l’épreuve ses nouvelles capacités. 

L'une dormi à poings fermés tandis que l'autre eut un sommeil agité. Elles se réveillèrent avec le lever du soleil, et se préparèrent en silence. Après un thé et quelques gâteaux, elles prirent la direction des montagnes. Il leur fallut déjà une bonne heure et demie pour traverser la ville et s'enfoncer dans la partie inhabitée de l'île. Quand elles arrivèrent au pied des montagnes, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Nabucco qui était habituée à se repérer autant en mer que sur terre prit la carte et commença à les guider dans leur progression.

La végétation était pauvre et rachitique, et beaucoup de pierres rendaient leur avancée difficile sur le versant de la montagne. Il y avait trois monts côte à côte, mais celui du milieu s’élevait bien plus haut que les deux autres, à tel point que sa cime semblait presque atteindre les nuages. Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient en silence. Artémis étendit son Haki de l'observation pour essayer de repérer la présence d'ennemis. Il leur fallut un moment pour grimper, et avec le soleil qui semblait vouloir leur mort, la demi-sirène dut plusieurs fois se passer de l'eau sur la peau pour éviter de ses dessécher. 

Finalement, Artémis perçut un groupe d'humains un peu plus loin. Ils semblaient être derrière quelque chose, et elle en conclut qu'ils devaient être dans la grotte. Elle fit signe à Nabucco et celle-ci hocha la tête avant de ranger la carte dans le sac. Avec leur haki de l’observation, entrer dans la grotte ne leur posait pas vraiment de problème, la seule question était de savoir si les bandits étaient armés, et surtout s’ils étaient vraiment forts. Après tout, elles avaient été entraînées par l’équipage de Shanks le Roux. Donc à moins de tomber sur un autre empereur, ou d’être réellement dépassées en nombre, elles ne devraient pas rencontrer de difficulté. Voir même, elles devraient bien s’amuser.

Le bandit qui montait la garde n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand il se reçut une furie blonde sur le coin du visage. En quelques secondes, Nabucco l’avait maîtrisé et elle l’envoya dans l’inconscience sans hésitation. Artémis retient un sifflement admiratif devant autant d’efficacité de la part de son amie. 

« Baisse-toi ! L’ordre de la demi-sirène claqua en même temps que la corde de son arbalète et Nabucco vit le carreau passer au-dessus de sa tête avant de se ficher dans la gorge d’un bandit qui venait de surgir.

_ Woo meuf mes cheveux ! S’étrangla la blonde.

_ Tu préfères quoi ta vie ou tes cheveux?

_ Mes cheveux évidemment ! »

Artémis haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel avant d’aller chercher son carreau. Elle ignora le sang qui gicla sans le moindre état d’âme, elle n’avait pas un stock illimité de projectiles, et ceux-là avaient été faits par Yassop lui-même. Elle ne risquait pas d’en trouver de meilleurs ailleurs ! Elles laissèrent les deux corps derrière elles et continuèrent à avancer un peu plus loin dans la caverne. La sortie était maintenant invisible, et elles apercevaient des tonneaux un peu partout. Elles étaient bien incapables de dire qu’est-ce qu’était la marchandise de leur commanditaire, mais elles auraient toujours le temps de se poser la question une fois qu’elles auraient fini de faire le ménage. Elles entendaient le bruit de l’eau qui tombait sur le sol, ainsi que des voix qui conversaient un peu plus loin. Visiblement, ils n’avaient pas entendu l’affrontement qui venait d’avoir lieu. Artémis fit signe à Nabucco de la laisser passer devant, et la demi-sirène se cacha derrière un tonneau pour étudier la pièce. Il s’agissait d’un large espace arrondi, au plafond une lampe avait été accrochée répandant une faible lumière aux alentours. Elle aperçut d’autres tunnels qui s’enfonçaient plus loin, son haki de l’observation lui apprit qu’en plus des huit hommes devant elle, un autre groupe se tenait dans une autre salle. Elles risquaient donc de voir la cavalerie leur tomber dessus dès que le combat deviendrait un peu trop bruyant. Elle échangea un regard avec Nabucco, celle-ci leva les pouces en l’air avec un sourire beaucoup trop enthousiaste. 

Artémis se redressa, elle profita que le tunnel où elles étaient, était plongé dans l’obscurité pour prendre le temps de viser avec son arbalète. Puis, avec une précision redoutable elle abattit un des bandits. Les autres regardèrent leur camarade tomber, mais le temps qu’ils réalisent ce qui se passait, elle en avait abattu deux de plus. Ils se mirent à crier et se précipiter sur elle. Artémis attrapa son trident dans son dos avant de s’élancer à la suite de Nabucco. Les six hommes restant se jettèrent sur elles sans réfléchir, ils ne maîtrisaient aucun Haki et leurs armes étaient de piètre qualité. En moins d'une minute, elles leur avaient réglé leur compte.

« C'est bizarre, fit Artémis en récupérant ses carreaux. Je sens qu'il y a d'autres personnes là-bas mais ils ne sont pas venus les aider.

_ Ils ont peut être peur de se faire dégommer, supposa Nabucco. 

_ Peut-être… »

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur progression mais avec plus de précautions, leur présence était maintenant connue des ennemis. Elles suivirent un long couloir étroit, obscure et humide jusqu'à déboucher sur une autre cavité. Celle-ci n'était pas éclairée comme la précédente, et Nabucco du sortir leur lampe pour y voir plus clair. Elle perçut tout de suite du mouvement, rapide comme l'éclair elle se fendit pour attraper son adversaire.

« Haaa! »

Le cri était tout sauf agressif et il était très aigu. Artémis attrapa sa lampe et la braqua devant elles. Leur excitation du au combat retomba comme un soufflet, la demi-sirène serra tellement fort son poing qu'elle brisa sa lumière. Mais celle de Nabucco était suffisante pour découvrir trois sirènes menottées au cou et aux mains. Leurs cheveux et leurs visages étaient sales mais elles ne semblaient pas blessées. Par contre leurs expressions terrorisées et choquées suffisaient à vouloir ressusciter les bandits pour les tuer une seconde fois.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé la marchandise de Ricket, déclara froidement Nabucco.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Artémis les dents tellement serrées qu'on pouvait voir sa mâchoire bouger.

_ Une sirène peut se vendre facilement jusqu'à 70 000 000 Berry au marché d'esclaves. »

La respiration d'Artémis était bruyante, les sirènes se serraient les une contre les autres en leur lançant des regards inquiets, mais Nabucco restait silencieuse. 

« Je vais le tuer, déclara finalement Artémis en jetant les restes de sa lampe par terre. Je vais lui arracher les tripes et les lui faire manger !

_ Deal, répondit simplement Nabucco. Aide moi à les sortir de là, tu as plus de force que moi. »

Artémis acquiesça, et elles s’approchèrent des prisonnières. Celles-ci eurent un brusque mouvement de recul, les stoppant net dans leur approche. 

« Ça va aller, fit Artémis, je suis comme vous… En partie. 

_ On vous fera aucun mal, appuya Nabucco. »

Les trois sirènes n’avaient pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, elles étaient menottées et impuissantes, elles finirent par les laisser les prendre. Sans bulles, elles étaient incapables de se tenir debout, Artémis en prit deux sur son dos et Nabucco porta la dernière. Elles traversèrent la grande salle où gisaient les cadavres, puis elles se retrouvèrent enfin à l’air libre. La lumière du jour fit plisser les yeux des deux jeunes femmes, mais le choc fut encore plus grand pour les trois sirènes. Elles gardèrent leurs yeux mi-clos pendant plusieurs minutes après être sorties. Artémis et Nabucco les déposèrent sur le sol, un peu plus loin. Nabucco repartit dans la grotte pour chercher les clefs des menottes, et dix minutes plus tard les sirènes étaient libérées de leurs entraves. Artémis sortit les bouteilles d’eau et les sandwichs qu’elles avaient préparés et leur donnèrent. Elles les regardèrent avec crainte et méfiance, mais finalement la faim et la soif furent plus fortes, elles mangèrent et burent comme si elles ne l’avaient pas fait depuis plusieurs jours. Ce qui était sûrement possible. 

« On va retourner à notre bateau, expliqua Artémis aux trois sirènes, là-bas vous serez en sécurité.

_ On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous? Demanda l’une d’elles.

_ Bien sûr, assura Nabucco. »

La descente leur prit plus de temps que la montée, porter trois sirènes n’étaient pas une mince affaire avec leur encombrante queue. Durant le trajet, Artémis se mura dans un silence douloureux. Evidemment, elle avait entendu que les humains faisaient du trafic de sirènes, mais c’était la première fois qu’elle y était réellement confrontée. Pourtant, ce n’était pas exactement ça qui la dérangeait. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à rejeter les hommes-poissons à cause de la façon dont ils l’avaient traitée, et par extension elle avait placé un certain espoir dans les hommes de la surface. Celui-ci avait déjà était légèrement émaillé par Daifuku, mais Katakuri et l’équipage de Shanks lui avaient donné envie d’y croire. Sauf que ce qu’elle venait de voir avait fait voler en éclat sa naïveté. Les humains et les hommes-poissons, aucun des deux n’étaient mieux que l’autre. Alors qu’était-elle, elle qui était les deux à la fois? Cette interrogation la poursuivit jusqu’en bas de la montagne sans qu’elle n’y trouve de réponse satisfaisante. 

Finalement, une autre pensée émergea dans son esprit à force de porter les deux sirènes sur son dos. Être une sirène ou homme-triton à la surface était tout simplement un calvaire. Ils n’avaient aucune indépendance, et leur queue était tout simplement un poid mort. Tout ce qui faisait leur force et leur grâce se transformait en énorme boulet. Pour une fois, elle était presque reconnaissante à ses jambes défigurées. 

Quand elles arrivèrent au port, Ricket les y attendait déjà. Deux hommes qui tenaient plus de la brute que de l'humain se tenaient à côté de lui. Une expression satisfaite désagréable se colla sur son visage en les voyant approcher. 

« Je vois que vous avez retrouvé ma marchandise, déclara-t-il en se frottant les mains. »

Artémis et Nabucco déposèrent les trois sirènes sur le côté, pas vraiment près de Ricket mais suffisamment pour lui laisser le doute. La bleuette s'avança vers lui sans rien dire tandis qu'il conservait une expression curieuse polie. Puis le poing d'Artémis s'écrasa sur le nez de Ricket l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout du port. Il s'effondra sur un tas de caisses en bois. Les deux brutes firent mine de s'approcher mais Nabucco les dissuada d'un regard.

« Vous bougez, et vous rejoignez votre patron, affirma-t-elle froidement. »

Les deux hommes étaient comme gelés sur place, il se dégageait de la jeune femme blonde une aura terrifiante qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. Et l'autre possédait une puissance dépassant leur imagination, ils réalisèrent avec effroi qu'elles n'étaient pas des femmes ordinaires. Artémis passa entre eux deux sans hésiter, puis elle s'arrêta devant Ricket qui se redressait tant bien que mal en se tenant le nez qui pissait le sang.

« Releva toi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide. Je ne vais pas frapper un homme à terre. »

Mais visiblement celui-ci n’était pas fou, et il resta le cul rivé au sol en lançant un regard fou furieux à Artémis qui ne broncha pas.

« Tu ne sais pas quelle erreur tu viens de commettre, la menaça-t-il, je connais des gens ! Tu regretteras de t’en être pris à moi !

_ Je n’ai qu’une chose à dire, répliqua Artémis, et ça vaut pour tout le monde ! »

Une petite troupe de curieux avait commencé à se former autour d’eux, ils les regardaient avec intérêt et une certaine réticence en voyant les sirènes et l'étrange jeune femme qui ne semblait pas totalement humaine. Quand elle les apostropha, ils fixèrent son attention sur elle en se demandant ce qu’elle pouvait bien leur vouloir. Son regard doré était dur comme l’acier, et on pouvait voir ses dents pointues comme des couteaux à chaque fois qu’elle ouvrait la bouche.

« Si jamais je trouve quelqu’un en train de faire du trafic d’esclaves humains ou hommes-poissons, je lui arracherai les tripes moi-même, promit-elle avec tellement de hargne que la foule fut saisi d’un frisson. Si vous pensez que des personnes sont inférieurs à vous, alors c’est vous qui êtes inférieurs ! Et moi les personnes comme ça, je les écrase. »

Et en même temps qu’elle finissait sa phrase, elle frappa le sol avec sa grosse botte gauche dont la semelle était renforcée, juste entre les jambes de Ricket qui émit un petit glapissement horrifié qui lui fit perdre le peu de dignité qu’il aurait encore pu avoir. 

« Tch. »

Sans un regard en arrière, Artémis récupéra deux sirènes et les porta jusqu’à leur bateau. Au moment où elle passait devant Ricket, celui-ci ne put retenir une une diatribe venimeuse.

« Espèce de conne ! Hurla Ricket. Tu n’es même pas humaine ! Personne ne voudrait d’un déchet comme toi ! Tu n’es qu’une erreure de la nature. »

Artémis ralentit une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre sa route sans s’arrêter. Derrière elle, Nabucco s’approcha de Ricket avec une expression terrifiante sur le visage.

« Perso, je n’ai aucun problème à frapper un connard à terre, déclara-t-elle en le saisissant par son col malgré ses hurlements puis elle abattit son poing à plusieurs reprises jusqu’à ce qu’il perde connaissance. Une bonne chose de faite, se félicita-t-elle en s’époussetant ses mains sur la chemise du type avec un air de chat ravi d’avoir mangé une souris, voilà ce qui arrive quand on essaie de manipuler des pirates. »

Puis, d’une démarche légère et sautillante, elle récupéra la dernière sirène et rejoignit Artémis sur leur bateau. Sans perdre une seconde, elle remonta l’ancre et lança leur navire sur les vagues. Une fois qu’elles furent en haute mer, Nabucco s’autorisa à quitter le poste de navigation. Elle n’était pas réellement préoccupée par d’éventuels poursuivants, en même temps qui aurait été assez fou pour s’en prendre à un pavillon de l’empereur Shanks le Roux? Mais, elle préférait ne pas prendre de risques, après tout elles n’étaient que deux, si un groupe entier leur tombait dessus rien ne promettait qu’elles s’en sortiraient. 

Une fois le navire arrêté, Nabucco passa dans la cuisine récupérer une boîte de cookies faits maison, puis elle rejoignit Artémis et les trois sirènes qui se trouvaient sur le pont. Les trois invitées se tenaient à l'écart, les une serrées contre les autres, tandis que la bleuette était assise près du bastingage semblant ruminer de sombres pensées.

« J'ai des cookies, fit Nabucco, venez en prendre promis ils sont pas empoisonnés. Enfin si on compte pas le sucre et le chocolat comme du poison. »

Les trois sirènes n'avaient jamais vu ce genre de gâteaux, et elles finirent par s'approcher bon gré mal gré. Puis Artémis les rejoignit sans un mot. 

« Comment vous vous appelez les filles ? Demanda tranquillement Nabucco en grignotant ses gâteaux.

_ Je m'appelle Lala, fit la sirène blonde, et voici mes soeurs Lili et Lulu. »

Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais respectueusement elles avaient les cheveux blonds, roux et brun. Elles semblaient avoir le même âge, pourtant seule Lala osait s'adresser à elles.

« Oh comme ça vous êtes soeurs, commenta Nabucco. 

_ Oui, confirma Lala. Nous… Notre père faisait du commerce à la surface. Il a voulu nous emmener pour nous montrer le soleil, mais… mais… »

Il n'était pas bien difficile d'imaginer la suite pour Nabucco qui avait déjà été témoin de ce genre d'histoire. Trois sirènes, c'était bien plus que suffisant pour attiser la convoitise de n'importe quel humain. Il allait sans dire qu'ils n'avaient pas dû avoir beaucoup d'états d'âmes à se débarrasser du père. Son hypothèse fut confirmée par les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues des trois soeurs.

« Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé, déclara finalement Nabucco. Mais nous pouvons vous emmener près de Shabondy. De là vous pourrez nager jusqu'à votre île. N'est-ce pas Artémis ?

_ Oui, oui, fit celle-ci après une seconde d'hésitation. »

Artémis et Nabucco laissèrent ensuite seules les trois sirènes, tandis qu’elles-même se rendaient dans leur cuisine qui servait aussi de salon. Elle était assez grande pour accueillir au moins une vingtaine de personne, alors pour éviter de s’y sentir seules, elles avaient surtout aménager la partie proche de l’entrée. C’était là qu’elles avaient leur table, leur vaisselle etc… Sur le mur qui séparait du pont, elles avaient affiché une carte géante du nouveau monde. Pour l'instant il s'agissait surtout d'une affiche bleue très grande, mais au fur et à mesure Nabucco ajoutait les îles qu'elles découvraient. Le but n'était pas vraiment de cartographier cette partie encore peu connue du monde, mais plutôt de garder une trace de tous les endroits où elles étaient allées. Il y avait déjà une dizaine de petites îles qui avaient été cartographiées et fièrement estampillées d’un petit drapeau. Une dizaine d’autres semblaient attendre d’être découvertes. 

« Shabondy se trouve par là, indiqua Nabucco en montrant une zone dans le sens inverse où elles allaient. Il nous faudra un peu moins d’une semaine pour y aller et revenir à peu près ici. 

_ Ok, répondit simplement Artémis. »

Elles prirent la direction dès le lendemain. Les trois sirènes finirent par s’habituer à leur vie sur le bateau, et même les deux soeurs les plus craintives commençaient à leur adresser la parole. Néanmoins, Artémis continuait à être très lunatique, se murant dans de longs silences. Elle-même ne savait pas tellement ce qui lui arrivait, était-ce à cause de ce qui était arrivé avec Ricket? À cause des mots qu’il avait prononcés? Ou à cause de la présence de sirènes à bord? Sans aucun doute, cela devait être un bon mélange des trois. Entendre Ricket l’appeler une erreure lui avait rappelé l’étrange cauchemar éveillé qu’elle avait fait sur l’île où elle avait rencontré Nabucco. Elle avait fini par s’en rappeler, mais ce qu’elle avait entendu dans cette semi-conscience c’était la voix de son père. C’est certain qu’elle ne ressemblait à rien, ni humaine ni sirène, mais de là à la qualifier d’erreur? Elle se sentait de plus en plus dévastée. Ensuite, découvrir que les humains n’étaient pas tous bons… C’était sûrement la chose avec laquelle elle pouvait le plus faire la paix, après tout elle voulait surtout la liberté et le soleil sur sa peau, les personnes avec qui elle voulait passer sa vie, ce serait elle qui les choisirait. Quant aux trois sirènes… Elles la mettaient mal à l’aise. Leur regard était le même que celui qu’elle avait dû supporter au royaume Ryuk durant toute sa vie. Et elle était partie notamment pour ne plus avoir à le subir. Il était même très probable qu’elles l’aient déjà vue là-bas. 

Les trois sirènes aimaient souvent nager autour du bateau pour retrouver un peu de liberté de mouvement, et surtout le plaisir de fendre l’eau. Artémis devait également s’immerger pour éviter de se dessécher, et les premières baignades furent assez tendues et étranges, surtout du point de vue de Nabucco qui observait tout cela depuis le gouvernail. Finalement, petit à petit, les soeurs finirent par s’habituer aux étranges capacités d’Artémis, et elle aussi se laissa lentement apprivoiser. Cela donna lieu à des jeux d’acrobaties sous et sur l’eau, ainsi qu’à plusieurs courses que la seule humaine arbitrait sans jamais prendre parti… 

Finalement, le bateau arriva à destination, et il fut l’heure de se dire au revoir. Lala, Lili et Lulu se tenaient dans l’eau avec Artémis tandis que Nabucco leur faisait signe depuis le pont. 

« Faites bien attention, leur conseilla chaleureusement la blonde. 

_ Ne t’inquiètes pas, je connais le chemin, la rassura Lala. J’espère que vous n’aurez pas trop de problèmes.

_ Mais j’y compte bien pourtant, répliqua Nabucco avec un malin sourire.

_ Bonne chance, fit simplement Artémis avec un discret sourire.

_ Merci, firent les trois soeurs. J’espère qu’on se reverra un jour ! »

Elles s’éloignèrent en faisant des signes. Mais Lala fit demi-tour pour se rapprocher d’Artémis, son regard était déterminé mais elle semblait hésitante.

« Je t’ai déjà vue sur notre île, avoua-t-elle finalement. Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que nous t’avons fait subir. Ça prendra du temps, mais je le dirai aux autres sirènes, et j’espère qu’un jour tu accepteras de revenir.»

Lala n’attendit pas de réponse et elle partit rejoindre ses soeurs en nageant à toute vitesse. En quelques secondes elles n’étaient déjà plus visibles depuis la surface. Artémis resta un instant à regarder le vide sans trop savoir quoi dire, puis elle grimpa sur la coque pour rejoindre Nabucco qui lui tendit une serviette.

« C’est quoi ce sourire idiot? Se moqua la blonde.

_ Je ne souris pas ! Se défendit Artémis sans réussir à dissimuler sa joie.

_ Mais bien sûr… D’ailleurs comment ça se fait qu’elles puissent repartir comme ça mais que toi tu aies eu besoin d’un bateau?

_ Les sirènes et les hommes-poissons peuvent nager sous l’eau indéfiniment, expliqua distraitement la bluette, mais ce n’est pas mon cas. 

_ Eh bah, en tout cas toutes ces histoires m’ont ouvert l’appétit, c’est à toi de faire à manger ! S’exclama Nabucco avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine en riant. »

Artémis se retient de se frapper le front devant le comportement puéril de son amie, mais elle la rejoignit tout de même avant qu’elle ne se mette à bouder parce qu’elle ne faisait pas à manger assez vite. Tout en cuisinant, Artémis laissa son esprit vagabonder et réfléchir à ce qui leur était arrivé cette dernière semaine. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, elle n’était pas sûre de dire si c’était une bonne chose, mais en tout cas elle avait l’impression que le poid sur son cœur s’était allégé.

Le soir même, alors qu’elles sirotaient leur thé sur le pont, Artémis se redressa soudainement avec une lueur un peu folle dans les yeux. 

« J’ai trouvé le nom du bateau ! S’exclama la demi-sirène. 

_ Moi aussi ! S’exclama Nabucco comme si elles étaient soudainement connectées. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent les yeux brillants prêts à prononcer en même temps leur superbe idée symbole de leur amitié profonde.

« Le Liberté !

_ Cookie ! 

_ Mais t’es sérieuse? s'étrangla Artémis en se mettant à rire en se tenant le ventre. 

_ Quoi? C’est super les cookies ! Insista Nabucco en se retenant difficile de rire aussi. Et puis Le Liberté c’est affreusement kitsch. 

_ Et alors? Se renfrogna la demi-sirène en ayant du mal à défendre sa propre proposition face au visage hilare de son amie.

_ Alors j’adore ! »

Ainsi leur bateau avait un jolly roger mais également un nom. Artémis s’occupa de peindre en grosses lettres capitales le nom de leur navire. Et _Le Liberté_ commença à être connu à travers le nouveau monde. 

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️

Les deux amies reprirent leur voyage en suivant le mini log pose. Elles visitèrent quelques nouvelles îles, mais elles désiraient surtout découvrir ce qui se cachait à l’endroit indiqué par la petite flèche rouge. Elles n’eurent pas de nouvelles de Ricket (au grand dam de Nabucco), mais un événement inattendu se produisit moins d’un mois plus tard. Artémis dormait encore quand elle entendit du bruit sur le pont. Nabucco se levait toujours plus tôt pour vérifier le cap tandis que Artémis s’occupait de faire des rondes dans la nuit. Inquiète, la demi-sirène se dépêcha de revêtir un short et un débardeur, elle attrapa son trident et se précipita à la porte. Les chambres donnaient sur un couloir, et au bout de celui-ci on avait accès à la sortie. 

Artémis tomba nez à nez avec Nabucco en train de s'en prendre avec virulence à un individu qu’elle identifia rapidement comme étant Fukaboshi le prince des hommes-poissons. Les deux se tournèrent vers elle en entendant la porte s’ouvrir. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, puis Artémis referma le battant et repartit se coucher. 

« Vous voyez elle ne veut pas vous voir, alors dégarpissez de notre bateau avant que je m'énerve pour de bon, déclara Nabucco en croisant les bras avec un air buté.

_ Je ne partirai pas tant que je n’aurai pas dit que ce j’ai à dire, insista Fukaboshi qui semblait aussi buté qu’elle à ce moment-là. 

_ C’est bon, écoutons ce qu’il a à dire, soupira Artémis en rouvrant la porte l’air de rien. »

Le navire des hommes-poissons était accolé au leur, elle pouvait y voir plusieurs gardes de la famille royale, comme la fois précédente. Mais elle ne vit aucun membre de l’équipage de Big Mum, s’ils étaient cachés dans les parages, elle espérait qu’elles n’auraient pas autant de problèmes à s’en occuper que la dernière fois. 

« Artémis, fit Fukaboshi en inclinant légèrement la tête pour la saluer. »

Celle-ci croisa les bras dans la même position que son amie, tout aussi fermée et agacée par sa présence sur leur navire. 

« Je ne veux pas vous voir ni avoir à faire à vous, rappela Artémis pour être au clair, alors dépêchez-vous de déballer votre sac pour que tout le monde puisse reprendre sa vie. 

_ Si c’est ce que vous désirez, alors j’en viens au fait. Nous avons croisé sur notre route trois jeunes sirènes qui ont affirmé avoir été sauvées de l’esclavage par deux pirates étranges. D’après leur description, il n’a pas été bien difficile de vous reconnaître, expliqua Fukaboshi avec beaucoup de sérieux. Le bien être de mon peuple nous est très précieux, pour cela je tenais à vous remercier personnellement.

_ Dommage que vous ne comptez par Artémis comme l’une des vôtres, répliqua Nabucco avec un regard venimeux. 

_ Je-

_ Je ne veux pas vous entendre vous justifier, le coupa sèchement Artémis. Si c’est tout ce que vous avez à dire alors sachez que je l’aurais fait autant pour un humain que pour une sirène, contrairement à vous je ne place aucune race avant l’autre.

_ Et vous avez toute ma gratitude pour cela, répondit simplement Fukaboshi qui comprenait qu’il n’arriverait pas où il en voulait avec ces deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient résolument remontées contre lui. Nous ne sommes pas en capacité de te ramener avec nous, mais l’équipage de Big Mum est aussi après toi. Si tu acceptes simplement de venir avec nous, tout se passera bien.

_ Est-ce que c’est une menace? S’hérissa Nabucco. Vous faire rabaisser par Shanks le Roux ne vous a pas suffit? Il faut que je m’y colle aussi? Artémis n’ira nulle part où elle ne veut pas aller ! Et encore moins sur une île bourrée d’hypocrites incapables de l’accepter comme elle est.

_ Merci Nabu, fit Artémis en posant une main sur son épaule, mais j’ai l’impression que le prince Fukaboshi a déjà compris cela. Dépêchez-vous de nous dire ce que vous voulez vraiment, qu’on en finisse.

_ Je l’ai déjà dit la dernière fois, rappela le triton, mais Artémis, tu dois impérativement retourner sur notre île. Tu mets tout le monde en danger en restant ici. 

_ Alors dites moi pourquoi.

_ Je ne peux pas…

_ DITES MOI LA VÉRITÉ ! »

Artémis avait soudainement crié, surprenant tout le monde, même les hommes-poissons sur l’autre navire. Nabucco vit son amie sortir le collier de perles qui avait appartenu à sa mère et elle le jeta sur Fukaboshi avec tellement de violence qu’il reçut une marque sur son torse. La blonde était étonnée qu’elle ait gardé ce bijou après avoir appris la vérité dessus.

« Pourquoi ce n’est que du plastique? Qui est ma mère putain?! »

La demi-sirène semblait complètement hors d’elle et Fukaboshi avait l’air tout simplement… Terrifié. Il regardait Artémis comme si elle était une bombe sur le point d’exploser, et c’était très dérangeant venant de la part d’un homme-triton de six mètres de haut. 

« Comment as-tu su? Réussit-il finalement à demander avec un contrôle de soi visiblement difficile.

_ Donc vous le saviez? Combien de choses vous me cachez encore? Demanda Artémis qui tremblait littéralement de rage. 

_ C’était nécessaire, se justifia Fukaboshi mais c’était exactement ce que la demi-sirène ne voulait pas entendre.

_ POURQUOI? Hurla-t-elle incapable de contrôler sa colère. DITES MOI POURQUOI?!! »

Son cri était tellement fort que Nabucco plissa les yeux et se retient de se boucher les oreilles, voir son amie dans cet état de détresse lui donnait envie de tuer le prince devant elle. Celui-ci recula légèrement, et elle le surprit à regarder avec effroi les vagues qui semblaient étonnement agitées comme si elles répondaient à la colère d’Artémis. 

« JE VEUX LA VÉRITÉ ! Continua Artémis tandis que les vagues se mettaient maintenant à lécher les deux bateaux déversant de l’écume blanche sur le pont. DITES LE MOI ! OU JE VOUS... »

Le visage de la demi-sirène qui jusque là avait été déformé par la colère se détendit d’un coup, son regard sembla agard et inquiet pendant une seconde puis il redevient dur comme de la pierre pour se poser sur Fukaboshi. 

« LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

Elle attrapa le prince par la ceinture et le lança en hurlant de rage. Le triton atterrit sur son navire avec un air choqué. Ses gardes l'aidèrent à se relever et il fit mine de vouloir revenir sur _Le Liberté_. 

« Nope, fit Nabucco en donnant un coup de pied dans la planche qui reliait les deux navires. Je pense que mon amie a été assez clair. Je ne sais pas ce qui a dans votre tête, mais il va falloir que vous réalisiez que Artémis est sa propre personne, vous ne pouvez pas la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas, tenta Fukaboshi avec soudainement moins d'en train, elle est dangereuse pour elle et les autres.

_ Et alors? Répondit simplement Nabucco en haussant les épaules. Laissez nous tranquilles. »

Et sans rien ajouter, elle leur tourna le dos et lança leur bateau sur les vagues. Une fois qu'elles furent assez éloignées pour ne plus voir les hommes-poissons, Nabucco laissa _Le Liberté_ avancer tout seul tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'Artémis.

« Je crois que t'as quelque chose pour lancer les gens, plaisanta-t-elle, tiens c'est une des bouteilles que j'ai piquées à Shanks.

_ Dis moi comment ils nous ont trouvées ?

_ Les filles ont dû leur dire ?

_ C'était y a un mois, on aurait pu être n'importe où.

_ Je ne sais pas alors… »

Nabucco ne voyait pas réellement qu'elles étaient les possibilités, même si elle reconnaissait que ce prince avait trop tendance à les retrouver n'importe où elles se trouvaient.

« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve… »

Avant que Nabucco n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle vit Artémis prendre un couteau et elle se le planta dans le bras gauche, traçant une longue balafre dont beaucoup de sang s'échappait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!! »

Artémis l'ignora, elle se mit à trifouiller dans sa blessure en se mordant les lèvres au sang, puis au bout de plusieurs secondes de torture elle retira un petit objet noir.

« Oh fuck, fit Nabucco puis après un moment de réflexion elle ajouta, je suis presque sûre qu'on peut les rattraper et faire de la soupe d'ailerons de requins, déclara Nabucco d'une voix dure. 

_ Ils n'en valent pas la peine, répliqua Artémis dont la douleur lui permettait de rester froide. Maintenant ils ne pourront plus nous suivre aussi facilement.

_ Je peux te demander comment tu as su…?

_ Les paroles du prince, fit la demi-sirène avec un air lointain, elles m'ont rappelées celles de mon père. Je ne sais pas quel âge j'avais mais il m'a dit quelque chose de semblable. Il m'a dit qu'il me mettait ça pour me protéger pour ne pas que je me fasse mal et que je fasse mal aux autres. 

_ Tu réalises que quand on le verra j'aurais dû mal à me retenir de lui régler son compte ? Demanda sérieusement Nabucco.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il te restera quelque chose après que je sois passée, répliqua Artémis avec humour.

_ Ouai c'est possible, plaisante la blonde. Allez viens qu'on te nettoie ça avant que ça ne s'infecte sinon Doc est capable de nous régler notre compte.

_ C'est vrai, s'amusa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? On le jette dans la mer ?

_ Hm, j'ai une meilleure idée tu vas voir… »

Nabucco récupéra l'étrange dispositif, puis Artémis n'en entendit pas parler pendant quelque temps. Elles continuèrent leur voyage en suivant le log pose miniature. Quand l'argent se fit rare, la demi-sirène chercha des épaves marines et récupéra des petits trésors. Une partie était utilisée pour décorer le bateau, et le reste était vendu. Parfois elles attaquaient des bateaux marchands ou des bateaux de plaisance blindés de riches bourgeois qui ne furent pas déçus de l'expérience. Nabucco semblait se faire un malin plaisir de leur faire les poches, et à elles deux aucuns gardes ne pouvaient les arrêter. Elles eurent aussi le droit à des attaques de quelques pirates inconnus qui s'étaient excités en voyant le drapeau de Shanks le Roux, et qui repartirent la queue entre les jambes. Ce genre d'événements occupaient bien leur petite vie tranquille, et si elles oubliaient leur but actuel, elles auraient pu être plutôt heureuses. 

Artémis était en train de prendre le goûter dans la cuisine avec Nabucco quand leur escargophone se mit à sonner. Celui-ci avait une couleur turquoise, il avait un œil doré et l’autre rose, mais quand elles décrochèrent l’un de ses yeux fut immédiatement décoré d’une cicatrice en forme de griffure, permettant facilement d’identifier leur interlocuteur. 

« Nabu darling, fit la voix beaucoup trop enjouée de Shanks.

_ Depuis quand je t’ai autorisé à m’appeler comme ça? S’exclama Nabucco avec une mauvaise foi flagrante au vu de ses joues rouges. 

_ Tu me manques trop, continua le capitaine pirate sur sa lancée. »

Artémis regarda Nabucco raccrocher brusquement avec une expression à la fois choquée et embarrassée, la blonde se tourna vers son amie en quête de réconfort mais elle ne rencontra qu’un sourire goguenard. L’escargophone sonna une seconde fois.

« Si tu dis encore quelque chose comme ça, je double ta dette en cookies ! S’exclama Nabucco avant que Shanks n’ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. 

_ Nabu darling…

_ 1 million de cookies.

_ N…

_ 2 millions.

_ Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça? S’étrangla Shanks. 

_ Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de savoir comme tu vas les faire, répliqua fièrement Nabucco.

_ À ce propos, j’en ai fait rien que pour toi ! Reviens sur le Red Force ! »

Nabucco se figea une expression avide et affamée sur le visage. Au même moment, il y eut un bruit de lutte à l’autre bout du fil, et l’escargophone changea de visage pour devenir plus blasé.

« Yo Nabucco, ne te fait pas avoir, ses cookies sont immondes, l’avertit Ben sans aucun état d’âme malgré les protestations qu’ils entendaient de Shanks. La moitié de l’équipage est malade.

_ C’est pas d’ma faute si j’ai un équipage incapable d’apprécier ma cuisine! L’entendirent-ils se justifier en fond. 

_ Merci Ben, j’ai failli tomber dans le panneau, le remercia chaleureusement Nabucco. 

_ Pas de problème. On a reçu le paquet que t’as envoyé, Yassop et Fenrir ont regardé ce que c’était. Ça a l’air d’être de la technologie de pointe, t’as trouvé ça où? 

_ Hm… »

Nabucco se tourna vers Artémis qui était toujours attablée avec son thé et ses donuts (le seul gâteau qu’elle cuisinait sans réfléchir), celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel en découvrant où avait fini la puce qu’elle avait arrachée de son bras quelques semaines avant. Puis elle se mit à rire en imaginant la tête du prince Fukaboshi la prochaine fois qu’il essaierait de la retrouver. 

« C’est bon passe le moi, déclara la bluette en essayant de retrouver son sérieux. Yo Ben, c’est une longue histoire t’es prêt?

_ Toujours pour toi, plaisanta le second. »

Nabucco se mit à ricaner devant l’expression maintenant embarrasser d’Artémis. Visiblement, il était difficile d’oublier son premier crush. D’ailleurs à ce propos, elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose, elle abandonna la cuisine pour filer dans sa chambre. Quand elle revient, Artémis était toujours au téléphone avec Ben, ils se racontaient maintenant des anecdotes mutuelles sur leur voyage depuis qu’ils s’étaient séparés. Nabucco réalisa que cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas vu Artémis aussi détendue et apaisée depuis l’incident avec la puce. La blessure avait été difficile à soigner, et la cicatrice promettait de ne pas être jolie à voir. En plus de cela, elle devait avoir l’impression que le monde entier était ligué contre elle, alors Nabucco essayait d’être présente pour elle mais ce n’était pas toujours facile de l’aider sans elle-même savoir ce qui n’allait pas. Au fond, la blonde espérait qu’elles découvriraient bientôt la vérité, et qu’elles pourraient enfin profiter toutes les deux pleinement de leur vie en pleine mer. Artémis était sa meilleure amie, et la meilleure personne qu’elle ait rencontré dans sa vie de pirate. 

« Hey dit à Ben que son stupide capitaine a intérêt à s’améliorer en cuisine s’il veut me revoir un jour, plaisanta Nabucco.

_ Je t’entends Nabucco, et Shanks aussi, promit le second. 

_ On s’occupe de ce Fukaboshi s’il ose venir montrer sa tête, assura Shanks. Si vous avez le moindre problème n’hésitez pas à nous appeler je volerai à ton secours Nabucco darl-»

Artémis regarda Nabucco en haussant un sourcil en la voyant raccrocher violemment une seconde fois l’escargophone. 

« Me regarde pas comme ça, bougonna Nabucco, tiens je t’avais trouvé ça dans la dernière île. 

_ Amour sous les tropiques? Lu Artémis sur le livre que lui tendait son amie.

_ Yep une bonne vieille romance bien comme on les aime !

_ Merci j’imagine, supposa la demi-sirène légèrement gênée. 

_ Ne sois pas timide, comprendre les sentiments n’est pas chose aisée.

_ Ça explique dedans pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec Shanks? Questionna innocemment Artémis.

_ Tais toi ! S’empourpra Nabucco.

_ Nabu darling ~ ! Imita son amie sans vergogne. »

S’en suivit une course poursuite dans le bateau avec Artémis qui répétait à tue-tête le nouveau surnom de la blonde tandis que celle-ci essayait de la faire taire, définitivement. Finalement, à bout de forces, elles s’écroulèrent sur l’herbe. Nabucco sur Artémis pour l’empêcher de se relever et la bleuette dû promettre de ne jamais recommencer pour pouvoir se relever. Plus tard dans la soirée, la demi-sirène commença sa lecture et découvrit avec étonnement beaucoup de choses dont elle ignorait l’existence jusque là.

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️

Deux semaines plus tard, Nabucco naviguait Le Liberté quand elle réalisa que cette zone d’îles lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Elle entra précipitamment pour consulter leur carte sur le mur en recoupant avec celles qu’elle avait achetées au cours de leur voyage. 

« Arte viens ! Appela-t-elle.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? Fit celle-ci en passant ses cheveux bleus ébouriffés par la porte.

_ Regarde ces îles, elles correspondent à cette carte.

_ Totto land, lu Artémis. C’est quoi ?

_ C’est le territoire de Big Mum, expliqua simplement Nabucco. 

_ Oh fuck. »

Les soldats d’échec reçurent la notification de l’arrivée d’un navire pirate par une des limaces de mer, ils sortirent des longues-vues et observèrent le nouvel arrivant qui semblait naviguer sur les eaux de Big Mum comme s’il était en tourisme. Les homies penchèrent la tête sur le côté avant de zoomer leur outil pour essayer de reconnaître les pirates à bord et voir s’ils faisaient partis de leurs alliées ou de leurs ennemis. Avec stupeur, ils aperçurent deux jeunes femmes en maillots de bain, allongées sur des transats, avec des cocktails à la main, en train de leur faire des signes en souriant de toutes leurs dents. Si on oubliait les dents affreusement pointues de l’une d’elles, elles semblaient absolument pas dangereuses, voir un petit peu simples d’esprit. Une pièce de fou arriva en courant pour leur annoncer qu’il ne trouvait aucune trace de ces deux femmes sur les milliers d’avis de recherche qu’ils avaient. La pièce de roi resta un moment interdit, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Normalement ils devaient signaler tout navire ennemi, et essayer de le couler, mais celui-ci ne correspondait pas clairement à cette définition. Son regard s’accrocha au jolly roger qui flottait au mât du bateau, il fronça les sourcils. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais décidément, cette tasse de thé et ce cookie lui était complètement inconnu. Qui mettait ce genre de chose sur son drapeau? Même Big Mum n’avait pas quelque chose d’aussi extravagant. Finalement, si l’archipel gagnait deux nouveaux habitants, Big Mum serait contente surtout que la femme aux cheveux bleus semblait appartenir à une nouvelle espèce. 

« Laissez-les passer, déclara la pièce de roi en faisant signe à la pièce de reine qui donna l’ordre aux autres.»

Ils regardèrent le bateau passer en tournant la tête tous en même temps, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes continuaient de leur faire signe de la main avec une décontraction admirable. Finalement, le navire s’éloigna et bientôt ils n’eurent plus la vision dessus.

« Elles avaient l’air inoffensives non? Fit la pièce de roi. »

Toutes les autres pièces se dépêchèrent de détourner le regard et de partir à leurs occupations sans prendre le risque de lui répondre. 

Artémis et Nabucco attendirent d’être suffisamment loin de la Tarte de surveillance pour se regarder avec un sourire en coin, elles firent tinter leurs verres l’un contre l’autre avec un air entendu.

« Santé ! Firent-elles à l’unisson.

_ Bien joué ma chère, complimenta Artémis en s’allongeant confortablement.

_ Le talent que veux-tu, ronronna Nabucco en sirotant son cocktail. 

_ J'aperçois l’île du Blé.

_ Profitons alors des derniers instants de repos que nous avons… »

Les hommes et les femmes en train de travailler au port de l’île furent aussi surpris que les homies quand ils virent débarquer ce bateau. Déjà, c’était une belle pièce, bien moins grande que les navires de Big Mum, mais il s’en dégageait une impression de finesse et de qualité bien différente. Puis, il y avait les deux jeunes femmes en maillots de bain en train de leur faire des signes avec des sourires qui faisaient deux fois le tour de leur visage. Étaient-elles bien conscientes de l’endroit où elles se trouvaient? S’étonnèrent-ils tous. 

Voyant qu’elles étaient arrivées, Artémis et Nabucco vidèrent leurs verres cul sec et partirent se changer dans leur cabine. La blonde enfila une longue robe légère diaphane aux couleurs pastels s’étirant en différentes teintes de roses qui s’assortait avec ses yeux, à ses pieds elle glissa ses habituelles sandales romaines qui remontaient jusqu’à ses chevilles, après une seconde d’hésitation elle laissa ses longues mèches couleurs de blé s’éparpiller sur ses épaules. La température dans l’île était suffisamment chaude et agréable pour qu’elle n’ait pas besoin de mettre sa veste ou son foulard. De son côté, la bluette prit le temps de tresser ses mèches sur les côtés révélant ses branchies mais aussi son regard doré, elle enfila un haut qui laissait voir son ventre musclé et sa nouvelle cicatrice au bras gauche, puis un mini-short qui ne dissimulait pas ses étranges marques aux jambes, et à ses pieds elle glissa une paire de grosses docks noir à la semelle épaisse, avec elles elle mesurait plus de deux mètres de haut pour le grand malheur de Nabucco. Une fois les habits prêts, Artémis accrocha son arbalète à son bras, ses carreaux dans la poche de sa ceinture, et son harpon dans son dos. À côté d’elle Nabucco semblait bien moins armée puisqu’elle ne se battait qu’avec ses poings, alors celle-ci décida d’accrocher à sa ceinture une bourse similaire à celle de son amie, sauf qu’elle était remplie de cookies. 

Une fois fin prêtes, elles descendirent de leur navire, et commencèrent à arpenter les rues de l’île qui officiellement avait été décorée quasi exclusivement qu’avec des sculptures de donuts. Nabucco lança un regard goguenard à Artémis :

« C’est pas censé être l’île du blé ? Demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

_ Yeah, je pensais aussi, avoua Artémis en riant aussi.

_ Je crois qu’il y en a un qui a pas trop compris !

_ Peut-être qu’il essaie de faire changer le nom depuis longtemps qui sait, plaisanta la demi-sirène.

_ Tu devrais lui demander la prochaine fois que tu le vois !

_ J’y penserai, si j’ai bien compris il est le ministre de la farine du coup? 

_ Le ministre des donuts ouai tu veux dire !

_ C’est moi ou on dirait que c’est toi qui gère cet endroit? Ironisa Artémis.

_ Hé rigole pas avec ça ! Big Mum est super creepy, s’offusqua Nabucco, déjà y a pas d’île cookie, quelle idée ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à faire des commentaires sur ce qu’elles voyaient et pensaient, sans réellement se soucier que tout le monde les entendait et s’écartait d’elles comme si elles étaient des folles suicidaires qui risquaient d’attirer le courroux de Big Mum sur eux. Si elles avaient décidé de s’arrêter ici, c’était en partie parce que Nabucco voulait qu’elles fassent des réserves avant la dernière étape de leur voyage, et qu’elles se renseignent également sur l’île où elles devaient se rendre. Mais, la blonde avait un autre objectif en tête : elle espérait qu’elles croisent Katakuri. Maintenant que Nabucco avait réussi à instruire Artémis sur les choses de l’amour à travers des romans à l’eau de rose, elle espérait bien l’aider à déclarer ses sentiments à un certain géant. Après l’avoir vue discuter avec Ben, elle avait songé que revoir Katakuri ne pourrait que lui faire du bien aussi. 

Finalement, Nabucco devient folle au bout de dix minutes parce qu’il y avait littéralement une pâtisserie tous les cinq mètres. Elles devaient alors s’arrêter systématiquement pour goûter toutes les spécialités, et il était sûr qu’en moins d’une demi-journée elles allaient finir obèses. Même avec la cuisine de Nabucco, Artémis n’avait jamais mangé autant de desserts aussi différents de toutes sa vie, et elle se laissa en trainer gaiement à la suite de son amie. Elles se baladaient les joues pleines comme des écureuils avec aucun égard pour l’apparence qu’elles avaient. Soudain, Artémis s’étouffa, et Nabucco lui décolla diligemment les poumons en lui décochant des frappes de titan dans le dos. 

« Kata ! S’exclama la demi-sirène en apercevant les cheveux mauves qui dépassaient largement au-dessus de la foule. »

Avant que Nabucco n’ait le temps de la suivre, Artémis s’était déjà élancée à la suite du pirate qui s’éloignait devant elles. 

« Sympa, fit la blonde avec une moue dépitée. Oh des cookies ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Nabucco avait déjà oublié son amie qui s’éloignait dans la foule, et elle partit acheter ce qu’elle venait de voir. 

De son côté, Artémis courait pour rejoindre Katakuri, heureusement il était difficilement ratable avec sa grande taille, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde dans l’artère principale qui montait jusqu’à une espèce de colline qui abritait une grande maison sur sa hauteur. Mais, ce n’était pas ce que Artémis regardait. Pour une fois, elle n’était pas plus grande que les humains puisqu’il y en avait de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles autour d’elle. Elle n’avait jamais vu une telle diversité, et elle était choquée de voir que personne ne la regardait étrangement ici. Elle-même avait toujours cru qu’il n’y avait que les humains d’un côté, et les hommes-poissons de l’autre, elle découvrait maintenant que ce n’était absolument pas le cas. Elle fut distraite plusieurs fois par des humains à visage d’animal, puis par des humains aux longs bras et longues jambes, mais elle réussit à rejoindre Katakuri alors qu’il tournait au coin d’une rue. 

« Kata ! Attends ! S’exclama Artémis en se précipitant derrière lui. »

Il y eut soudainement plus personne autour d’elle, alors elle se mit à aller plus vite, et se prit littéralement un mur.

« Outch, maugréa-t-elle en se massant le nez.

_ Tu rentres souvent dans les gens comme ça? Fit Katakuri avec une expression indifférente mais un ton légèrement moqueur dans la voix.

_ Tu n’es pas censé être en mochi toi? Bouda Artémis avant de réaliser à qui elle s’adressait. Kata ! »

Artémis ouvrit de grands yeux et sans réfléchir ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire ravi à la vision de Katakuri devant elle. Il avait les bras croisés comme à son habitude et son regard mauve était concentré sur elle, et même s’il semblait indifférent elle ressentait son amusement. Puis, elle remarqua qu’il ne portait pas son écharpe. Il portait un masque noir sur sa bouche, celui-ci était assez large pour la dissimuler complètement, mais il n’était pas de couleur unie. Dessus on pouvait voir des dents qui avaient été dessinées avec de la peinture blanche et qui étrangement semblaient bouger en même temps qu’il parlait. L’effet était saisissant et légèrement hypnotisant, et l’ensemble était plutôt… Sexy. Artémis sentit ses joues rougir en songeant à ce mot qu’elle venait d’apprendre dans les livres de Nabucco. 

« Tu te sens bien? Demanda Katakuri en la voyant changer de couleur. 

_ Oui oui, assura Artémis soulagée de voir qu’il était encore plus dense qu’elle, tu portes le masque que je t'ai donné. »

La demi-sirène avait encore plus l’impression qu’elle allait finir par surchauffer, et elle eut l’impression que Katakuri semblait aussi gêné.

« Il fait trop chaud pour une écharpe, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Allons discuter ailleurs. »

Artémis acquiesça silencieusement et le suivit le long de la rue pavée qui semblait descendre progressivement. C’était une allée vide, visiblement tous les magasins étaient concentrés sur l’artère principale et ils ne croisèrent personne. La jeune femme en était satisfaite, elle n’avait pas vu Kata depuis plusieurs mois, alors elle voulait le garder pour elle toute seule. Cette soudaine pensée la fit se sentir encore plus embarrassée même si elle se força à feindre que tout était normal. Finalement, ils arrivèrent face à la mer, dans un espace limité par le paysage composé de collines de sables. La rue devenait un simple chemin pour s’arrêter entre deux monts. Katakuri continua jusqu’à se retrouver près de l’eau, complètement dissimulé à la vue de passants. 

« C’est un endroit privé, expliqua-t-il d’un ton neutre, réservé aux membres de la famille Charlotte.

_ Je vais me faire arrêter alors? Plaisanta Artémis.

_ Peut-être… C’est dangereux d’être venu jusqu’ici, lui rappela-t-il. Si mon frère ou ma mère apprends ta présence ici. 

_ Tu comptes leur dire?

_ Je devrais… »

Depuis qu’il l’avait quittée la dernière fois, Katakuri s’était torturé l’esprit à savoir s’il devait ou non révéler ce qu’il savait d’elle à sa mère. Puis il avait vu le cadeau qu’elle lui avait fait. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi innocente et naïve? Il se sentait mal à l’idée de trahir son regard et son sourire. Quand il était retourné à Whole Cake Island, il était rapidement revenu de son illusion. Sa mère lui avait fait comprendre qu’elle ne voulait pas voir son apparence répugnante, et il était parti se terrer sur son île. Au moins ici, personne ne pouvait venir lui demander des comptes, et il n’avait qu’à oublier Artémis et la façon qu’elle avait de le regarder. Il était sûr qu’il aurait pu y arriver. Mais maintenant, elle se tenait devant lui, avec toujours le même regard et le même sourire; et il se sentait soudainement plus léger pour la première fois depuis qu’il était revenu.

« C’est Daifuku qu’elle a chargé de te retrouver, rappela-t-il finalement, pas moi. 

_ Je ne le dirai à personne, assura Artémis en riant. »

Katakuri se retient de se frapper le front, mais son regard fut avidement attiré par Artémis. Il se souvenait d’elle, dès que son esprit s’égarait il pouvait la revoir dans son esprit. Pourtant, il avait l’impression qu’elle avait changé, son regard était plus sûr, son corps plus musclé; son regard remonta le long de ses jambes aux marques exotiques, de son ventre, de ses bras…

« C’est une nouvelle cicatrice? Demanda Katakuri en se retenant de lui demander qui lui avait fait ça pour pouvoir le brûler lui et toute sa famille. 

_ Oui, fit Artémis en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux. C’est moi qui me la suis faite… »

Katakuri la toucha sans réfléchir, la cicatrice était large, épaisse et encore rose; Artémis se contenta de le regarder fixement sans fuir son contacte. Il s’était légèrement penché pour être à son niveau. 

« Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il incapable de détacher son regard des yeux dorés de la demi-sirène.

_ Ça va te paraître fou… Mais j’avais une puce dans mon bras, elle donnait constamment ma position aux hommes-poissons. »

Même en utilisant le haki de l’observation pour connaître sa réponse, il n’aurait pas pû être prêt à l’entendre. La colère qu’il ressentit le submergea brusquement et il ne réussit pas à contrôler sa rage. Il laissa transpirer son aura sans réfléchir à Artémis. 

« Merci de te mettre en colère pour moi, fit doucement Artémis en posant une main sur son visage. Je m’occuperai d’eux plus tard.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire avant? Réalisa Katakuri en essayant de retrouver son calme. 

_ On a trouvé un log pose qui devrait nous emmener à mon père, avoua la demi-sirène. L’île est censée être tout près de la tienne. 

_ Les autres îles sont gérés par mes frères et soeurs, expliqua le pirate en se redressant pour réfléchir auquel pourrait être lié. 

_ Nabucco a une carte, précisa-t-elle.

_ Elle est ici?

_ Oui, sûrement dans une des boulangeries de ton île, plaisanta Artémis.

_ Allons la chercher, vous pouvez rester chez moi. Personne ne viendra vous y ennuyer. 

_ Merci, apprécia-t-elle, mais avant de partir je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Katakuri qui avait commencé à s’éloigner se tourna à nouveau vers Artémis. Le ton de celle-ci le fit hésiter, elle semblait avoir quelque chose d’important à dire, et cela le mettait mal à l’aise. L’inviter à venir chez lui avait peut-être été trop précipité. Après tout, il faisait partie de l’équipage qui la traquait pour se servir d’elle… Comment pourrait-elle avoir confiance en lui dans ce contexte là? Et malgré tout ce qu’il se disait, c’était lui qui était parti la dernière fois en pensant qu’elle l’avait trahi alors qu’il avait agi sans réfléchir. Une certaine culpabilité naissante lui donna envie de mettre une distance entre lui et Artémis. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se sentir autant impliqué auprès d’elle, rien de bon ne pouvait en ressortir. 

« Viens plus près, fit Artémis en gonflant ses joues comme une enfant, je ne vais pas te mordre ! Même si j’avoue que l’idée m’a déjà traversée... »

Le pirate se mit à sourire derrière son masque, comment pouvait-il continuer à s’inquiéter face à cette étrange jeune femme à moitié sirène et au raisonnement aussi étonnant? Il s’avança, et se baissa à nouveau légèrement pour pouvoir discuter normalement avec elle. 

« Est-ce que tu peux changer le goût de ton mochi? Est-ce qu’il a un goût nature ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air affamé. Euh non ! Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Artémis se mit à rire d’un air gêné, devant l’air tout simplement dépassé du ministre de la Farine. Finalement, elle profita de sa distraction pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un baiser sur le masque de Katakuri. Celui-ci se figea totalement comme s’il venait de rencontrer le regard de Méduse. Artémis réalisa que les yeux mauves de Katakuri étaient décidément très beaux, puis elle réalisa ce qu’elle venait de faire et elle se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Je ne voulais pas te surprendre, assura Artémis, mais je n’arrivais pas à demander... »

 _Fuck j’ai fait crasher Katakuri_ , réalisa la demi-sirène en voyant qu’il ne réagissait toujours pas. _Qu’est-ce que je vais dire à Nabucco? Peut-être que je peux en profiter pour voir quel goût il a?_

Malheureusement, il finit par sortir de sa transe, et il regarda Artémis sans cligner des yeux. Étonnement, il semblait avoir les joues un peu plus colorées, et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Est-ce que tu comprends seulement ce que tu viens de faire? Réussit-il à demander en tentant de conserver son calme. »

Objectivement, il y avait une partie de lui qui avait envie de la secouer pour lui faire réaliser à quel point son attitude était déraisonnable, et une autre partie qui avait très sincèrement envie de lui enlever le peu de vêtements qu’elle avait et la prendre sur le sable, là tout de suite. Heureusement, ce fut la première qui gagna. 

« Parce que je… t’apprécie beaucoup, répondit Artémis comme si c’était une évidence. Ce n’est pas… Réciproque? »

Son sourire s’était légèrement affaissé quand elle finit sa phrase, sincèrement elle avait appris beaucoup de choses dans les livres de Nabucco, et elle y avait puisé une certaine confiance en elle. Mais si c’était pour se faire rejeter, elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir gérer ça correctement. Elle avait été tellement heureuse de découvrir qu’elle aimait Katakuri, qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment eut le temps de penser aux détails. 

« Je suis un des commandants de Mama, lui rappela-t-il, je ne suis pas normal... Tu n’as même pas vu mon visage comment peux-tu dire que tu m’apprécies… Sous ce masque… Je suis un monstre. »

Katakuri avait envie de continuer encore à sortir tout ce qu’il avait sur le coeur, mais il était incapable de blesser davantage Artémis. Il voulait seulement qu’elle arrête avec son idée idiote, et pouvoir simplement continuer à être près d’elle sans prendre de risques inutiles. Il était près à étouffer son coeur et ses sentiments pour elle, elle n’était qu’une demi-sirène innocente. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, et si elle continuait ainsi, elle finirait sûrement par le haïr. Quand il se prit une claque, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qu’il venait de se passer.

« La prochaine fois que je t’entends dire une telle chose, tu ne me reverras plus jamais, menaça Artémis soudainement furieuse. Tu n’es pas un monstre, peu importe ce que tu caches sous ce masque ! Tu es grand, et alors? Les hommes-poissons sont plus grands ! Sérieux tu as vu la princesse Shirahoshi elle est plus grande que ton bateau ! Et franchement tu pourrais avoir trois bouches au lieu d’une ça ne changerait rien !

_ Je ne peux pas te montrer, assura Katakuri incapable de prendre ce risque. »

Il n’arrivait pas à réfléchir de façon calme et cohérente face à elle. Ses arguments le touchaient directement, et il n’avait qu’une envie c’était qu’elle ne parte pas. Mais il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger non plus.

« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de le faire? Renifla Artémis dédaigneusement. Que je sache je n’ai pas besoin de te voir tout nu pour savoir que je t’apprécie non? 

_ On ne pourra pas s’embrasser, lui fit-il remarquer en réalisant que sa façon de parler le détendait et maintenant il trouvait presque cela amusant d’échanger des arguments avec elle. 

_ Ce n’est pas ce qu’on vient de faire? Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

_ Je ne mangerai jamais devant toi.

_ Je t'ai déjà vu manger avec ton écharpe, sinon tant pis on te mettra une collerette teintée comme pour les chats-poissons. »

Cette fois-ci, s’en était trop pour Katakuri et il laissa échapper un bref rire rauque et libérateur. 

« Hors de question que je porte une collerette, déclara-t-il sérieusement, une fois calmé.

_ Il y en a des très jolies pourtant. 

_ Mama veut toujours t’enlever, et elle ne me laissera jamais être avec toi, reprit Katakuri.

_ Je ne te demande pas de te marier avec moi, soupira Artémis en réalisant à quel point la situation était compliquée pour Katakuri. Je t’apprécie, et j’espère que tu m'apprécie aussi. Je veux seulement que tu le saches, et qu’on soit heureux quand on est ensemble. Est-ce que ça te paraît acceptable? »

Katakuri regarda fixement Artémis, à tel point qu’elle commença à se sentir embarrassée et elle se mit à se dandiner d’un pied sur l’autre sans savoir où regarder. Était-il en train de réfléchir à comment rejeter sa proposition? La poitrine de la demi-sirène devient douloureuse à cette simple idée. Elle voulait simplement être auprès de lui… Il était le seul qui ne l’avait jamais jugée sur son physique et ses origines, et elle voulait qu’il comprenne les sentiments qu’elle avait pour lui, et surtout qu’il les accepte. Elle comprenait bien qu’il y avait plein de choses qui se dressaient entre eux et une vie ensemble. Artémis réalisa alors quelque chose.

« Tu n’en as pas marre? Demanda-t-elle à Katakuri avec une expression presque étonnée. Toute ma vie on m’a imposé un chemin que je devais suivre, je n’avais aucun mot ni aucun choix. C’est fini. Je suis libre maintenant, et j’ai envie d’être avec toi Katakuri.

_ Tu es vraiment étrange, déclara le pirate qui se décida finalement à ne pas se projeter dans le futur. »

Les mots de la demi-sirène avaient touché juste. Il avait passé toute sa vie à obéir à Mama, et à se plier à ses ordres et ses besoins. Il s’était effacé jusqu’à oublier ce que c’était de désirer quelque chose pour lui-même. 

« Tu es vraiment une étonnante demi-sirène, repris Katakuri dont le sourire amusé était caché derrière son masque.

_ Je suis juste moi, répondit Artémis avec un petit air malin.

_ Viens. »

Il lui fit signe d'approcher, et la demi-sirène s'exécuta. Katakuri attrapa son menton entre ses doigts gantés et la força à pencher le cou en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux. Puis après un instant de contemplation, il l'embrassa à travers son masque. Artémis s'accrocha à sa veste pour s'attirer près de lui et elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer. 

« Tu es vraiment spéciale, répéta une nouvelle fois Katakuri incapable d’exprimer autrement ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant-là.

_ Je suis juste moi, répondit-elle encore une fois avec un petit sourire mutin. »

Katakuri expliqua à Artémis comment rejoindre sa demeure, et qu’il l’y attendrait le temps qu’elle retrouve Nabucco. La demi-sirène retourna dans l’artère principale, le pas léger et l’esprit encore empreint de ce qui venait de se passer. À cet instant-là, l’avenir semblait être radieux pour elle, et rien ne pouvait venir lui gâcher son bonheur. Elle finit par arriver devant une boulangerie, qui selon la pancarte à l’extérieur, vendait _les meilleurs cookies du monde_. Artémis se retient de se frapper le front, elle était certaine que son amie était à l’intérieur. Sans étonnement, elle aperçut une blonde avachie sur une banquette, devant une table remplie de gâteaux. Elle les avalait à la vitesse d’un écureuil faisant des réserves pour toute sa vie. Plus Artémis s’approchait, plus son expression se décomposait.

« Sérieusement Nabbu? S’étrangla-t-elle en voyant la quantité astronomique de gâteaux hors de prix qui se trouvait devant la blonde. Dis moi que tu n’as pas dépensé tout notre argent?!

_ Je n’ai pas dépensé tout notre argent, répondit diligemment Nabucco avec un grand sourire innocent. Tiens.

_ C’est quoi? Demanda Artémis en regardant le berry dans sa main.

_ C’est ce qui nous reste. »

Un ange passa.

« Arte stop ! S’étrangla littéralement Nabucco alors que celle-ci essayait de lui faire avaler leur dernier berry.

_ Tu dois prendre tes responsabilités Nabucco, déclara froidement Artémis.

_ Pitié je me rends ! »

Artémis arrêta avec un air ronchon, qu’elle ne garda que quelques secondes avant de s’installer devant son amie et prendre un cookie.

« Sérieux Nabbu, c’était toutes nos économies.

_ L’argent s’est juste fait pour être dépensé non? 

_ Vu comme ça… 

_ Alors tu as trouvé Katakuri? Demanda Nabucco en observant la réaction de son amie qui fut évidemment très explicite. Oh. Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter…

_ Oui, avoua Artémis les joues rouges. Il veut qu’on le rejoigne chez lui pour se renseigner sur l’île qu’on cherche.

_ Super, laisse moi récupérer ça et on y va. »

Comme par magie, Nabucco réussit à faire rentrer tous les cookies restant dans les poches invisibles de sa robe, puis elles sortirent de la boulangerie et suivirent les directions d’Artémis jusqu’à la demeure de Katakuri. En chemin, la demi-sirène raconta à son amie ce qui s’était passé avec le pirate. La blonde la félicita chaleureusement, car elle était sincèrement heureuse pour elle. Elle espérait seulement que Katakuri serait à la hauteur, elle se nota mentalement d’avoir une petite discussion avec lui dès que possible. 

Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait littéralement à un palace, la maison était immense, sûrement pour permettre à son possesseur de ne pas avoir à vivre plié en deux, et l’architecte avait visiblement fait de son mieux pour caler le plus possible de colonnes et de sculptures de donuts sur la fresque frontale. 

« Je suis presque déçue, déclara Nabucco.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je m’attendais à voir une maison en forme de donut géant. »

Des homies montaient la garde devant un immense portail qui faisait tout le tour de la résidence, mais ils les laissèrent passer en les voyant. Elles traversèrent un immense jardin d’un style très reposant et esthétique qui surprit les deux jeunes femmes; on pouvait voir des petits bassins avec des carpes koïs, des carrés de fleurs et des jeux de fontaines très intéressants. Finalement, une pièce pion les laissa rentrer à la porte principale en s’inclinant légèrement. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec étonnement et amusement, c’était bien la première fois de la vie qu’on les traitait avec autant de déférence. Elles se retrouvèrent dans un hall dont la hauteur était presque difficile à cerner, mais qui ouvrait sur une pièce à vivre géante. Étonnement, elle paraissait plutôt confortable avec pleins de canapés géants et de grands rideaux aux fenêtres qui donnaient une impression confinée qui faisait oublier l’immensité de l’endroit.

« J’ai trouvé le ministre des donuts, déclara ironiquement Nabucco en montrant Katakuri qui était adossé au mur du fond en les regardant en silence. 

_ Es-tu bien sûre de pouvoir parler ainsi à celui qui dirige ces lieux? Demanda indifféremment le pirate. 

_ Je pourrais avoir ta mère devant les yeux ce serait pareil, répliqua Nabucco en reniflant dédaigneusement. »

Katakuri haussa un sourcil d’un air absolument pas persuadé par les propos de la blonde, puis il reporta son attention sur Artémis qui le regardait avec un grand sourire ravi. Le géant se retient de soupirer et de partir, il ne pouvait pas simplement ignorer la demi-sirène après avoir décidé d’essayer de prendre une décision par lui-même. Il allait rester à ses côtés, aussi longtemps qu’elle l’accepterait.

« Est-ce que vous avez vos plans? Questionna-t-il. 

_ Je les ai, fit Nabucco en les sortant. »

Elle repéra une table au milieu du salon et les y déposa, après en avoir essuyé les miettes de cookies. Il y en avait une grande avec l’archipel Totto et une autre de moindre mesures qui reprenait les îles déjà visitées par les deux jeunes femmes. Katakuri s’approcha en silence et regarda longuement ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. Nabucco expliqua simplement ses cartes.

« On cherche donc une île très proche d’ici, termina la blonde.

_ Est-ce que cette île a un nom?

_ Pas vraiment, reconnu Nabucco en faisant une grimace comme si elle avait avalé un citron avant de jeter un oeil à Artémis.

_ Hm, fit celle-ci en comprenant que c’était le signal pour qu’elle révèle ce qu’elle savait, le message en ponéglyphe sur le trident, je pense qu’il servait à en indiquer la position. »

La demi-sirène fit une pause, mais voyant que personne ne posait de questions elle reprit.

« _Si tu veux me retrouver, va là où la montagne pousse dans le sol et où le soleil ne se lève jamais._ Voilà ce qu’il y avait inscrit dessus. »

Katakuri resta silencieux, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il semblait en pleine réflexion tout en fixant longuement les cartes devant lui.

« Il ne s’agit pas d’une île, déclara-t-il finalement. 

_ On a un log pose, lui rappela Nabucco qui avait pleinement confiance en ses capacités de navigatrice. 

_ Est-ce que tout ce qui a un champs magnétique est forcément une île, se contenta de pointer Katakuri. »

Artémis lança un regard perplexe à Nabucco mais celle-ci sembla arriver à une réalisation. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement sur les cartes. 

« Est-ce que tu as une carte de l'archipel plus fidèle ? Demanda-t-elle finalement à Katakuri en réalisant qu'elle ne trouverait rien sur les siennes.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-il finalement en s'approchant pour pointer un endroit sur leur carte. Ici, il y a une terre sous marine. Le soleil ne la touche jamais directement, et elle a la forme d'une montagne inversée.

_ Et elle n'apparaît pas sur les cartes car ce n'est pas une île à proprement parler, compléta Nabucco complètement surprise mais aussi légèrement excitée par cette découverte. »

Katakuri se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Je peux m'y rendre sans problème, affirma Artemis. 

_ Si on s'approche avec le bateau, je pourrais surement retenir ma respiration suffisamment longtemps, ajouta Nabucco.»

La blonde regarda dans la direction de Katakuri mais celui-ci se contenta de rester silencieux sans se positionner, ce qui la renfrogna même si Artémis ne sembla pas s’en formaliser. Mais il était hors de question pour Nabucco de laisser cet homme entrer dans la vie de sa meilleure amie s’il n’était pas prêt à prendre des risques pour elle. 

« Qui est le ministre de cet endroit? Demanda finalement Nabucco en s’adressant à Katakuri. 

_ Personne. 

_ Alors on peut s’y rendre sans problèmes? »

Elle vit le général froncer les sourcils comme si sa réflexion venait de lui faire réaliser quelque chose. Il était difficile de deviner ce qu’il pensait avec le masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage, mais il finit par parler après un instant de silence.

« Cet endroit… Appartient à l’archipel, déclara-t-il lentement comme s’il réalisait quelque chose au fur et à mesure qu’il le disait, elle appartient à Mama et elle est surveillée. »

Katakuri se rendit compte qu’il avait toujours connu l’existence de cet endroit, il n’y avait jamais prêté le moindre intérêt puisqu’on ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Mais maintenant que son attention avait été attirée dessus, il se rappelait avoir trouvé étrange qu’un endroit inhabitable soit ainsi surveillé par Mama. Il avait alors pensé que cela ne le concernait pas si sa mère jugeait que ce n’était pas le cas. Pourtant, maintenant que cela concernait Artémis… Il laissa son regard dériver vers la demi-sirène qui observait les cartes avec un air concentré qui lui faisait froncer ses fins sourcils bleus. 

« Je vous accompagnerai, déclara-t-il finalement.

_ Kata, fit Artémis, tu as mangé un fruit du démon non ? Il me semblait que ceux qui en mangeaient un ne pouvaient plus nager. »

La demi-sirène était perplexe, elle ne connaissait pas encore assez bien le monde de la surface pour être certaine, et Katakuri était un des rare possesseur de fruit du démon qu'elle ait rencontré. Pourtant, il était bien venu sur l'île des hommes-poissons malgré qu'elle soit submergée, peut-être qu’il existait une solution qu’elle ignorait.

« C'est le cas, acquiesça le ministre de la farine sans rien ajouter. »

Katakuri se contenta de la fixer longuement sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Artémis finisse par comprendre ce qu'il sous entendait.

« Oh. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, fit-elle en souriant et en le regardant les yeux mi-clos. »

Nabucco détourna les yeux, elle avait légèrement l'impression d'être le témoin involontaire de l'intimité de ce nouveau couple. Artémis dans sa naïveté ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de son comportement, mais heureusement Katakuri n'était pas du genre démonstratif. Au contraire, il était même tout dans la retenue, et la réserve. 

« Les cuisiniers apporteront à manger dans deux heures, expliqua-t-il sobrement, il y a une chambre dans le fond. Nous partons demain au lever du soleil. »

Sans un mot de plus, le pirate quitta la pièce en empruntant un escalier qui semblait monter dans les étages. Nabucco le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot tandis que Artemis se mettait à tester le confort de la pièce. La blonde resta immobile, plongée dans ses pensées Jusqu'à ce qu’elle se reçoive un coussin en pleine tête. 

« Tu vas regretter ça Arte ! S’écria Nabucco en attrapant le premier coussin qui passait et elle l'envoya de toutes ses forces en utilisant le Haki de l'armement. 

_ Oh tu veux jouer à ça ?! Répliqua Artémis n’étant pas préparée avait reçu une marque rouge sur la joue. »

Quand les cuisiniers arrivèrent, le salon était devenu un no man's land avec des coussins qui traînaient partout et deux châteaux forts, construits à l'aide des canapés et des poufs, depuis lesquels les deux jeunes femmes lançaient leurs projectiles. En voyant le repas arriver, elles décidèrent de faire une trêve temporaire. 

Nabucco commença à manger les plats d’une qualité rare, tandis que Artémis suivait du regard les cuisiniers qui montaient à l'étage. Visiblement, le maître des lieux ne comptait pas leur faire la grâce de sa présence. La blonde ne pensait pas qu'il s'agisse là d'un quelconque plan pour les empoisonner (s’il voulait les tuer ils pouvaient très certainement le faire directement), mais elle trouvait regrettable que son amie se retrouve dans une situation compliquée. 

Katakuri savoura son repas, surtout les donuts, dans l’intimité de sa chambre personnelle. Personne n’avait le droit de s’y rendre, et il l’avait recouverte d’une épaisseur de moshi pour être sûr que personne ne puisse y entrer. Une fois repu, il resta un moment à fixer le plafond sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Techniquement, il pouvait simplement s’endormir et attendre le lendemain, mais il ressentait une certaine agitation qu’il ne pouvait calmer. Contrôler son corps et la moindre de ses réactions avait toujours été son objectif principal et même vital. Se retrouver ainsi sans être capable de retrouver sa tranquillité ne faisait que alimenter son trouble. Il utilisa son haki de l’observation pour savoir ce qui se passerait s’il décidait de sortir de sa chambre. 

Katakuri descendit les escaliers et aperçut immédiatement Nabucco assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte. Elle avait la tête tournée vers la ville en contrebas qui était seulement illuminée par les réverbères. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient son visage, et ses mains reposées sur ses jambes. Néanmoins, elle perçut immédiatement sa présence, ce qui lui fit réaliser qu’elle n’était pas une simple pirate. Nabucco tourna la tête et planta ses yeux roses dans les siens comme si elle essayait de le jauger. Imperturbable, il soutient son regard.

« Artémis dort, lui apprit-elle simplement en désignant du menton la demi-sirène qui dormait sur un des canapés. On aurait pu croire qu'une possible confrontation avec son père la prive de sommeil. »

Katakuri ne répondit rien. Il s'arrêta près de la bleuette et la regarda dormir. Il savait que Nabucco épiait ses moindres faits et gestes, mais pour une fois il voulait simplement essayer de laisser libre cours à ce qu'il était. Pourtant, alors qu'il levait la main pour toucher doucement les cheveux d'Artémis, il hésita, puis il ferma son poing et le rabaissa lentement. Après une dernière seconde de contemplation, il s'avança pour regarder à son tour la ville plongée dans une semi-obscurité, à côté de la jeune femme blonde.

« Artémis a déjà été assez blessée comme ça, déclara Nabucco de but en blanc. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal je n'aurais aucune pitié. »

Katakuri se contenta de hausser un sourcil qui semblait douter sérieusement de ses capacités, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Je suis sûre que Shanks le Roux s'en mêlerait aussi, comme quand il s'est opposé à ton frère. »

Le générale sembla se renfrogner à ce souvenir, mais Nabucco n’arrivait pas à savoir si ce souvenir lui était désagréable car son frère s’était fait humilier ou parce que celui-ci avait essayé de s’en prendre à Artémis sans qu’il ne puisse intervenir tandis qu’elle avait été sauvée par un autre empereur que sa Mama.

« Daifuku ne touchera pas à Artémis, affirma-t-il.

_ Permets moi d’en douter. Combien de frères et soeurs as-tu déjà ? Non, ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas discuter de ça. Ce serait idiot de regarder uniquement les difficultés. Artémis… la façon dont elle te regarde… »

Katakuri crut surprendre une pointe d'envie dans le regard de la blonde. Son expression de visage se fit pensive et lointaine comme si elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« Artémis, elle tient à toi... Je te demande seulement d'être à la hauteur, termina finalement Nabucco en détournant à nouveau son visage pour regarder l’extérieur. »

Katakuri ne répondit toujours rien, mais étrangement Nabucco ne se sentit pas frustrée par son absence de réponse. Les mots pouvaient être vides de sens, mais le regard qu'il avait était dur de détermination. Elle sentait venir de lui une énergie similaire à celle d'Artémis, même si elle était plus mûre et forte chez le général que chez son amie. _Ils sont destinés à être ensemble_ , songea la blonde en regardant la mer au loin. _Est-ce qu’il existe une personne à qui je suis destinée aussi?_ La question eut le don de la rendre profondément pensive, et sans réaliser son esprit dériva jusqu’à un certain bateau commandé par un pirate aux cheveux roux. _Où est Shanks ? Est-ce qu’il est encore en train de se rendre ivre sur une île quelque part ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. _Est-ce qu’il pense à moi ?_

🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️🧜‍♀️

Le lendemain, Nabucco et Artémis embarquèrent sur le bateau de Katakuri. Celui-ci en tant que commandant de Big Mum avait un navire encore plus impressionnant que le Red Force. La demi-sirène était déjà montée dessus lors de son voyage pour quitter l’île des hommes-poissons, et elle réalisa une certaine ironie à l’idée de se rendre à nouveau sur une terre immergée en empruntant le même transport. L’équipage regarda les deux jeunes femmes mais aucun ne fit de commentaires. C’était assez différent de l'ambiance avec l’équipage du roux, personne ne s’amusait ou rigolait, tout le monde avait son rôle et s’y appliquait avec soin et sérieux. Nabucco lança un regard sans équivoque à Artémis : si elles devaient rester plus longtemps que nécessaire ici, elles allaient mourir d'ennui ! 

« Nous devrions atteindre notre destination en fin d’après-midi, expliqua Katakuri. 

_ Est-ce que je peux montrer la salle d'entraînement à Nabucco en attendant ? Demanda la demi-sirène. »

Le général hocha sobrement la tête et les deux jeunes femmes descendirent jusqu’à la fameuse pièce où Katakuri et Artémis s’étaient affrontés pour la première fois. Nabucco regarda avec une certaine appréciation la multitude d’armes de qualités qui reposaient sur des présentoires dans la première partie, et elle fit un petit sifflement d’admiration en apercevant la seconde. Forcément, avec la taille de leur capitaine, ils avaient dû construire à son échelle. Le résultat était ainsi impressionnant et donnait envie de s'entraîner immédiatement. Nabucco lança un regard à Artémis avant de la pousser avec espièglerie. La demi-sirène comprit rapidement le message, elle posa son trident sur le bord et elles entrèrent sur les tapis. Alors qu’elles se tenaient dos à dos, elles se retournèrent dans un même mouvement comme si elles lisaient chacune dans les pensées de l’autre. Elles recouvrirent leurs jambes de haki de l’armement pour s’élancer dans les airs avant d’échanger une brusque suite de coup de pieds violents. Au moment de toucher le sol, Artémis se glissa au sol pour passer derrière son amie et lui décocher un coup de coude dans le dos. Celle-ci utilisa le haki de l’observation et bloqua son attaque en tournant à moitié son bassin avant d’attraper le bras de la demi-sirène pour la lancer de toutes ses forces. La bluette fit suivre le mouvement à son corps pour utiliser la force de de son amie et elle effectua une roulade. Alors qu’elle atterrissait sur ses pieds, au lieu de se retourner, elle se propulsa violemment en arrière pour venir percuter Nabucco qui s’était avancée. Celle-ci amortit le choc en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux au sol mais Artémis se releva rapidement avant de s’éloigner de quelques pas en même temps que la blonde. Celles-ci se regardèrent un moment avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants d’excitation.

Katakuri se tenait dans la première partie de la salle, suffisamment loin pour ne pas déranger mais suffisamment près pour ne rien rater de l’affrontement. Il était sincèrement impressionné par les capacités des deux combattantes. Elles avaient toutes deux un style de combat très différent, pourtant elles maîtrisaient les deux formes de haki à la perfection. Le rythme était très soutenu, pourtant aucune des deux ne montraient de signes de fatigue, comme si ce n’était encore qu’un échauffement pour elles. Celle qui attirait le plus son regard était, sans étonnement, Artémis. Il l’avait affrontée au même endroit, presque une année plutôt. En presque douze mois, son talent s’était amélioré exceptionnellement. Elle avait gagné en expérience et en assurance, à un tel point qu’elle en était presque méconnaissable. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il revit la sirène aux cheveux longs bleus qui avait essayé de s'arracher ses écailles devant ses yeux. Sans réfléchir, il porta sa main droite à son masque sans que ses yeux mauves ne quittent Artémis du regard. Elle était devenue même plus forte que lui. Elle avait affronté ses peurs et ses complexes, alors qu’allait-elle devenir une fois qu’elle aurait affronté son passé? Sa façon de se battre sans réfléchir, sans détours, sans excuses, lui donnait une apparence d’esprit libre à la beauté saisissante et hypnotisante. 

Katakuri avait toujours été sensible à la présence d’Artémis. Depuis qu’il l’avait vue la première fois sur l’île des hommes-poissons. C’était bien l’odeur des donuts qui l’avait attiré, mais c’était cette étrange sirène solitaire aux cheveux bleus et aux écailles perles qui l’avait poussé à s'asseoir. En vérité, il l’avait littéralement vue monter sur son bateau. Il avait d'abord pensé qu’elle quitterait la cale avant d’arriver à la surface, qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une tentative de jeune fille qui voulait se faire peur. Mais, quand il avait compris qu’elle ne comptait pas changer d’avis, il était allé la voir. Bien sûr qu’il avait tout de suite compris que les symboles sur son trident était des ponéglyphes, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que son frère s’en mêle? Tout avait été gâché à cause de lui. Non, à cause de ce qu’était leur vie. Ils avaient été élevés comme ça, à être craints et respectés, à rechercher constamment l'approbation de leur Mama pour ne surtout pas provoquer son ire. Quand il avait appris qu’une fille aux cheveux bleus avait rejoint l’équipage du Roux, il avait essayé de la retrouver. Le choc qu’il avait eu en la revoyant… Cette image, il ne pourrait jamais l’oublier. Et finalement, c’était elle qui était venue le retrouver. La proposition qu’elle lui avait faite… 

Le pirate finit par quitter la salle d'entraînement, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. 

Nabucco et Artémis finirent sur un statu-quo quand leurs jambes refusèrent de les porter plus longtemps. Elles restèrent un long moment allongées sur le dos, regardant le haut plafond de la salle sans rien dire. 

« Tu n’as pas peur de revoir ton père? Demanda finalement Nabucco en rompant le silence qui s’était installé. 

_ Pas vraiment, reconnut Artémis avec une moue dubitative. Si cela n’avait réellement tenu qu’à moi, je ne serais jamais venue.

_ Tu m’en veux d’avoir insisté? S’inquiéta soudainement la blonde.

_ Non, assura la plus jeune. Ce n’est pas vraiment à cause de toi, mais plutôt à cause de Daifuku et de Fukaboshi. 

_ S’ils osent revenir, promit Nabucco, je leur règle leur compte.

_ On sera deux, plaisanta Artémis. Je suis fatiguée que tout le monde cherche à me contrôler et à m’enfermer dans une autre cage sans que je ne sache la raison. Au moins bientôt je connaîtrai la vérité et je pourrai m’en servir contre eux. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Nabucco réalisait que des deux, elle était celle qui redoutait le plus les évènements à suivre. C’était elle qui avait insisté pour garder l’éternel pose, pour venir ici. Si quelque chose de terrible devait se passer, elle s’en voudrait éternellement. Après tant d’années sur les mers, elle avait enfin trouvé une amie, une sœur avec qui elle pouvait partager sa vie. Et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression qu’elle allait la perdre ce soir.

« Arté?

_ Hm?

_ Tu sais, je serai toujours à tes côtés, peu importe qui tu es, promit Nabucco.

_ Merci Nabu. »

Elles étaient allongées côte à côte, Artémis posa sa main droite ouverte près de celle gauche de Nabucco, et elle l’attrapa. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi.

Nabucco investit les cuisines du navire au moment du repas pour confectionner une fournée de cookies à son intention et à celle d’Artémis. Elle insista pour qu’elle en mange une quantité abracadabrantesque sous le prétexte que le sucre était important avant un possible affrontement. Artémis n’en crut pas un mot, mais comme les gâteaux de son amie étaient succulents, elle ne se fit pas prier. De bonne humeur, Nabucco lui laissa même le droit d’en emmener quelques un à Katakuri qui avait disparu dans sa chambre. Artémis s’y rendit. Sauf qu’elle s’arrêta devant la porte en réalisant qu’elle n’était jamais entrée dans sa chambre ici ou chez lui. Néanmoins, cela ne l’arrêta pas très longtemps car elle toqua sans réfléchir.

Il y eut du bruit de l’autre côté, comme si quelqu’un se dépêchait de ranger (Artémis pouffa en l’imaginant cacher des revues pornos sous son matelas), puis la porte s’ouvrit sur Katakuri qui la regarda sans surprise.

« J’ai réussi à voler ces cookies à un terrible dragon, expliqua Artémis avec un sourire amusé, apparemment ils sont supers bons, alors je t’en ai emmenés.

_ Nabucco doit sûrement apprécier d’être comparée à un dragon, ironisa Katakuri sans faire mine de la laisser entrer. 

_ Je suis sûre qu’elle en est un en secret, affirma la demi-sirène avec une expression de conspiration. Je peux te donner l’assiette et repartir, ou tu peux me laisser entrer. »

Katakuri sembla hésiter, mais finalement il s'effaça pour qu’elle entre, puis il ferma la porte derrière lui, il ne préférait pas que son équipage sache que sa relation avec la demi-sirène était plus que professionnelle. Il n’avait aucune confiance en ces hommes qui répondaient autant à Mama qu’à lui. Il regarda Artémis au milieu de sa chambre, et réalisa qu’elle était légèrement comme un mouton dans l’antre du loup. Il sentit son corps se tendre, et son avidité se rappela fiévreusement à lui. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas faim de sucrerie puisqu’il venait d’en manger; sauf s’il pouvait compter Artémis comme l’une d’elles. Son appétit était quelque chose qui ne lui avait apporté que le dégoût de Mama, et des autres. Il ne voulait pas confronter la demi-sirène à cela. Non, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la dégoûter à son tour. 

Artémis regarda la chambre et réalisa qu’elle n’était pas très personnelle. Il n’y avait qu’un très grand lit, un bureau et une armoire. Rien ne la distinguait réellement d’une autre à l'exception de la taille des fournitures, elle espérait que sa chambre sur l’île du blé était plus agréable pour lui. Elle-même avait eu le temps d'aménager sa chambre avec Nabucco, la remplissant de trésors des fonds marins ou d’objets achetés sur les îles qu’elles avaient visitées. Elle posa l’assiette sur le bureau avant de regarder Katakuri. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient légèrement écarquillés démontrant une certaine agitation. Il se tenait aussi totalement immobile comme s’il essayait de se contenir. Peu de temps avant, Artémis aurait sûrement ignoré ces signaux, mais depuis qu’elle avait lu les livres de Nabucco, elle avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait. La demi-sirène tenta de paraître sûre d’elle malgré la chaleur qu’elle ressentait dans son ventre et les battements de son coeur qui s’accélérèrent. Heureusement pour elle, Artémis était suffisamment grande pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur le masque de Katakuri en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Ce qu’elle fit donc.

La jeune femme se retrouva alors plaquée brusquement contre le mur, avec Katakuri qui la bloquait de son corps et sa main gauche posée à côté de sa tête. Artémis sentit ses émotions s’agiter, avec l’excitation bien en tête devant les autres. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle devait dire ou faire, mais le regard mauve de Katakuri suffisait à lui donner des frissons dans tout le corps. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et la regardait avec l’avidité d’un fauve devant sa proie. Il leva sa main libre pour pouvoir venir caresser doucement la joue d’Artémis. Celle-ci était douce et dépourvue d’écailles. Le contact le surprit plus que de mesure. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il touchait une femme, mais c’était la première fois qu’il en _caressait_ une. Son avidité fut légèrement mise en retrait tandis qu’une certaine fascination le saisissait. Il continua de tracer du bout des doigts les traits marqués du visage de la demi-sirène, le contour de ses yeux, de ses pommettes, son menton, et enfin ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir le souffle court et chaud d’Artémis sur ses doigts réveillant avec une force inégalée son appétit. Pourtant, il n’arrivait plus à contrôler son corps, il était totalement esclave de ses pulsions. Il caressa les lèvres d’Artémis, et celle-ci les entrouvrit légèrement lui permettant de voir les dents terriblement pointues qui se cachaient derrière. Il eut soudainement envie d’arracher son masque pour pouvoir l’embrasser avec toute l’avidité qui l’habitait, mais au même moment où il eut cette pensée, il eut un regain de lucidité. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et poussa Artémis à l’extérieur avant de refermer rapidement derrière elle. 

Artémis resta quelques secondes sur le palier en clignant des yeux sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Lentement, elle porta sa main droite jusqu’à sa bouche pour toucher ses lèvres qui avaient eu le privilège d’être touchées par Katakuri. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur son visage et elle rejoignit Nabucco dans leur chambre. 

Trois heures plus tard, un pirate vient les chercher pour leur annoncer qu’ils étaient arrivés. Les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent Katakuri sur le pont. Il regardait la mer, et en suivant son regard elles aperçurent une forme gigantesque et sombre qui s'étendait sous l’eau sur plusieurs kilomètres. La vision était plutôt inquiétante et dérangeante, comme si l’endroit recelait une aura malveillante. Artémis serra son trident, avant de hocher la tête avec détermination.

« Ok, j’y vais en première pour trouver l’entrée, déclara-t-elle courageusement.

_ Les tartes des alentours sont prévenues de notre présence, lui assura Katakuri. »

La demi-sirène n’attendit pas plus longtemps avant de plonger dans la mer. Nabucco ne put s’empêcher d'appréhender la suite. Même si Katakuri s’était assuré qu’ils ne rencontreraient pas de problème à la surface, qu’est-ce qui ne leur disait pas que l’endroit était habité ou gardé par d’autres sbires de Big Mum? Si Artémis se trouvait seule contre une armée, elle n’aurait aucune chance. Ils restèrent presque une heure debout sur le pont, sans la voir remonter une seule fois. Nabucco était à deux doigt de se jeter dans l’eau (ou d’y jeter Katakuri), quand ils virent enfin la tête bleutée refaire surface.

« J’ai trouvé l’entrée, annonça-t-elle en levant le pouce gauche en l’air avec un grand sourire. Elle est de l’autre côté mais je pense que tu peux y arriver en nageant à la surface Nabu. 

_ Ok, j’arrive. »

La blonde grimpa sur la rambarde avant de sauter aux côtés d’Artémis. L’eau était froide, et il lui fallut un moment pour s’adapter. Elle regarda son amie mais celle-ci semblait n’avoir aucun problème avec la température. Elle n’agitait même pas les bras, sa queue de sirène la maintenant naturellement à la surface. Pour l’heure, elle regardait Katakuri qui était toujours sur le bateau. Celui-ci regardait l’eau avec une expression très sombre et un peu menaçante.

« Ce n’est pas grave Kata, fit Artémis sans arrêter de sourire, on peut y arriver toutes seules. »

Deux secondes plus tard, Katakuri était dans l’eau. La demi-sirène se dépêcha de l’attraper dans ses bras avant qu’il ne coule. Le moment aurait pu être très gênant, mais le visage blême du pirate coupa court à toutes remarques. Artémis se sentit coupable de lui faire subir ça, alors elle se dépêcha de nager en direction de l’entrée. Nabucco la suivait derrière tandis qu’elle-même soutenait Katakuri qui devenait de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure qu’il perdait ses forces. Heureusement, la bluette était douée d’une force d’homme-poisson et le porter ne représentait aucun problème.

« À partir d’ici il va falloir plonger, indiqua Artémis. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s’imergèrent complètement et en quelques secondes Katakuri perdit connaissance, ce qui inquiéta grandement Artémis. Nabucco lui avait pourtant expliqué comment cela allait se passer, mais ce n’était pas une expérience agréable. La blonde elle fut choquée par l’immensité de la terre submergée, on aurait réellement dit une montagne inversée qui s’enfonçait dans l’obscurité des profondeurs. Le territoire était gigantesque et menaçant comme si on ne pouvait pas lui échapper même en nageant de toutes ses forces. Et pour son plus grand malheur, elles s’approchaient de sa masse noire et inquiétante. Rapidement, elles aperçurent une entrée dans la roche, et elles s’y faufilèrent sans attendre. Le tunnel était également submergé, et Nabucco commença à avoir des difficultés à retenir sa respiration. Il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour continuer en ignorant les réminiscences de la fois où elle avait faillit se noyer. Soudain, elle vit Artémis faire signe vers le haut, et la blonde se dépêcha de remonter pour s'apercevoir que le tunnel n’était plus qu’à moitié submergé. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre sa nage jusqu’à une petite crique qu’elle apercevait grâce aux lumières qui y étaient accrochées. Nabucco y rejoignit Artémis qui avait déjà quitté l’eau et sa forme de sirène pour essayer de faire reprendre connaissance à Katakuri. Mais le géant semblait en très mauvais état, et il ne réagissait pas aux stimulus de Artémis (visiblement secouer violemment une personne inconsciente était une méthode répandue chez les hommes-poissons). 

« Nabu ! Il ne se réveille pas?! S’écria Artémis d’une voix étranglée par l’inquiétude. »

La blonde regarda Katakuri avec une expression songeuse. Est-ce qu’elle avait vraiment besoin de ce type? Un coup d’oeil en direction d’Artémis lui rappela qu’elle n’avait malheureusement pas trop le choix. Elle retient un petit soupir avant de faire basculer le pirate sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard il se mit à tousser violemment, son masque le gênait mais il se refusait à l’enlever. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent poliment, et il put enfin recracher l’eau qu’il avait absorbée. 

« Tu vas bien? Demanda finalement Artémis sans se retourner. »

Katakuri se contenta de se relever. Il se sentait encore légèrement faible après être resté aussi longtemps sous l’eau, mais il était hors de question de le laisser paraître.

« Dépêchons-nous, déclara-t-il en entrant dans le couloir qui s’enfonçait dans les entrailles de l’étrange montagne. »

Nabucco haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas, suivie par Artémis. Etrangement, ils ne croisèrent aucun garde. Katakuri avait dû mal à comprendre pourquoi Mama surveillerait cet endroit mais ne le garderait pas de l’intérieur. Même si au final, qui pourrait se douter que cette étrange tache sombre dans l’eau était en réalité une montagne inversée dont l’intérieur avait été creusé. Finalement, le couloir de pierre se transforma en mur blanc comme dans un complexe ordinaire. Il commençait à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet endroit, il utilisa alors son haki de l’observation pour s’assurer qu’ils n’étaient pas en danger. Mais il avait de plus en plus l’impression que l’endroit était vide. 

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande pièce circulaire qui contenait trois portes tout aussi blanche que le reste. Artémis prit les devants et s’avança sans réfléchir vers la porte la plus à gauche. Au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée, Katakuri aperçut le futur.

« Arte- attends ! S’écria-t-il en tenant de la retenir par l’épaule. »

Il la rata d’un cheveu, et Artémis pénétra dans la salle. Les lumières s’allumèrent progressivement sur les murs de la pièce tout aussi circulaire que la précédente. Sauf qu’elle n’était pas vide. Dedans, il y avait au moins une vingtaine de cuves cylindriques. La lumière ne parvenait pas à en éclairer l’intérieur, mais ils finirent par s’illuminer de l'intérieur par le bas, répandant une lueur verdâtre qui dévoila le contenu. Nabucco posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui était monté dans sa gorge. Elle avait cru avoir tout vu dans sa vie de pirate. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Les humains trouvaient toujours de nouvelles façons d’être des monstres. Katakuri était imperturbable, il était indifférent à ce qu’il voyait qui n’était pas bien différent de ce qu’il avait pu déjà voir. Pourtant, il craignait la réaction d’Artémis. Il s’approcha d’elle, et posa une main sur son épaule. La demi-sirène n’avait ni crié ni parlé. Quand il approcha, elle se retourna avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne suis pas la seule Kata ! S’exclama-t-elle. »

Le ton joyeux qu’elle avait connoté terriblement avec l’horreur qui les entourrait. Et tout autour d’eux, dans ces prisons de verre, flottaient des créatures mi-humaine mi-sirène, dont les corps étaient horriblement mutés. Certains ressemblaient plus à des monstres qu’à des humains tandis que d’autres avaient des nageoires qui avaient poussé dans leur bouche ou leurs yeux. Artémis les regardait sans crainte ni dégoût, elle n’était plus seule ! Ses frères et soeurs de corps ouvrirent les yeux et la regardèrent fixement, comme s’ils la reconnaissaient. Elle s’approcha encore plus près, et posa ses mains sur les deux cuves les plus proches.

« Je comprends, murmura-t-elle certaine qu’ils la comprenaient, je reviendrai ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Puis, elle sortit de la pièce sans se retourner.

« Vous venez? Appela-t-elle en s’adressant à ses amis comme si elle ne comprenait pas leur soudaine lenteur. »

Nabucco enterra son dégoût dans son ventre, et rejoignit son amie tandis que Katakuri se contentait de refermer la porte derrière eux. La salle suivante était seulement un endroit où du matériel était entreposé. Même si cela ressemblait plus à des outils de torture qu’à autre chose aux yeux de Nabucco. Ils s’occupèrent ensuite de l’autre porte qui se révéla être un second couloir. Tout du long, ils découvrirent d’autres salles semblables à la première où se trouvaient d’autres cuves. Pourtant, Artémis continuait d’ouvrir les portes sans hésiter. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à la dernière du couloir. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce déjà éclairée et d’une telle profondeur qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en voir la totalité. Plusieurs tables métalliques y étaient disposées, sur certaines des corps semblables à ceux des cylindres; à côté d'eux des instruments de mesures bipaient en rythme. Plus loin, des cuves carrées de deux mètre cube étaient remplies d'un liquide sombre. Des écrans étaient disposés sur les murs, laissant défiler des informations scientifiques qui étaient incompréhensibles pour eux trois. 

Au milieu de la pièce, un homme en blouse blanche était affairé auprès d'une des tables métalliques occupées. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence, ou il faisait très bien semblant. Katakuri fit mine de s’avancer mais Artémis le retient. Elle secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle y allait seule. À contre coeur, il la laissa passer et resta derrière avec Nabucco. La demi-sirène progressa dans la pièce, elle savait très bien qui était ce scientifique, elle reconnaissait sans problème le dos de son père, puisque c’était ce qu’elle avait le plus vu quand elle était enfant. Quand elle se trouva à seulement quelques pas de distance, elle s’arrêta.

« Yo ‘pa, fit-elle avec décontraction. »

L’homme se stoppa dans sa manipulation, il laissa son outil en suspension avant de se retourner vers elle avec un sourire affable aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Artémis, ma fille, répondit-il, ou bonsoir difficile de savoir si le jour est encore levé ici. 

_ Le soleil était encore dans le ciel quand nous sommes descendus.

_ Je suis ravi de voir que tu es toujours vivante ma fille, déclara-t-il sans avoir besoin de se forcer. Pour un échec tu as tenu plus longtemps que ce que je pensais. 

_ Je suis contente d’avoir dépassé tes espérances.

_ Ce n’était pas bien compliqué, soupira le scientifique en posant son outil pour s’approcher. »

Son visage fut pleinement éclairé par la lumière. Il était bien plus vieux que ce que Artémis n’avait imaginé, ses cheveux étaient blancs, et il avait une barbe épaisse de la même couleur. La peau de son visage était abîmée par le manque de soleil, et sûrement de sommeil, mais le plus inquiétant c’était ses yeux noirs qui étaient aussi ternes que la suie. Rien ne brillait à l’intérieur, c’était comme s’il n’y avait pas d’âme à refléter dedans. Il observa Artémis sous toutes les coutures, pendant qu’il la contournait, il fit claquer plusieurs fois sa langue.

« Il est toujours difficile pour un scientifique de revoir son premier modèle, tellement de défauts, soupira-t-il en s’éloignant pour s'asseoir à son bureau dans le fond de la pièce.

_ C’est ce que je suis? Demanda Artémis en tentant de continuer à rester indifférente à ce qu’elle entendait et voyait. Un modèle? Mais de quoi?

_ Tu es une hybride artificielle, expliqua le scientifique avec un ennui visible. Tu ne l’avais pas encore réalisé? 

_ Artificielle? Répéta la demi-sirène sans comprendre puis elle revit les cuves dans son esprit. Moi aussi? Moi aussi je suis née dans ces cuves… »

Ce n’était même plus une question, elle réalisait avec effroi que ce qu’elle avait vu sur le chemin était bel et bien ses frères et soeurs. Son esprit tentait avec la force du désespoir de se raccrocher à une quelconque excuse pour repousser cette affreuse vérité, mais l’expression désabusée de son père ne l’aidait pas. Il la regardait comme si elle n’était qu’un déchet ennuyant, et incapable de réfléchir.

« Mais… Mais ma mère, ne put-elle s’empêcher de demander, ma mère… Le collier de perles?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas encore découvert que c’était un faux, soupira son père en levant les yeux au ciel. Oh mais si tu le sais. 

_ Oui… Mais elle était là ! Elle était réelle, je me souviens d’elle !

_ Je suppose que je ne serai pas tranquil tant que je n’aurais pas répondu à tes questions... »

Il regarda autour de lui avec lassitude, il aperçut alors Katakuri, et il se redressa dans son siège pour s’adresser à nouveau à Artémis.

« Ta prétendue mère n’était que mon assistante à l’époque, lui apprit-il sans aucune patience, ce n’était qu’une sotte qui a préféré gâcher le reste de sa vie plutôt que de continuer nos recherches. Et de ce que j’ai appris elle a même préféré se suicider que de continuer à s’occuper de l'expérience ratée que tu es. »

C’était trop pour Nabucco, elle fit un pas en avant bien fermement décidée à enfoncer son poing dans la gueule de ce vieux con, mais la poigne ferme de Katakuri la maintient en place. Elle leva un regard furieux vers lui, mais il avait sa tête toujours tournée vers Artémis. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir son visage à elle, mais elle reprit pourtant la parole.

« Quelle expérience? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix claire et nette. Qu’est-ce que je devais être? 

_ J’imagine qu’on va avoir droit à toute l’histoire, bailla-t-il en s’installant confortablement. À l’époque de ta création, j’étais encore un jeune scientifique sans moyens. Je suis arrivé sur l’île des hommes poissons en espérant pouvoir créer un hybride qui aurait à la fois l’apparence humaine et les capacités surhumaines des hommes-poissons. Le Roi Neptune a entendu parler de mon projet, et il y a sans doute vu l’opportunité de rendre la surface à son peuple. Au début, le plan était simple, nous avions seulement besoin de l’adn des deux espèces et des les mélanger dans un ovule fécondé créé artificiellement. À ce moment-là, la famille royale a appris que leur fille qui devait bientôt naître serait la nouvelle Poseidon. Ils ne voulaient pas qu’elle subisse une telle charge, alors ils ont voulu que ma création la remplace. Bref, après maintes péripéties, nous t’avons créée. J’avais de grands espoirs pour toi. Tu les as tous déçus. Tu étais bien une hybride mais quel échec ! Bébé, si tu n’étais pas imergée la moitié de la journée tu te désséchais au point de mettre ta vie en danger ! Sous forme humaine, tes jambes défigurées et tes écailles étaient une horreur pour les yeux. Quant à Poséidon? Quelle chimère. Même confrontée aux stimulations les plus extrêmes, tu étais incapable de communiquer avec les rois des mers. »

Le scientifique fit claquer sa langue avant d’attraper une tasse dont il but le contenu comme si ce discours l’avait assoiffé. Il regarda sa création sans qu'aucunes émotions ne transparaissent sur son visage.

« Au moins, tu auras servi de modèle à ne pas suivre pour les expériences suivantes. As-tu déjà remarqué que tu es bien plus forte qu’un simple homme-poisson? C’est fascinant ce qu’on peut faire avec la génétique ! »

Artémis revit sans le vouloir le prince Fukaboshi qu’elle avait lancé malgré ses six mètres de haut comme s’il n’avait pas été plus lourd qu’un fétu de pailles.

« C’est bon j’ai répondu à tes questions? Demanda son père en se rendant compte qu’elle ne parlait plus.

_ Encore une. Pourquoi continuer ces expériences? 

_ J’ai trouvé quelqu’un d’autre pour subventionner mes recherches. Big Mum est très intéressée par un hybride de toutes les espèces. Ce serait l’apothéose de ma vie de scientifique. »

Artémis hocha simplement la tête sans rien dire. Son père claqua à nouveau sa langue avec satisfaction, il regarda dans la direction de Katakuri.

« C’est bon? Je peux reprendre mon travail? Questionna-t-il en s’adressant au général de Big Mum. Je ne sais pas où vous l’avait trouvée, mais je pense qu’elle peut toujours me servir de modèle pour les autres. Il faudrait seulement que je la dissèque. »

Nabucco tourna lentement son regard vers Katakuri sans vouloir y croire. 

« Katakuri, commença-t-elle... »

 _Pourquoi te parle-t-il comme ça? Comment te connaît-il?_ Mais ces questions restèrent dans son esprit car le pirate ne l’attendit pas et il rejoignit les deux autres personnes présentes dans la salle. En voyant cela, Nabucco se précipita pour rejoindre Artémis avant lui. Elle avait le coeur au bord des lèvres par tout ce qu’elle venait de voir et entendre, mais elle n’allait pas rester immobile pendant que son amie se faisait enlever ! Même si elle devait affronter Big Mum elle-même !

« Arte ! Hurla-t-elle les yeux écarquillés. »

La bluette se retourna en l’entendant crier, mais elle tomba nez à nez avec Katakuri. Celui-ci leva sa main gauche. Nabucco ne pouvait pas le rejoindre à temps, contre ses jambes géantes c’était peine perdue. Mais elle pouvait utiliser le haki de l’armement contre son fruit du démon. Au moment où elle arrivait à son niveau, elle vit le général sucré poser sa main sur la hanche d’Artémis pour l’attirer possessivement contre lui.

« Elle vient avec moi, déclara-t-il d’un ton menaçant. »

Katakuri était un pirate effrayant, à force de le voir fréquenter Artémis, Nabucco avait failli l’oublier. L’aura qu’il dégageait à cet instant-là était tout simplement terrifiante. Il transpirait la haine et l’envie de meurtre par toutes les pores de son corps, ses yeux mauves étaient devenus rouges et il ressemblait à un monstre de cinq mètres de haut. À cet instant-là, il n’avait plus rien d’humain. 

« Gardez ce déchet si vous voulez ! S’écria le scientifique terrifié. Est-ce que Big Mum est au courant?! 

_ Je vais le tuer, annonça Katakuri d’une voix rauque déformée et bestiale.

_ Big Mum s’en prendra à toi si elle l’apprend, déclara simplement Artémis. Partons, il n’y a plus rien pour moi ici. Nabbu? 

_ Je suis là, fit la blonde en venant prendre la main de son amie. »

Katakuri se détourna difficilement de sa proie, et uniquement parce que Artémis le tenait par la main pour le forcer à les suivre. 

« Attendez ici, déclara Artémis sur le pas de la porte, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. Ne me suivez pas. »

La demi-sirène ne leur adressa pas un regard avant de retourner dans la grande salle dont elle ferma la porte. Ils entendirent le scientifique hurler, il y eut un bruit de lutte et d’objets qui tombent. Puis un très long silence qui faillit venir à bout de la patience de Katakuri. Il aurait pu affronter cette situation avec calme et détachement comme à son habitude, s’il n’avait pas appris que la seule chose de bien qui lui était arrivée depuis son enfance avait été ainsi traînée dans la boue toute sa vie. Finalement, Artémis sortit, son visage et ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang. Son regard doré semblait avoir perdu de son éclat, et elle ne souriait plus. 

« On devrait se dépêcher, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

_ Les cuves, s’étonna Nabucco en remarquant que les créatures à l’intérieur n’avaient plus d’éclairage.

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, fit Artémis en posant son front contre la plus proche, ce sera comme s’ils plongeaient dans un sommeil sans fin… »

Nabucco se mordit la lèvre, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Rien de ce qui lui venait à l’esprit ne pouvait convenir. En fait, rien au monde ne pouvait venir compenser ce qui venait d’arriver. 

« Dépêchons nous, répéta Artémis en ouvrant la marche. »

Le chemin du retour se fit comme à travers un épais brouillard pour Nabucco, elle n’avait plus conscience de ce qui l’entourait à part la silhouette solitaire de son amie devant eux. En quelques instants ils étaient devant l’eau du tunnel. Artémis lui fit signe d’y aller, et elle plongea avec reluctance. Dans la caverne ne restait plus que Artémis et Katakuri.

« Tu es prêt? Demanda la bluette en tournant le dos au pirate.

_ Attends. »

Artémis se retourna avec réticence, elle ne voulait pas voir l’expression empreinte de pitié de Nabucco, et encore moins celle de Katakuri. Néanmoins, le géant avait toujours son regard mauve imperturbable, elle y puisa une certaine force qui lui permit de parler un peu plus malgré sa détresse intense.

« Pas maintenant, souffla-t-elle, si je m’arrête je ne pourrais plus avancer... »

Katakuri hocha simplement la tête, et ils s’immergèrent dans l’eau ensemble. Encore une fois, Artémis dut le porter jusqu’à l’extérieur de la montagne inversée. Elle ne profita pas du plaisir de nager. Au contraire, elle laissa ses larmes couler pour se mélanger à la mer sans que personne ne la voit. À cause de son état, elle n’utilisa pas son haki, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu’elle ne voyait pas Nabucco. La peur enserra son cou, et elle sentit alors la présence étrangère dans l’eau. Il y avait d’autres navires au-dessus d’eux, en plus de celui de Katakuri. Sauf qu’elle n’avait pas le choix : elle devait remonter à la surface sinon l’homme dans ses bras ne survivrait pas ! Elle se mordit la langue, et battit puissamment de la queue pour se rapprocher du bon navire. Alors que le ciel commençait à apparaître à travers l’eau, seul son haki lui permit d’esquiver brusquement un projectile. Sauf que celui-ci explosa et la projeta dans le fond. Heureusement, elle avait eu le temps de se mettre dos à l’explosion pour protéger Katakuri. Elle n’avait aucune idée d’où était Nabucco, ni de qui leur tirait dessus. La panique grimpa dans son corps comme un feu que l’eau ne pouvait éteindre! Elle serra le géant dans ses bras : elle devait absolument le ramener à la surface, elle devait le sauver ! Et retrouver Nabucco ! Un deuxième canon explosa juste au-dessus d’elle, mais elle continua à nager sans s’arrêter. Tant pis si elle se prenait un coup, rien n’importait plus que la survie de Katakuri! Elle n’avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour perdre les deux personnes à qui elle tenait le plus. Elle esquiva encore deux tirs, et parvient enfin à la surface. Elle vit alors trois navires qui les entouraient, en plus de celui de Katakuri. Sur l’un d’eux elle aperçut Daifuku avec son fruit du démon, ce connard tenait Nabucco par les cheveux comme un trophé. Artémis eut envie de hurler et de l’insulter, elle voulait se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher le visage avec ses dents et ses griffes mais elle n’entendit que trop tard le coup de canon suivant et elle fut renvoyée dans le fond de la mer. 

Son hurlement la suivit dans l’eau. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver son amie, elle ne pouvait pas sauver Katakuri. Encore une fois, elle était un échec. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Elle nagea à nouveau vers le bon navire en espérant qu’ils sauvent leur capitaine. Peut-être que si elle se rendait, Nabucco serait épargnée. En sortant de l’eau, elle vit une corde qui pendait de la coque, visiblement les pirates avaient eut le même idée qu’elle. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle la passa autour de la taille de Katakuri et l’attacha fermement. Alors que Artémis le regardait s’éloigner, toujours inconscient, elle entendit un nouveau bruit de canon qui passa près du navire du géant.

« ARRÊTEZ ! Hurla Artémis. JE ME RENDS !! 

_ Ah bon? S’étonna Daifuku avec un sourire torve. Alors je n’ai plus besoin d’elle. »

Avec un haussement d’épaule, il fit dégainer son épée à son djinn. Artémis écarquilla les yeux avec horreur en voyant cela.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! NE FAIS PAS ÇAAAAA! »

La voix d’Artémis se brisa alors que l’épée continua son chemin jusqu’à la gorge de sa seule amie au monde. Celle-ci regardait vers elle, ignorant sa mort imminente. 

« Bye Arte ! »

Au moment où ces mots atteignirent les oreilles d’Artémis, la mer de déchaîna. Le monde devient un enfer de vagues et de cris et de trombes d’eau dans tous les sens. Les bateaux craquèrent et coulèrent sans que personne n’ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Artémis se retrouva une nouvelle fois au fond de la mer. Autour d’elle, elle voyait des corps qui tombaient dans l’eau, des planches qui passaient autour d’elle, et du sang. Puis il y eut une explosion phénoménale et la montagne inversée implosa intégralement, soufflant tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. La demi-sirène perdit connaissance.

Elle fut réveillée par des voix rauques et profondes comme le bruit du ressac des vagues. Artémis ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu’elle était toujours dans l’eau. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucun besoin de respirer à la surface, elle se sentait bien, portée par les courants. Elle chercha alors d’où venaient les voix. Trois énormes monstres marins se tenaient autour d’elle. Non, trois Rois des mers. 

_Elle s’est réveillée._

_Enfin._

_Est-ce bien elle?_

_Elle nous a appelés._

_Nous l’avons entendue._

_Mais ce n’est pas une sirène._

_Avons-nous été manipulés._

_Un humain?_

_Les deux._

_Les rois des mers ne peuvent être appelés que par la sirène Poséidon._

Les voix devinrent de plus en plus froides au fur et à mesure de leur réflexion. Artémis comprenait difficilement ce qui se passait. Le bien-être qu’elle avait ressenti disparaissait progressivement, remplacé par une frisson de terreur pure d’être à la merci de trois créatures aussi majestueuses que terribles.

_Tu nous as utilisés._

_Un prix doit être payé._

_Les Rois des mers ne répondent qu’à Poséidon._

Puis, le plus proche des rois des mers s’avança vers elle et ouvrit sa bouche pour l’engloutir. Le dernier hurlement d’Artémis fut étouffé par la mer.


	3. Vers la revanche

Shanks le Roux était un homme à l’âge mûr et très séduisant, il était comme une bonne bouteille d’alcool qui se bonifie avec le temps. Ainsi, il avait une grande confiance en son charme et son charisme naturel. Les conquêtes féminines étaient très faciles pour lui, et pendant de nombreuses années il s’était contenté de vivre au jour le jour, goûtant les plaisirs de la jeunesse et de la beauté sans retenue. Progressivement, son ambition avait changé, tout comme sa vision de la volupté charnelle. Même s’il était resté toujours le même homme extérieurement insouciant et toujours prêt pour l’aventure; à l’intérieur il s’était attaché à des valeurs profondes de respect et d’honneur. Son corps désirait toujours de découvrir de nouveaux draps à conquérir, mais son cœur aspirait silencieusement à une autre forme de relation. Si son second Ben l’avait surpris en train de penser de telles choses, il aurait sûrement essayé de l’exorciser avec de l’eau bénite. 

Pourtant, ces pensées étaient bien les siennes, et elles tournoyaient dans son esprit tandis que les doigts de sa seule main venaient aggriper les draps vides à ses côtés. Encore une fois, il se réveillait seul. Ce qui avait été auparavant une habitude pour lui, à part quand ils faisaient escale dans une île, était devenue un calvaire depuis près de six mois. Ou peut-être même avant ça… Enfin, heureusement cette vérité était bien cachée dans son esprit, et il comptait bien l’y laisser. Le roux soupire et se redressa sur son postérieur pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux pourtant déjà bien ébouriffés. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec nonchalance, la porte était fermée mais il se doutait bien qu’elle était de l’autre côté. Shanks finit par se lever sans se presser, il ne prit évidemment pas la peine de vérifier s’il était dans une tenue décente avant d’ouvrir le battant qui les séparait. 

Le regard de Shanks rencontra un dos sensuel et nu qu’il regarda avec envie pendant de longues secondes sans éprouver le moindre besoin de bouger ou même de respirer. La jeune femme était accoudée à la rambarde, et ses longs cheveux couleurs de blés descendaient jusqu’en dessous de ses omoplates. Le roux passa sa main à travers les mèches dorées semblables à de la soie. Il embrassa tendrement la peau douce et chaude dans le creux de l’épaule juste en-dessous de l’oreille. Remarquant enfin sa présence, elle se retourna vers lui.

🍪🍪🍪🍪

Katakuri naviguait depuis plusieurs jours sur la mer du nouveau monde. C’était encore un de ses voyages non-officiels qu’il justifiait auprès de Mama comme étant une expédition pour s’assurer de la loyauté de leurs territoires. C'était une mission tout à fait convenable pour un des trois commandants sucrés. Et, c'était essentiellement ce qu'il faisait depuis six mois. Depuis _l'incident_. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf et déraisonnable? Après les événements qui s'étaient joués au laboratoire secret de Mama, il s’était réveillé une fois la bataille terminée. Son équipage l’avait récupéré et transporté à l’abri. Qu’est-ce qui l’avait le plus enragé entre n’avoir servi à rien et avoir réalisé que les deux femmes pirates avaient disparu de la surface du nouveau monde ? Il n’arrivait toujours pas à se décider. 

Il avait dû rester sur Whole Cake Island le temps que Mama tire l'histoire au clair. Daifuku avait alors expliqué qu'ils poursuivaient la sirène quand elle et sa complice avaient utilisé Katakuri pour pénétrer dans le laboratoire. C'était dur à croire pour Mama, mais au vu du carnage qu'il y avait eu, la montagne avait explosé et deux de leurs navires avaient coulé, elle avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Katakuri était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps, Mama en avait profité pour le rabaisser et lui rappeler sa place. Ce qu'il avait mis du temps à comprendre, c'était la réaction de Daifuku. Pourquoi avait-il menti ? Même s'ils étaient frères, mentir à Mama pouvait avoir des conséquences terrifiantes, même pour eux. Finalement, son benjamin était venu le voir et lui avait déclaré qu'il espérait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, mettant ainsi en danger sa vie et même celles de ses frères et soeurs. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Et après six mois, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. En tout cas, il ne pouvait plus rester à Toto Land. Il se sentait coupable envers sa famille, et un autre sentiment qu'il avait espéré avoir enfoui recommençait à le torturer de l'intérieur.

Le commandant sucré regarda une nouvelle fois l'avis de recherche affiché dans sa cabine. Son humeur s’assombrit encore de plusieurs degrés. Tout ça n’était vraiment qu’une énorme erreur. Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement oublier ce qui était arrivé et faire comme si de rien n’était. Son honneur et sa fierté ne le lui accordaient pas ce droit. Il ne pourrait pas reprendre le cours ordinaire de sa vie tant qu’il n’aurait pas été témoin de sa disparition. Elle qui avait provoqué _l’incident_. Et que personne n’avait revue depuis six mois. Même Mama qui avait cherché à se venger pour la destruction de son laboratoire et de ses navires, n’avait pu la retrouver durant tout ce temps. Pourtant, Katakuri sentait qu’elle était en vie quelque part, et tant qu’il ne l’aurait pas confrontée, il ne pourrait pas oublier. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le chemin de la facilité, jamais. Il le savait, lui qui était né monstrueux même aux yeux de sa mère et de ses frères et soeurs. 

Finalement, après plusieurs jours de navigation, ils arrivèrent en vu de l’île qu’ils recherchaient. Elle n’était sur aucune carte que Katakuri possédait, mais il avait reçu un message récemment lui annonçant qu’il y trouverait ce qu’il cherchait. La missive était suffisamment énigmatique pour susciter sa curiosité, et il était surtout suffisamment à bout d’options pour tenter sa chance malgré le peu de crédibilité qu’il y accordait. Le général sucré fit jeter l’ancre près du bord, mais il fut le seul à mettre pied à terre. L’île était de très petite taille, ce qui avait sûrement conduit à ce qu’elle ne soit pas répertoriée. Elle était recouverte d’une épaisse et dense forêt tropicale avec des arbres aux énormes feuilles longues et tombantes desquelles gouttaient des gouttes humides qui venaient rendre le sol boueux. L’air était étouffant et presque insupportable. Aucune ville n’y avait été construite, mais il était difficile à dire si c’était à cause du manque de place ou à cause de la température. Katakuri n’avait pas de mal à circuler dans la végétation, mais il dut rapidement abandonner sa veste en cuir, et il se félicita d’avoir préféré son masque à son écharpe, car avec la chaleur son visage aurait sûrement pris une teinte rouge peu respectable. Néanmoins, il n’était pas insensible à la beauté sauvage et vierge de la forêt qui semblait littéralement vibrer de vie avec des animaux qui passaient près de lui et des oiseaux qui chantaient sur les plus basses branches sans paraître dérangés par sa présence. Il songea sans réfléchir que c’était finalement une bonne chose qu’une telle île ne soit sur aucune carte, car les hommes auraient été incapables de respecter l’harmonie de ces lieux. Il dut marcher un peu plus d’une heure avant que la végétation ne s’éclaircisse et laisse entrevoir un puits de lumière. Les yeux de Katakuri mirent quelques secondes à s’habituer au changement d’éclat.

La première chose qu’il remarqua se fut une surface étincelante et miroitante au centre d’une clairière qui ressemblait presque à un cratère au milieu de la forêt. Soudain, alors qu’il était perdu dans sa contemplation, il aperçut un mouvement dans l’eau. L’étendue tranquille se brisa pour laisser apparaître une ondine toute droit sortie des légendes oubliées. Ses longs cheveux saphirs épousaient les courbes de l’eau comme s’ils ne faisaient qu’un, et son buste semblait être dans la pure continuité de la surface mouvante. La créature se mit à nager avec grâce en direction du bord, et par intermittence Katakuri pouvait apercevoir une queue de sirène à la couleur nacrée qui venait ondoyer au-dessus de l'eau. 

Il était lui-même dissimulé par l’ombre d’une immense plante aux larges feuilles vertes suffisamment espacées pour lui permettre de regarder sans craindre d’être lui-même épié. Il lui aurait suffit d’un pas en avant pour entrer dans cette zone privilégiée, mais c’était comme s’il avait été privé de toutes ses forces. Ou plutôt, c’était comme si ses pieds s’étaient soudainement enracinés dans la terre humide de l’île. Tant qu’il restait ici, il ne franchissait pas la barrière invisible qui séparait sa vie actuelle avec un potentiel futur incertain. Et même s’il ne se l'avouera pas, il n’était pas sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus tourner les talons et oublier ce qu’il voyait. Son esprit et son corps étaient en totale contradiction, tandis que son envie irraisonnable recommençait à le torturer. Et cela devient encore plus difficile quand la sirène quitta l’eau, sa queue disparut pour laisser place à deux longues jambes bronzées et dont les marques étranges ne parvenaient pas à atténuer le charme. Il n’eut pas le temps de les admirer longtemps car la créature marcha sur le sable pour venir s'asseoir sur une souche d’arbre, dos à lui. Il pouvait voir ses longs cheveux bleus qui tombaient en cascade jusqu’à ses hanches nues. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua qu’elle n’était vêtue que de deux pièces de maillots de bain. Sa gorge se fit bien plus sèche d’un coup. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, un frisson glacé passa dans son dos, et sa main agrippa convulsivement un tronc d'arbre proche. Il le sera avec une telle force que l’écorce crissa et se fendit sans qu’il ne le remarque. 

La sirène était en train d’attacher négligemment ses cheveux à l’aide de ses deux mains, son bras droit était aussi bronzé que ses jambes, et il reflétait légèrement le soleil grâce aux écailles discrètes qui Katakuri savaient se trouver dessus. Le bras gauche reflétait également l’astre solaire, seulement c’était dû à la surface métallique qui le recouvrait. La totalité de ce membre, des doigts à l'épaule, était fait dans un métal sombre et poli mais qui contrastait douloureusement avec le reste du corps de la jeune créature. L'arbre qui se faisait torturer par Katakuri mourut dans un grincement lugubre quand il vit la sinistre zone encore rosâtre autour de l’omoplate gauche sur laquelle des points métalliques transperçaient la peau dorée de la sirène. 

« Est-ce que tu comptes décimer la forêt avant de me rejoindre? Demanda une voix goguenarde où se devinait un sourire. »

Katakuri envisagea de regarder les prochains instants avec son Haki de l'observation, mais il vit Artémis se tourner vers lui avec son sourire amusé. Sans réfléchir, il sortit de l'ombre et s'avança jusqu'à se trouver devant la demi-sirène. Elle le regardait la tête penchée, un sourire en coin et les yeux à moitié fermés comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu, déclara-t-elle avec autant de naturel qu'avant. »

Sa fascination pour Artémis le rattrapa brusquement, tandis qu'il admirait soudainement sa capacité à dire naturellement ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit et sur le coeur. Pour lui qui s'était construit dans la discrétion et la réserve, elle était comme une lumière au rayonnement irrésistible. 

« J’imagine que tu veux des explications, ajouta-t-elle sans que son expression ne change.

_ Ce serait un bon début, acquiesça sobrement Katakuri. »

Finalement, c’était bien ce pourquoi il était venu. Il voulait savoir ce qui s’était passé quand ils avaient quitté le laboratoire. Il espérait tirer de cette vérité une espèce de fin, peut-être même d’enfin tourner la page sur ce qui avait commencé une année et demi plutôt quand il s’était rendu sur l’île des hommes-poissons où il avait rencontré une étrange sirène qui lui avait donné un donuts. Néanmoins, Artémis ne semblait pas décidée à parler car elle se contentait de le regarder toujours avec une expression mystérieuse et un sourire sur les lèvres et dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle attendait de lui. 

« Si je dois te parler comme ça pendant une heure, je vais devoir me trouver également un cou de remplacement, ironisa-t-elle. »

Katakuri haussa un sourcil peu convaincu, mais il finit par s'asseoir dans le sable à côté d’elle. Ils étaient proches pourtant leurs corps ne se touchaient pas. Néanmoins, Artémis se mit à sourire encore un peu plus, si c’était possible, car dans cette position elle était aussi grande que lui (merci la souche d’arbre). Même le général sucré devait avouer qu’il se sentait moins pressé maintenant qu’il était assis ainsi. Des souvenirs des quelques mois passaient sur l’île des pirates du Roux lui revinrent et apaisèrent ses doutes et ses craintes pendant un instant.

« Tu te souviens quand on était dans la caverne? Repris finalement Artémis. »

Katakuri hocha la tête mais la demi-sirène ne le regardait plus. Elle avait le visage tourné vers le lac, et elle jouait avec les reflets du soleil sur son bras mécanique.

« Daifuku nous attendait à la surface, avec trois navires de Big Mum, expliqua Artémis sans exprimer la moindre émotion sur son visage. Je ne pense pas qu’il savait que tu étais avec nous. Il a attrapé Nabucco en premier, et a essayé de me couler avec des boulets de canon. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n’étais toujours pas assez forte. Des membres de ton équipage ont lancé une corde, je t’y ai attaché, puis je me suis rendue. »

La demi-sirène resta silencieuse une seconde, et il crut qu’elle avait fini. Pourtant, quand il se tourna vers elle, son poing de métal était serré et son sourire avait disparu.

« Mais pourquoi Daifuku aurait épargné Nabucco? Ironisa-t-elle avec un air provocateur. Il a utilisé son djinn. À ce moment-là, j’ai complètement perdu les pédales. Et la mer est devenue totalement folle. J’ai perdu conscience. Quand je me suis réveillée, j’étais au fond de la mer, et il y avait trois putains d’énormes poissons. Sérieux quoi. Et ils parlaient, parlaient comme quoi je n’étais pas la vraie Poséidon. Et là, l’un des trois m’a arraché le bras, ce bâtard. Il l’a même pas bouffé sérieux. Après ça, je me souviens plus de grand chose. Je me suis réveillée ici, avec ce nouveau bras. »

Artémis s’arrêta à nouveau de parler. Cela faisait un moment qu’elle avait arrêté de penser à ces évènement. Pourtant, les dire à haute voix leur donnaient une nouvelle dimension qu’elle n’avait pas soupçonné. À ses côtés, Katakuri ne semblait pas non plus prêt à dire quoi que ce soit. Mais, elle n’était pas pressée, après tout elle avait déjà attendu six mois pour le revoir, elle pouvait bien attendre encore quelques temps. 

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l’horizon, et le ciel prit des couleurs roses et oranges, tandis que la chaleur devenait plus supportable.

« J’aurais dû te protéger, déclara soudainement Katakuri en se tournant vers elle. »

Il était hors de lui, c’était facile à voir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés à l’extrême et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges de colère au lieu de leur mauve habituel. 

« Merci de te mettre en colère pour moi, apprécia Artémis en se remettant à sourire comme à son habitude. Mais tu n’as rien à te reprocher, on était dans l’eau je te rappelle, et c’était mon choix. Je ne regrette rien. 

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça? S’emporta Katakuri en haussant le ton sans réfléchir. Ton… Bras ?!

_ Je suis contente de l’avoir perdu Kata.

_ Pourquoi?! Questionna-t-il tandis que sa confusion ne faisait que alimenter sa colère.

_ Il me rappelle mes frères et soeurs qui n’ont pas eu la même chance que moi. Et maintenant une partie de moi repose avec eux au fond de la mer. J’ai tellement de chance car j’ai Nabucco, et mes amis. Et toi Kata… »

Le regard d’Artémis s’était adouci, il débordait d’une chaleur que Katakuri n’avait jamais vue de sa vie et qui le cloua sur place avec plus d’efficacité que n’importe quelle lance. Il sentit la main de la sirène sur sa joue avant de la voir faire, incapable de bouger il resta immobile. Ses pensées avaient été complètement anéanties par le cheminement de paroles de la bluette, et maintenant il peinait à remettre du sens dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu croire un instant qu’il était venu seulement pour mettre fin à cette histoire? En réalité, il n’avait jamais eu de choix. Il était déjà totalement accro à cette nouvelle drogue pour lui. 

[ https://youtu.be/qhea1U3v1_o ](https://youtu.be/qhea1U3v1_o)

« Je veux seulement que nous soyons heureux quand on est ensemble, déclara-t-il soudainement. »

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, et il vit les joues d’Artémis rougir tandis que son propre esprit et son corps se rebellaient contre cette soudaine déclaration incontrôlée.

« Je le veux aussi, assura Artémis avant qu’il ne meurt de regret et de honte. Rien ne pourra jamais changer cela. 

_ Ce n’est pas possible tant que tu m’as pas vu, assura Katakuri. 

_ Je ne peux pas décider pour toi Kata, souffla-t-elle doucement, mais pour moi tu es toujours toi.

_ Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, déclara-t-il finalement son expression devenant encore plus sombre. Je ne peux pas. J’ai besoin de savoir. »

Artémis se contenta de lui sourire avec confiance, et Katakuri porta sa main à son masque. Tout son corps luttait contre sa soudaine folie. Il avait passé tellement d’années à cacher et enfouir ce terrible secret au plus profond de lui. Il avait fui son reflet pendant tellement longtemps pour tenter d’oublier l’horrible vérité. Mais aujourd’hui, il ne pouvait plus continuer à mentir devant Artémis. Il voulait pouvoir être entier avec elle, il voulait être l’homme qu’il était en sa présence et non l’homme que les autres voulaient voir en lui.

De son côté, la bluette sentait la tension monter autour d’eux. Elle n’avait jamais été pressée de voir ce que cachait le masque de Katakuri, mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir en disant qu’elle n’avait jamais été curieuse de découvrir son secret. Il était un homme fascinant à ses yeux, et elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce qu’il pourrait dissimuler qui puisse la dégoûter. Après tout, elle avait vécu vingt ans que sur l’île des hommes-poissons, son champs des possibles était sûrement bien plus étendu que celui d’un humain ordinaire.

Katakuri avait retiré les deux élastiques, mais il tenait encore le masque sur sa bouche avec sa main. Son coeur tambourinait si fort qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Jamais il n’avait ressenti une telle pression, et une telle inquiétude. Et si Artémis le rejetait? Est-ce que cela valait vraiment le risque qu’il prenait? Est-ce qu’il pourrait revenir à une vie ordinaire avec Mama qui le méprisait et ses frères et soeurs qui ne le voyaient pas pour qui il était réellement? Avec appréhension, il regarda dans les yeux dorés de la demi-sirène, et il n’y lu qu’une confiance sans bornes. Elle attendait simplement, avec le même éclat doux et inconnu qu’il appréciait tellement. Sans qu’il ne réfléchisse, sa main retomba, et le masque avec.

Pour la première fois, Artémis vit en intégralité les deux cicatrices de Katakuri, et les quatre crocs qui dépassaient de sa bouche. Etrangement… Elle ne ressentit rien. Ce n’était pas qu’elle était soulagée, ou satisfaite. En fait, elle trouvait son secret tout à fait normal. Elle voyait bien dans le regard torturé de Katakuri qu’il attendait qu’elle dise quelque chose ou qu’elle réagisse. Alors, elle fit ce qu’elle faisait de mieux, elle agit sans réfléchir. Elle porta sa main droite à la joue du géant, elle profita un instant de la douceur de la peau avant de tracer la cicatrice du bout des doigts. Le regard de Katakuri s’était d’abord fait inquiet et effrayé, mais finalement il ferma à moitié les paupières, semblant apprécier le contact inédit. Artémis sentit sa confiance grandir, ainsi que son excitation, et elle aventura son doigt sur les lèvres de l’homme, touchant les crocs qui dépassaient en se retenant de lécher ses propres lèvres. Katakuri ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et elle put voir ses dents qui étaient encore plus longues et pointues que les siennes. 

« Alors tu veux toujours être avec moi, même maintenant... »

Il faillit dire à nouveau qu’il était un monstre, mais il se rappela de ce qui c’était passé la dernière fois, et surtout cela aurait été injuste pour ce qu’avait vécu Artémis. Pourtant, il se sentait monstrueux. C’était un sentiment tellement intégré dans son être qu’il ne pouvait plus s’en détacher. Au même moment, Artémis plaqua ses deux mains sur ses joues pour l’empêcher de parler, et elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu étais encore en train de le penser ! Le réprimanda-t-elle. Tu es parfait Kata. 

_ Ce n’est pas possible, la contredit-il imperturbable malgré ses mains qui l’empêchaient de parler correctement. Mama a toujours trouvé affreuse ma bouche, et tous les autres aussi. 

_ Ce sont des abrutis, rétorqua simplement Artémis. Personnellement, plus je la regarde et plus j’ai envie de t’embrasser.

_ Te forcer ne servira à rien. »

À ce moment-là, Artémis comprit que surtout cela ne servirait à rien d’essayer de raisonner avec cette tête de mule du nom de Katakuri. Alors elle l’embrassa avant qu’il n’ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Leurs lèvres s’écrasèrent l’une sur l’autre, avec maladresse et en tentant d’ignorer la chaleur qu’elle ressentait soudainement sur ses joues, elle glissa maladroitement sa langue dans la bouche de Katakuri. L’avidité du pirate se réveilla avec une intensité inégalée, et il répondit au baiser sans réfléchir. Il n’avait jamais embrassé quelqu’un et la soudaine impression de ne plus rien avoir dans son esprit à part l'incroyable sensation d’être relié physiquement à l’autre à travers le goût étonnement fascinant des lèvres sur les siennes. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle de lui même.

Artémis se recula soudainement, brisant leur baiser.

« Est-ce que ça avait l’air forcé? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur qui allait admirablement bien avec ses joues rouges et son regard fiévreux. 

_ Je veux te manger, déclara Katakuri d’une voix rauque. 

_ Tu peux essayer ~ »

🍋🍋🍋🍋

Embrasser était une action nouvelle pour Katakuri. Mais il devient rapidement aussi avide de cela que de sucre. Il agrippa brusquement les cheveux bleus d’Artémis et l’attira furieusement vers lui pour l’embrasser passionnément. Il ouvrit largement sa bouche sans avoir une seule seconde pensée et força sa langue à travers les lèvres de la bluette. Le gémissement étouffée qu’elle poussa suffit à lui envoyer une pulsion électrique dans le bas du corps. Il sentait la langue plus petite contre la sienne, mais surtout la différence de taille de leur bouche lui donnait encore plus envie de profiter de la situation sans réfléchir. Soudainement, il sentit les mains d’Artémis contre son torse et elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces les séparant à nouveau.

« Kata, j’ai besoin de respirer, réussit-elle à articuler malgré son souffle coupé. 

_ Je t’ai fait mal? Réalisa-t-il avec l’effet d’une douche froide.

_ Je ne suis pas humaine, lui rappela-t-elle, tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter de ce genre de détails. Embrasse moi encore. »

Katakuri se mit sur ses genoux pour pouvoir être au-dessus d’elle, il passa une main derrière la nuque d’Artémis et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes mais avec plus de délicatesse cette fois-ci. La bluette n’avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, et quand elle sentit à nouveau la langue de Kata dans sa bouche, ses jambes devinrent molles et son bas-ventre sembla prendre feu. Sa langue remplissait sa bouche avec indécence, et son esprit était incapable de suivre le nombre de sensations qu’elle ressentait simultanément. 

Le général sucré sentit son excitation lentement prendre le dessus, il glissa sa main libre sur le ventre d’Artémis. Les écailles y étaient molles et douces. La jeune demi-sirène répondit en touchant son torse, et ils se sentirent mutuellement encouragés. Katakuri abandonna la bouche d’Artémis pour descendre jusqu’à ses seins qu’il libéra de leur vêtement, ils étaient de tailles raisonnables, et les prendre dans sa bouche se révéla aussi délicieux qu'une sucrerie. Il mordit, et lécha à tour de rôle en fonction des gémissements que poussaient la bluette. Il la sentait se coller contre lui avec empressement. Artémis passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Katakuri, elle embrassait la moindre parcelle de peau qui passait à sa portée, et elle découvrit rapidement qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de le manger pour goûter son goût de mochi. La saveur était saisissante, et elle ne pouvait déjà plus s’en passer. Tout son corps en réclamait plus, et sans attendre elle fit glisser ses mains au niveau de la ceinture de Kata. Celui-ci grogna en comprenant son message. 

« Je n’ai pas fini de te manger, déclara-t-il d’une voix rauque et autoritaire qui ne fit que alimenter l'excitation de la jeune femme. »

Il attrapa fermement ses poignets dans sa main gauche et sans sembler utiliser beaucoup de force il la souleva pour l’allonger sur sa veste qu’il avait déjà préalablement laissée au sol. Puis, il recommença à l’embrasser et à la mordre d’abord sur ses lèvres, puis dans le cou, descendant sur ses seins et son ventre. Il semblait animé d’une avidité sans limite et Artémis avait l’impression de se faire littéralement manger vivante. Il touchait son corps sans dégoût, et même bien au contraire il semblait le traiter avec une envie débordante. Quand elle sentit la bouche de Kata sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse droite, elle sentit une partie d’elle tenter de se rebeller. Mais rapidement les vagues de plaisir lui firent oublier toute retenue. Elle avait tellement envie qu’il la touche encore plus intimement, mais il semblait bien décidé à goûter la moindre parcelle de son corps avant. Finalement, il fit glisser son bas de maillot de bain le long de ses jambes, puis il embrassa son sexe avec sa bouche. C’était tellement inattendue qu’elle laissa un petit cri de surprise lui échapper, avant de le faire rapidement suivre par des soupirs languissants. La langue de Kata passa avec application sur toutes ses parties sensibles, il goûta avec délice à cette chaire délicate et privée, rendant la demi-sirène totalement folle de désir. Ce qu’elle ressentait était merveilleux, mais son sexe la lançait terriblement tandis qu’elle désirait beaucoup plus. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans l’épaule de Kata et fit onduler son ventre pour tenter de l’encourager à continuer.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as? Demanda Katakuri en relevant la tête pour la regarder avec provocation. »

Sa bouche était grande ouverte, laissant pleinement voire ses terribles dents et il semblait clairement en pleine frénésie avide. Son regard mauve était sur elle comme s’il n’attendait qu’une chose c’était de la manger avec plaisir. Elle comprit rapidement qu’il comptait bien lui faire dire ce qu’elle voulait, sans quoi il la laisserait attendre éternellement.

« Je veux que tu me prennes Kata, demanda-t-elle d’une voix incontrôlablement suppliante. »

La bouche disproportionnée de Katakuri se tordit en un sourire sadique et satisfait tandis qu’il se débarrassait lentement de son pantalon. Artémis se mordit la lèvre en voyant l’énorme érection du géant. Son esprit n’arrivait clairement pas à imaginer comme c’était censé entrer en elle. Pourtant, elle sentait toujours son propre sexe la lancer et désirer avec force de le sentir en elle. Katakuri s’agenouilla entre ses cuisses et s’aligna avec elle. Il s’allongea sur elle, et recommença à l’embrasser. Peut-être avait-il senti son inquiétude, en tout cas il la caressa longuement avant de commencer à entrer doucement en elle. Elle se crispa malgré elle, c’était sa première fois et son corps n’était pas du tout habitué à ce genre d’exercice. La douleur qu’elle ressentit lui donnait l’impression d’être déchirée en deux, mais à chaque fois qu’elle se contractait, Katakuri arrêtait de bouger et recommençait à la caresser sur le ventre, les cuisses, passant également sur son bouton de rose pour la détendre et permettre à son sexe de s’ajuster. Le géant n’avait jamais réellement eu besoin de s’inquiéter de ce genre de détail durant les précédentes expériences qu’il avait eu, mais il voulait faire l’amour à Artémis à la perfection. Il voulait lui donner tout le plaisir qu’elle méritait, surtout il ne voulait pas la décevoir ni la dégoûter.

Progressivement, Artémis se mit à bouger sous Katakuri. Elle faisait onduler ses hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Et, enfin, il fut entièrement en elle. Le plaisir qu’elle ressentit fut sans commune mesure. Les sensations lui montèrent à la tête et ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts tandis que le géant commençait à bouger plus brusquement et sauvagement. Katakuri serra les poings, sa respiration était déjà un erratique, il ne pensait plus correctement, et il sentait le sexe d’Artémis si chaud et serré autour du sien à tel point qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait jouir rapidement. Il glissa une main sur le clitoris de la bluette, faisant redoubler ses gémissements, et simultanément il accéléra ses coups de hanches. Son regard était rivé sur le corps excité et avide d’Artémis qui bougeait sous le sien, la moindre parcelle de son corps était une pâtisserie exquise à ses yeux. Et la façon qu’elle avait de le regarder avec cet incroyablement sentiment. Il se perdit dans ses yeux dorés, leurs corps étaient en synchronisation cherchant à prendre le plus de plaisir possible. Artémis poussa un gémissement étranglée et ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement, et simultanément Katakuri jouit à son tour.

Le général s’allongea à côté de la demi-sirène, et celle-ci en profita pour s’allonger sans aucune honte sur son torse géant.

🍋🍋🍋🍋

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? Demanda finalement Katakuri après plusieurs minutes de silence comblé. »

Artémis qui avait les yeux fermés ne put s’empêcher de sourire en comprenant aisément le sous-entendu de sa question.

« C’était parfait Kata, déclara-t-elle. »

Le détourna le regard pour dissimuler sa gêne, mais un léger sourire se dessina également sur ses lèvres. Il posa une main sur Artémis, et il ferma également les yeux.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, profitant simplement d’être heureux ensemble. Le soleil finit de se coucher à l’horizon, et l’air frais les réveillèrent. Katakuri se sentait incroyablement détendu et son esprit était soudainement plus léger.

« Quand j’étais très jeune, les autres gamins se moquaient de moi, déclara-t-il en fixant les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel nocturne. J’étais jeune, et je ne voulais pas me laisser faire, alors je me battais. Mais un jour ils s’en sont pris à ma petite soeur. Ils l’ont défigurée. Elle a une cicatrice sur tout le visage. À chaque fois que je la vois, je me rappelle que c’est à cause de ma bouche qu’elle a été blessée. Alors j’ai décidé de la cacher, pour protéger ma famille. »

C’était clairement un souvenir douloureux pour lui, Artémis le comprit en entendant sa voix légèrement altérée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Je ne peux pas changer le passé Kata. Mais est-ce que cacher ta bouche va vraiment empêcher ta famille d’être blessée? Vous êtes les enfants d’un empereur. Les gens trouveront toujours une raison pour s’en prendre à vous. La seule vraie solution, c’est de devenir plus fort. Et en te privant ainsi, tu joues le jeu de ce qui ont blessé ta soeur. Tu leur donnes raison. 

_ Je ne peux pas changer maintenant, refusa Katakuri. C’est trop tard maintenant.

_ Ce n’est pas grave, assura doucement Artémis. Tu es parfait comme tu es.

_ Tu es incompréhensible, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais, tu es très bien toi aussi.

_ Yeah ! Je suis une demi-humaine demi-sirène demi-robot demi-éprouvette ! Fit la bluette en éclatant de rire.

_ Et tu es à moi, conclut le géant avec possessivité en la serrant contre lui.

_ Et tu es à moi, répéta-t-elle en l’embrassant tendrement. »

🍪🍪🍪🍪(giganto cookie sa mère)

_« Bye Arte. »_

_Elle était maintenue au-dessus de l’eau par ses cheveux, tandis qu’un pirate à la taille géante la soulevait sans le moindre effort. Elle ressentait une haine pure mêlée au desespoire d’être ainsi réduite à l'impuissance. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser ainsi faire? Cette question était encore plus douloureuse que l’impression que son crâne allait être arraché incessamment sous peu. Elle savait pourquoi. Elle avait été détruite par ce qu’elle avait vu. Parce qu’elle avait compris que son amie ne pourrait jamais continuer à vivre après ça. Elle avait espéré pouvoir l’aider à surmonter son passé, comme elle avait fait, mais ce qu’elle avait à surmonter… N’était tout simplement pas humain._

_Elle regardait la surface de la mer en ignorant les paroles du pirate qui la menaçait avec un malin plaisir sadique. Elle ne l’entendait pas. Elle ne percevait que le bruit des vagues et l’odeur du sel. Soudain, Artémis refit surface. On l’utilisa comme appât. C’était humiliant. Jamais elle ne s’était sentie aussi misérable. Elle en vient à désirer mourir. Elle voulait que le pirate la tue pour que son amie puisse s’échapper. Quand la lame traça enfin son arc de cercle vers elle, elle se sentit soulagée. Enfin !_

_« Bye Arte. »_

_Elle n’était plus suspendue. Elle n’était plus menacée. Mais elle était toujours sur un bateau. Le roulis de la mer lui était aussi connu que son propre corps. Soudain, une lumière apparut, pure, éblouissante à tel point qu’elle devait presque fermer les yeux involontairement. Elle sentit une incroyable chaleur l’envahir. Ce soleil… Était lié à une profonde douleur dans sa poitrine._

_« Bye Nabbu. »_

Nabucco se réveilla en sursaut. Sa poitrine la lançait terriblement, et sa respiration semblait totalement bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle se força à rester calme malgré l’inquiétude qui rongeait ses veines, progressivement sa vision s’éclaircit et elle se rappela où elle était. Elle connaissait cette odeur de rhum. Elle regarda à sa gauche pour apercevoir Shanks en train de dormir profondément. Son visage ressemblait à celui d’un bébé aux anges, clairement à cet instant-là le terrible empereur des mers était inexistant. Cette pensée la fit sourire et apaisa légèrement sa peine. 

La jeune femme blonde repoussa discrètement la couverture pour sortir du lit, elle ouvrit la porte et profita de l’air frais sur son visage. Ils étaient sur le _Liberté_ , qui lui-même était accroché au _Red Force_ dont l'impressionnante silhouette se détachait devant elle dans le soleil levant. L’heure était encore matinale, mais depuis six mois Nabucco était incapable de dormir très longtemps. Ses étranges rêves revenaient constamment la hanter. Elle qui avait cru avoir réussi à enterrer son passé, elle se retrouvait à nouveau confrontée à celui-ci. Elle se sentait sincèrement désemparée, et meurtrie. Même la présence rassurante de Shanks n’arrivait plus à totalement étouffer la détresse qu’elle ressentait au fond d’elle. 

Au bout d’un moment, elle perçut le bruit des pas du pirate, puis elle sentit sa main sur sa hanche, et ses lèvres dans son cou. Nabucco ferma les yeux avec délice. Elle pourrait oublier, si elle essayait vraiment. Mais en vingt ans est-ce que cela avait vraiment réussi? Elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Il est temps Shanks, déclara Nabucco d’une voix déterminée. Je vais rejoindre Artémis. 

_ Si tu vois cette crevette rappelle lui que les vrais n’ont qu’un seul bras, fit Shanks avec un air prétentieux.

_ Elle peut tenir deux verres à la fois au moins elle, le taquina la blonde.

_ Je préfère boire directement à la bouteille, rétorqua le roux.

_ Evidemment…

_ Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant? Demanda Shanks après un silence.

_ Je ne sais pas encore, pour l’instant j’ai besoin de la voir. 

_ Est-ce que je peux avoir un dernier câlin alors?

_ Combien es-tu prêt à payer? S’amusa Nabucco en souriant en coin.

_ J’ai découvert une nouvelle recette de cookies…»

Ces mots furent comme une formule magique, Nabucco rit doucement avant de se laisser aller dans l’embrassade de l’empereur Roux des mers. 

Deux jours plus tard, Nabucco reprenait la mer à bord du _Liberté_. Au début, elle apprécia la solitude, mais la première fois qu’elle se réveilla en cauchemardant, elle réalisa que Shanks lui manquait. Cette révélation ne lui fit pas plaisir. Elle avait construit sa vie comme une pirate sans attaches, et autant elle avait accepté de lier sa vie à Artémis car elle la considérait comme une sœur, autant elle n’appréciait pas être ainsi dépendante d’un homme. Surtout un homme comme Shanks dont la puissance était largement supérieure à la sienne. Cette constatation, la tortura le reste du voyage avec ses autres cauchemars.

Quand elle arriva sur l’île où Artémis était en réclusion depuis presque sept mois, Nabucco ne remarqua pas le bateau qui avait jeté l’ancre de l’autre côté de sa position. Elle descendit du _Liberté_ en emportant seulement une assiette de cookies, puis elle traversa la forêt humide sans avoir besoin de chercher son chemin. Après tout, elle était déjà venue rendre visite à son amie durant sa convalescence. Seulement, cette fois-ci elle espérait bien qu’elles repartiraient toutes les deux pour voyager sur le nouveau monde comme elles l’avaient décidé avant d’être enquiquinées par Big Mum et ce stupide prince des hommes-poissons. Nabucco pénétra dans la clairière avec une expression satisfaite, cet endroit était vraiment charmant et paisible. 

Elle observa un instant la surface paisible du lac avant de se diriger vers la maison en bois qui avait été construite non loin du bord. Artémis avait insisté pour que Fenrir lui file des planches, et ainsi elle s’était construite sa petite maison dont le toit ( _au grand étonnement de tout le monde_ ) était à plus de six mètres de haut. Littéralement, si elle avait voulu prendre le thé avec des géants cela aurait été possible. Nabucco ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer, se retrouvant dans un grand couloir perpendiculaire à elle. La jeune femme tourna à droite pour aller dans la chambre de son amie, et là aussi elle entra sans s’annoncer. 

« Yo Arte j’ai des cookies, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui se figea rapidement. »

Nabucco aperçut Katakuri dans le lit en compagnie d’Artémis, heureusement la couverture couvrait leurs deux corps et la jeune femme n’eut pas besoin de se crever les yeux. Néanmoins, elle se sentit vexée, et sous les yeux ébahis de la demi-sirène, elle s’enfourna la totalité des cookies avant de balancer l’assiette sur le général sucré qui n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« J’me casse, décréta la plus âgée en ressortant avec une démarche et une expression outrée. 

_ Attends Nabu ! S’écria Artémis. »

La bluette tenta de sortir, puis elle se rappela qu’elle était complètement nue. Elle se frappa le front avant de faire demi-tour pour attraper la première robe qui passait sous sa main. Pendant ce temps, Katakuri la regarda partir avec un air goguenard, largement caché et gaché par l’énorme coussin qu’il avait mis devant son visage au moment où il avait senti Nabucco arriver. Oui, la blonde avait réussi à viser son front. Oui, il avait eu le temps de cacher sa bouche avant qu'elle n'entre (des décennies d'entraînement l'avaient rendu très réactif).

Enfin vêtue, Artémis sortit de la cabane pour trouver Nabucco en train de lancer des cailloux dans le lac avec une expression butée. La bluette se sentit coupable en la voyant ainsi, elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’elle vienne au même moment que Katakuri. En fait, si elle devait être sincère, elle n’avait pas du tout pensé à son amie depuis que le général sucré était venu sur l’île. Pourtant, à l’instant où son amie était arrivée, la présence de Katakuri avait été totalement effacée. Nabucco avait une place spéciale pour elle, c’était presque comme si elles partageaient le même sang. 

« Je suis désolée Nabu, fit Artémis sincèrement affligée d’avoir était découverte ainsi. 

_ Na, c’est bon, assura la blonde. »

Artémis fut soulagée de l’entendre dire, pourtant son amie ne semblait pas se détendre, au contraire son regard se fit plus sombre.

« Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Demanda doucement la bluette. Est-ce que c’est à cause de Shanks?

_ Non, Shanks est… simplement Shanks, expliqua Nabucco. Seulement, j’ai envie qu’on retourne toutes les deux sur le _Liberté_.

_ Oh…

_ Je comprendrais que tu veuilles rester avec Katakuri, déclara finalement Nabucco après un moment de silence. Tu mérites d’être heureuse.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes? S’écria Artémis en réalisant enfin ce qui tracassait son amie. Kata doit retourner à Totto Land, et je veux voyager avec toi ! »

Nabucco plissa ses pupilles roses pour regarder son amie, elle voulait croire en ses paroles, mais au fond elle avait tellement peur d’être laissée de côté qu’elle préférait partir elle plutôt que de prendre le risque. Pourtant, elle savait qu’elle pouvait faire confiance à Artémis. Si elles étaient arrivées jusqu’ici ensemble, il n’y avait aucune raison que cela change. 

« Ça me fait penser, réalisa Artémis, on n'a pas de capitaine dans notre équipage, ça te dit de l’être? 

_ Moi ? S’étrangla Nabucco. Je ne suis pas sûre…

_ Tu connais tellement de choses ! Insista la bluette. C’est normal que tu sois la capitaine !

_ Hm ok pourquoi pas j’imagine…

_ Super ! J’ai fait des donuts, vient en manger à l’intérieur ! »

Nabucco acquiesça et elle suivit Artémis dans la maison. Katakuri s’était finalement rhabillé, et il était en train de piller les donuts quand elles le surprirent. La blonde réussit à en sauver quelques un qu’elle partagea avec son amie sous le regard frustré du géant. Finalement, Artémis lui apprit qu’elles allaient bientôt reprendre la mer et le général sucré décida d’en profiter pour retourner sur Toto Land. Après tout, il était censé être en expédition pour Mama, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que son équipage découvre qu’il était avec la personne que Mama voulait tuer. 

« Tu as une prime maintenant, lui rappela-t-il en partant. 

_ Je sais c’est super cool ! Fit fièrement Artémis. Bon clairement ils auraient pu trouver une meilleure photo ! Et toi Nabu il est comment ton avis de recherches? »

La blonde connaissait l’avis de son amie où on pouvait la voir les joues gonflées de pâtisseries quand elles étaient à l’île du Blé. Dessus, Artémis avait encore ses deux bras de chair, et elle semblait surtout très ridicule, à son plus grand regret. Mais ce sentiment était rapidement effacé par la prime qui était inscrite en-dessous de la photo : 500.000.000 Berry. Visiblement, réussir à détruire un complexe de Big Mum puis s’échapper en coulant trois de ses navires venaient de la désigner comme une dangereuse pirate. Et son surnom le clamait encore plus certainement _The Sea’s Wrath._ Nabucco s’était immédiatement demandée si le gouvernement n’était pas au courant des capacités d’Artémis, si c’était le cas ils ne tarderaient pas à la prendre sérieusement en chasse. 

« Je n’en ai pas encore, reconnu finalement Nabucco. _The Sea’s Wrath_ c’est un nom qui sonne bien. 

_ T’as vu?!! »

Nabucco avait réussi à changer facilement de sujet, après tout son amie était encore naïve sur certains sujets dont elle n’avait pas l’habitude. Mais ce n’était pas le cas de Katakuri, celui-ci lui jeta un regard étrange, néanmoins il ne fit aucun commentaire. La blonde savait très bien à quoi il pensait : elle qui était censée être une pirate depuis presque deux décennies n’avait pas encore une prime? Même une toute petite? Et puis, elle avait aussi participé à l’attaque contre Big Mum même si elle n’y avait pas joué une grande part. C’était clairement suspect. Heureusement, le sujet fut rapidement enterré, et personne n’y refit allusion. 

Katakuri quitta l’île le lendemain. Artémis et Nabucco reprirent la mer trois jours plus tard.

Être à nouveau seules sur leur bateau fut un grand soulagement pour les deux jeunes femmes. Même si Artémis avait apprécié le temps qu’elle avait passé en autarcie sur son île, ce n’était pas aussi agréable que de se réveiller chaque jour pour découvrir un nouveau paysage, un nouveau lieu, de nouvelles personnes. Quant à Nabucco, elle se sentait à nouveau maîtresse de son propre destin, qui ne dépendait plus de Shanks ou de n’importe qui d’autre. Et, en plus, elle était maintenant la capitaine de son propre équipage ! Bon, celui-ci ne comptait encore qu’une seule personne (en-dehors d'elle-même) mais c’était déjà un bon début. Auparavant, quand elle faisait partie d’un équipage pirate, elle avait plutôt tendance à se faire discrète et gagner son pain de son côté. Elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps au même endroit, et changeait souvent de groupes. C’était donc difficile de se lier d’amitié, pourtant sans qu’elle n’y fasse attention, une envie de liens et d’appartenance avait fini par grandir discrètement dans son coeur. 

Pour l’instant, elles continuaient d’agrémenter leur carte du nouveau monde de chaque nouvelle île qu’elles découvraient. Artémis s’était trouvée un petit den den caméra pour prendre une photo qu’elle accrochait pour illustrer leur découverte. Par contre, le nouvel avis de recherches de la plus jeune leur valut quelques ennuis. Avant, leurs existences étaient plutôt discrètes, mais maintenant tout le monde semblait connaître The Sea’s Wrath. Même si pour l’instant, Artémis trouvait ça marrant d’avoir de la chair à canon pour tester son nouveau bras et ses nouvelles techniques d’hommes-poissons. De son côté, Nabucco se sentait mieux, mais une certain appréhension continuait toujours à obscurcir sa bonne humeur. Ses cauchemars la réveillaient chaque nuit, même si son amie était maintenant là pour ensuite discuter avec elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rendorme. Les coquillages et pierres accrochés dans leur cabine cliquetaient dans une douce mélodie avec le remous de l’eau, ce qui l’aidait également à se rendormir. 

Malheureusement, son appréhension fut confirmée quand elles visitèrent une étrange île. 

« Sérieusement c’est quoi cette île? S’étrangla Artémis à l’agonie.

_ Va falloir t’y habituer, des trucs comme ça c’est très fréquent sur le nouveau monde, répondit Nabucco en haussant les épaules.

_ J’aurais préféré une île recouverte de sucreries, ronchonna la sirène en secouant son mini-tee-shirt pour essayer de s’aérer.

_ Elle existe peut-être, supposa la blonde en utilisant une pulvérisateur pour mouiller son amie sur la tête.

_ Faut absolument qu’on la trouve ! S’exclama Artémis dont le courage dura environ deux mètres. Urg pourquoi cet abruti était pas capable de finir le boulot… »

La chaleur n’était d’ordinaire pas trop dure pour Artémis tant qu’elle pensait à se plonger dans l’eau au moins une fois ou deux dans la journée, mais elles se trouvaient sur une île complètement recouverte de flammes. Elles l’avaient aperçue de loin sur leur navire, et leur curiosité les avait poussées à aller voir comment c’était de près. Heureusement, Nabucco avait pensé à prendre un pulvérisateur rempli d’eau pour arroser son amie qui avait commencé à se dessécher seulement au bout de quelques minutes sur place. Visiblement, la peau de la demi-sirène n’était pas du tout faite pour résister aux températures extrêmes. 

« Ça n’aurait pas été fun sinon, supposa Nabucco en se retenant de rire devant le cinéma que faisait Artémis pour avoir de l’eau sur son visage. 

_ Fun pour toi surtout, remarqua la bluette sans pour autant arrêter de s'éventer avec un éventaille trouvé durant l’une de leurs escales.

_ Attends, fit soudainement la blonde en se stoppant net. »

Officiellement, elles marchaient depuis près de deux heures sans rien trouver d’autre que des flammes et de la terre calcinée. Il était très douteux qu’une ville ou des personnes puissent avoir élu domicile dans un endroit aussi inhospitalier. Pourtant, Nabucco était certaine d’avoir entendue des voix venant d’un peu plus loin. Son haki de l’observation était plus basé sur la prédiction et l’écoute, contrairement à Artémis qui excellait à reconnaître les ondes dans les airs et l’eau. 

« Il y a des gens pas loin, déclara-t-elle sur le qui vive. »

Artémis acquiesça et elles recommencèrent à avancer sans faire de bruit cette fois-ci. Clairement, si des gens étaient assez fous pour être ici, il valait mieux qu’elles soient prudentes. La demi-sirène fut la première à distinguer un groupe de pirates qui semblaient discuter à travers ce qui devait être un escargophone. Non loin d’eux, d’autres personnes étaient attachées. Artémis espérait qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’esclavagistes sinon elle était bien décidée à leur régler leur compte ! Nabucco lui fit signe pour désigner l’un des pirates. 

« C’est Barbe Noir, l’un des quatre empereurs, il est dangereux, chuchota la blonde suffisament bas pour être sûre que seule son amie pouvait l’entendre. »

Artémis en déduisit qu’il devait donc être au moins aussi fort que Shanks, ce n’était clairement pas un adversaire qu’elles pouvaient affronter. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser des personnes mourir devant ses yeux. Elle désigna les prisonniers à Nabucco, en espérant qu’elle les connaisse aussi. La blonde hocha la tête en apercevant une captive aux cheveux roses. 

« Jewelry Bonney, c’est une Supernovae. »

Nabucco avait déjà expliqué à Artémis qu’il s’agissait d’un groupe de jeunes pirates estimé par la marine comme la pire génération. Pourtant, la pirate devant elles n’avait pas du tout l’air en bonne posture. Avec le bruit des flammes, et le craquement de la terre, il était tout simplement impossible de savoir ce que se disaient les deux groupes. Mais, la chance sembla leur sourire car l’équipage de Barbe Noir sembla soudainement changer d’avis et ils dégarpirent rapidement de l’endroit en laissant leur prisonnier sur place. Artémis regarda Nabucco, et celle-ci acquiesça discrètement. Elles rejoignirent les captifs non sans vérifier que les autres ne revenaient pas les prendre à revers. La demi-sirène s’occupa de regarder les alentours pendant que la blonde délivrait Jewelry.

« Pourquoi vous m’aidez? Demanda celle-ci très méfiante en se massant les poignets.  
_ Solidarité féminine, pitié, fait ton choix, répondit Nabucco en haussant les épaules. Vaut mieux pas traîner. 

_ Nabucco ! Appela soudainement Artémis en désignant un point vers le nord.»

L’île n’était pas très grande, et ils pouvaient donc apercevoir la mer avec un haki suffisamment développé. Nabucco vit alors sans mal un immense bâtiment de la marine qui était en train de s'amarrer pour rejoindre l’île. Elle jura en comprenant immédiatement pourquoi Barbe Noire s’était fait la mal sans demander son reste. Si elle ne se trompait pas, c’était un bâtiment Amirale qu’elle voyait !

« Faut qu’on déguerpisse avant qu’ils ne débarquent ! Décréta Nabucco. 

_ Je ne pars pas sans mon équipage ! S’écria la supernova. 

_ Si tu les aides, tu te feras prendre avec eux, la prévient Nabucco. »

Artémis comprenait que la pirate ne veuille pas abandonner ses amis, mais à elles trois elles ne pourraient pas combattre et espérer gagner contre un amiral. 

« Allez-y capitaine ! S'écrièrent soudainement les captifs. 

_ Les gars…

_ On se retrouvera vous inquiétez pas ! »

Étonnement, voir cette dizaine de gros gaillards brailler et pleurer avait quelque chose de plutôt émouvant, et finalement Bonney prit la décision de partir au moment où la marine mettait les pieds sur l’île. La distance qui les séparait de leur navire n’était pas énorme, en courant de toutes leurs forces, elles pouvaient encore espérer rejoindre le _Liberté_. Les trois femmes se mirent à courir comme si elles avaient le diable aux trousses. En moins de dix minutes, elles étaient sur le navire, et elles larguaient les amarres. Au moment, où elles commençaient à voir l’île s’éloigner, il y eut soudainement une grande explosion, et Artémis crut apercevoir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la lave. À côté d’elle, Nabucco qui tenait le gouvernaille se retourna, et son visage devient aussi pâle qu’un linge. 

« Artémis, utilise tes capacités pour nous faire aller plus vite ! Commanda-t-elle l’air paniquée à l’idée que la marine ne les rattrape.

_ Ok ! »

Artémis se mit sur la proue, avec son trident elle dessina de grands et larges mouvements pour forcer les courants marins à venir les porter à toute vitesse hors de portée de la marine. En quelques secondes, l’île était devenue invisible derrière elles. La demi-sirène se laissa tomber sur le pont, en sueur. Elle aperçut alors Jewelry et Nabucco qui regardaient en direction de l’île avec une expression très sombre. 

Jewelry resta deux journées cloîtrées dans la chambre que Nabucco lui avait désignée. Visiblement, elle y combattit son désespoir et sa frustration. Finalement, le troisième jour, la capitaine du Liberté décida d'abattre sa dernière carte pour l'encourager à sortir de sa carapace, même si elle fit tout pour donner l’impression qu’elle faisait ça uniquement parce qu’elle avait faim. Donc, Nabucco se mit à cuisiner une pizza. Autant dire que Artémis était ravie que son amie mette les petits plats dans les grands ! Même si toutes deux elles cuisinaient, c’était surtout des pâtisseries ou des plats à base d’algues que la bluette avait appris sur l’île des hommes-poissons. Sinon elles devaient attendre de trouver un restaurant sur leur chemin. La blonde travailla la pâte un moment, puis Artémis l’aida à garnir les cinq pizzas. Enfin, quand tout fut au four, il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour apercevoir des cheveux roses qui dépassaient de la porte d’entrée de la cuisine. 

« J’espère que tu as faim, fit nonchalamment Nabucco sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante. 

_ J’ai faim… Reconnut Jewelry qui semblait avoir repris un peu de motivation.

_ Tu vas voir Nabu cuisine super bien, assura Artémis qui se sentait naturellement empathique envers la nouvelle venue. 

_ Merci de m’avoir aidée, j’ai une dette envers vous, déclara soudainement la supernovae. 

_ C’est normale, répliqua la blonde en haussant les épaules.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous avez gagné à m’aider? Demanda Jewelry en prenant Artémis au dépourvu. »

Même si la demi-sirène n’avait maintenant plus rien à voir avec la personne naïve et aveugle qu’elle était quand elle avait quitté l’île des hommes-poissons, il y avait toujours des choses qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait appris à n'avoir faire confiance qu’en les personnes qu’elle aimait, elle avait appris que le monde pouvait être aussi cruel à la surface que sous l’eau, mais elle n’avait pas encore appris ce que c’était qu’agir par intérêt. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Nabucco, celle-ci se tourna vers Jewelry avec une moue dédaigneuse. Elle ne savait pas, mais quelque chose la chiffonnait chez cette pirate, et elle n’appréciait pas son comportement qui ressemblait à celui d’un individu typique sans scrupules.

« Nous n’avons pas besoin d’une raison pour aider quelqu’un dans le besoin, déclara sèchement Nabucco en la regardant directement dans les yeux. 

_ Tout le monde a toujours des arrières pensées, insista Jewelry sur la défensive.

_ Ooook, fit Artémis. Temps mort les filles, et si on mangeait plutôt? »

Jewelry détourna le visage avec un air contrarié, mais elle s’assit tout de même à la table, seulement à l’opposée de la place de Nabucco. Artémis se mit au milieu, avec la désagréable impression d’être entre deux personnes qui attendaient le moindre signale pour se sauter à la gorge l’une de l’autre. 

« Bon appétit ! »

Le début du repas se fit dans un silence gênant, mais au fur et à mesure que les estomacs se remplirent, les langues se mirent à se délier. 

« C’est vous qui avez attaqué Big Mum? S’exclama Jewelry clairement enthousiaste et impressionnée. »

Artémis acquiesça vivement, et riant en voyant comment l’autre pirate mangeait avec empressement comme si sa pizza risquait de se faire la malle si elle attendait une seconde de trop.

« Je dois dire que tu ne ressembles pas à ton avis de recherche, se justifia Jewelry. The Sea’s Wrath, eh bah !

_ J’étais là aussi, rappela Nabucco avec un air pincé.

_ Et c’était plus un concours de circonstances qu’autre chose, assura Artémis en passant une main dans ses cheveux plutôt que d’avouer qu’elles avaient été aidées par un des généraux de Big Mum.

_ Visiblement la marine a surtout retenu The Sea’s Wrath, fit Jewelry la bouche pleine de pizza. Et toi c’est quoi ton nom?

_ Juste Nabucco.

_ Nabucco, ça sonne comme…. »

Jewelry resta songeuse quelques secondes, Artémis la regarda curieusement ce qui l’empêcha de voir l’expression figée de Nabucco. Celle-ci semblait être en train d’hésiter à jeter la pirate à la mer ou l’étrangler sans attendre. Mais, l’appel de la pizza fut plus fort, et Jewelry recommença à manger goulument sans plus sembler se soucier un instant du prénom de la capitaine.

« C’est la meilleure pizza que j’ai mangée depuis un bail ! Affirma-t-elle avec de la sauce tomate partout autour de la bouche et des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Merci, je suppose, soupira Nabucco soulagée de voir que le sujet glissant avait été esquivé. 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? Demanda Artémis.

_ Je ne sais pas trop… Mes gars sont sûrement à Impel Down, autant dire que je n’ai aucune chance de les récupérer… Je n’ai plus d’équipage, je ne suis même plus un capitaine… »

Artémis faillit se frapper le front en réalisant qu’elle venait de rouvrir une blessure encore fraîche pour la pirate aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci s’arrêta un instant, puis elle recommença à manger sauvement comme si sa part de pizza était en réalité le marine qui avait arrêté son équipage.

« Je me vengerai, jura-t-elle furieusement.

_ L’amiral en chef Akainu n’est pas une cible que tu peux combattre toute seule, déclara Nabucco.

_ Je m’en fous, j’ai un compte à régler avec ce connard. »

Artémis se retrouva légèrement larguée par la conversation, elle avait vaguement déjà entendu parler de ce type. Plus ou moins le mec en charge de la marine, mais elle n’avait aucune idée d’à quoi il ressemblait ni de quoi il en retournait exactement. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de ses deux camarades. 

« C’est une idée plaisante, reconnut étonnement Nabucco. »

La demi-sirène se retourna avec surprise vers son amie, et elle découvrit une flamme étrange dans ses yeux roses. 

« Voyage avec nous, proposa soudainement Nabucco en s’adressant à Jewelry, qui sait peut-être que nos buts convergeront. »

Jewelry la regarda avec une légère hésitation, mais elle sembla trouver satisfaction dans son inspection, elle essuya sa main sur son tee-shirt avant de la tendre pour serrer celle de Nabucco et ainsi conclure leur alliance.

« Je m’en remets à toi _captain_ , déclara-t-elle. »

Artémis n’avait clairement pas tout compris, mais visiblement elles avaient gagné un nouveau membre d’équipage, et elle se mit à sourire bêtement, ravie. 

« Nabu m’a dit que tu as un fruit du démon c’est quoi? Questionna la demi-sirène dont la curiosité ne connaissait pas de limites.

_ Je peux rajeunir ou vieillir qui je veux, expliqua-t-elle en faisant une rapide démonstration sur elle. 

_ Trop cool ! S’exclama Artémis en la voyant devenir soudainement une jeune fille de dix ans.

_ Et toi? Répliqua Jewelry avec une voix plus aiguë maintenant qu’elle avait une apparence d’enfant. Tu n’as pas l’air d’être une sirène, contrairement à ce qui s’dit.

_ Yeah, techniquement je ne suis que une _demi_ -sirène, expliqua-t-elle en appuyant sur le mot important, tadam… 

_ Pas mal, siffla Jewelry en voyant les jambes d’Artémis se transformer soudainement en une grande queue écaillée couleur nacre. On dirait une vraie.

_ Techniquement c’est une vraie, fit-elle remarquer sans rien dire tandis que la pirate mettait de la sauce tomate partout.»

Finalement, les trois filles firent connaissance, et rapidement une amitié naquit entre elles. Artémis retrouvait chez Jewelry la même expérience rassurante que chez Nabucco, même si elles étaient très différentes sur leur caractère. Sa capitaine était plus âgée et semblait plus sage que la plus jeune. D’ailleurs, Jewelry était même plus âgée qu’elle. Mais de seulement une année. 

Leur nouvel équipage fut rapidement mis à l’épreuve puisque plusieurs pirates ou chasseurs de primes espéraient soit mettre la main sur la Sea’s Wrath ou sur Bonney maintenant qu’elle avait changé d’équipage. Sauf qu’ils furent tous renvoyés chez eux par ce qui devient rapidement connu comme l’équipage des trois démonesses. 

Mais, leur adversaire le plus coriace finit par faire son apparition, plutôt qu’elles ne l’avaient prédit. À ce moment-là, elles s’étaient arrêtées sur une île d’hiver, où le sol était éternellement enneigé. La demi-sirène découvrit la neige avec émerveillement tandis que les deux autres avaient l’impression de surveiller une enfant. 

« Regarde Nabu ! Jew’ ! Ça fond dans ma main !

_ Mais oui mais oui, firent en coeur les deux autres en espérant sincèrement que personne ne les voyaient à cet instant là sinon leur réputation de terribles pirates étaient foutues. »

Elles continuèrent à surveiller la demi-sirène qui avançait en sautant dans les tas de neige, mais personne ne faisait attention à elles. Les habitants étaient pour la plupart bien au chaud chez eux, il n’y avait qu’elles qui osaient sortir pour se promener. Elles étaient arrivées la veille, et l’endroit leur avait plu car il était emprunt d’un certain calme sûrement intensifié par la blancheur immaculée qui recouvrait toutes les maisons et les arbres. De plus, la journée touchait à sa fin, et la luminosité était très faible, donnant l’impression d’être dans un dôme qui ne comprenaient qu’elles. Soudain, Jewelry sembla apercevoir un individu qui n’avait rien à voir avec un villageois. Elle s’apprêtait à prévenir Artémis qui avançait loin devant elles, mais Nabucco la retient par le bras. 

« Qu’est-ce qu-, commença Jewelry avant de se figer en voyant la scène devant ses yeux. »

La bluette se releva de la neige pour se jeter sur le géant qui arrivait en face d’elle. Celui-ci n’eut pas le temps, ou l’envie de réagir, et il se retrouva taclé par deux mètres de demi-sirène. Néanmoins, l’inconnu semblait inébranlable, et il ne bougea pas d’un iota, il se contenta simplement de retenir l'étrange jeune femme par une main comme si elle ne pesait rien. Et, avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de comprendre, les deux disparurent rapidement. (voir bêtisier)

« C’est moi ou tu viens de laisser se faire kidnapper ta charpentière? Demanda Jewelry avec une expression blasée sur le visage.

_ On se souviendra qu’elle était on ne peut plus volontaire, répliqua Nabucco en haussant les épaules. J’ai cru voir un salon de thé pas loin. »

Si la capitaine ne s’inquiétait pas pour sa subalterne, c’était qu’elle ne risquait rien supposa la pirate aux cheveux roses. Elle lui emboîta donc le pas en direction d’une possible source d’alimentation.

De son côté, Artémis resta accrochée à Katakuri comme une moule à son rocher. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu. Dire qu’il lui avait manqué aurait été un terrible euphémisme. Pour l’instant, le général sucré se contentait de marcher dans une direction avec visiblement un but en tête. Effectivement, après une demi-heure de marche dans la neige, Artémis sentit Katakuri ralentir puis il entra dans ce qui devait être une de ses maisons en mochi au vu de l’odeur sucrée qu’elle percevait malgré le fait qu’elle ait sa tête dans le cou du géant. Même si le monde venait à s’écrouler il était hors de question qu’elle bouge de là. Étonnement patient, Katakuri se contenta de s’assoir sur une chaise, attendant tranquillement qu’elle daigne bouger. 

Lentement, Artémis commença à se sentir bien, jusqu’au moment où elle commença à mordiller le cou de Katakuri avec appétit.

« Ton capitaine ne te nourrit pas? Demanda Katakuri dont l’intonation moqueuse se percevait à travers son masque.

_ Tu n’as qu’à me nourrir, répliqua Artémis en dardant ses yeux dorés dans les siens. »

Le géant ne crut pas une seconde que son sous-entendu était dû au hasard, l’innocence de la demi-sirène était morte sur une île tropicale loin d’ici. Comprenant aisément ce qu’elle avait en tête, il utilisa sa main libre pour retirer son masque. Il sentit immédiatement Artémis se coller un peu plus contre lui tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à s’enflammer. Il y avait toujours ce sentiment inconnu dans le regard de la demi-sirène, ce reflet étrange de son âme qui le faisait se sentir unique et important. Avec une lenteur calculée, il laissa son masque sur la table, puis il passa sa main dans les cheveux bleus d’Artémis pour pouvoir ensuite l’attirer près de lui et l’embrasser tendrement. 

🍋🍋🍋🍋

La bluette sentit le goût de mochi sur ses lèvres et dans sa bouche, lui faisant rapidement tourner la tête. Le chaste baiser devient progressivement plus enthousiaste. Avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de comprendre, Artémis se retrouva sur le lit nue avec Katakuri aussi dépourvu de vêtements qu’elle. Elle l’observa avec des yeux qui le dévoraient vivant, ce qu’elle commença à faire sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle se sentait tout simplement enivrée par sa vue, sa peau, la moindre parcelle de son corps la rendait tout simplement folle de désir. Heureusement, son amant semblait aussi affamé qu’elle, et sans attendre il se glissa entre ses cuisses pour ne plus faire qu’un avec elle. Artémis sentit comme une puissante sensation de soulagement qui la laissa tremblante avant que Katakuri commence à bouger. Incapable de se retenir, elle se mit à bouger avec lui cherchant à accentuer le plus possible le plaisir qu’elle ressentait. Complètement fusionnés, ils ne pensaient plus qu’à l’autre dans leurs bras. 

🍋🍋🍋🍋

Katakuri et Artémis restèrent à se câliner pendant un long moment sans ressentir le besoin de parler. Il devait faire froid dans la maison de mochi, mais la demi-sirène était habituée à la température des profondeurs tandis que le géant ne craignait naturellement pas le froid. La bluette s’amusait à embrasser son amant, en partant d’un bout d’une cicatrice jusqu'à l’autre, sous le regard faussement blasé de Kata. 

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça… »

Les mots restèrent un moment dans l’air avant que Artémis ne comprenne que Katakuri venait de parler. Il avait détourné le regard pour pas qu’elle le voit, mais elle sentit son coeur se serrer en réalisant qu’il n’était toujours pas prêt à accepter son physique différent. Elle comprenait pleinement ce qu’il ressentait, seulement elle réalisait à quel point elle avait eu de la chance de rencontrer des personnes compréhensives qui lui avaient appris à s’accepter comme elle était. Mais ce n’était pas le cas de Katakuri, il avait passé les quarante années de sa vie à se cacher, à se haïr… C’était insupportable à imaginer pour Artémis.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi bel homme? Contre-attaqua la bluette en essayant de lui montrer le problème de l’autre côté.

_ Ce n’est pas une plaisanterie, se renfrogna Katakuri. Tu dis ça uniquement parce que… »

Il s’arrêta dans sa phrase, visiblement incapable de continuer.

« Oven et Daifuku sont normaux, reprit-il plutôt.

_ Hm hm on parle bien du même Daifuku? Répliqua Artémis en lui lançant un regard équivoque. Ton frère est clairement pas très bien fini sur les bords.

_ Tu es certaine de vouloir parler de mon frère ainsi en ma présence?

_ Je l’ai déjà fait non? Et… Ne te torture pas sur ta bouche, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Tu es magnifique comme tu es. À tel point que je ne peux pas m’empêcher de vouloir t’embrasser constamment... 

_ Ce serait problématique, commenta Katakuri en détournant complètement sa tête pour dissimuler ses joues rougissantes.

_ Je pourrais te nourrir comme ça, plaisanta Artémis. »

Katakuri lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement _ne me tente pas trop_ et la bleuette éclata de rire.

« Peu importe, quand tu ne te sens pas bien, juste appelle moi, je viendrai, même à l’autre bout du monde, promit Artémis. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Le géant se sentit submergé par les sentiments de la demi-sirène, c’était comme se retrouver pour la première fois dans un cocon réconfortant de tendresse et… D’amour. Il comprenait enfin ce qu’il voyait toujours dans le regard d’Artémis et dans chacun des gestes qu’elle lui adressait. Mais. Ce n’était pas quelqu’un chose que lui-même était prêt à formuler et affirmer. Il était heureux avec elle, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas partager plus avec elle. Il restait un fils de Mama, un général sucré qui devait veiller sur ses frères et soeur et les protéger.

« D’ailleurs, ça ne pose pas de problème que tu sois ici? Demanda Artémis comme si elle suivait ses pensées.

_ Je suis libre de mes faits et gestes, répondit simplement Katakuri. 

_ C’est une bonne chose… Parce que j’ai encore très très faim... »

Les lèvres de Katakuri s’étirèrent en un sourire entendu tandis qu’il se redressait sur ses coudes pour venir embrasser avidement Artémis. Autant dire qu’ils utilisèrent à très bon escient le temps qu’ils avaient ensemble. 

Finalement, ce fut le soleil qui les réveilla le lendemain matin. Katakuri accompagna Artémis jusqu’à la ville, mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. La ville enneigée était toujours là, en entier, seulement elle était encore plus silencieuse que d’ordinaire. La couche blanche au sol semblait avoir était bien piétinée en long et en large par une troupe importante. L’instinct d’Artémis lui souffla que quelque chose n’était pas normal, mais elle n’était pas capable d’imaginer quoi. Elle regarda autour d’elle, rien ne semblait sortir de l’ordinaire. Katakuri lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu’il avait aussi remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Malheureusement, son haki ne semblait pas lui donner plus d’informations.

« Les filles sont dans une cabane un peu plus loin, expliqua Artémis. »

Un gars du coin leur avait prêté sa cabane pour qu’elles puissent s’y installer le temps de leur séjour ici. Artémis voulait profiter le plus possible de la neige. Ici au moins, elle ne risquait pas de se dessécher. Malheureusement, son humeur s’assombrit à chaque pas. La piste de traces semblaient aller directement en direction de la cabane. Seule la présence rassurante de Katakuri à ses côtés l’empêchait de se précipiter en courant. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant une réelle scène de carnage. Les arbres aux alentours avaient été littéralement calcinés et même la neige avait fondu pour devenir une boue collante et sale. Quant à la cabane… Artémis remarqua qu’elle se tenait dessus quand elle aperçut des planches noircies sous ses pieds.

« Nabu ? Jewel’? »

La voix d’Artémis parut bien fragile dans l’immensité dévastée qui les entourait. Qu’est-ce qu’elle espérait? Que ses amies sortiraient de derrière un tronc d’arbre calciné? Katakuri se tenait un peu en retrait, observant les alentours, et guettant pour de possible retardataires chargés de finir le boulot. Si quelqu’un s’en était pris à l’équipage du _Liberté,_ il était fort probable qu’ils cherchent à mettre la main sur la demi-sirène. Rester ici revenait à se peindre une cible dans le dos, ils devaient bouger et rapidement. Le géant posa une main sur l’épaule d’Artémis, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la consoler mais il fallait qu’elle comprenne qu’il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. 

Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas une Artémis dévastée ou distante qui se retourna vers lui. La première chose qui le frappa ce fut la vague de colère agressive qui s’échappait violemment de la demi-sirène, cela n’avait rien à voir avec le haki du roi que lui-même possédait, mais cela représentait tout de même une volonté inébranlable. Les yeux dorés de la bluette n’était plus doux et aimants, ils étaient maintenant aussi durs que la pierre et promettaient une souffrance infinie à quiconque se dresserait devant elle. 

« Ils n’auraient jamais dû s’en prendre à nous, déclara-t-elle avec belligérance. Si c’est la guerre qu’ils veulent, ils l’auront.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda simplement Katakuri en réalisant qu’il ne servirait à rien d’essayer de la raisonner. »

Après tout, si quelqu’un avait osé s’en prendre à sa famille, il aurait lui-même réduit l’île à feu et à sang pour les retrouver.

« Je vais retrouver ces fils de putes, et je vais leur faire cracher où ils ont emmené ma capitaine et Jewelry. Personne ne peut s’en prendre à nous impunément ! »

Katakuri sentit un étrange frisson le parcourir, il sentait l’envie de tuer se dégager d’Artémis, et cela semblait exciter la sienne. Il avait envie de l’accompagner. Mais si Mama l’apprenait? Soudain, cela n’avait plus aucune apparence, tant mieux si Mama l’apprenait. De toute façon, une raison de plus ou de moins pour le rabaisser ne changerait rien à sa situation. Le général hocha simplement la tête, et Artémis comprit qu’elle pouvait compter sur lui. 

« Écarte-toi, demanda-t-elle. »

Dès que Katakuri se fut éloigné, Artémis dégaina son trident, elle le brandit au-dessus de sa tête en fermant les yeux. Pendant de longues secondes, rien ne se passa. Puis, soudainement, la neige sur le sol se mit à trembler. Le général crut qu’il avait rêvé, mais maintenant la poudreuse était littéralement en train de se soulever dans les airs. Bientôt, la demi-sirène était totalement entourée d’un tourbillon blanc, la dissimulant entièrement à son regard. Pourtant, il n'éprouva aucune inquiétude, et même plutôt une certaine admiration. Effectivement, la neige était composée à la base d’eau. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de la contrôler?

Il n’y avait plus aucune neige sur le sol autour d’eux, sur plusieurs mètres. Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, le tourbillon cessa, et un petit tas se créa docilement un peu plus loin. 

« Je sais qui est le coupable, déclara Artémis en fourrant quelque chose dans les mains de Katakuri. »

Il regarda et découvrit une casquette de marine entre ses doigts.

« Est-ce que tu connais Sakazuki? Demanda-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais croire qu’il s’agit de lui? 

_ Il s’en est déjà pris à Jewelry, et Nabucco semblait le craindre. 

_ C’est l’amiral commandant en chef de la marine, la prévient-il, il ne se sera pas une cible facile.

_ Il pourrait être un dieu sur terre, ça ne m’empêcherait pas de lui arracher les yeux et de les lui faire manger. »

Elle avait dit tout cela sans tressaillir, ses dents pointues dépassant dangereusement de sa bouche tandis que son regard brillait de colère. Katakuri se surprit à songer qu’elle en serait bien capable, mais se battre contre un tel type revenait à se battre contre toute la marine. C’était impossible pour une pirate seule. 

« Est-ce que tu peux me prêter ton denden mushi s’il te plaît? »

Artémis recevit l’escargophone avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle contacta rapidement une personne bien précise. Elle se contenta d’une phrase « Nabucco a été enlevée par Akainu ». Ensuite, elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de dire quoi que ce soit. Katakuri se contenta d’hausser un sourcil en croisant les bras, la bluette semblait avoir une idée bien précise en tête et il était curieux de l’entendre.

« Maintenant on fait ce que je fais de mieux : surfer sur la vague ! Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire : le tsunami! »

La demi-sirène se mit à rire d’un air lugubre. Pendant ce temps, très loin de là, un certain empereur Roux était dans tous ses états et il était loin d’imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer.

🍪🍪🍪🍪

Nabucco et Jewelry étaient attachées dans la cale d’un énorme navire de la marine depuis plusieurs jours. Elles avaient été transposées plusieurs fois, sans vraiment savoir où est-ce qu’on les emmenait. Dire qu’elles n’étaient pas heureuses de leur sort, aurait été un énorme euphémisme. La pirate aux cheveux roses avait bien pensé à se rajeunir pour se débarrasser de ses menottes, mais évidemment elles étaient en granit marin. De l’autre côté, la blonde était tellement roulée dans des chaînes que bouger le moindre petit doigt relevait de l’impossible. 

« Il nous a bien eu le connard, constata Jewelry enragée. »

Un grognement étouffé à côté, lui apprit que Nabucco partageait le même état d’esprit. La dernière fois qu’elle s’était retrouvée dans un tel mauvais pas, c’était justement la capitaine du _Liberté_ qui l’avait sauvée. Comment allait-elle faire cette fois-ci? Techniquement, un autre membre de leur équipage avait réchappé à la rafle. Artémis. Au vu de ses capacités, et surtout de son caractère, il y avait de grandes chances qu’elle essaie de les secourir. Mais pourrait-elle faire quelque chose contre Akainu? Elle en doutait. En tout cas, elle était soulagée qu’elle ne soit pas là. L’amiral de la marine n’aurait pas hésité une seconde à se débarrasser d’elle. 

« Il n’aurait pas dû pouvoir nous retrouver aussi facilement, continua Jewelry l’air soucieuse. Il n’y avait même pas de poste de marines sur cette foutue île ! »

Nabucco grogna un moment comme si elle parlait sauf qu’aucun mot n’était audible, pourtant la pirate aux cheveux roses hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises.

« Oui, quelqu’un a dû nous vendre, résuma-t-elle sombrement. »

Se faire capturer deux fois pour la même raison, c’était bien plus qu’elle ne pouvait le supporter ! La colère et l’humiliation la rongeaient de l’intérieur tandis qu’elle essayait de trouver qui pouvait bien être le coupable. Elle songea à nouveau à l’étrange type que Artémis avait accueilli à bras ouverts, littéralement, mais Nabucco lui avait assuré qu’elles pouvaient lui faire confiance. Elle ne voyait alors plus qu’une seule solution : il devait s’agir d’un des villageois. Et même encore plus certainement, de celui qui leur avait loué le petit chalet à l’écart des habitations. Finalement, ce qu’elles avaient vu comme de la générosité, n’avait en fait était qu’un très malin moyen de les éloigner de leur bateau pour en faire des cibles faciles. Malheureusement, elles n’avaient pas fait le poids contre l’amiral en chef. Autant les sous-fifres en avaient pris pour leur grade, il lui avait même semblé apercevoir un ou deux vice-amiral, mais le fruit du démon d’Akainu était vraiment trop destructeur. 

À ses côtés, Nabucco était dans un état d’esprit assez similaire. Elle avait naïvement cru que maintenant qu’elle avait retrouvé Artémis, et même que Jewelry les avait rejointes, elle ne se retrouverait plus en position de faiblesse. Malheureusement, ce n’était pas la réalité, et cela blessait son estime d’elle-même plus durement que quoi que ce soit. Elle avait passé tellement d’années à s'entraîner, et s’endurcir, et en moins de deux ans, elle s’était retrouvée à plusieurs reprises complètement dominée dans des affrontements. Ses liens la serraient et brûlaient sa peau, mais ce n’était rien comparé à la souffrance intérieure qu’elle endurait. À la moindre occasion, elle comptait bien vendre chèrement sa peau plutôt que de continuer à subir ainsi ! Rien qu’en revoyant l’expression hautaine et méprisante d’Akainu elle sentait ses veines prendre feu, et tout son corps se tendait pour essayer de briser ses chaînes. 

« Tu vas te blesser, la prévient Jewelry sans trop y mettre de cœur car elle comprenait totalement ce que pouvait ressentir Nabucco. »

La situation était pour elle aussi difficilement tolérable. Elle s’efforçait de ne pas penser à la réelle raison de sa présence ici, mais surtout elle était en colère contre elle-même pour avoir une nouvelle fois entraîné quelqu’un d’innocent dans sa chute. Soudain, elle réalisa que tout le corps de Nabucco s’était recouvert d’haki de l’armement et qu’elle continuait de forcer comme une bourrine sur ses liens. La rencontre des deux matières produisaient un crissement aigu et désagréable, mais la capitaine ne semblait pas s’en soucier. Plus elle essayait, plus elle s’énervait, et elle utilisait cette énergie pour lutter encore plus fort contre ses chaînes. Elle ressentait une douleur terrible à chaque endroit où les mailles entraient dans sa chair, mais pour l’instant son haki la protégeait. Sur le côté, Jewelry hésitait à dire quoi que ce soit. Mais, au fond d’elle, elle avait seulement envie de l’encourager ! Après tout, ils n’avaient pas mis de granit marin à Nabucco puisqu’elle n’avait pas de fruit du démon, par conséquent, elle portait de simples chaînes même si elles étaient en grande quantité. Soudain, elle aperçut du sang commencer à s’écouler sur les parties les plus fragiles du corps de Nabucco, de ses coudes, les plis de ses genoux, et même les coins de ses lèvres. Maintenant, un lourd et menaçant grondement montait de la gorge de la prisonnière qui continuait avec une lueur proche de la folie dans ses yeux. Plus rien ne pouvait l’arrêter maintenant, car dans sa tête une seule phrase sonnait en boucle _« Bye Nabu.»_ Non ! Elle refusait d’abandonner encore une fois ! Elle ne resterait pas impuissante même si elle devait mourir en essayant ! 

Et soudainement, les chaînes se brisèrent et tombèrent au sol. Nabucco resta immobile sur le sol, sans bouger, son haki de l’armement avait disparu et du sang gouttait de ses multiples blessures. 

« Na-bbu? Appela Jewelry plus inquiète qu’elle ne voulait bien l’admettre. »

La pirate aux cheveux roses s’approcha maladroitement et se pencha au-dessus de sa capitaine qui se tenait dos à elle. Au moment où elle allait apercevoir son visage, celle-ci se redressa brusquement et sa tête percuta violemment le menton de Jewelry.

« Putain ! S’écria la gloutonne en se tenant tant bien que mal son menton malgré les chaînes.

_ Argh ! Mais tu essaies de m’achever ou quoi ?! Renchérit Nabucco en titubant sur ses jambes. 

_ Mais c’est toi ! Quelle idée de te relever d’un coup comme ça ! J’ai cru que t’avais fini par clamser ! 

_ Crois pas que tu auras aussi facilement mon stock caché de cookies, la prévient la blonde avec un air méfiant.

_ Je préfère les pizzas je te rappelle ! »

Nabucco allait renchérir, mais soudainement le bateau se mit à tanguer et elle dut se tenir à un poteau pour ne pas retomber par terre. Jewelry poussa un petit glapissement surpris et se retrouva à glisser sans pouvoir se retenir. La blonde la choppa par les chaînes de ses mains, la retenant d’une poigne ferme.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel?! S’énerva Jewelry. Ces putains de marines ne sont même plus capables de naviguer leur foutu navire correctement ?!

_ Ça, fit Nabucco d’un air entendu accompagné d’un grand sourire sadique légèrement rendu terrifiant par le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, c’est la cavalerie qui arrive! »

Effectivement, elles entendirent rapidement la douce mélodie de marines en train de hurler de peur et de douleur, Jewelry se mit à sourire à son tour. 

« OÙ SONT MES NAKAMAS ??!! »

Le cri retentit jusqu’à elles.

« Ah la douce voix d’Artémis, elle m’avait manquée, soupira Nabucco avec un air attendri totalement en décalage avec la situation.

_ Hey, tu comptes me détacher un jour ? Demanda Jewelry blasée d’être toujours suspendue comme un poulet. »

Nabucco soupira d’un air dramatique, puis elle couvrit ses mains de haki avant de forcer de toute sa puissance, quelques secondes plus tard, les menottes de granites marins tombaient sur le sol. Jewelry se massa les poignets avec soulagement, sa capitaine remarqua alors que ses traits semblèrent vieillir sensiblement. Durant leur captivité, elle n’avait pas eu le temps de le remarquer, mais quand les effets de son fruit du démon s’annulaient, elle paraissait bien plus jeune. La blonde rangea cette information dans un coin de son cerveau, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cellule qu’elle défonça d’un puissant coup de pieds.

« La voie est libre, déclara-t-elle en s'apercevant que les gardes avaient sûrement dû aller rejoindre leur camarade sur le pont.

_ J’arrive ! »

Au moment où les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent la surface, elles virent une énorme vague venir balayer une bonne partie des marines amassés sur le pont.

« Hey ! Fait attention Arté tu as failli m’emporter ! S’écria une voix masculine que Nabucco reconnu immédiatement.

_ Tu en avais besoin pour désaouler, répliqua la demi-sirène en haussant négligemment les épaules. »

La réplique de Shanks fut perdue par Nabucco qui se jetait sur sa partenaire de crime.

« Arte !

_ Nabu ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent dans leurs bras en ignorant totalement les combats autour d’elles, heureusement Ben et Lucky s’occupèrent de descendre tous ceux qui espéraient profiter de la situation. Artémis remarqua finalement Jewelry qui attendait en regardant le ciel l’air de rien.

« C’here, fit-elle en l’attrapant pour la serrer dans ses bras collée à Nabucco. Je suis tellement contente que vous alliez bien ! »

Jewelry sentit une étrange émotion la réchauffer entièrement, et sans réfléchir elle attrapa la demi-sirène dans ses bras. Une fois qu’elles eurent rechargé leurs batteries d’affection, les trois jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers les marines avec un air sadique et terrifiant.

« Les trois démonesses, s’étrangla un marine dont les jambes le lâchèrent traîtreusement. »

Il se tourna pour espérer trouver du renfort, mais ses alliées avaient déjà tous été décimés par l’équipage du Roux. 

« Shanks ! T’abuse ! S’énerva Nabucco. Sur qui je tape moi maintenant ?! 

_ Je connais une autre façon de calmer tes nerfs darling, répondit Shanks la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

_ Pourquoi tu l’as ramené lui? Soupira la capitaine vers Artémis.

_ J’avais besoin de chair à canon, justifia son amie en haussant les épaules.

_ J’ai beaucoup de chair à partager avec toi Nabucco… 

_ Que quelqu’un le bâillonne, s’étrangla la concernée en écarquillant les yeux face à son manque de retenue qui atteignait de nouveau niveau. »

Finalement, ils finirent de faire le tour du navire de la marine, au cas où il resterait quelqu’un d’encore conscient pour envoyer un signal de détresse. Puis il fallut expliquer à Jewelry comment cela se faisait que l’un des quatre empereur soit venu à leur rescousse. Ensuite, Nabucco demanda à Artémis comment elle les avait retrouvées, et elle dut expliquer qu’ils avaient fait tout le tour des postes de la marine des environs. Sur le chemin ils avaient retrouvé leur navire _Le Liberté_ , puis ils avaient réussi à récupérer l'itinéraire de celui de la Marine. Même s’ils avaient eu quelques difficultés, ils avaient fini par réussir à se rejoindre avec Shanks pour mener un assaut. Nabucco tiqua en l’entendant parler au pluriel, et Artémis lui indiqua discrètement une ombre sur _Le Liberté_. Ladite ombre qui mesurait près de six mètres de haut mais qui actuellement essayait d’être invisible depuis le navire de la Marine. Forcément, s’attaquer à eux reviendrait pour lui à déclencher un affrontement avec Big Mum. Comment allaient-elles expliquer sa présence à Jewelry? 

Heureusement, ils se rendirent d’abord sur le _Red Force_ auquel était accroché le _Liberté_ , et ils s’éloignèrent suffisamment du navire de la marine pour éviter d’éventuelles représailles. Une réunion au sommet eut lieu dans le bureau de Shanks, aka celui de Ben. Les deux étaient là, ainsi que les trois démonesses. 

« Akainu n’était pas présent, déclara en premier le second du Roux, mais la prochaine fois vous ne serez peut-être pas aussi chanceuses. 

_ Si on est toutes les trois, rien ne peut nous arrêter, affirma Artémis qui n’aimait pas tellement le sous-entendu de Ben.

_ Il a raison Arte, affirma Nabucco. Merci de nous avoir aidées. Mais cette histoire ne concerne que moi et Akainu. »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, surtout Jewelry qui la regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une telle phrase avait pu sortir de la bouche de sa capitaine alors que c’était exactement celle qu’elle s'apprêtait à prononcer ! 

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, nous le respecterons, assura Shanks. »

Et Nabucco le croyait sincèrement, car elle avait entièrement confiance en lui. Elle lui aurait confié sa vie sans sourciller, enfin… Presque. Mais, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter ses démons.

« J’ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, déclara-t-elle finalement après un moment de réflexion.

_ Prends le temps qu’il te faut, fit Ben. Vous pouvez rester avec nous aussi longtemps que vous voudrez. »

Les trois filles les remercièrent chaleureusement puis sortirent. Elles retournèrent tout de même sur leur navire pour avoir leur propre réunion au sommet personnelle. Jewelry remarqua que l’ombre qu’elle avait aperçu plutôt sur leur pont semblait avoir disparue. Dès que la porte de la cuisine fut refermée, elle fut la première à parler.

« Bon je pense que vous avez des choses à m’expliquer, déclara-t-elle, autant l’une que l’autre. »

Elle n’était ni accusateur, ni vexée de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence. Mais la situation avait changé, et elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir leur faire pleinement confiance. L’arrivée d’un empereur était trop grosse pour qu’elle la laisse passer. 

« J’y vais en première, fit Artémis qui n’aimait de toute façon pas garder des choses dissimulées. Je vois quelqu’un depuis quelques mois… 

_ C’est le mec que tu as vu sur l’île et qui squatte notre bâteau? Demanda Jewelry sans sourciller.

_ Hm… Oui, avoua la demi-sirène en rougissant légèrement. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire car… Notre relation est secrète et il a une certaine position… Je ne peux pas décider de te le dire sans qu’il ne soit d’accord. Nabucco le sait seulement parce qu’elle nous a surpris.

_ Pour mon plus grand malheur, précisa Nabucco, j’en fais encore des cauchemars. »

En disant cela, elle grignotait un cookie d’un air traumatisé.

« Tant que ce n’est pas encore un autre empereur, ironisa Jewelry.

_ Hahahahahaha nooooon, rit Artémis d’un rire absolument faux et suspect. 

_ Ooook, accepta la pirate aux cheveux roses en décidant qu’elle cuisinerait la sirène plus tard. Et toi Nabucco, c’est quoi cet empereur qui débarque pour te sauver?

_ Hm disons qu’il nous a sauvé la vie y a longtemps avec Artémis, expliqua Nabucco, on fait plus ou moins partie de son équipage, mais en tant qu'équipe à part. Il nous oblige à rien mais il nous protège quand on a besoin.

_ C’est plus que ça, insista Jewelry.

_ Ok ok, avoua Nabucco poussée dans ses retranchements. Shanks et moi… »

Nabucco détourna la tête pour dissimuler ses joues rougissantes, provoquant un fou rire chez Artémis, tout en s’accrochant à son cookie comme s’il pouvait la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Shanks et toi? Reprit Jewelry.

_ Shanks et moi… On est une chose. »

Jewelry la regarda quelques secondes en clignant des yeux bêtement, puis elle s’écroula sur la table en riant avec des larmes aux yeux. 

« C’est la pire définition que j’ai jamais entendue ! »

🍪🍪🍪🍪

Nabucco et Jewelry durent retourner sur le Red Force pour se faire soigner par Doc. La pirate aux cheveux roses était surtout fatiguée à cause du granit marin, et le médecin du Roux l’envoya se reposer dans sa cabine. Les blessures de la blonde étaient plus graves même si elles n’étaient pas très profondes. Il la soigna en marmonnant dans sa barbe imaginaire que s’il tombait sur Akainu, il comptait bien lui expliquer à quel point c’était chiant de soigner ce genre de vilaines coupures. Son attitude tira à Nabucco un sourire amusé, qu’elle perdit rapidement en se rendant compte que cela lui faisait un mal de chien à cause des écorchures aux commissures de ses lèvres. 

« Bon, mettre des pansements à ces endroits-là serait complètement contre productif, déclara finalement Doc, mets cette pommade dessus tous les matins et tous les soirs. Surtout repose toi bien et d’ici cinq jours ça ne devrait plus être qu’un mauvais souvenir.

_ Merci Doc, apprécia sincèrement Nabucco. »

Elle se sentait émue par l’affection qu’elle ressentait dans les gestes et l’attitude du médecin, mais aussi des autres membres de l’équipage du Red Force. Elle était partie d’ici pour vivre son aventure avec Artémis, puis avec Jewelry, mais elle se rendait compte que de revenir ici lui donnait toujours l’impression de rentrer chez elle. Ces brutes aux crânes épais étaient aussi sa famille. Le médecin la chassa finalement de son cabinet en lui interdisant de se battre sous aucun prétexte pendant une semaine. Nabucco ouvrit la porte en utilisant toute sa force, mais en veillant à ne pas étirer ses blessures car Doc veillait aux grains. Elle entendit avec satisfaction une flopée d’injures avant de voir apparaître Shanks devant elle qui se tenait le nez avec sa main d’un air blessé.

« Darling, tu es une vraie force de la nature, la flatta-t-il à son plus grand regret.

_ Je n’ai pas dû ouvrir assez fort, soupira-t-elle, tu veux bien te remettre derrière pour que je recommence?

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres darling, assura Shanks, mais je ne voudrais pas que tes blessures souffrent à cause de moi. »

Nabucco leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer à côté du roux en l’ignorant, elle fit mine de se diriger avec détermination dans la direction de son propre bateau.

« Ne sois pas comme ça Darling, la rattrapa Shanks, Doc veut que tu te reposes, reste ici, je prendrai soin de toi.

_ Je ne pense pas que vous aillez la même représentation du _repos_ , répliqua Nabucco avec un regard entendu. 

_ Je serai ton esclave pendant cinq jours, promis Shanks avant de réaliser qu’il avait peut-être parlé un peu vite en voyant les yeux de la blonde se mettre à briller intensément d’une lumière calculatrice. Hm Darling? »

L’empereur eut soudain des sueurs froides, Ben qui passait par là lui tapota l’épaule avec un air compatissant tandis que son équipage se mettait à ricaner sans aucune pitié. 

C’est ainsi que Shanks passa la semaine suivante à obéir aux moindres caprices de Nabucco qui se fit inventive pour profiter à cent pour cent de l’opportunité qui s’offrait à elle. C’est ainsi que l’empereur roux devient officiellement son laquet répondant à ses moindres caprices et désirs. Qui malheureusement pour lui, concernait presque la totalité du temps de cookies en quantité illimitée et inimaginable. La blonde se prélassait actuellement sur une chaise longue spécialement dégotée pour son précieux confort, tandis que Shanks lui amenait régulièrement des biscuits tout juste sortis du four. Le reste de l’équipage avait trouvé leur nouvelle activité : regarder leur capitaine se plier en quatre pour une femme. Pour une fois que la situation était inversée ! Ils avaient déjà constitué un stock impressionnant de clichés inestimables qu’ils comptaient bien lui remontrer toute sa vie, et utiliser pour le faire chanter à la moindre occasion ! Jewelry trouvait la situation plutôt cocasse, et sans s’en rendre compte elle s’habitua rapidement à la vie sur le _Red Force_ . Les pirates lui faisaient penser à son ancien équipage ce qui renforçait son affection envers ces durs à cuirs. Même si elle devait se battre presque tous les soirs pour voler toutes les pizzas. Ce qui rendait chaque repas tout à fait épique. Quant à Artémis, officiellement elle profitait encore de la présence de Katakuri sur le _Liberté_. Il était plus facile de prétendre que Shanks et lui n’avait rien à voir l’un avec l’autre si c’était réellement le cas. Ainsi, il n’aurait pas besoin de mentir si on lui demandait des comptes. L’homme-mochi avait décidé de rester avec sa compagne le temps qu’elle reprenne la mer avec son équipage. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils pourraient se revoir, ni combien de temps leur vie serait aussi tranquille, alors ils voulaient pleinement en profiter. Finalement, il avait aussi accepter que son identité soit révélée à Jewelry, il ne la connaissait pourtant que de réputation. Mais, si elle faisait partie de l’équipage d’Artémis et de Nabucco, elle ne pouvait pas être mauvaise, la demi-sirène était bien moins naïve que lors de son arrivée à la surface. Et puis, il avait jugé que si leur relation venait à être ébruitée, au moins il serait sûr d’en connaître l’origine. 

Néanmoins, le nouveau monde était connu pour ses évènements innatendus qui le secouaient régulièrement, et les trois démonesses allaient bientôt en faire les frais. Tout commença alors que Nabucco était allongée dans le lit de Shanks, tandis que celui-ci lui massait les pieds. Clairement, celui-ci avait l'air bien trop heureux de la situation, et le fait d'avoir la jeune femme pirate dans son lit était sûrement ce qui l'égaillait autant. Nabucco lui lança un regard blasé, mais intérieurement elle était amusée par son comportement. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, c'était un homme de paroles et il avait été un parfait gentleman ces cinq derniers jours. Elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Avec les derniers événements, elle s'était sentie dépassée et acculée, alors pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un avait été exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Et Shanks avait été on ne peut plus diligent à son égard. 

« C'est tellement dommage que ce cinquième jour touche à sa fin, soupira Nabucco avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Tu n'as qu'à rester je me ferai une joie de te montrer l'étendue de mes talents, lui conseilla Shanks sans chercher à dissimuler les sous-entendus dans sa voix et son regard.

_ Je préfère prendre mon temps, répliqua malicieusement la pirate. »

Le roux était du genre à brûler la mèche par les deux bouts, mais être obligé de prendre son temps avec Nabucco pour se découvrir, il réalisait que c'était exactement le genre de relation qu'il recherchait. Il n'y avait aucune pression ou attente entre eux, ils profitaient simplement de chaques jours qu'ils avaient la chance de passer ensemble sans chercher à se définir par une norme. Souvent, son titre d'empereur avait tendance à soit attirer les faveurs soit intimider, mais avec Nabucco il avait l'impression de n'être que l'homme qui réchauffait son regard et la faisait sourire. 

« Et puis, certains de tes talents sont encore à travailler, reprit Nabucco, tes cookies ne sont pas encore parfaits !

_ Tu étais enfant unique toi non? Répliqua Shanks face à l’attitude d’enfant gâté de sa compagne. »

Il avait lancé sa réplique sans réfléchir, mais il ne s’était certainement pas attendu à voir Nabucco réagir autrement que par une autre boutade. Au contraire, il la sentit se raidir sous ses doigts, son regard rose se fit plus dur, et il vit son expression changer plusieurs fois. Il reconnut certaines expressions comme de la nostalgie et du regret, mais celle qui resta principalement semblait être de la colère ou de la rancune.

« Ce n’est rien, fit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. J’avais une petite soeur avant. »

Visiblement, ce n’était pas spécialement un souvenir heureux car chaque mot semblait coûter chez à Nabucco. Shanks s’en était toujours un peu douté, ils connaissaient tous l’histoire d’Artémis, mais la blonde n’avait jamais révélé quoi que ce soit de son passé à part qu’elle avait toujours été une pirate. Il n’était pas difficile d’imaginer que quelque chose de tragique s'était produit, après tout c’était leur lot quotidien, que ce soit les dangers de la mer, ou des hommes, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour s’en prendre à eux. Shanks reposa les pieds de Nabucco pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, il tapota affectueusement sa tête, et celle-ci s’appuya sur son épaule avec un soupir.

« Parfois, j’aurais préféré qu’elle soit morte, avoua Nabucco pour la première fois à voix haute. Je suis un monstre. 

_ Un très beau monstre alors, ironisa Shanks en lui pinçant la joue. 

_ Est-ce que tu peux être sérieux plus de cinq minutes? Demanda la blonde blasée de déjà connaître la réponse.

_ Tu es trop dure envers toi-même, il faut bien que j’équilibre…

_ Mais oui. 

_ Tant que tu es d’humeur bavarde, déclara Shanks en profitant de la situation, Ben a trouvé ça l’autre jour. »

L’empereur se leva du lit pour chercher quelque chose dans le meuble en bois qui se trouvait dans le coin opposé de la chambre. Celui-ci ressemblait déjà plus à ce qu’aurait été le bureau de Shanks s’il en avait eu un, car il était recouvert de papiers en tous genre, et qui devaient sûrement tous dater de plusieurs années. Le roux finit par extraire ce qui semblait être un avis de recherches, après plusieurs minutes de lutte intense contre la paperasse qui semblait bien décidée à se venger pour ces années d’abandon injustifiées. 

« Le grand empereur Shanks le Roux vaincu par la paperasse, ça ferait une très bonne épitaphe, se moqua Nabucco en riant sans vergogne.

_ Je préfèrerai mourir entre les seins d’une femme…

_ C’est bon ne fini pas cette phrase, le coupa brusquement la blonde en roulant des yeux. 

_ Comme tu veux darling, fit-il avec un sourire satisfait, tiens.

_ Un avis de recherche? S’étonna Nabucco avant de se figer. 

_ Ne soit pas fâchée darling, Ben garde tous les avis de recherches qu’on reçoit. Apparemment, il dit qu’il vaut mieux être trop préparé que pas assez. Quelle idée ! »

Sur le pont, Ben éternua avant de lancer un regard noir en direction de la cabine de son capitaine, il était certain qu’il était encore en train de casser du sucre sur son dos ! De son côté, Shanks riait à moitié en se demandant si finalement il avait bien fait de montrer cet avis à Nabucco.

« Tu pourras remercier ton second, déclara finalement la blonde en faisant la grimace, il est bien plus précautionneux que toi. »

Sur l’avis, on pouvait voir une photo de Nabucco, mais elle semblait bien plus jeune, presque adolescente dessus. Le cliché semblait avoir été pris furtivement car l’image n’était pas très nette, et la pirate dessus semblait sur le quivive. Ses cheveux blondes étaient alors bien plus courts, s’arrêtant au-dessus de ses oreilles et lui donnant presque une allure masculine. Même sa tenue semblait avoir comme but de passer inaperçue, avec des couleurs sombres et aucuns signes distinctifs. Quand Shanks l’avait vu la première fois, il avait songé que s’il ne connaissait pas Nabucco, il aurait presque pu la prendre pour un homme, même si cela était peu probable fut son affinité avec la gente féminine. Mais, le plus étonnant n’était pas forcément son apparence mais ce qui avait marqué en-dessous : _Nabucco Only Alive_. 

Son manque d'affinité avec ses précédents équipages n’était pas la seule raison qui l’avait poussée à en changer fréquemment. Cet avis de recherches avait aussi beaucoup joué son rôle. Comment accepter une nakama dont le seul avis demandait “alive” alors que tous les autres n’étaient pas aussi cléments? La question suivante était bien souvent sur son identité. Et généralement, elle se retrouvait à fuir pendant la nuit. Elle avait presque failli oublier tout cela depuis deux ans. Elle avait commencé une vraie vie de pirate comme elle l’avait toujours rêvé auprès d’Artémis et Jewelry, mais que se passerait-il quand elles commenceraient à se poser des questions? Déjà, l’absence d’avis de recherche suite à l’attaque du laboratoire de Big Mum avait failli provoquer la curiosité de la demi-sirène, mais heureusement celle-ci était encore suffisamment naïve pour ne pas comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier. 

Nabucco regarda Shanks avec un air las. Elle faisait suffisamment confiance en Shanks pour savoir qu’il ne la rejetterait pas uniquement à cause de ça. Néanmoins, elle était moins sûre pour Jewelry, et elle ne savait pas comment réagirait Artémis. Dans tous les cas, elle préférait qu’elles apprennent la vérité par sa propre bouche plutôt que par des rumeurs approximatives derrière son dos.

« Alors? Fit Shanks les yeux brillants, est-ce que j’aurais rencontré une princesse rebelle qui s’est enfuie plutôt que d’accepter un mariage politique avec un vieux débris? 

_ On peut dire ça, ricana Nabucco.

_ Alors je serai ton dragon ma princesse ! S’exclama Shanks visiblement ravi de la tournure que prenait leur relation. 

_ Tu ne vas pas réellement m’appeler comme ça maintenant? S’étrangla la blonde en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

_ Il est normal que je te nomme selon ton rang, répondit-il malicieusement.

_ Je ne suis pas une princesse, tenta-t-elle faiblement mais elle voyait bien qu’il ne lâcherait pas l’affaire. En tout cas, toi tu as déjà la bonne teinte de cheveux pour être mon dragon. 

_ Parfait ! Alors qu’elle est ton horrible famille qui ose aller contre ta volonté? Continua l’empereur.

_ Je pense que tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, répondit énigmatiquement Nabucco. Maintenant le cinquième jour n’est pas encore fini donc viens me masser les épaules mon dragon. 

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres ma princesse. »

Nabucco leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire se dessina quand même sur ses lèvres, Shanks avait le don de dédramatiser toutes les situations. Finalement, elle s’était inquiétée pour rien. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, sa nouvelle famille serait toujours là pour elle.

Finalement, le sixième jour arriva et Nabucco fut libérée par Doc qui lui fit tout de même jurer de ne pas recommencer quelque chose d’aussi déraisonnable. La blonde promit diligemment, en prenant soin de croiser ses doigts dans son dos. Shanks tenta de la faire rester quelques jours de plus, mais la pirate n’avait plus qu’une envie : reprendre la mer et son aventure ! Ses nakamas devaient être aussi excitées et en tant que leur capitaine, il était hors de question qu’elle les retient plus longtemps !

Avant la fin de la matinée, le _Liberté_ reprenait la mer sous les au revoir bruyants et arrosés (d'alcool) des pirates du Roux qui leur firent signe jusqu’à ce qu’elles ne soient plus qu’un point à l’horizon. À ce moment-là, Ben se tourna vers son capitaine avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« On les suit? Demanda-t-il.

_ Nabucco peut se débrouiller, répondit Shanks en faisant mine de se retourner. Faisons ça discrètement. »

Un sourire éclaira brièvement le visage du second avant qu’il n’aille relayer les consignes à leur camarade qui s’occupait du gouvernail. Ben était complètement d’accord avec Shanks. Les trois démonesses pouvaient parfaitement se débrouiller toutes seules, la question n’était pas là. Il était simplement excessivement désagréable d’arriver en retard quand les ennuis étaient déjà là. La marine semblait étrangement déterminée à mettre la main sur l’équipage du cookie souriant, et cet adversaire avait déjà porté un difficile coup à la piraterie en éliminant un des quatre empereur ainsi que un des éléments les plus prometteurs de la jeune génération. Les trois démonesses ne pourraient pas rivaliser contre une telle puissance. Shanks n’était pas réellement concerné par le passé de Nabucco, seule sa sécurité lui importait. Enfin, plus précisément il voulait qu’elle puisse expérimenter sa vie de pirate aussi librement que n’importe qui sans avoir un foutu amiral à ses trousses. Le roux ne savait pas ce que Akainu espérait accomplir en mettant la main sur les trois jeunes femmes, mais lui-même comptait bien lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Loin de là, les trois démonesses étaient justement en train de décider leur prochaine destination. Elles s’étaient réunies dans leur grande pièce à vivre où se trouvait également leur immense carte du nouveau monde. Celle-ci était déjà plus remplie qu’à l’époque où Artémis l’avait accrochée avec Nabucco. Elles avaient visité plusieurs dizaines d’îles, et à chaque fois elles avaient ramené des souvenirs, que ce soit des photos ou des papiers divers (emballages de gâteaux ou flyers colorés) qu’elles accrochaient systématiquement au niveau de l’île concernée. C’était un tableau de chasse original mais que Jewelry avait rapidement appris à regarder systématiquement. Elle avait réalisé que de conserver ainsi une trace de leur passage l’emplissait d’un sentiment de fierté et d’appartenance aussi intense que innatendu. À chaque fois, elle restait scotchée sur l’archipel de Totto.

« Je comprends mieux comment vous avez réussi à sortir de là vivante, fit Jewelry qui avait enfin appris la relation entre Katakuri et Artémis.

_ Heureusement que Artémis a bon goût, plaisanta Nabucco.

_ Tu parles de moi ou de la poiscaille? Ironisa Artémis en agitant sa main mécanique avec un air idiot.

_ Je me demande quel goût ils ont eux, fit songeusement la capitaine.

_ Je dois reconnaître que les bouffer me ferait plaisir, soupira la demi-sirène d’un air rêveur. Peut-être que c’est à cause de ça que la marine essaie de nous chopper? Enfin, ils ne sont pas très intelligents. Si je pouvais me faire obéir des Rois des mers ça ferait longtemps que j’aurais détruit tous leurs navires ! 

_ Si c’était aussi simple, fit Jewelry avec un regard déçu. »

Nabucco renifla également, et une nouvelle fois Artémis eut l’impression que ses deux camarades savaient quelque chose qu’elle-même ignorait. Mais c’était peu probable. Après tout, Nabucco connaissait Jewelry depuis aussi longtemps qu’elle-même. Non, leur comportement devait sûrement être lié aux évènements qui avaient eu lieu à Marine Ford avant qu’elle ne rejoigne la surface. Elle en avait entendu parler par différents pirates, et visiblement ces souvenirs les hantaient encore. Akainu avait l’air d’être un monstre, parmi la marine qui n’avait déjà pas une réputation très glorieuse. Artémis elle-même avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi ces gens-là s’en prenaient à des pirates qui n’avaient jamais commis de crimes envers la population humaine. Après tout, leur seul but était de profiter de leur vie non? Toute cette histoire dissimulait des raisons bien plus sombres qu’il n’y paraissait au premier abord.

« Pour fêter notre retour sur les flots, ce soir c’est moi qui régale, déclara Jewelry en s’afférant aux fourneaux pour faire des pizzas.

_ Géniale ! S’exclama Artémis qui oublia instantanément ses sombres idées. »

Seule Nabucco resta encore un moment à réfléchir devant la carte. Elle réalisait à quel point elle était attachée à cette vie qu’elle vivait. Elle n’avait aucune règle et aucune contraite à part faire ce qu’elle voulait quand elle voulait. Qui pourrait vouloir une vie différente? Cette pensée la poursuivit toute la soirée, et même après le repas. Elle quitta sa chambre qu’elle partageait toujours avec Artémis. Seule Jewelry avait sa propre pièce même s’il lui arrivait fréquemment de s’endormir avec elles après avoir passé une nuit à boire, ou à jouer à des jeux qu’elles inventaient sur le moment. Pour l’heure, Nabucco alla s'asseoir dans l’herbe sur le pont. Elle caressa distraitement la verdure en songeant qu’il n’y avait pas meilleur navire que le leur. Elle apercevait même les fleurs, qu’elles avaient trouvées sur une île, et qui somnolaient sous le clair de lune. Le bruit de la mer qui s’agitait doucement était comme une douce berceuse pour elle qui avait passé la majorité de sa vie sur un bateau. 

Même si finalement elle avait fait la paix avec son passé, son interrogation actuelle était de savoir si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour s’en séparer définitivement. Visiblement, on essayait de la ratraper et de l’enfermer dans une position qu’elle ne désirait pas, mais est-ce qu’elle avait vraiment les moyens de lutter? Et, surtout, est-ce qu’elle était prête à faire prendre de tels risques à Artémis et Jewelry? Sa meilleure amie avait déjà perdu un bras à cause de sa faiblesse...

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu’un s’approcher d’elle. Elle ne ressentit aucune inquiétude puisqu’il ne pouvait s’agir que d’une de ses deux camarades. Avec la lumière de la lune, elle aperçut les cheveux quartz assortis à la couleur de ses propres yeux. Jewelry s’assit à côté d’elle, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et sa tête posée dessus. Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant simplement de la quiétude de la nuit. 

« Pourquoi es-tu devenue une pirate? Demanda finalement Jewelry sans la regarder.

_ Un peu pour la même raison que tous le monde je pense, répondit Nabucco en réalisant qu’elle n’y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant. Pour la liberté. Et toi? 

_ Pareil, avoua laconiquement la pirate aux cheveux roses. Je voulais être libre, décider de mon futur par moi-même… 

_ C’est une raison tout à fait valable, affirma la blonde. 

_ Et maintenant pourquoi tu continues sur le nouveau monde? »

Nabucco resta silencieuse un moment en regardant les étoiles dans le ciel couleur d’encre. Elle avait passé sa vie à avancer sans jamais se retourner ou se poser de questions. Mais tout avait changé quand elle avait rencontré une drôle de jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux dents pointues, puis elle avait rencontré Shanks et son équipage… Finalement, l’arrivée de Jewelry lui avait fait réaliser que lentement elle avait commencé à changer. Puis Akainu s’en était pris à elles, et là elle avait compris qu’elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu’elle avait. Avant, quand la marine attaquait ou qu’un équipage se séparait, elle ne ressentait rien à part un ennui profond à l’idée de devoir en chercher un nouveau. Maintenant, la simple idée de devoir quitter Artémis ou Jewelry lui était tout simplement insupportable.

« Je pense que je cherche une famille, comprit Nabucco, peut-être pour remplacer celle que j’ai perdue... »

Pendant des années, elle avait tout fait pour se détacher des autres et ne pas se retrouver à souffrir comme cela avait été le cas quand elle était enfant. Pourtant, sans se rendre compte elle s’était déjà entourée de personnes qu’elle considérait comme sa propre famille. Maintenant, tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était de continuer à vivre avec eux, et même à accueillir d’autres personnes qui comme elles cherchaient une famille pour remplacer celle qu’elles avaient perdue ou qu’elles n’avaient jamais eue. 

« J’aimerai juste continuer à être libre avec les personnes que j’aime, déclara finalement Nabucco, les protéger et vivre des aventures avec eux. »

Jewelry regarda Nabucco avec une expression indéchiffrable, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées comme si les paroles de sa capitaine trouvait un profond écho en elle. 

« Tant que Akainu continue à nous persécuter ainsi, ce ne sera pas possible, fit-elle remarquer finalement.

_ Notre alignement avec le Roux devrait déjà le faire réfléchir à deux fois, mais tu as raison, nous devons avancer dans le nouveau monde et le forcer à réaliser que nous sommes une cible hors de sa portée. 

_ J’ai l’impression qu’il ne nous laissera jamais tranquilles… »

La formulation de Jewelry laissa Nabucco pensive, elle pouvait comprendre que se faire poursuivre par l’amiral en chef soit déstabilisant, mais sa nakama semblait particulièrement défaitiste, comme si elle avait déjà eu à faire avec lui. Elle-même était dans ce cas-là, mais elle imaginait mal comme une supernova comme Jewelry pouvait avoir eu à faire avec lui. Ce genre de pirates réussissait pourtant toujours à ce sortir des pires mauvais pas. Après tout, la pirtage aux cheveux roses semblait quand même bien plus jeune qu’elle, sa crainte était peut-être fondée par son manque d’expériences. 

« Tout ira bien, assura finalement Nabucco avec un sourire en coin. Akainu ne pourra pas nous empêcher d’être libres ! »

Au même moment, Nabucco et Jewelry se firent attaquer par une demi-sirène à moitié réveillée.

« Qu’est-ce que vous foutez dehors, marmonna-t-elle en les étouffant à moitié dans son embrassade. Revenez vous coucher.

_ Aye Aye. »

Malheureusement, malgré leurs belles paroles, Akainu n’était pas près d’abandonner ses proies, car leurs simples existences étaient pour lui comme une dague chauffée à blanc constamment plantée dans ses côtes. Elles étaient la seule ombre sur son tableau. 

🍪🍪🍪🍪

Dès le lendemain, l’équipage du Cookie Souriant mit les bouchées doubles. Elles visitèrent plusieurs îles mais surtout elles essayaient de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles et le QG de la marine. Normalement, en tant que amiral en chef, Akainu ne pouvait pas indéfiniment leur faire la chasse sans jamais retourner s’occuper de son organisation. Elles pensaient être enfin tranquilles, après deux mois sans assauts injustifiés de la marine (quand c’était elles qui attaquaient un bâteau de la marine ce n’était pas pareil…). La réputation des trois démonesses ne faisaient que grandir, mais surtout elles ne s’en prenaient jamais à la population. 

Alors qu’elles passaient au loin de l'archipel Totto, avec Artémis qui lorgnait avec un air désespéré, elles repérèrent ce qui semblait être une île inhabitée. Jewelry guida leur navire près de la plage, Artémis s’occupa de l’ancre tandis que Nabucco prenait les premières mesures. Elle leur expliqua qu’il s’agissait d’une île automnale et le climat semblait stable. Elles décidèrent donc de débarquer et de découvrir tranquillement les lieux. L’îlot n’était pas de grandes tailles, et il était principalement constituait de plusieurs collines de formes diverses. Le sol était recouvert de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et la température était fraîche mais douce. L’ambiance était clairement bucolique, et elles relâchèrent rapidement leur garde. Elles décidèrent de manger à un endroit magnifique : une des collines avait un bassin creusé sur sa hauteur, et l’eau y était d’une incroyable couleur turquoise. Des nénuphares aux feuilles jaunes et oranges en recouvraient la moitié. 

« La dernière dans l’eau va chercher le repas ! S’exclama Artémis en se jetant dans le lac sans hésiter. »

Jewelry qui était également proche ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et elle sauta toute habillée en riant, ce qui laissa Nabucco à un mètre avec un air consterné.

« Haha très drôle, fit la blonde absolument pas amusée.

_ J’ai faim, fit Jewelry en prenant l’apparence d’une enfant pour souligner ses propos.

_ On prépare où s’installer, la consola Artémis en lui dédiant un sourire inquiétant avec ses dents pointues. 

_ Ouai ouai. »

Nabucco fit demi-tour, et se permit enfin de sourire face au comportement puéril de ses amies : elles étaient tout simplement irrécupérables ! Déjà Artémis avait la mentalité d’une gamine, mais Jewelry pouvait carrément en devenir une avec son fruit du démon… Il fallait bien que l’une d’entre elles soit plus mature ! Même si elle devait bien avouer que si elle avait été plus près elle aurait elle aussi sauté dans l’eau encore habillée ! Elle descendit en écoutant les bruits et les rires de ses amies qui jouaient. 

En chemin, elle songea que c’était bien dommage que personne n’habitait sur l’île. Même si elle n’était pas très grande, et que les collines ne devaient pas être très pratiques pour la circulation, le cadre était lui tout simplement ravissant. Vivre ici devait être reposant et apaisant, elles devraient peut-être songer à en faire la base de leur équipage. Nabucco se nota dans un coin de l’esprit d’en parler à ses nakamas, tandis qu’elle allait dans la cuisine prendre de quoi faire des sandwichs. Normalement, Artémis avait son sac avec les premiers outils de nécessité, dont une nappe et des couverts, elles avaient donc juste besoin de nourriture un peu plus intéressante que les rations qu’elles mettaient dedans. Quand elle ressortit de la cabine, il lui sembla apercevoir un mouvement à l’horizon. Elle regarda perplexement pendant un instant, son haki de l’observation était assez poussé, et comme elle ne vit rien elle finit par supposer qu’elle avait dû voir une mouette.

Nabucco reprit le chemin pour retourner au lac. Il faudrait aussi qu’elles donnent un nom à cette île et aussi à l’endroit où elles allaient pique-niquer. Le soleil était maintenant bien haut dans le ciel, et la température montait progressivement, leur repas allait être parfait avec le lac pour se baigner à côté ! Pourtant, une soudaine inquiétude commença à grandir dans le coeur de la capitaine au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Quelque chose clochait. Au milieu du versant de la colline, elle réalisa ce qui n’allait pas : il n’y avait aucun bruit. Pas d’animaux, ni d’insectes, pas la moindre abeille malgré le nombre de fleurs qui poussaient sur l’île. Et encore plus inquiétant, pas le moindre bruit venant du lac alors qu’Artémis et Jewelry auraient dû être en train de s’y amuser. Nabucco laissa tomber son sac, et elle courut de toutes ses forces jusqu’au sommet. Là, ce fut sûrement ses réflexes qui la sauvèrent, elle plaqua instantanément sa main sur sa bouche et son nez pour s’empêcher de respirer. Une épaisse et inquiétante fumée était en suspension tout autour et sur le lac. La visibilité était bien réduite, et Nabucco n’arrivait pas à voir ses amis. Elle avança en retenant son souffle pour essayer de les retrouver. Elle trébucha sur quelque chose, en baissant les yeux elle se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait du sac d’Artémis. La pirate sentit son coeur sombrer dans sa poitrine, mais elle se força à garder son sang froid. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par le lac. Peut-être que Artémis avait réussi à rester dedans ? Mais Jewelry n’aurait pas pu retenir sa respiration aussi longtemps… Nabucco observa la surface translucide mais elle n’apperçut rien à part d’étranges algues d’une couleur rouge vive. Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle avait tous ses sens en alertes depuis qu’elle était arrivée, alors la prendre par surprise était tout simplement impossible. En une fraction de seconde, elle avait plaqué son adversaire au sol. Son poing partit tout seul dès qu’elle aperçut l’uniforme de la marine. Le matelot perdit connaissance, et elle vit qu’il portait un masque à gaz. Sans réfléchir, elle le lui arracha et l’enfila. Enfin, elle put à nouveau respirer, et après avoir prit d’une grande inspiration, elle laissa exploser son incompréhension et son inquiétude :

« MAIS BORDEL? QU’EST-CE QU’IL S’EST PASSÉ ICI?!! »

Une fois sa frustration légèrement assouvie, Nabucco décida de prendre les choses en mains. Ses amies ne pouvaient pas être loin. Avec son haki de l’observation, elle aurait dû voir si des ennemis se trouvaient pas loin quand elles étaient arrivées, donc ils devaient avoir attendu qu’elle parte pour agir. Mais cette étrange fumée était bien trop convenante. Est-ce que les marines étaient tombés sur elles par hasard? Ou cette mascarade avait-elle été préméditée? La dernière option était celle qui lui plaisait le moins, car elle sous-entendait que Akainu était concerné. Il n’y avait que lui qui voulait à ce point mettre la main sur leur équipage. Même si Artémis avait une prime élevée, les trois démonesses n’étaient pas non plus des pirates qui dérangeaient le gouvernement mondial comme les trois empereurs ou les supernovas. Déployer autant de moyens était suspicieux, et il fallait avoir un motif bien particulier pour s’acharner ainsi. Et Akainu en avait un. 

Le sang de Nabucco se mit à bouillir dans ses veines : elle avait repoussé la confrontation depuis trop longtemps, il était temps qu’elle règle ses comptes avec lui ! Forte de sa résolution, la capitaine de l’équipage du cookie souriant traversa l’épaisse fumée sans soucis grâce au masque qu’elle avait piqué au marine inconscient à côté du lac. Arrivée de l’autre côté de la colline, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer le bateau de la marine qui mouillait effrontément à l'opposée de l’île. Et vu la taille du navire, ce n’était pas juste une petite mission de reconnaissance, il devait bien y avoir plus d’une centaine de matelots là-dedans. Nabucco retient un petit rire narquois, il pensait vraiment que cela pourrait les arrêter? Même s’il détenait ses amies, dès qu’elles seraient réveillées, elles allaient mettre le feu à son foutu bâtiment de guerre. 

Maintenant la question était qu’est-ce que elle allait faire? Se faufiler sur la bâtiment sans se faire repérer serait un jeu d’enfant pour elle qui avait passé sa vie à squatter des bateaux de pirates. Mais où était l’intérêt? Non, elle allait montrer à ce connard qu’elle n’était plus la gamine terrorisée qui s’enfuyait toujours plus loin devant lui. Maintenant elle avait une famille et un équipage à protéger ! Il allait apprendre à ne pas la sous-estimer. Nabucco descendit la pente de la colline sans essayer de passer inaperçue. Et sans étonnement, une poignée de marines l’attendait en bas avec le canon de leurs fusils pointés vers elle. La pirate leva les mains avec désinvolture, de toute façon elle ne portait jamais d’armes sur elle. L’un d’eux s’approcha même avec des menottes.

« Essaie seulement et tu le regretteras, déclara froidement Nabucco. »

Toute nonchalance avait déserté la pirate devant eux, même avec les mains en l’air une aura dangereuse et meurtrière se dégageait d’elle tandis que son regard s’était fait aussi dur que la pierre. Le marine recula avec hésitation, la sueur collant son uniforme dans son dos. Les autres le regardaient pour savoir que faire, mais il n’avait qu’une envie : se débarrasser de cette terrifiante fauteuse de troubles ! Sauf qu’il savait que leur amiral les tuerait sans hésiter s’il l’apprenait. Finalement, il fit signe à la pirate d’avancer sans réussir à cacher le tremblement incontrôlé de ses mains. Ces corsaires du nouveau monde étaient vraiment tous une catégorie au-dessus de ceux de grand line ! Ils escortèrent leur “prisonnière” jusqu’au navire, en gardant leurs armes prêtes pour ne pas qu’elle s’échappe. Mais, pour tout ceux qui la virent arriver sur le pont, elle semblait absolument pas concernée par ses gardiens. Elle marchait d’un pas léger, et ses pupilles roses regardaient avec décontraction autour d’elle, on ne pouvait sentir aucune tension dans ses mouvements. Ses cheveux blonds bougeaient doucement dans le vent. Finalement, elle arriva devant Akainu. 

L’amiral en chef se tenait debout devant la cabine supérieur du navire. Il dépassait en taille largement tous ses hommes, et même Nabucco. Celle-ci resta légèrement plus loin pour ne pas avoir besoin de se décrocher le cou en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle observa cet homme qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant toute sa vie, en réalisant que finalement, il n’était qu’un marine comme un autre. Son air sévère et ses cicatrices pouvaient impressionner, mais il n’était pas plus intimidant que d’autres pirates. Nabucco réalisait que sa fuite en avant n’avait fait que intensifier sa peur de lui, maintenant qu’elle se confrontait à la réalité, celle-ci était bien moins accablante que ce qu’elle avait cru. La blonde attrapa négligemment son masque à gaz et le dégagea de son visage, avant de porter ses pupilles roses sur Akainu sans trahir la moindre émotion. 

« Yo connard. »

L’intégralité des marines des alentours écarquillèrent les yeux en regardant Nabucco comme s’il lui manquait une case. Puis, ils cherchèrent frénétiquement un endroit pour se cacher et éviter le déchaînement de colère et de lave qui allait arriver après un tel affront. Néanmoins, après une longue seconde qui sembla durer une éternité, l’expression d’Akainu ne bougea pas d’un millimètre. 

« Nabucco, salua-t-il d’une voix dure et dénuée de chaleur, ma fille. »

⚔️⚔️⚔️⚔️

Elle était une capitaine pirate de renom. Peu de personnes ignoraient son nom, surtout maintenant qu’elle écumait le nouveau monde sans relâche et avec une témérité à faire pâlir n’importe quel homme. Son équipage était constitué d’une centaine de flibustiers aussi courageux et fidèles qu’il était possible. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour n’importe lequel d’entre eux, et elle savait que l’inverse était tout aussi vrai. Malgré sa qualité de femme, personne sur l’océan ne pouvait estimer pouvoir la battre et remporter un affrontement. L’équipage d’Anne Bonny était connu pour sa férocité, jamais ils ne se rendaient, et personne à ce jour n’avait été capable de leur faire plier l’échine. Le pire était qu’en aucun cas Anne Bonny cherchait à devenir la pirate la plus connue, non elle souhaitait juste faire absolument ce qu’elle voulait sur toutes les mers. C’est ainsi qu’elle prit rapidement le surnom de la Reine des Mers. Et en tant que souveraine, s’il y avait bien quelque chose qu’elle haïssait, c’était qu’on la prive de liberté. Pour elle, la quintessence de l’affront dans cette vie, c’était la Marine. À ces yeux, cette organisation était là uniquement pour gâcher la vie des honnêtes pirates, et contrôler celles des autres. Autant dire qu’elle passait son temps à bafouer leur autorité, à détruire leur base, et à couler le moindre de leur navire qu’elle apercevait. Ainsi, elle était rapidement devenue l’ennemi numéro 1, même devant Gol D. Roger puisque celui-ci avait au moins la bienséance de ne pas persécuter la Marine. 

L’équipage de la Reine des Mers était donc craint par les soit-disant garants de l’ordre, tandis qu’eux-même passaient les meilleurs jours de leur vie. L’ère de la piraterie était encore en plein essor, et tous cherchaient leurs marques dans un monde nouveau et encore inexploré. Il n’y avait aucune règle, aucun repère, et chaque lendemain était un jour empli de promesses. L’idée d’être sous les ordres d’une femme en avait rebuté plus d’un, mais ceux qui avaient choisi de rester ne le regrettaient pas une seule seconde. Servir sous Anne Bonny s’était être sûr d’être toujours respecté peu importe son origine ou son sexe, s’était vivre une vie remplie de combats, de camaraderie et de liberté. Ainsi, la Reine des Mers écuma le nouveau monde sans que jamais la Marine ne puisse s’opposer à elle. En plus de sa sauvagerie, il y avait autre chose qui la rendait terriblement dangereuse. En réalité, le titre de la Reine des mers était partagé par une autre pirate à la renommée égale à celle de Anne Bonny. Celle-ci s'appelait Mary Read. Pour avoir une petite idée de la situation, il suffisait d’imaginer si un Dieu avait soudainement décidé de créer un monstre au potentiel destructeur, puis il avait pensé qu’il devait s’ennuyer et avait crée un deuxième quasiment identique pour qu’ils puissent être amis. Mary et Anne s’étaient rencontrées dans leur adolescence sur le bateau d’un pirate dont la postérité a oublié le nom. Le courant avait immédiatement passé entre les deux jeunes femmes, certains diront même qu’il y eut plus qu’une simple amitié, néanmoins peu de temps après elles commencèrent à mettre Grand Line à feu et à sang sous la même bannière. La Marine connut alors ses heures les plus sombres. Plus aucun poste n’était à l’abri de la fureur de ces deux femmes. Elles devinrent rapidement connues sous le nom des Impératrices des Océans. Leur équipage comptait près de trois cents pirates de tous les horizons, et leur navire était aussi impressionnant que n’importe lequel de la Marine. 

Néanmoins, ceux-ci finirent par également sortir le grand jeu pour essayer de retrouver le peu de crédibilité qu’il leur restait après des années d’humiliation. Plusieurs amiraux leur tombèrent dessus, et même si elles repoussèrent plusieurs de leur assaut, elles finirent par réaliser qu’elles ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Même si leur force de frappe était incommensurable, elle était surtout trop facile à repérer, et pas assez mobile. Pire encore, si elles perdaient une bataille, elles iraient toutes les deux à Impel Down, dans le meilleur des cas car la Marine leur réservait très certainement la peine capitale. Qui irait les sauver si une telle chose arrivait? Finalement, après toutes ses années ensemble, les deux amies décidèrent de se séparer, et ainsi elles abandonnèrent leur titre d’impératrice pour celui de reine, car elles ne pouvaient être à leur sommet qu’ensemble. Anne partit de son côté avec la moitié de l’équipage, elle se trouva un navire de moindre taille, et elle continua son exploration tandis que Mary faisait de même du sien. Ainsi, les efforts de la Marine se retrouvèrent également divisés, leurs ennemies étaient maintenant tout simplement imprévisibles et presques invisibles sur Grand Line. 

Anne continua à accepter des pirates dans son équipage, ne leur demandant qu’une fidélité sans failles. Parfois elle revoyait Marry, mais ce n’était qu’à des occasions ultra secrètes pour ne pas permettre à la Marine de les attraper. À peine une année plus tard, la capitaine Anne Bonny recruta un homme taciturne à l’expression sévère mais dont le caractère déterminé et inébranlable finit par conquérir le cœur de la Reine des Mers. La Marine crut pouvoir profiter de la situation et les attaques se firent davantage sur elle que sur Marry pendant quelques mois, mais les soldats découvrirent avec horreur que la pirate n’hésitait pas à se battre une seule seconde avec un bébé dans le ventre et qu’elle était même encore plus violente et agressive ! On aurait littéralement dit une lionne avec son sabre criant des ordres sur le pont d’un bateau de la Marine tandis que des explosions retentissaient en fond. Aucun de ses hommes ne remirent jamais en question son autorité, en tout cas personne d’encore vivant pour le raconter. Six ans plus tard, la célèbre Anne Bonny parcourait toujours le nouveau monde avec son compagnon Zuki avec qui elle avait une fille de cinq ans Nabucco et une deuxième à peine née Libeccio. Leurs aventures étaient encore loin d’être terminées, et de nombreux horizons restaient à découvrir, tandis que la Marine n’avait malheureusement pas encore été éradiquée.

« Encore ! S’exclama une petite fille aux cheveux blonds en lançant un regard rose plein d’admiration à une femme d’une trentaine d’années qui avaient les même cheveux. 

_ Une fois est suffisante, ma petite pirate, rétorqua celle-ci en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue. 

_ Mais mamaaan, tenta-t-elle tout de même.

_ Non c’est non, répondit Anne Bonny sans fléchir sous le regard mouillé de sa fille. Il est temps de dire bonne nuit à tout le monde. 

_ Pas cool, râla celle-ci en se relevant avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. »

Nabucco serra fermement sa petite sœur encore bébé dans ses bras d’enfant, le poupon bafouillait joyeusement avec ses trois cheveux sur le crâne et ses yeux améthystes grands ouverts. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps, et les pirates s’étaient réunis comme à leur habitude sur le pont pour manger et boire avant de s’endormir sur place. Ils se mirent tous à rire en voyant la comédie de la fille de leur capitaine vénérée.

« Elle a ton caractère capitaine ! Plaisanta l’un d’eux. 

_ Attention dans quelques années elle nous mènera tous par le bout du nez ! »

Nabucco qui avait commencé à leur dire poliment bonne nuit se retourna brusquement pour leur tirer la langue avant de s’enfuir en courant pour rejoindre la cabine qu’elle partageait avec ses parents. Leur bateau était suffisamment grand pour tous les accueillir sans problème, mais seule la capitaine avait sa propre cabine, celle-ci se résumait en une large pièce divisée par un espace bureau et des futons séparés par des paravents. La petite fille aperçut son père justement assis à la table, en train de trier et de remplir des papiers qui semblaient bien ennuyants aux yeux roses de Nabucco.

« On va dormir papa, fit-elle en tirant gauchement sur son pantalon tout en tenant maladroitement sa petite soeur.

_ J’arrive. »

Le pirate reposa ses papiers avant de se lever, il accompagna Nabucco tandis que celle-ci s’allongeait dans son lit avec sa petite soeur. Une fois installée, la plus âgée de ses filles la regarda avec un air qu’il connaissait bien, sans réfléchir il lui caressa affectueusement la tête. Immédiatement, la petite fille ferma les yeux et se laissa chouchouter avec un air de bienheureuse sur le visage. Distraitement Zuki posa son autre main sur sa deuxième fille, caressant précautionneusement son front. Rapidement, les deux enfants s’endormirent, mais il resta ainsi sans bouger tellement il était absorbé dans ce tableau de ces deux enfants assoupis. 

⚔️⚔️⚔️⚔️

Nabucco était très fière de sa maman, aussi de son papa mais sa maman était carrément plus cool. Elle était la capitaine de plein de pirates supers gentils qui lui donnaient toujours des sucreries en secret. Parfois ils attaquaient des vilains qui essayaient de les emprisonner ! Mais comme sa maman était la plus forte c'était toujours eux qui gagnaient ! Elle aimait aussi beaucoup sa petite soeur même si elle était encore trop petite pour jouer avec elle. Il lui tardait qu'elle parle pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur sa maman et son papa ! Nabucco avait aussi une héroïne ! Elle s'appelait Mary et c'était la meilleure amie de sa maman. Comme elle, s'était une capitaine de pleins de pirates mais elle était tellement belle et courageuse que Nabucco voulait devenir comme elle quand elle serait grande. Malheureusement, elle ne la voyait pas souvent, car maman lui avait expliqué que les méchants voulaient lui faire du mal. 

Sauf que aujourd'hui ils allaient tous voir Mary ! Libbecio était née depuis quelques mois et maman disait qu'il était temps qu'elle la voit. Nabucco avait donc passé la journée à faire un dessin pour son héroïne avec ses crayons de couleurs. Elle avait dessiné sa maman, son papa, sa soeur, Mary et elle sur le bateau. Son rêve c'était qu'ils soient tout le temps ensemble !

Ainsi, la petite fille ne s'était jamais attendue à l'horreur qui allait se produire ensuite. Anne avait convenu avec Mary de se rejoindre sur une de leur île secrète dont elles seules avaient les coordonnées. Elles communiquaient uniquement par des hommes ou des femmes de confiance, et ne se voyaient que très rarement. La dernière fois avait été pour les trois ans de Nabucco. Le bateau de Anne s'amarra dans la crique, celle-ci était judicieusement dissimulée par des montagnes. Celui de Mary y était déjà, et les pirates eurent de plus en plus de mal à retenir leur excitation à l'idée de revoir leurs amis. Dès que leur capitaine les lâcha ils partirent en courant pour rejoindre la terre. Anne suivit avec ses deux filles et Zuki. Mais, dès qu'elle arriva sur le sable, la capitaine fut étonnée de ne voir aucun de ses hommes. Elle regarda la forêt qui se tenait derrière les quelques maisons et eut la désagréable impression qu'ils avaient été avalés. Inquiète, elle remit Libbecio à Zuki et lâcha Nabucco.

« Reste ici, ordonna-t-elle, je vais voir.»

Zuki se contenta de hocher la tête. La petite fille blonde sentit son coeur de serrer en voyant sa mère s'éloigner. Mais elle attendait sagement. Une minute. Dès que sa mère fut hors de son champs de vision, l'inquiétude fut trop grande et elle partit en courant sans attendre son père. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois dans le sable, mais elle réussit à arriver dans la forêt. La scène qu'elle aperçut alors fut gravée pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier les corps suspendus aux arbres, le sang qui maculait les troncs et imbibé la terre, l'odeur âcre et étouffante qui flottait, et les cris et gémissements des mourants.

« Nabucco ! FUIT ! Hurla désespérément sa mère. »

Le cri la tétanisa, et son regard bougea malgré elle pour voir sa mère maintenue au sol par deux vilains effrayants. Elle avait le visage couvert de boue et de sang, et elle semblait souffrir. Pourtant, le corps de Nabucco refusait de lui obéir, elle avait tellement peur qu’elle ne pouvait même pas aider sa maman… Au même moment, elle entendit des bruits de pas et elle vit son papa arriver avec sa petite soeur dans ses bras. Le regard de sa maman sembla espérer.

« Zuki ! Prends les filles et enfuyez-vous !! Supplia-t-elle. Ne les laisse pas leur faire du mal !

_ Ne t’inquiète pas Anne, déclara froidement Zuki. Les filles seront en sécurité avec moi.

_ Zuki? »

Le visage de la capitaine pirate blêmit considérablement quand elle vit un marine s’approcher de son compagnon et s’adresser à lui comme s’il était son supérieur.

« Lieutenant Sakazuki, les bateaux ont été immobilisés, annonça-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous, la pirate Mary Read a déjà été emmenée en détention.

_ Très bien. Conduisez celle-ci avec elle. Doublez la garde, ordonna Zuki sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion sur son visage. 

_ Bien Lieutenant ! »

Le marine partit répéter les ordres aux deux gardes et ils soulevèrent Anne malgré ses protestations, la pirate semblait sévèrement blessée car elle ne put pas s’échapper de leur emprise. Nabucco sentit une peur panique l’étreindre tandis qu’elle était incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle s’aggripa désespérément au pantalon de son papa.

« Papa ! Aide maman ! Pourquoi tu les laisses emmener maman ?!! »

Pour la première fois, son père lui jeta un regard froid et dur comme la pierre qui la transperça et la fit tomber sur les fesses.

« Anne n’est qu’une pirate, tous les pirates méritent de mourir, déclara-t-il avec un ton terrifiant. Maintenant toi et ta soeur allez devenir des marines. »

⚔️⚔️⚔️⚔️

Certains auraient pu croire que le pire jour de la vie de Nabucco avait été celui où son monde idyllique avait volé en éclats dans la boue et le sang. Mais ce n’était que le troisième dans son classement personnel, en deuxième position venait un jour de pluie. Il eut lieu seulement quelques semaines après l’arrestation de sa mère par la Marine, et par son père. L'exécution des deux Impératrices des océans était quelque chose qui devait être diffusé comme il faut dans le monde entier pour dissuader d’autres pirates de suivre leur exemple. Celui-ci fut organisé dans une des bases dont le nom fut effacé de la mémoire de Nabucco. Il s’était mis à pleuvoir dès le lever du jour, mais ce n’était pas une raison suffisante pour repousser l'événement. Sakazuki était venu chercher ses deux filles qui partageaient maintenant une chambre dans la même base, grâce à l’influence de celui-ci. Toujours en état de choc, la petite fille blonde avait pris sa soeur dans ses bras avant de suivre cet individu qu’elle n’arrivait même plus à reconnaître. Il s’habillait maintenant comme un marine et portait une casquette bleu et blanche sur la tête. Son attitude auparavant sévère et déterminée était maintenant devenue sinistre et impitoyable. 

Il les fit avancer dans les immenses couloirs au carrelage blanc et froid, tandis que tous les marines se retournaient sur leur passage. Nabucco tentait de les ignorer tant bien que mal en se raccrochant aux mots que Sakazuki venait de dire « Vous allez dire au revoir à votre mère. ». Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire par là? La petite fille sentait bien qu’il y avait quelque chose de dramatique dans ces mots, mais son cerveau n’était pas capable de déduire la raison exacte. Finalement, ils sortirent sous la pluie, les vêtements de Nabucco lui collèrent instantanément au corps, tandis que Libeccio se mit à pleurer. Sakazuki posa une main sur la tête du poupon, et il se calma. La petite fille blonde regarda sa soeur en retenant une soudaine envie de la jeter loin d’elle. Mais, au même moment, elles arrivèrent devant une esplanade où se tenaient deux femmes enchainées et deux hommes armés de lances. Une centaine d’autres étaient postés tout autour de la place. 

« Dis au revoir à ta mère Nabucco, déclara froidement Sakazuki. »

Nabucco ne reconnaissait pas sa mère non plus. Cette femme trempée, au visage tuméfié et amaigri n’était pas sa mère. Et la personne méconnaissable à côté ne pouvait pas être Mary. Ces deux femmes légendaires ne pouvaient pas être devenues ainsi. Nabucco recula sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, mais Anne se contenta de sourire à sa fille.

« Tout ira bien ma petite pirate, lui assura Anne.

_ Ce n’est pas une pirate, la corrigea Sakazuki. Elle sera une marine. Ainsi que sa soeur.

_ Elles ne peuvent pas nier l’appel de la mer, répliqua la reine des mers. 

_ Berce toi d’illusions, mais meurt en sachant qu’elles ne seront jamais des pirates. Et que tu as été trahi par moi.

_ Mon seul regret est de ne pas les voir grandir, répliqua Anne, j’ai vécu ma vie comme je l’entendais. Ta trahison ne change pas les jours que nous avons passé ensemble.»

Sakazuki gifla violemment la pirate sous le coup de la colère. Nabucco poussa un petit gémissement terrifiée et Mary hurla de colère.

« Ne la touche pas connard ! Hurla-t-elle en voyant son amie souffrir. 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire Read? Se moqua-t-il goguenard.

_ Tu as signé ton propre arrêt de mort, jura Mary. Jamais tu ne pourras contrôler Nabucco et Libeccio. Ces filles seront ta perte ! »

Sakuzuki se contenta de ricaner avec mépris avant de faire un signe en direction des bourreaux. Ceux-ci s’avancèrent dans un même mouvement, se plaçant derrière les deux femmes. Les yeux de celles-ci brillèrent, mais ce n’était pas de la peur qui s’y lisait.

« Restez libres mes filles, souhaita Anne.

_ Anne, je suis désolée, soupira Mary en baissant sa tête près de son amie comme pour essayer de toucher son front.

_ Tu n’as pas à être désolée, la rassura Anne en faisant de même. 

_ Si j’avais pu te rendre heureuse, jamais tu n’aurais rencontré cette pourriture, si j’avais été un homme je t’aurais donné tes filles.

_ Tu m’as donné bien plus que ça Mary. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent, et dans leurs regards on pouvait lire l’amour qu’elles se vouaient. Les lances brillèrent brièvement avant de plonger en direction de la poitrine des deux capitaines pirates. 

« Maman, gémit Nabucco en posant sans réfléchir une main sur les yeux de Libeccio.

_ Vous devez regarder, répliqua Sakazuki en serrant son poignet. 

_ Bye Nabu, fit Anne en regardant sa fille au moment où la lame transperçait son coeur. »

La pluie lava le sang sur le sol, et les larmes sur les joues. Les dernières paroles de sa mère, devaient hanter Nabucco pour le reste de sa vie.

⚔️⚔️⚔️⚔️

Maintenant, vous devez vous demander quel est le pire jour de la vie de Nabucco? Si ce n’est ni l’arrestation de sa mère, ni sa mise à mort, alors qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien être pire? Pour commencer, ce n’était pas vraiment un jour à proprement parler. Il s’agissait plutôt d’une nuit épaisse et froide. Nabucco vivait dans la base de la Marine depuis trois mois. Chaque jour elle devait prendre des cours où on lui expliquait l’importance du gouvernement mondiale, qu’il fallait y être totalement fidèle. Elle apprenait aussi à se battre contre des pirates. Elle avait d’abord essayé de résister, mais Sakazuki était alors venu et l’avait frappée jusqu'à ce que ses joues double de volume. Ensuite, il lui avait rappelé que si elle et sa soeur était encore vivante c’était uniquement grâce à lui. Si elle ne voulait pas qu’il tue aussi sa soeur elle devait être obéissante. Elle n’avait alors que six ans. Toute cette situation la dépassait, elle ne pouvait que se mordre les lèvres toute la journée et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps toute la nuit. Elle en venait presque à haïr sa soeur qui n’était qu’un nourrisson et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait autour d’elle. Pourtant, Nabucco ne pouvait pas abandonner sa seule famille. Enfin c’était ce qu’elle pensait.

Ce soir-là, alors qu’elle se promenait dans un petit jardin où elle avait été autorisé à jouer avec sa soeur, la liberté lui fut à nouveau offerte. Le marine qui était chargé de les surveiller s’agenouilla à côté d’elle et lui murmura les mots qui allaient changer sa situation désespérée : « Pose ta soeur et suis moi, je vais te sortir de là. » Nabucco l’avait alors regardé sans comprendre. Puis, il lui avait semblé reconnaître ce visage : c’était un des hommes de sa maman ! Ils n’étaient pas tous morts ! Enfin, elle comprit ce qu’il voulait, elle devait abandonner sa soeur pour pouvoir s’enfuir ! Ses mains se serrèrent autour de Libeccio dans un refus catégorique.

« Elle est trop jeune pour nous suivre, répliqua le pirate déguisé. Elle ne connaît rien de la vie de pirate, elle ne pourra pas survivre. Sa seule chance est de rester ici. »

Nabucco tenta de réfléchir à ce qu’on lui proposait. Elle repensa à sa soeur, et à comment elle acceptait toujours la présence de Sakazuki après ce qu’il avait fait à leur maman. Sa soeur était trop petite pour réaliser ce qui l’entourait. Même si elles n’étaient plus ensemble, elle pourrait être heureuse. Finalement, la petite fille posa le poupin sur un banc. Elle se promit intérieurement de revenir la chercher dès qu’elle serait assez forte. 

La fuite fut effacée par les remords tandis que le passage le plus clair qui resta dans ses souvenirs fut le moment où elle déposa sa soeur à son destin. Elle l’avait condamnée sans sourciller à une vie à la botte de la Marine sans jamais connaître ce qu’était la liberté. Ce ne fut qu’en grandissant qu’elle comprit exactement l’intégralité des conséquences de son acte. Si jamais par chance elle retrouvait sa soeur, celle-ci essayerait de la tuer. Jamais elle ne donnerait de crédit à la parole d’une pirate. Elle avait treize ans le jour où elle avait réalisé cela. Elle se rappelait avoir pleuré pour la première fois depuis son départ de la Marine. Car elle avait compris que même si sa soeur était vivante, c’était comme si elle était déjà morte. Il était maintenant impossible pour elles d’être ensemble. Alors Nabucco fit son possible pour rester loin de la Marine, et de celle qui avait un jour été sa soeur. Elle passa des années à fuir, à sa cacher, changeant d’apparences et de noms. Parfois se faisant passer pour un garçon. Le pirate qui l’avait aidé finit par suivre son propre chemin, et Nabucco réussit enfin à faire perdre sa trace à Sakazuki en arrivant dans le nouveau monde. Pendant quelques temps elle navigua sur ces eaux en découvrant ce qu’était d’être enfin libre sans avoir de poursuivant. Puis, elle avait rencontré Artémis. Ensuite Jewelry les avait rejointes. Et maintenant, elle réalisait qu’elle ne serait jamais vraiment libre tant qu’elle n’aurait pas affronté son passé. 

🍪🍪🍪🍪

« Tu as cessé d’être mon père le jour où tu as trahi ma mère connard, rétorqua froidement Nabucco. 

_ Ton avis importe peu, répliqua froidement Sakazuki. Il est temps que tu rejoignes la Marine. Comme tu aurais dû il y a vingt ans.

_ Ou quoi? Répliqua Nabucco avec un sourire narquois. Tu ne pourras pas me forcer à rejoindre la Marine.

_ Ne tiens-tu pas à ton amie? Rétorqua l’amiral en chef avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux et un mépris écrasant.»

Il désigna Artémis qui avait été enchaînée et gisait encore inconsciente derrière Akainu. Pour lui, la jeune femme n’était rien d’autre qu’une vermine qu’il pouvait écraser à sa moindre envie. 

« Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal. »

À cet instant-là, les marines comprirent pourquoi cette pirate était aussi terrifiante. Elle exsudait la même aura impitoyable, menaçante et écrasante que Akainu. À ce moment-là, leur lien de parenté était bien plus évident car physiquement ils n’avaient rien à voir l’un avec l’autre. Là où Nabucco était blonde avec des yeux roses, l’autre avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. La jeune femme avait des traits doux et ronds tandis que l’homme avait un visage carré et des traits taillés à la serpe. 

« Tu n’es encore qu’une gamine, mais je n’hésiterai pas à utiliser la force pour te contraindre. »

Il fit un geste de la main, les marines se ressaisirent alors et dans un bel ensemble ils se jettèrent sur la pirate. Nabucco renifla dédaigneusement sans réaliser qu’elle venait de faire la même chose que son géniteur. Sans réfléchir, elle sauta naturellement en arrière. Elle avait utilisé toute la force de ses jambes et le plancher du bateau craqua sous l’impulsion. Les soldats qui se trouvaient à l’arrière virent atterrir l’ennemi dans leur dos, puis ils aperçurent son aura maléfique. Avant qu’ils ne puissent bouger, elle en attrapa un par le col de sa chemise, et avec le haki de l’armement pour renforcer ses bras, elle le jeta sur les autres. Quelques un tombèrent à la mer tandis que d’autres se fracassaient le crâne contre le rebord. Les marines restant ne perdirent pas leur temps et ils ouvrirent le feu. De telles armes ne représentaient aucun danger pour Nabucco, elle en évita la plupart, et le haki bloqua le reste. Ensuite, elle se fraya sauvagement un chemin à travers ses ennemis. À chaque fois qu’ils pensaient la submerger, elle sautait, semblant presque voler au-dessus d’eux, pour venir ensuite les cueillir avec facilité. En à peine deux minutes, presque la totalité des soldats avaient été assommés ou jetés à l’eau. Les autres n’osaient même plus s’approcher d’elle.

À ce moment-là, Nabucco réalisa quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Akainu en tenant négligemment un marine par sa chemise. 

« Au fait, tu m’as montré Artémis. Mais où est Jewelry? Si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit je te massacre, promis-elle avant de se corriger. Enfin, plus que ce que je vais déjà faire. 

_ Être une pirate t’as déjà suffisamment diminué pour que tu ne puisses plus reconnaître ta propre soeur? Se moqua-t-il avec dédain. Mais après tout c’est normal que tu ne la reconnaisses pas puisque tu l’as abandonnée quand elle n'était encore qu’un bébé.

_ Libeccio? Réalisa Nabucco. »

Sur le coup, elle se stoppa net au milieu du pont. Du coin de l’oeil elle aperçut les soldats s’avancer craintivement, sans oser l’attaquer. Akainu était debout devant elle, il n’avait pas bougé depuis le début de l’affrontement, et il semblait clairement ne pas être préoccupé par la situation. Il se savait supérieur, et cela se lisait sur les traits durs de son visage. À ses pieds, Artémis était toujours inconsciente, ses cheveux bleus cachaient son visage, tandis que ses bras et ses jambes étaient fermement emprisonnés dans des chaînes aux maillons épais. Nabucco enregistra ces détails sans vraiment réfléchir, ce que venait de lui apprendre Akainu avait balayé toutes ses certitudes. Depuis plusieurs mois, c’était en réalité avec sa soeur qu’elle voyageait? Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de quelque chose d’aussi gros? Et surtout… Est-ce qu’elle les avait vendues à Sakazuki? Cette hypothèse fit plonger son coeur dans sa poitrine tandis qu’une douleur lancinante prenait sa place. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas y croire. Tout ce qu’elles avaient partagé… Leurs découvertes, leurs batailles… Elles avaient été une vraie famille ! 

Au même moment, Jewelry sortit de la cabine. Ses mains étaient emprisonnées dans des menottes de granit marins, mais elle semblait tout de même libre de se déplacer. Le regard violet de celle-ci rencontra celui rose de Nabucco. Pendant de longues secondes elles se regardèrent sans rien dire.

« Tu aurais dû rester à la Marine, déclara Akainu avec une assurance détestable. Les pirates méritent tous d’être tués comme les chiens qu’ils sont. Maintenant ta soeur nous a déjà rejoint, ne l’abandonne pas une deuxième fois. »

Ces paroles étaient aussi cruelles que empoisonnées. Nabucco les sentit se frayer un chemin tortueux dans son esprit, l’obscurcissant jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne ressente plus que de la honte et du mépris envers elle-même pour avoir abandonnée sa soeur encore bébé dans un milieu dépourvu de liberté. 

« Deviens une Marine, et je laisserai la vie sauve à cette… chose, continua Akainu en désignant avec mépris la demi-sirène inconsciente. »

Chaque nouveau mot venait assurer le contrôle de l’amiral sur l’esprit de la capitaine pirate. Toute combativité avait disparu de la jeune femme, elle restait les bras ballants sans bouger, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et son visage était blême. Akainu se délectait de voir le désespoir se peindre sur le visage de sa fille, après tout il ne la voyait que comme une pirate dont l’existence n’était qu’une nuisance. S’il se donnait autant de mal à lui faire rejoindre la Marine, c’était uniquement pour redorer sa réputation et celle de son organisation. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser son propre sang devenir ce qu’il haïssait le plus. Et, il tenait à prouver à Anne et Mary à quel point elles s'étaient lourdement trompées. 

Akainu fit un pas en avant, il était certain de sa victoire. Il pouvait déjà voir Nabucco devenir une Marine docile. Tant qu’il aurait un point de pression sur elle, elle serait obligée de lui obéir. Les pirates étaient vraiment des créatures faibles et risibles. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à poser une main sur l’épaule de Nabucco, celle-ci baissa soudainement son visage dissimulant son expression avec ses longues mèches blondes. Puis, d’un coup elle bascula sa tête en arrière pour rire à gorge déployée. Pris par surprise, Akainu retient son geste, et recula d’un pas tandis que son visage s’assombrissait. Elle n’était pas censée rire.

« C’est comme ça que tu t’y prends pour manipuler les gens? Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard. T’es vraiment un connard fini. 

_ Fais attention, la prévient Akainu qui n’aimait pas la voir lui échapper. Je peux encore tuer ton amie sous tes yeux.

_ Sérieusement? Le provaqua-t-elle. La formulation exacte est plutôt, tu peux encore _essayer,_ connard ! 

_ Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir courbé l’échine quand tu le pouvais encore. »

En une fraction de seconde, Akainu avait fait volte-face pour se saisir de sa prisonnière. Il transforma sa main en lave pour la transpercer directement et s’assurer de sa mort aussi douloureuse que spectaculaire. Pourtant, il se produisit alors l’impensable : sa main fut arrêtée par celle de Nabucco ! 

« Tu aurais mieux fait de me tuer en même temps que ma mère ! Hurla celle-ci de toutes ses forces. »

De la pomme de ses deux mains, elle retenait le poing en lave d’Akainu. Personne sur Grand Line n’était capable d’une telle prouesse, et il n’avait rencontré que peu de personnes dans le Nouveau Monde qui pouvait le bloquer ainsi. Le haki de l’armement recouvrit les mains et les avants-bras de la pirate blonde, tandis qu’un sourire et un regard fou ornaient son visage. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Akainu crut revoir Anne. Les deux femmes se ressemblaient énormément, mais la ressemblance ne l’avait jamais autant frappé. Être capable de produire un tel haki de l’armement était tout simplement prodigieux. Car, se protéger de flammes était chose facile, mais endurer la chaleur extrême de la lave en fusion en continue en était une autre ! 

« Ne crois pas que ça suffira pour me battre, rétorqua tout de même Akainu sans paraître en difficulté. »

Il leva sa deuxième main en sachant pertinemment que Nabucco ne pourrait pas bloquer les deux en même temps, ou en tout cas pas longtemps. Mais, alors que son poing se trouvait au-dessus de son épaule, il s’y retrouva bloqué par une force inattendue. Il tourna son visage avec étonnement pour découvrir Jewelry qui avait utilisé ses menottes en granit marin pour se suspendre à son bras. Le contact du mystérieux alliage lui avait instantanément fait perdre sa transformation partielle en lave. 

« À quel moment j’étais censée croire que Jewelry n’était pas avec nous? Clama fièrement Nabucco. Sérieux ? Elle était menottée ! Et la haine qu’elle te voue ne peut pas être jouée ! Si tu n’es pas capable de le voir c’est bien que tu es encore plus con que ce que je pensais ! »

Nabucco contracta ses bras et puisa dans toutes ses forces pour forcer le poing de son ennemi dans l’autre sens, avec Jewelry qui tirait de l’autre côté, elles espéraient bien le renverser comme une foutue tortue ! Malheureusement, Akainu était loin d’être un adversaire aussi facile à vaincre. La colère se lisait sur le moindre trait de son visage, et d’un simple mouvement du bras, il fit voler Jewelry directement sur Nabucco, les deux jeunes femmes se percutèrent sans avoir le temps de réagir. Avec un hurlement pas très glamour, elles roulèrent dans un coin du pont. 

« Ne me sous-estimez pas gamines ! Tonna Akainu tandis que sa peau prenait une couleur rougeoyante terrifiante.

_ Je crois qu’on l’a mis en colère Jew’, fit Nabucco d’un ton moqueur.

_ T’es sûre Nabu? Répondit le pirate aux cheveux roses sur le ton de la conversation. Je suis sûre qu’on peut faire encore mieux ! »

Dire que Sakazuki vit rouge fut un doux euphémisme, la plupart de son équipage était déjà parti se mettre à l’abri dans des conteneurs en granit marin prévus à cet effet, et quand ils virent la situation les derniers retardataires se dépêchèrent d’aller les rejoindre. La chaleur sur le bateau augmenta drastiquement jusqu’à devenir suffocante, mais les deux pirates ne semblaient pas du tout inquiètes. Akainu avança dans leur direction, mais au moment où il allait enjamber la demi-sirène inconsciente, celle-ci sauta sur ses pieds avec souplesse avec un petit « HOP » enthousiaste. Une fois debout, elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder l’amiral avec un regard mauvais.

« C’est qui que tu appelles une _chose_ connard? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant sciemment l’insulte de Nabucco. »

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle sembla ignorer ses chaînes pour effectuer un mouvement de son poignet droit, la seconde d’après, une énorme vague s’écrasa sur le pont, pile sur Akainu qui se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis aussi mouillée moi? Râla Nabucco en voyant que Jewelry était totalement sèche.

_ Déso pas déso, fit Artémis en tirant la langue. »

La demi-sirène fit soudainement recouvrir son bras métallique de haki de l’armement, puis elle brisa les chaînes sans difficulté.

« Sérieux c’est quoi ces trucs cheap? Ils ont pas de tunes dans la Marine? Se moqua-t-elle en se massant les épaules. 

_ En même temps personne les aime, répliqua Nabucco en la rejoignant d’un air nonchalant malgré ses vêtements trempés. »

Les deux pirates se mirent à ricaner comme des hyènes avant de remarquer Jewelry qui était encore assise contre la rambarde. Artémis pencha la tête sur le côté avant de pousser sa capitaine vers elle. 

« Hey Jew’ tu t’es cognée la tête trop fort? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Je vais bien, répondit simplement la pirate aux cheveux roses en détournant le regard.

_ Hé me joue pas la timide maintenant, ironisa Nabucco en l’attrapant par ses menottes pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Tu fais déjà partie de mon équipage, et de ma famille. Qu’est-ce que tu veux de plus? »

L’expression de Nabucco s’était tellement adoucie que Jewelry eut du mal à reconnaître sa capitaine toujours sûre d’elle ou en train de raconter des blagues. La tendresse qui se dégageait maintenant d’elle était incroyablement chaleureuse et rassurante. La pirate aux cheveux roses sentit les barrières qu’elle s’était construite fondre dans son cœur, et avec un petit sourire elle posa son front contre celui de sa soeur. 

« Nabucco…

_ Libeccio… 

_ Désolée de vous casser l’ambiance, déclara Artémis, mais je crois que ce coup-ci on l’a vraiment foutu en rogne ! »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elles réalisèrent que l'eau du pont était en train de s'évaporer créant une brume tout autour d'eux.

« Il est temps que vous compreniez votre place, décréta Akainu d'une voix terrifiante. »

C'était à peine s'il avait encore l'air humain, son fruit du démon avait mis son corps en fusion et il semblait littéralement couler. C'était aussi effrayant que dégoûtant. Artémis ne put retenir une grimace avant d'utiliser une lame cachée dans son bras métallique, préalablement renforcée par du haki, pour libérer Jewelry. Celle-ci hocha la tête pour le remercier en se massant ses poignets endolories. Pendant ce temps, Nabucco regardait Sakazuki avec une moue douteuse. Clairement, le type était ultra fort. Même avec leur niveau à toutes les trois, il était impossible qu'elles arrivent ne serait-ce qu'à lui faire mettre un genoux à terre. Mais, elle tenait vraiment à régler ses comptes avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle le toisa d'un air sévère.

« Je ne peux pas nier que tu es mon géniteur, déclara-t-elle, mais je te libère de tes obligations. Je serai toujours une pirate, et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Bientôt, nos noms seront connus et tu n'auras plus d'autres choix que de nous traiter comme n'importe quel pirate. Un jour, nous nous affronterons, et je vengerai notre mère et Mary.

_ Nous les vengerons, la corrigea Jewelry en s'avançant d'un air brave. 

_ N'espérez pas que je vous laisse vous enfuir, rétorqua Akainu en avançant inéluctablement. Vous ne serez jamais des pirates ! Je préfère plutôt vous tuer de mes propres mains ! »

Artémis grimaça en sentant la chaleur dessécher à vitesse grand V sa peau et ses écailles. Elle lança un regard pressant à sa capitaine.

« Jew' prends ma main ! Ordonna Nabucco. Arte quand tu veux !

_ J’attendais que ça ! »

Alors que Akainu se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres des trois femmes, Artémis fit décrire un arc de cercle à ses bras avant de les redresser au-dessus de sa tête. Au même moment, le bateau vola en éclat et tout le monde tomba dans l’eau alors qu’un véritable geyser explosait sous eux. Nabucco retient Jewelry d’une main pour ne pas qu’elle se noie et agrippa sa meilleure amie de l’autre pour ne pas être laissée derrière. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois sur une immense vague qui bougeait à une vitesse hallucinante. Nabucco se retourna pour essayer d’appercevoir si elles avaient des poursuivants. Avec stupeur, elle vit que Akainu avait eu le temps de faire évaporer une partie de l’eau pour atterrir avec agilité sur l’épave du navire. _Mais c’est un putain de monstre !_ S’écria-t-elle mentalement. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas les poursuivre dans la mer sans prendre le risque de perdre conscience à cause de son fruit du démon. 

En à peine une minute, les trois jeunes femmes avaient rejoint leur propre bateau. Nabucco se précipita sur le gouvernail tandis que Jewelry détachait rapidement les voiles. Artémis resta dans l’eau sous sa forme de sirène pour projeter leur navire à une vitesse folle grâce à sa nouvelle maîtrise des courants marins. Elle créa une autre vague qu’elle contrôlait totalement, lui donnant la célérité la plus importante dont elle était capable. En quelques secondes, l’île n’était plus qu’un point minuscule derrière elles. Nabucco finit par rejoindre Jewelry, Artémis remonta sur le pont, contrôlant également la vague sans problème depuis la surface même si elle était maintenant moins rapide. Les trois femmes se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin.

« Je crois que ça se fête ! Déclara Nabucco en sortant une bouteille de saké qu’elle avait piquée à Shanks. 

_ Yeah ! Firent les deux autres en tendant leurs coupes. 

_ Pour l’équipage du Cookie Libre ! S’exclama Artémis.

_ Pour notre famille ! Reprit Nabucco.

_ Pour la liberté ! Conclu Jewelry. » 

Ainsi, l’équipage du _Liberté_ reprit sa route. Rapidement, de nouveaux avis de recherches furent distribués, donnant une belle somme pour la capture des trois démonesses. Et, jusqu’à aujourd’hui elles savourent encore la liberté d’être des pirates sur le Nouveau Monde, honorant ainsi la mémoire de Anne Bonny et Mary Read.

Pendant ce temps, le Red Force finit par arriver en vue de l’île qu’elles avaient quittée, ils avaient suivi le Liberté de loin pendant quelques temps, prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer par les trois diablesses à bord. Shanks n’osait même pas imaginer le traitement que lui réserverait Nabucco si elle apprenait qu’il la suivait ainsi. Peut-être même qu’elle oserait lui prendre toute sa réserve d’alcool ! Et ça ne serait même pas la première fois… L’empereur eut un frisson désagréable à cette idée, il s’efforça à penser autre chose. Son équipage était de bonne humeur, passer dans le sillage de l’équipage au cookie souriant leur permettait de beaux affrontement avec la Marine ou même avec d’autres équipages de pirates moins bien intentionnés qu’eux. Autant dire que leur cale était bien remplie.

Le roux amena tranquillement sa bouteille de sake à ses lèvres, profitant du soleil et du beau temps général sur la mer. Soudainement, Yassop qui surveillait les environs sur la vigie, se mit à hurler et gesticuler dans leur direction.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? Demanda Ben imperturbable. Tu as retrouvé leur trace?

_ Regardez droit devant !! Leur hurla Yassop. »

Shanks qui avait d’abords cru que son compagnon était inquiet réalisa qu’il était en fait mort de rire. Intrigué, il se releva pour se mettre à la proue. Avec son haki de l’observation, il ne lui fallut pas plus d’une seconde pour apercevoir ce qui semblait être l’épave d’un gros bateau de la Marine. Un sourire narquois commença à naître sur ses lèvres, avant de se transformer en grand rire quand il remarqua la présence d’Akainu sur un morceau de bois au milieu de l’eau. 

« On dirait un putain de héron, se moqua-t-il en se tenant le ventre tellement il riait. »

Du côté des Marines, l’un d’eux finit par apercevoir le navire pirates qui s’était immobilisé à quelques distances d’eux. Il se dépêcha d’alerter l’amiral en chef. Celui-ci tourna son visage vers les potentiels adversaires, avant de se rendre compte qu’ils étaient tout sauf en train de se préparer à livrer un combat. Au contraire, il aperçut Shanks le Roux et son équipage amassé à la proue, en train de se goinfrer de popcorn, en le montrant du doigt et en riant comme des gros demeurés. 

« BOUGEZ VOUS ! Hurla Akainu hors de lui à ses subalternes. »

Shanks prit heureusement une photo, qu’il envoya à Nabucco, celle-ci rigola pendant plusieurs heures avant de trouver la force de l’accrocher à leur carte sur l’île qu’elles avaient découverte et baptisée Sagi après avoir reçu l'inoubliable capture.


	4. Vers le pardon

Artémis bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle tapota ses doigts métalliques sur le comptoire en bois, sans se rendre compte du bruit que cela produisait. Nabucco à côté d’elle leva les yeux au ciel en hurlant de frustration dans sa tête. Jewelry se contenta de vider son verre avant de le poser bruyamment devant elles.

« Bon les filles, je vous adore, mais cette ambiance très peu pour moi, salut ! »

Et sans rien ajouter, leur dernière recrue se fit la malle, Nabucco regarda sa sœur en songeant qu’elle devrait peut-être faire pareil. Mais un soupir tragique à côté d’elle lui rappela qu’elle était amie avec l’épave à côté d’elle… La capitaine du cookie souriant décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, parce que clairement encore une heure comme ça et elle allait commettre un meurtre.

« Artémis ! Clama-t-elle d’une voix tellement forte que la demi-sirène sursauta ainsi que le reste des clients du bar. 

_ C’est moi ! Fit son amie en se retenant de se mettre au garde à vous. 

_ Je commençais à avoir un doute, ironisa Nabucco, ça fait déjà presque une semaine qu’on est arrivé et t’es pas allée plus loin que ce foutu bar ! 

_ C’est pas vrai, grommela Artémis pleine de mauvaise foi maintenant qu’elle avait compris où menait cette conversation. Je suis allée dans ma chambre aussi. »

Nabucco refoula un hurlement de frustration en roulant des yeux. Puis, sans faire dans la dentelle elle choppa Artémis par le col de son débardeur et la traîna hors du bar sous les yeux choqués du reste de la clientèle. Avant d’avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la demi-sirène se retrouva dans la rue, sur ses fesses rendues douloureuses après qu’elle ait atterri dessus.

« Je ne veux pas te voir poser un pied sur le  _ Liberté _ tant que tu n’as pas fait ce que tu as à faire, décréta Nabucco d’une voix autoritaire.

_ Mais Nabbu, tenta Artémis sans se soucier une seule seconde de son apparence. 

_ Nope, en tant que ton capitaine il est de mon devoir de te secouer quand il le faut, bonne chance ! »

Nabucco tourna les talons, puis après un instant de réflexion elle partit dans la direction qu’avait prise sa petite soeur. De son côté, Artémis resta un moment assise, réfléchissant à la situation en ignorant totalement les passants qui faisaient un détour pour l’esquiver. Après tout, cette pirate était assez étrange. Ses cheveux bleus lui arrivaient en-dessous des épaules, mais les côtés avaient été tressés révélant des branchies de chaque part de son cou. Ses yeux étaient dorés tirant sur l’ambre ce qui donnait un air étrangement profond à son regard. Son visage était doux, mais son expression était fière. Elle était également peu habillée, comme si elle essayait de porter le moins de vêtements possible, elle avait un débardeur noir qui s’arrêtait au-dessus de son nombril avec dessus un cookie géant et qui révélait son ventre et ses bras, à ces endroits-là la peau de la jeune femme était étrangement brillante mais sans regarder de très près il était presque impossible d’appercevoir les écailles translucides qui s’y trouvaient. Par contre, son mini-short laissait clairement voir les dérangeantes fines cicatrices qui constellaient l’intégralité de ses jambes. Tout ceux qui les apercevaient, détournaient rapidement le regard avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié. Pourtant, Artémis ne semblait pas sans soucier, au contraire, elle les ignorait superbement. Quand elle finit par se relever, elle avait le menton légèrement surélevé comme si elle essayait de porter son regard au-dessus de la foule. Cela faisait deux ans qu’elle avait quitté son île et qu’elle avait fait la paix avec elle-même, alors cette épreuve elle pouvait la surmonter les doigts dans le nez !

C’est donc pleine d’assurance qu’elle se dirigea dans les rues de la place. Elle semblait très bien connaître les lieux, et pour cause ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se rendait sur cette île en particulier. Les magasins défilaient en périphérie de sa vision sans qu’elle n’y prête grande attention. Elle était restée près d’une semaine cloitrée dans le bar plutôt que de se risquer à sortir. Maintenant que Nabucco l’avait forcée le faire, elle ne prêtait attention à rien. Artémis sentait qu’au fond d’elle, sa confiance était encore fragile. Si par malheur elle croisait le regard d’un passant, ou apercevait un coin de rue trop familier, alors son esprit réaliserait où elle se trouvait, et elle s’effondrerait. Après tout, elle avait combattu tellement longtemps pour s’éloigner de ce lieu, alors pourquoi se torturer ainsi? Il valait peut-être mieux que cette question reste sans réponse, car celle-ci ne risquait pas de lui plaire… Elle tenait encore au peu de sanité mentale qu’elle avait. Artémis laissa son esprit errer bien loin de ses lieux, préférant songer à Katakuri qui devait sûrement être en ce moment sur l’île du Blé. Penser à lui procura à la jeune femme un sentiment apaisant et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle décida que si elle arrivait à accomplir ce pourquoi elle était venue aujourd’hui, alors elle irait voir Kata à l’archipel Totto. Elle était sûre que Nabucco serait ok rien que pour les pâtisseries qui se trouvaient sur les différentes îles, et pour Jewelry… Il devait sûrement y avoir une île pizza dans le tas ! 

Finalement, Artémis arriva en-dessous du corridor qui menait à sa destination. Sans étonnement, il était protégé par des gardes armés de tridents à la mine patibulaire. La demi-sirène pencha la tête sur le côté en se demandant quel était le pourcentage qu’elle réussisse à entrer légalement. Concrètement, c’était une belle journée, l’air était frais et doux, elle allait donc essayer la voie diplomatique. Au moment où elle allait s’adresser aux gardes, un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique attira son attention.  _ Est-ce qu’il se fout de ma gueule? _ Songea nerveusement Artémis en tournant carrément la tête à l’opposé. Il y avait des grandes colonnes qui décoraient la place sous sa destination. Elles étaient disposées de façon décorative, et étaient d’une hauteur impressionnante comme si elles essayaient de toucher le ciel. Mais, le plus étonnant c’était qu’il y avait une personne qui se cachait derrière. Artémis mit sa tête dans ses mains d’un air désespéré tandis que les gardes faisaient de leur mieux pour faire comme s’ils n’avaient rien vu. La pirate écarquilla ses doigts en espérant que la situation avait fini par changer mais il y avait toujours un triton de six mètres de haut qui se cachait derrière une des colonnes.

« Pourquoi je suis venue ici, fit Artémis réellement blasée par ce qu’elle voyait. »

Néanmoins, elle était loin d’être patiente, et elle se décida à aller tirer les choses au clair avec l’imbécile qui pensait naïvement pouvoir se cacher. Malheureusement, au moment où elle allait arriver devant la colonne, un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner vivement. Grâce à son haki de l’observation, elle remarqua immédiatement quelque chose qui venait d’entrer dans la bulle de l’île. Sans aucun doute il devait s’agir d’un bateau pirate, mais au vu de son entrée non-conventionnelle, il allait sûrement sombrer et son équipage avec.  _ Les idiots _ , songea Artémis. Pourquoi s’embêter à entrer illégalement alors qu’il suffisait de prendre l’entrée principale qui avait été conçue exprès pour les navires venant de l’extérieur. La seule raison qui pouvait pousser des pirates à prendre de tels risques, c’était car il devait s’agir de marchands d’esclaves qui espéraient sévir discrètement parmis la population des sirènes. La demi-sirène songea que s’ils pouvaient mourir se serait tout aussi bien. Après un haussement d’épaules désinvolte, elle reporta son attention sur la colonne, pour découvrir qu’il n’y avait plus personne. 

« Fuck ! Fukaboshi ! Hurla-t-elle de frustration en se précipitant pour vérifier qu’il n’ait pas réussi à se cacher sous une pierre. »

Juste à côté, les gardes se forcèrent à regarder le sol avec une technique visiblement transmise de génération en génération sur cette étrange île. Pourtant, Artémis perçut très clairement des rires venant de derrière un buisson. Rageuse, elle se dépêcha d’aller voir pour découvrir Nabucco et Jewelry en train de se rouler par-terre avec des rires de hyènes.

« Vous avez vraiment que ça à faire? Soupira Artémis de plus en plus fatiguée malgré la commissure de ses lèvres qui se redressait malgré elle.

_ T’aurais vu ça d’ici Arte c’était hilarant ! Ricana Jewelry.

_ Et j’ai pris des photos ! Ajouta Nabucco avec un air excessivement fier et calculateur. » 

Artémis ricana en sachant déjà très bien ce qu’elles allaient accrocher sur leur wall of shame(fame) pour l’île des hommes poissons. Les trois amies rirent de bon coeur sous le regard scandalisé des gardes qui en même temps n’osèrent rien dire parce que bon effectivement leur prince avait clairement manqué de panache. Néanmoins, ils pouvaient comprendre ses réticences à l’idée de devoir parler à une telle  _ chose _ . Ils ne savaient même pas comment désigner cette créature qui n’était ni un humain ni un homme poisson. Heureusement, elles finirent par partir de là comme si de rien n’était.

« Vous avez vu le bateau tout à l’heure? Demanda Jewelry pendant qu’elles prennaient la direction du port où se trouvait  _ Le Liberté _ . 

_ Ouai, sûrement des marchandes d’esclaves, supposa Artémis en grinçant des dents. 

_ Hm je ne sais pas, fit Nabucco. 

_ Tu as vu quelque chose? S’étonna la demi-sirène.

_ Pas vraiment.

_ J’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà vu ce bateau, reconnu Jewelry.

_ Allons voir pour être fixé, décréta leur capitaine. Pendant ce temps Artémis pourra peut-être mettre la main sur ce foutu surimi. 

_ Ça fait un gros surimi quand même, ironisa sa soeur.

_ Je pense qu'en sashimi ça serait mieux, rétorqua Artémis. »

Elles commencent à développer sur les différents plats qui conviendraient, tandis que les habitants de l’île qu’elles croisaient les regardaient comme si elles étaient des monstres venus d’une autre planète. Ce qui n’était peut-être pas très éloigné de la vérité. Alors qu’elles arrivaient enfin en vue de leur navire, Jewelry aperçut quelque chose dans le ciel.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? Une anguille… Volante? »

Artémis tourna immédiatement la tête dans la direction indiquée avant que son visage prenne une expression déterminée. La seconde d'après elle se mettait à courir comme une dératée à la suite de l'étrange poisson volant.

« Ooooooh ! Hurla-t-elle en sprintant. »

Jewelry regards Nabucco d'un air choqué mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, totalement indifférente, avant de reprendre leur marche.

La journée de Fukaboshi avait pourtant commencer le plus normalement du monde. Après avoir salué son père, il s’était enquis de l’état de sa soeur Shirahoshi et lui avait tenue compagnie un temps. Puis, avec ses frères, il avait fait le tour de l’île pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il s’était également rendu compte qu’il était finalement plus facile que prévu d’ignorer la présence d’une certaine pirate que ce qu’il avait d’abord cru quand son équipage avait demandé l’autorisation de venir sur leur île. Heureusement, qu’à ce moment-là c’était lui que les gardes responsables de la zone étaient venus voir. Il n’était pas sûr de ce que son père aurait décidé de faire. La situation avec cette pirate était devenue tendue, et le ryugu royaume avait plus au moins adopté la diplomatie de l’autruche. Il avait honte de l’avouer, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre. Il avait essayé de la récupérer à plusieurs reprises mais… Le prince des hommes-poissons fronça ses sourcils épais en se rappelant la dernière fois qu’il avait réussi à retrouver la pirate. L’altercation s’était mal passée, et il avait passé plusieurs jours à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à se comporter ainsi. C’était d’ailleurs à partir de ce moment-là qu’il avait commencé à la considérer comme une réelle pirate et non plus comme la demi-sirène. Mais, ce n’était peut-être pas le cas de son père qui s’était tout de même allié avec Big Mum pour essayer de la récupérer.

Finalement, la journée de Fukaboshi avait commencé à partir en sucette quand en revenant près de la bulle du palais, il avait aperçu des cheveux bleus qu’il connaissait bien ! Son premier réflexe avait été de se cacher. Il n’était pas sûr de quel sentiment avait été le plus fort entre la peur et la honte… Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait lui dire, ni de ce qu’elle allait faire en le voyant ! Néanmoins, une diversion lui avait permis de s’enfuir sans demander son reste. Pour se rendre compte que des pirates s’étaient introduits illégalement sur leur île. La situation n’avait fait que s’empirer jusqu’à ce qu’il apprenne qu’ils avaient enlevé des sirènes et que Mme Shyarly avait prédit que leur capitaine détruirait l’île. Très inquiet, il était retourné au palais avec ses frères pour prévenir son père. C’est en essayant d’avoir accès à la bulle qu’il était tombé sur un membre de l’équipage du chapeau de paille à l’autre bout de l’interphone, et il avait appris qu’ils détenaient son père et les gardes du palais en otage ! Fukaboshi avait sentit une profonde détresse le saisir, qu'il avait dissimulée derrière une expression déterminée et inébranlable. Sans sourciller, il avait accepté les conditions des pirates, préférant obéir plutôt que de prendre le moindre risque avec la vie de sa famille et de ses compatriotes. Il donna rapidement des ordres avant de se retirer dans sa cabine. Chaque prince en avait une sur leur monture marine, et la sienne était comme un havre de paix où il pouvait prendre le temps de réfléchir à l’abri des regards. Il était constamment écrasé sous ses responsabilités de prince héritier, qu’il acceptait totalement, mais il ne voulait pas qu’on puisse l'apercevoir en proie aux doutes ou à l’incertitude. C’est pour cela qu’il faillit sauter au plafond quand il entendit une voix alors qu’il venait à peine de refermer la porte de sa cabine. 

« Yo Prince Fukaboshi, fit familièrement une voix féminine qu’il reconnut que trop bien. 

_ Artémis ! S’étrangla-t-il en ne sachant pas s’il devait appeler les gardes ou non. 

_ C’est moi, en chair et en os, enfin presque, plaisanta-t-elle en utilisant nonchalamment sa main mécanique pour manger un fruit marin qu’elle avait chipé dans un bol. »

Le prince des hommes-poissons calma tant bien que mal les battements désordonnés de son coeur, avant de déglutir car sa gorge s’était soudainement asséchée en voyant l’apparence désinvolte de la pirate. Elle était allongée sur le canapé de la cabine, ses longues jambes nues à l'exception d’un trop court short, et ses cheveux bleus attachés pour laisser apparaître ses branchies. Son apparence étrange et non conventionnelle pour un homme-poisson aurait suffit à susciter du dégoût ou même une répulsion incontrôlée. Pourtant, ce n’était pas son cas. Au contraire, son physique à la fois humain et sirène suffisait à ne pas le laisser indifférent. Mais, ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il pouvait admettre ou laisser exposer. Alors, Fukaboshi retrouva sa composure, lui adressant une expression calme et polie. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à croiser le chemin de la pirate, néanmoins maintenant que la situation en était arrivée-là, il n’allait pas non plus se défiler.

« J’ai appris que tu étais revenue sur notre île, déclara-t-il en se fustigeant intérieurement pour son très mauvais début de conversation.

_  _ Votre _ île, précisa Artémis en se redressant. »

Elle s’assit les jambes écartées et les mains sur les cuisses sans le quitter de son regard doré si semblable au sien. Fukaboshi réalisa distraitement qu’ils se ressemblaient plus que de mesure entre la couleur de leurs cheveux et celle de leurs yeux. Néanmoins, ce détail fut rapidement rejeté dans un coin de son esprit tandis qu’il essayait de déterminer la façon la plus polie de terminer cette conversation pour pouvoir régler le problème avec les chapeaux de paille, et éviter d’en créer un nouveau avec l’équipage d’Artémis. Il se souvenait encore de sa capitaine aux cheveux blonds et dont il avait récemment vu passer la prime avec une somme exorbitante, rien que d’y penser il en avait des sueurs froides.

« Avant que tu ne te fasses de faux espoirs, je ne suis pas revenue sur cette île pour y rester  _ Prince _ Fukaboshi, ajouta Artémis d’une voix froide et dure.

_ Je n’ai pas osé espérer une telle chose, assura Fukaboshi. Puis-je savoir ce qui t’as conduit à revenir ici? »

Il vit les pupilles de la pirate se rétrécir comme si elle jaugeait ses paroles, et si elle pouvait avoir confiance en elles. Mais Fukaboshi n’espérait pas une telle chose, après ce qui était arrivé, il était déjà bien satisfait qu’elle n'essaie pas de l’attaquer à vue. Il n’avait pas réellement abandonné l’idée de la faire revenir définitivement, mais il avait accepté que ce serait quelque chose que la pirate déciderait elle-même, et que lui-même n’aurait aucune influence sur ce choix. Finalement, Artémis se leva pour s’approcher de lui avec une démarche empreinte d’une confiance qu’il ne lui avait jamais vue. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il revit une jeune demi-sirène qui se déplaçait rapidement, discrètement, vivant seulement à moitié, comme une ombre passant sur un mur. 

« Non, répondit-elle pas pour l’instant, j’ai cru comprendre que tu avais des choses à faire avant. Nous aurons une discussion après.

_ Je t’en suis reconnaissant, la remercia sincèrement le prince.

_ Ne le sois pas, répliqua durement Artémis. »

Fukaboshi crut apercevoir du doute derrière l’attitude fière de la pirate, mais son agressivité effaça le reste pour ne plus laisser qu’une expression inamicale et hostile. Cette vision meurtrie le prince plus qu’il ne voulait se l’admettre, néanmoins il ne pouvait rien y faire. La situation était telle qu’elle était, et il était maintenant trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait seulement agir sur lui, et accepter qu’il ne pouvait plus rien pour la pirate. Elle avait refusé la main qu’il avait tendue, à présent il ne pouvait qu’essayer d’arrondir les angles en espérant que tout se passerait pour le mieux. 

Les deux étrangers se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. Il y avait une profonde incompréhension entre eux qui rendait les mots insuffisants, pourtant on pouvait sentir un respect sincère chez le prince, et une volonté farouche chez la pirate. Finalement, Artémis passa à côté de lui et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Il ressentit un certain dénuement en la voyant partir, mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par de la consternation quand il entendit ses frères se mettre à pousser des exclamations de surprise et d’horreur mêlés de  _ So-la-ti-do  _ et de  _ Akkamanbo _ . Le prince réussit à se retenir de se mettre la tête dans les mains grâce à une endurance dut à une vingtaine d’années passées dans cette famille. Quand il sortit à son tour, Artémis avait déjà disparu et ses deux frères semblaient toujours perturbés par sa présence momentanée. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là qu’il se demanda comment la pirate avait bien pu faire pour monter puis descendre de leur monture alors qu’ils se trouvaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur…

🍹🍹🍹🍹

Artémis retourna au  _ Liberté _ sans perdre de temps. Son entrevue avec Fukaboshi ne s’était pas exactement déroulée comme elle l’avait imaginé. Ce foutu prince était bien trop poli et respectueux, c’était presque impossible de s’énerver contre lui ! Avant, elle voulait qu’il lui dise la vérité, mais maintenant elle doutait même qu’il la sache, alors que elle, elle la connaissait… Néanmoins, savoir son passé l’avait peut-être aidée à accepter ce qu’elle était, par contre ça n’avait pas calmé son besoin de réparation. Elle avait mis du temps à le comprendre, mais depuis qu’elles avaient repris la mer avec Nabucco et Jewelry, après que Akainu ait enfin arrêté de les suivre partout, elle avait enfin eu le temps de réfléchir à sa situation personnelle. Son créateur était mort, et avec lui ses expériences inhumaines avaient pris fin, sauf qu’il n’avait pas été seul au départ. Plus de temps passait, et plus elle se sentait incapable de rester tranquille alors que le Roi des hommes-poissons coulaient des jours tranquils sans répondre de ses crimes. Elle n’avait pas encore décidé ce qu’elle voulait faire exactement, mais elle voulait au moins les mettre devant le fait accompli et leur faire avouer l’atrocité de ce qu’ils avaient commis. Elle avait espéré que Fukaboshi essaierait encore de l’arrêter et de la contraindre, comme il avait essayé par le passé, mais au lieu de ça il avait été écoeurant de sympathie et de compréhension. 

La demi-sirène grimpa sur son bateau en maugréant dans sa barbe. Elle retrouva ses deux amies dans la pièce principale, elles étaient visiblement occupées, puisqu'elles cherchaient fébrilement dans les différentes placards.

« Comment ça c’est passé? Demanda distraitement Nabucco.

_ Malement bien, soupira Artémis en ouvrant un placard à la recherche d'alcool pour noyer sa déception. »

Au moment où elle ouvrait la porte de leur réserve de saké (fournie de force par Shanks), elle tomba nez à nez avec des cheveux verts et un regard marron légèrement ennuyé.

« Encore ce bateau? Soupira une voix traînante.

_ WHAT THE FUCK? S’exclama Artémis choquée de trouver une personne (vivante) dans leur réserve.

_ Choppe la ! Hurla Nabuco.

_ La laisse pas partir !! Appuya Jewelry. »

En une fraction de seconde, Artémis se retrouva écrasée entre la squatteuse et ses deux nakamas. Une seconde plus tard, la fille aux cheveux verts était solidement attachée à une chaise par une Nabucco a l’air excitée et légèrement agacée.

« Ça fait deux heures qu’elle arrête pas d’apparaître ! haleta-t-elle échevelée et visiblement à bout nerveusement.

_ Je sais pas pourquoi mais sa tête me revient pas, maugréa Jewelry. 

_ Prévenez moi quand vous avez fini, bailla la prisonnière en faisant mine de s’endormir.

_ Oy ! Reste éveillée ! S’écria Artémis. T’es qui?? 

_ Je m'appelle Maria, répondit-elle après ce qui sembla une éternité. Pourquoi vous m'attachez? 

_ C'est toi qui apparaît dans notre bateau, répliqua sèchement Nabucco. Ça serait plutôt à nous de te poser des questions. Est-ce que tu es une marine ?

_ Oh…. Ça, fit Maria d'un air indifférent comme si c'était normal. Je cherchais juste des toilettes.

_ Des toilettes ? Répéta Nabucco dont un des sourcils tressotait de façon inquiétante.

_ Ça explique pas comment elle est apparue dans notre foutu placard, pointa Artémis.

_ Un fruit du démon, supposa Jewelry.

_ Qu'on lui donne un cookie, fit Maria sans que son expression ne change d’un pouce.

_ Personne ne touche à mes cookies, répliqua autoritairement Nabucco. Et tu ne m’as pas répondu, est-ce que tu es une marine?

_ Non, lâcha finalement Maria clairement ennuyée. J’ai vraiment besoin d’aller aux toilettes par contre.

_ Elles sont par là, lui indiqua Jewlery mortifiée face à son comportement.

_ Merci. »

Jewelry fit la grimace en la voyant naturellement essayer de se déplacer en étant toujours attachée à la chaise. Nabucco leva les yeux au ciel avant de la libérer, la laissant aller se soulager sans plus chercher à l’en empêcher. Artémis regarda ses deux camarades sans trop savoir quoi penser.

« C’est quoi cette île de tarés, jura Jewelry en faisant tourner une bouteille de saké.

_ Je pense que cette fille est humaine, rappela Artémis en se servant une copieuse rasade.

_ Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir comment elle a pu monter sur notre bateau sans qu’aucune de nous ne la remarque, insista Nabucco soucieuse. 

_ On n'a qu’à lui demander, proposa la demi-sirène.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle soit encore là, fit remarquer la pirate aux cheveux roses avec un air évident. »

Les trois femmes se regardèrent avant de décider d’aller checker si l’étrange intruse en avait profité pour se faire la malle. Elles se pressèrent contre la porte des toilettes sans s’encombrer une seule seconde de la pensée qu'elles avaient l’air d’adolescentes indiscrètes. Au moment où le battant s’ouvrit vers l’intérieur, elles s’écroulèrent dans un bel ensemble sur Maria qui les regarda avec une expression partagée entre l’amusement et la surprise.

« Est-ce que je dois craindre pour ma chasteté? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

_ Je suis pas intéressée par les filles, répondit obligement Artémis.

_ Je suis déjà prise, fit Nabucco en essayant de dissimuler le début de rougeur sur ses joues.

_ Je suis ouverte d’esprit, déclara Jewelry avec un grand sourire de chat affamé. 

_ Et si on faisait cette discussion ailleurs que dans les toilettes? Proposa doctement Maria. »

Les trois autres filles acqueiscèrent, et elles retournèrent toutes les quatre dans la salle pour prendre un thé avec des cookies. Une fois installée, Maria finit par leur expliquer plus en détails comment elle avait atterri dans leur placard à alcool. 

« Sérieux un fruit du démon? S’exclama Artémis qui avait encore du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de ces fruits aux capacités si étranges que cela ressemblait à de la magie.

_ C’est cela, acquiesça Maria, le Warp Warp no mi. Je peux me déplacer comme je veux trente mètres autour de ma position initiale.

_ Mais pourquoi venir sur notre bateau? Insista Nabucco. Et pitié ne me dit pas parce que tu avais envie d’aller aux toilettes.

_ Il y a un peu de ça, avoua-t-elle. Et autre chose. Les portes me détestent.

_ Comment c'est possible ? Rétorqua Jewelry dubitative.

_ Depuis que j'ai mangé ce fruit du démon, si je ne fais pas attention, en ouvrant une porte je peux me retrouver derrière une autre n'importe où ailleurs. Avec le temps j'ai réalisé que la destination était influencée par ce que je voulais. J'ai réussi à diminuer les occurrences, mais pas à les faire disparaître.

_ Quel est le lien avec notre placard à alcool alors ? Questionna Artémis. 

_ Je pensais beaucoup aux hommes-poissons dernièrement, exposa la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Je ne serais pas sur leur île par hasard ? »

Les trois pirates se regardèrent consternées, avant de hocher la tête.

« Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à profiter de l'occasion pour visiter le coin. »

Au même moment, des bruits d'explosions et de combats se firent attendre, les empêchant de continuer leur discussion. Nabucco sortit furieuse.

« OY! C'est même plus possible de s'entendre parler ici ?! Hurla-t-elle. Je vais vous apprendre les bonnes manières moi!

_ J'arrive ! Chantonnay Jewelry avec un grand sourire en suivant sa soeur.

_ Attendez moi ! S'écria Artémis en sautant à son tour.»

Maria regarda les trois étranges pirates s'éloigner avant de se décider de les suivre puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire. Elle regarda les deux plus éloignées. Celle qui semblait être la capitaine, et qui s'appelait Nabucco, avait des cheveux blonds fins descendant jusqu'à ses épaules, ses yeux étaient roses et souvent ils semblaient scruter leurs interlocuteurs avec une telle force que s'en était saisissant. Elle était habillée avec une robe légère mais un oeil aguerri pouvait voir que son arme était son corps car le moindre de ses mouvements étaient calculés. Qu'elle soit la capitaine paraissait évident quand on voyait qu'elle faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir ses camarades dans son champs de vision.

Quant à celle aux cheveux roses, elle semblait légèrement plus jeune mais aussi la plus enjouée et rebelle. Elle pouvait magiquement faire apparaître des pizzas, ce qui rendait Maria perplexe car elle n’avait jamais entendu parler de fruit du démon qui permettait une telle chose. Néanmoins, malgré son apparence désinvolte elle semblait aussi être très attachée à ses camarades, et surtout à la capitaine. La dernière était la plus étrange, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu’elle n’était pas humaine. Elle nota rapidement ses écailles et ses branchies, mais Maria n’avait pas l’impression qu’elle était une réelle femme-poisson. Elle n’avait pour l’instant vu qu’un homme-poisson, pourtant elle était sûre qu’il y avait une différence entre eux, qu’elle pouvait ressentir rien qu’en la regardant. Remarquer tout ce qui l’entourait était comme une seconde nature pour elle maintenant, car c’était crucial pour son travail.

Ainsi, elle remarqua rapidement que l’île semblait aux prises d’une grande panique générale. La plupart des hommes-poissons fuyaient dans la direction opposée, ou se lamentaient désespérement sur place. Le groupe de femmes pirates se trouvaient à ce moment-là à Coral Hills, qui était la ville la plus proche du port. Nabucco qui avait craint un moment que la population soit venue s’en prendre à eux pour une quelconque raison, se calma en voyant que les habitants semblaient en proie à une grande agitation qu’elles n’avaient pas causée.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici? interrogea Nabucco en attrapant au vol une sirène qui essayait de se faire la malle aussi vite que sa queue lui permettait.

_ Des pirates ont attaqué le palais et ont kidnappé des sirènes ! S’égosilla celle-ci avec les yeux exorbités par la peur. »

En voyant qu’elle s’adressait également à une pirate, l’insulaire devient livide avant de tenter désespérément de se défaire de son emprise. La blonde se renfrogna en réalisant que la situation était un nid à emmerdes, et elle relâcha la sirène qui s’enfuit sans demander son reste.

« On dirait que les ennuis arrivent, déclara Nabucco l’air sombre. Vous voulez faire quoi?

_ J’ai entendu que c’était les chapeaux de paille qui s’en sont pris au palais, leur apprit Artémis en se rappelant la conversation qu’elle avait surprise alors qu’elle était sur le navire du prince.

_ Ce n’est pas possible, affirma Jewelry qui semblait les avoir déjà rencontrés. Ils sont complètement stupides, mais pas à ce point-là.

_ Nous risquons d’être prises à parti, précisa leur capitaine.

_ Restez sur le bateau, trancha finalement Artémis, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. Si je me fais discrète, on ne devrait pas me remarquer.

_ Et te laisser t’amuser toute seule? Ricana Jewelry. Hors de question ! »

Nabucco se contenta de poser une main sur l’épaule de son amie en levant le pouce de l’autre avec un sourire carnassier. Artémis se sentit amusée, ses nakamas ne risquaient pas de la laisser en plan, au contraire elles seraient toujours là pour l’aider. 

« Accrochez-vous, déclara finalement la bluette. »

Artémis sentit trois mains s’agripper à ses épaules. Avec un air intrigué, elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard marron de Maria, qui la regardait tranquillement. La demi-sirène se transforma, puis grâce à un corail elle put nager jusqu’à Gyoverly Hills. La commotion semblait encore plus bruyante là-haut, et le haki de l’observation de Artémis ne cessait de lui dire d’y aller. Elle n’eut aucun mal à tracter ses trois amies, c’était à peine si elle les sentait sur son dos. C’était incroyable, mais plus le temps passait, et plus elle avait l’impression que sa force ne faisait que croître. Ce fut pour cela que quand elle arriva à destination, elle ne prit même pas le temps de se retransformer avant de chopper un homme-poisson qui était en train d’en maltraiter deux autres. 

« Êtes vous réellement devenus teubés au point de vous attaquer entre vous maintenant? Ragea-t-elle avec tellement de force que sa voix résonna dans tout le quartier. »

Les deux victimes étaient aussi effrayées par les nouvelles venues que par leur agresseur, mais elles profitèrent de l'inattention de celui-ci pour s’enfuir. Nabucco les regarda partir en secouant la tête avec un petit “Tsk tsk” dénigrant. 

« Oy les filles ! Y en a plein d’autres là!! Les appela Jewelry avec un air de gamin devant un sapin de noël rempli de cadeaux.

_ On arrive ! »

Artémis envoya voler l’homme-poisson, qu’elle tenait, sans réfléchir, elle préférait se rapprocher de l’agitation principale. Maria lui emboîta le pas en regardant avec nonchalance ce qui l’entourait, elle se déplaçait réellement comme une touriste et Nabucco dut à plusieurs reprises empêcher un homme-poisson mal intentionné de l’attaquer. Jusqu’à ce qu’un coup la prenne par surprise. À ce moment-là, Maria se contenta d’avancer d’un pas, et alors que Nabucco se précipitait, la fille aux cheveux verts disparut purement et simplement avant de réapparaître trois mètres devant. L’attaquant et la capitaine se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis Nabucco le mit K.O d’un coup du plat de sa main dans la gorge.

Les jeunes femmes arrivèrent derrière une file d’hommes et de femmes-poissons, qui avaient été rassemblés par ce qui semblaient être des pirates bien décidés à leur mener la vie dure. Elles se regardèrent interdites, qui était assez fou pour oser s’en prendre à une île protégée par un des trois empereurs? Big Mum n’était certainement pas connue pour son laxisme. Rapidement, elles remarquèrent qu’il ne s’agissait en réalité que d’hommes-poissons qui en maltraitaient d’autres. Artémis avait envie de se frapper le front devant autant de bêtise, elle était profondément dégoûtée par leur comportement. Au fond d’elle, elle ressentait un intense sentiment d’injustice : pourquoi avait-elle autant souffert du rejet de ces hommes-poissons s’ils n’étaient même pas capable de s’accepter entre eux? Sa souffrance perdait soudainement le peu de sens qu’elle avait déjà. Et cela la mettait dans une colère folle. 

L’équipage du cookie souriant, ainsi que leur touriste personnelle, se trouvait au centre commercial marin. C’était un des endroits les plus fréquentés de l’île car contrairement aux boutiques de Gioverly Hills, les prix étaient abordables, donc la majorité des hommes-poissons allaient y faire leur shopping. Artémis avait déjà réussi à rassembler le courage et l’argent pour venir ici. Une fois, et elle s’en souvenait encore parfaitement. C’était un souvenir qui s’était gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit, et qu’elle ne pourrait plus jamais oublier. Mais le voir ainsi sali et déformé par ces stupides hommes-poissons la rendait tout simplement furieuse. 

La troupe qui maltraitait les civiles, commença à s’exciter, et celui qui semblait être leur chef se fit reconnaître. Il était très grand, un peu plus que Artémis, mais même pour un homme-poisson il se démarquait d’eux par son apparence : tout son corps était recouvert de marques violettes et bleus. Il était assez difficile de savoir s’il s’agissait de sa peau ou d’un vêtement. Mais, étrangement Artémis sembla le reconnaître. Sous le coup de son intuition, elle se mit à observer les autres attaquants.

« Ce sont tous des habitants du district des hommes-poissons, réalisa Artémis avec un air surpris. 

_ Le district des hommes-poissons? Répéta Jewelry qui ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

_ La cité des hommes-poissons, expliqua la demi-sirène, un endroit où se réunissent tous les rejetés de la société merveilleuse de cette foutue île.

_ C’est désespérant, commentant Nabucco avec une expression dégoûtée. Ils ne sont même pas capable de s’accepter entre eux.

_ Comme les humains, nota très justement Maria ce qui eut le don d’étonner les trois autres. »

Le chef prit la parole pendant que Artémis essayait de se souvenir de son nom. Effectivement, elle connaissait le district, mais elle n’y était allée que quelques fois quand Jinbei lui avait appris à se battre pour se défendre, mais même pour eux elle n’était pas assez sirène pour être acceptée. En grandissant, elle avait arrêté de s’y rendre. Cet homme-poisson était un peu plus vieux qu’elle, son nom était… Zaza? Ou peut-être Zozo?

« Les hommes-poissons sont une race fière et supérieure à celles des humains ! Clama-t-il avec une emphase malsaine. Vous devez tous vous soumettre à notre capitaine Hordy ! Pour prouver votre allégeance vous devez marcher sur le portrait de cette stupide reine Otohime ! »

À chaque nouveau mot, le visage de Nabucco s’assombrissait un peu plus. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où elle avait rencontré Artémis. Elle était pleine de curiosité et de joie, tant que son identité de demi-sirène n’était pas révélée. Elle cachait son corps, et vivait dans l’ombre de son passé. Après deux années, sa meilleure amie avait enfin pu réapprendre à vivre, tout ça pour revenir ici et voir que ses tortionnaires n’étaient même pas capables de s’entendre entre eux?  _ Mais quelle blague !  _ Elle-même venait juste de tourner la page sur son propre passé, mais sa colère était encore à fleur de peau, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour exploser.

« Huuu tellement bruyant ! Râla Nabucco avec une expression dédaigneuse. C’est pas bientôt fini ces conneries?! Vous êtes pires que nous en fait !

_ Des gros hypocrites ouai ! Appuya Jewelry avec un éclat dur dans son regard violet. »

Le chef et ses subalternes se retournèrent avec horreur en réalisant que deux humains se tenaient juste à côté d’eux sans qu’ils ne les ait vues s’approcher ! Les autres hommes-poissons restèrent figés, incapables de prendre une décision. Ils étaient terrifiés par leurs oppresseurs qui venaient du district, mais ils étaient aussi intimidés par les humaines.

« Tuez les ! Ordonna Zozo. »

Nabucco regarda les pirates se jeter sur elle avec un sourire en coin, et en même temps le chef disparut littéralement ! Mais, Maria qui passait par là renversa un étrange liquide collant et rouge dans le vide, et la tâche se mit à bouger.

« Oups, fit-elle innocemment en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

_ Bien joué ! Applaudit Jewelry avant de décocher un puissant coup de pied retourné au niveau de la tâche. »

Un hurlement de douleur leur apprit qu’elle avait touché en plein dans le mile. De son côté, Artémis utilisa son bras mécanique pour s’occuper des sous-fifres. Son arbalète était maintenant intégrée dedans, elle pouvait donc tranquillement l’activer d’une seule main, et utiliser son trident de l’autre. En seulement quelques minutes, les attaquants furent vaincus par quatre humaines à l’air très remontées. 

« Vous me dégoûtez, déclara Nabucco en s’adressant directement aux hommes-poissons qui se serraient les un contre les autres avec inquiétudes. »

Ils venaient de voir leurs oppresseurs se faire passer à tabac par ce qui aurait dû être leurs libératrices. Mais, ils n’arrivaient pas à étouffer leurs craintes primales des humains. Malgré tout ce qui leur était arrivé, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de penser au fond d’eux que les humains allaient les attaquer ensuite.

« Sérieusement? Fit Jewelry agacée. On vient de vous sauvez la vie je vous ferai remarquer ! 

_ Mais vous allez peut-être nous attaquer aussi, avoua une voix craintive qui appartenait à un jeune homme triton à l’air inquiet.

_ Si c’était le cas, elles auraient juste attendu que les autres aient fini le boulot, fit remarquer logiquement Maria.

_ Ça ne sert à rien, déclara Artémis en tournant le dos à la scène. Ils ne changeront jamais. »

La demi-sirène ne pouvait même pas exprimer en mot à quel point la douleur dans sa poitrine était devenue comme une tumeur qui grossissait chaque seconde. La seule solution qu’elle avait trouvé pour l’instant était de se murer derrière une colère froide qui faisait office de muraille entre elle et le monde des hommes-poissons. Ses nakamas soupirèrent de dépit, mais elles la rejoignirent sans attendre. 

« Vous feriez mieux de les attacher avant qu’ils ne se réveillent, leur conseilla Nabucco avant de partir. »

Alors que Artémis s’apprêtait à ramener ses amies, elles entendirent une exclamation dans leurs dos.

« Nana attends ! »

Les quatre jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec une petite fille-poisson. Sa peau était couverte d’écailles multicolores qui la rendaient vraiment très jolie. Celle-ci semblait avoir couru sous l’impulsion d’une émotion plus forte qu’elle, mais maintenant qu’elle était devant elles, son courage l’avait abandonné. Derrière elle, ses parents arrivaient, terrifiés à l'idée qu’elle se fasse tuer par des pirates. 

« Merci d’avoir sauvé mon papa et ma maman ! S’exclama la petite Nana en criant presque sous le coup de l’émotion. Vous êtes vraiment super gentilles !! »

Artémis la regarda avec une expression proche de l’horreur. Ce qui venait de se passer n’était tout simplement pas concevable par son cerveau. À ses côtés, Nabucco ressentit pleinement la détresse de son amie, sans faire de commentaire, elle tapota affectueusement la tête de la petite fille poisson sous le regard de Jewelry.

« C’est normal d’aider ceux qui en ont besoin, déclara-t-elle très sagement. Maintenant retourne voir tes parents, ils sont très inquiets. »

Artémis la regarda s’éloigner, et un souvenir qu’elle pensait avoir oublié lui revient alors en mémoire. Il s’agissait des paroles d’une sirène bien spéciale. Elle avait parlé un jour des enfants de l’île, expliquant qu’ils étaient le futur de l’île et de la paix entre humains et hommes-poissons. Ces mots prenaient enfin leur sens pour Artémis.

Au même moment, un cri déchirant leur parvint d'un quartier un peu plus loin.

« C'est une blague ? Soupira Artémis avant de signaler à ses nakamas de la suivre. »

Les quatre jeunes femmes commencèrent à se diriger vers le nouveau vacarme. En chemin, Maria ramassa ce qui semblait être une photo d'une sirène. Intriguée, elle le garda avec elle, et finit par attirer l'attention d'Artémis. Celle-ci se renfrogna visiblement en l'apercevant, pour autant elle ne fit aucun commentaire. 

En nageant, elles arrivèrent rapidement à WaterWheel Town, c’était une partie de l’île où se trouvait une immense roue à moulin d’où son nom. Elle était utilisée pour produire plusieurs denrées en utilisant la force des courants qui passaient à ce niveau-là. C’était un endroit plus tranquille et paisible, où habitaient surtout les hommes-poissons travaillant à produire la nourriture de l’île. Malheureusement, elles furent témoins de la même scène que préalablement. Visiblement, les hommes-poissons d’avant étaient de mèches avec ceux-ci, et Nabucco présageait qu’il y en avait sûrement d’autres disséminés dans tous les quartiers de l’île. De ce qu’elle en avait déduit pour l’instant, ils appartenaient tous à un même équipage. L’un d’eux s’était désigné comme faisant partie du nouvel équipage pirates des hommes-poissons. Encore une fois, des civils étaient alignés dans l’optique de leur faire jurer fidélité en piétinant le portrait de l’ancienne Reine du Ryugu royaume. Nabucco se frappa le front avec consternation, mais alors qu’elle faisait mine d’aller régler leurs comptes aux oppresseurs ici aussi, Artémis l’arrêta en posant sa main mécanique sur son bras. D’un mouvement du menton, elle lui indiqua trois autres hommes tritons qui visiblement étaient à deux doigts d’en venir aux mains avec les attaquants.

Nabucco reconnut instantanément le prince Fukaboshi. Les poils de ses avant-bras se hérissèrent tandis qu’elle devait mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Pendant plusieurs mois il les avait poursuivies avec Artémis pour la forcer à revenir sur l’île, faisant même alliance avec Big Mum ! Il avait aussi longtemps caché la vérité sur son passé à Artémis, l’enfermant dans une spirale difficile d’incompréhension et de haine envers elle-même. Comme Nabucco ne connaissait pas le Roi Neptune, Fukaboshi représentait pour elle le responsable de la situation de sa meilleure amie. Elle comprenait plus ou moins pourquoi Artémis avait besoin de le revoir pour faire la paix avec son passé, mais rien ne l’obligeait elle à accepter et pardonner ce triton ! Et vu l’expression fermée et ombrageuse de Jewelry, sa petite soeur pensait la même chose. Même si elle n’avait pas voyagé depuis le début avec elle, elles avaient appris à se connaître toutes les trois à travers de dures épreuves, et les liens qui les unissaient maintenant dépassaient ceux du sang. 

Les quatre femmes restèrent donc légèrement en retrait. Elles étaient sur la place, mais quelques mètres les séparaient de l’agitation principale. Pour l’instant, Fukaboshi prenait à partie un homme-poisson visiblement issu d’un requin marteau au vue de la forme typique de sa tête. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être le représentant le plus malin de son espèce, et il déblatérait les même idioties que son prédécesseur à qui Jewelry avait déjà réglé le compte. Alors que le prince semblait atteindre ses limites, un écran géant apparut soudainement devant tous les habitants. L’équipage du cookie souriant fut surpris, tandis que Maria se contentait de regarder les événements se dérouler comme une pièce de théâtre qui ne la concernait pas. 

Sur l’écran, un autre homme-poisson apparut, il portait un béret rose et des cheveux frisés, noirs et très épais. Il se présenta comme étant Hody Jones, et la foule fut saisie d’un frisson d'effroi, quelques un reculèrent de crainte devant son image. Pendant quelques minutes, il expliqua son plan diabolique, et Nabucco réalisa encore une fois à quel point la plus grande faiblesse des vilains étaient leur mauvaise habitude d’expliquer leur plan à l’avance. S’il voulait tuer le Roi Neptune et prendre le pouvoir, il pouvait le faire maintenant. Pourquoi l’expliquer à tout le monde et prendre le risque de rencontrer de l’opposition? De ce que Jewelry comprit, cet homme-poisson était le capitaine des autres, et il avait décidé de prendre la tête de tous les hommes-poissons pour en faire une nation guerrière qui prendrait l'ascendant sur les hommes. La première pensée de la pirate aux cheveux roses fut de se demander si ce mec avait seulement pensé à la Marine et au Gouvernement Mondial. Même s’il réussissait son coup d’état ici, à peine aurait-il mis un orteil palmé à la surface qu’il se retrouverait face à un amiral. Et il n’aurait clairement aucune chance de remporter l’affrontement. Finalement, la transmission s’arrêta après que Hody ait annoncé qu’il allait décapiter le Roi, à la place Gongyorde. 

« Non mais envoie nous un taxi aussi, fit Nabucco goguenarde. 

_ Tu veux faire quoi Arte? Demenda Jewelry. »

Durant l’enregistrement, Bonney avait aperçu des pirates du chapeau de paille, visiblement ils étaient en très mauvaise posture. Surtout Zoro, mais elle était sûre que ces mecs l’avaient bien cherché, cet équipage était affreusement doué pour se mettre dans le pétrin. Et, plus elle restait loin d’eux, mieux elle se portait. Néanmoins, son amie avait grandi sur cette île, et elle comprendrait si elle ne voulait pas la voir ravagée par une guerre civile. Mais, en réalité, Artémis était incapable de formuler ce qu’elle voulait. Une partie d’elle voulait penser  _ bien fait pour eux _ , et se contenter de tourner le dos; mais une autre ressentait une certaine empathie pour le prince Fukaboshi. Voir son père ainsi emprisonné, la mémoire de sa mère salie, c’était quelque chose qu’elle ne souhaitait à personne. Elle se souvenait que la Reine Otohime avait été tuée pour avoir essayé de faire la paix entre les humains et les hommes-poissons, rien que pour cela Artémis lui vouait un certain respect. Et, voir cette tragédie ainsi méprisée et tournée en dérision devait être une véritable torture. 

Dès que l’enregistrement fut terminé, Manboshi et Ryuboshi se jetèrent sur les pirates de Hordy, et les laissèrent sur le carreau. Des civils attrapèrent des armes de fortunes, s’apprêtant à venger la mémoire de leur reine mais ils furent étonnement arrêtés par Fukaboshi.

« Si vous faites cela, déclara-t-il d’une voix où se ressentait pourtant sa colère, vous ne vaudrez pas mieux qu’eux. »

Artémis regarda le prince comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser soudainement, jamais elle n’aurait pensé l’entendre dire une telle chose. Même Nabucco devait reconnaître que finalement ce sushi géant avait un peu plus de jugeote que ce qu’elle avait cru. 

« Comment peux-tu t’en prendre à tes propres compatriotes? Injectiva Fukaboshi en s’en prenant à celui qui dirigeait ici, ne ressens-tu donc aucune peine?

_ Ceux qui veulent fricoter avec les humains ne valent pas mieux qu’eux ! Assura-t-il. Vous la famille royale vous avez toujours été trop faibles ! »

L’homme-poisson abattit une énorme masse, mais le prince la para avec une facilité déconcertante de son trident, avant d’asséner un puissant coup de poing qui suffit à assomer son adversaire. 

« Y a un lien entre ton trident et le sien? Demanda innocemment Nabucco.

_ Tais toi, rétorqua sèchement Artémis en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en pensant que cet homme-poisson était bien naïf pour penser que la famille royale était faible après ce qu’ils lui avaient fait. 

_ On dirait qu’ils s’en vont à la place, déclara Jewelry en pointant les princes qui montaient sur leur navire.

_ Allons-y, fit la demi-sirène. Maria? »

La jeune femme était restée figée sur la vidéo, comme en état de choc. En entendant son prénom, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits, et elle posa une main sur l’épaule de la demi-sirène. Artémis n’avait pas quitté son apparence de sirène depuis le début des évènements, et au moment de reprendre sa nage pour leur prochaine direction, elle vit soudainement le prince Fukaboshi tourner son visage vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde. L’esprit de la demi-sirène se vida complètement quand elle vit la détresse dans celui de son vis à vis. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle revit une scène de longues années avant, quand elle était venue au centre commercial. Mais, aussi soudainement, ce souvenir s’estompa et la gondole des princes s’éloigna. Sans attendre, Artémis les suivit de loin. 

Quand ils furent en vue de la place, au lieu d’entrer par la porte principale comme les princes, Artémis déposa ses camarades sur une falaise qui faisait le tour de l’endroit. Maria et Jewelry s’approchèrent du bord pour regarder la scène en contrebas tandis que Nabucco s’accroupissait dans une position de yakuza, et Artémis s’assit à la limite en retrouvant son apparence à moitié humaine, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. La place était remplie de gardes du palais, et les hauteurs de civils venus voir se dérouler le dernier acte de leur nation torturée. L’équipage du cookie souriant était comme à part, elles ne se faisaient pas partie de ce peuple, et ne comptaient pas prendre partie pour un côté ou l’autre.

Rapidement, l’équipage d’Hody fit son entrée sur des monstres marins géants. En comptant leur capitaine, ils étaient six. En plus, chaque créature portait plusieurs dizaines de pirates. Ils représentaient une force impressionnante, mais Nabucco se demandait comment ils pouvaient aussi facilement mettre à mal un royaume vieux de plusieurs générations. De son côté, Maria avait déjà une petite idée sur la question, son haki de l’observation lui avait déjà permit de déceler des différences chez Hody par rapport à la vidéo qu’ils avaient vu. Ses cheveux étaient devenus totalement blanc, et sa musculature avait facilement doublé de volume; si ce n’était pas l’effet d’une drogue, elle voulait bien manger son chapeau. Imaginaire le chapeau de préférence. 

En quelques secondes, le sort des gardes venus défendre leur patrie fut réglé, et ils se retrouvèrent gisant sur le sol sans avoir pu porter le moindre coup à leurs adversaires. Nabucco les regardait de haut, elle trouvait cela déplorable, mais elle ne comptait toujours pas intervenir. Après tout, cela pouvait aussi représenter une certaine façon de tourner la page pour Artémis. Soudain, un garde tenta de se suicider en emportant au moins un de ses adversaires mais même sans lever un sourcil, Hordy créa une bulle d’eau qui vient le transpercer avant de traverser la falaise, et celle derrière.

« Pas mal, siffla Jewelry.

_ Hm ça fait son petit effet, reconnu Nabucco.

_ Justement, fit Artémis. J’ai l’impression qu’il n’est pas si fort que ça. 

_ Nous voyageons déjà sur le nouveau monde, lui rappela son commandant. C’est normal s’ils nous paraissent moins forts. 

_ On dirait que les princes sont enfin arrivés. 

_ Ils ont prit leur temps. »

Artémis se raidit, fixant son attention sur les secondes qui allaient suivre. Elle avait l’impression jusqu’au plus profond de ses entrailles que ce qu’elle cherchait en venant ici allait enfin être révélé. 

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre Hody Jones? L’apostropha le prince Fukaboshi. Vous êtes les plus faibles de l’île ! Les gens de cette île ont fermé les yeux sur les siècles de discriminations et de persécutions des humains. Même quand notre héro et notre reine sont morts, nous avons laissés couler… Ils ont enduré leur peine pour changer le futur, et ils ont signés leurs noms sur cette liste. Cette force de leur gentillesse et détermination, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas la comprendre? 

_ Gentillesse? Répéta Hody avec un dédain affiché. Une telle chose n’a aucun sens. Êtes vous toujours dupés par les humains? »

Les monstres marins décidèrent d’attaquer à ce moment-là, mais les princes en vinrent à bout en un seul coup. C’était une scène majestueuse.

« Tu cherches la vengeance uniquement pour ton propre compte, repris Fukaboshi, prendre la tête du Roi, prendre le royaume de son peuple. Je ne te permettrai pas de voler une seule chose ! »

Les paroles censées et fortes de Fukaboshi suscitèrent un regain d’espoir chez les civils qui se mirent à encourager vivement les princes.

« Ils ont une chance? Demanda Jewelry qui n’avait encore jamais vu les princes à l'œuvre.

_ Non, répondit Nabucco en se rappelant la confrontation avec Fukaboshi. »

Au même moment, les cinq commandants de Hody s’avancèrent, mais ils semblaient avoir également subi de grands changements. Ils ne dégageaient plus du tout la même aura que la première fois où elles les avaient affrontés. En particulier celui violet que Jewelry était sûre d’avoir mis au tapis ! En le voyant marcher sans soucis, elle sentit une bouffée de colère et d’humiliation. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à elle, elle aurait sauté dans l’arène pour s’assurer que cette fois-ci il ne se relèverait pas ! Soudain, les cinq hommes-poissons disparurent. Maria fronça les sourcils en réalisant l’étendue de la puissance de la drogue qu’utilisaient ces pirates, pour une telle efficacité, les effets secondairs devaient être conséquents. Les trois princes n’eurent aucune chance. En trois coups, ils furent envoyés se fracasser contre la falaise. Seul Fukaboshi était encore conscient quand ils furent traînés, enchaînés, puis accrochés à des poteaux à côté de leur père. 

Artémis avait changé de position, elle se tenait maintenant accroupie le plus près possible du bord. Et sa main qui tenait la roche finit par en enlever un bout sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration. Nabucco vit l’état émotionnel de son amie empirer, mais elle préféra ne pas intervenir. C’était à elle de prendre sa décision, si elle voulait enfin faire la paix avec son passé. Pour la demi-sirène, cette scène était une véritable torture car elle était déchirée entre son envie de protéger les innocents, et même ces stupides princes ! Et sa rancune profonde et tenace qui lui obscurcissait la raison. La boule qu’elle sentait dans sa poitrine sembla grossir encore, bloquant sa gorge et l’empêchant de respirer normalement. Lentement, elle commençait à réaliser que si elle avait vécu un tel enfer, c’était parce que des personnes comme Hody existaient. 

Juste après, la fille du Roi fit son apparition, elle avait été elle aussi capturée, en compagnie d’un homme-poisson que Artémis reconnut comme Jinbei. La demi-sirène fut étonnée de le voir ainsi enchaîné, mais son attention fut toute entière absorbée par la sirène géante. Malgré son immense beauté, elle semblait très jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de quinze ans, et elle avait l’air extrêmement naïve. Ne serait-ce que l’expression de son visage, les larmes qui se précipitaient au coin de ses yeux ou sa manie de tortiller ses mains.  _ C’est vraiment ça que j’étais censée remplacer?  _ Songea-t-elle amèrement.  _ C’est vraiment ça que je devais aspirer à être? _ Et puis…  _ C’est ça qui m’a remplacée?  _ Artémis porta une main à sa gorge, ressentant soudainement une affreuse sensation d’étouffement. C’était comme si sa vision se déformait et que la princesse prenait maintenant toute la place autour d’elle jusqu’à l’étouffer et la faire disparaître. Au moment où elle allait basculer dans le vide, elle sentit une main ferme mais douce la retenir. Artémis leva un regard perdu pour croiser celui rose rassurant de sa capitaine. Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire avec toute la tendresse qu’elle destinait uniquement à sa famille.

À ce moment-là, la demi-sirène put entendre la vérité sur l’île des hommes-poissons, sortant directement de la bouche de Hody, et confirmée par Shirahoshi. Elle apprit à quel point ils avaient souffert aussi en essayant de faire la paix avec les humains, et à quel point ils avaient lutté contre leurs propres démons intérieurs. La reine qui avait donné sa vie, la princesse qui avait pardonné le meurtrier de sa mère, les princes qui avaient dû grandir avec le poids de la responsabilité à la fois de la puissance de leur soeur mais aussi du rêve de leur mère… Artémis comprit enfin, que cette souffrance qu’elle ressentait, ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’elle pouvait placer sur quelqu’un et espérer l’ignorer. C’était une partie d’elle, mais elle ne la définissait pas. Contrairement à Hody, elle pouvait faire le choix de la dépasser, d’en faire sa force, et de montrer aux autres que même après avoir été rabaissée plus bas que terre, elle pouvait toujours se relever et faire le bien autour d'elle. 

Nabucco regarda sereinement le visage de sa meilleure amie lentement devenir plus fier et plus déterminé, elle sentait qu’elle comprenait enfin. Elle n’avait pas connu les même choses qu’elle, mais ce que Akainu avait fait subir à sa famille avait été une épreuve terrible; pourtant aujourd’hui elle voyageait avec sa soeur perdurant l’héritage de sa mère et de Mary Read. Avec de la volonté, elles pouvaient toujours triompher de l’adversité. C’était sa vérité, et celle de son équipage.

« Je veux les aider, déclara Artémis en se relevant enfin. 

_ On est avec toi, assura Nabucco.

_ Compte sur nous ! Affirma Jewelry. »

Maria regarda les trois femmes pirates sauter de la falaise comme si une vingtaine de mètres ne les séparaient absolument pas du sol. Avec un air pas concerné, elle marcha dans le vide, avant de disparaître et de réapparaître naturellement en bas. Simultanément, Hody projeta des billes d’eau sur ses prisonniers, les faisant tomber de leur poteau. Mais, au moment où il allait trancher la tête du Roi, le requin géant de la princesse recracha le capitaine des pirates au chapeau de pailles.

« Il peut faire ça? S’étrangla Artémis.

_ Je suis partagée entre l’admiration et le dégoût, fit Nabucco d’un air pincé.

_ Uuh ils n’apprennent jamais, soupira Jewelry en se prenant la tête dans les mains. »

La suite fut une joyeuse confusion, le reste de l’équipage du chapeau de pailles arriva, les otages furent délivrés et ils purent s’enfuir de la place. Pendant ce temps, l’équipage du cookie souriant se mêla à la bataille qui démarra. Jewelry transforma une bonne partie des ennemis en gamins et vieillards, Nabucco arrêta de compter le nombre de K.O après deux cents, et Artémis utilisa son trident pour créer un tourbillon d’eau au-dessus de sa tête qu’elle envoya ensuite pulvériser une partie de l’armée adverse. Les pirates du chapeau de paille n’étaient pas en reste, spécialement un sabreur et un cuistot. Artémis finit par se retrouver dos à dos avec Jimbei.

« Je suis content de te voir en bonne santé petite goutte d’eau ! Déclara son ancien maître de karaté.

_ Le plaisir est partagé, assura Artémis exaltée par les combats. »

Jinbei n’eut pas le temps de continuer car elle était déjà partie, mais un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Il avait souvent regretté beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, et n’avoir pas pris davantage soin de cette demi-sirène avait toujours était l’un d’eux. 

Artémis arrêta de s’inquiéter de toutes les choses bizarres qu’elle vit, après qu’un robot géant sortit du bateau des chapeaux de paille, et qu’un poulpe géant se soit mit à obéir aux doigts et à l'œil de leur capitaine. En tout cas, maintenant elle comprenait clairement ce qu’ils voulaient dire par  _ la pire génération _ . Elle se promit tout de même de prendre le temps d’aller voir leur nakama Franky pour avoir une discussion sérieuse entre charpentiers, une fois qu’ils auraient réglé son compte à Hody. Pour l’instant, celui-ci se contentait de surplomber les combats avec une mine satisfaite malgré la tournure des évènements. 

« Il croit vraiment qu’il peut encore s’en sortir? Grommela Jewlery qui avait sortit une part de pizza comme par magie.

_ Ce type a besoin que quelqu’un lui donne une bonne leçon ! Approuva Nabucco en assommant négligemment un pirate.

_ Je crois que Mugiwara y va, fit remarquer Artémis. Oh pas mal !

_ Il a dû le sentir passer celui-là ! » 

L’équipage du cookie souriant se mit à regarder avec entrain l’affrontement entre Luffy et Hody, tout en faisant des commentaires excités, et en grignotant des popcorns.

« Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais il a bien progressé cet idiot ! S’exclama Jewelry. 

_ Si tous les supernovas sont comme lui, les prochaines années vont être sportives ! S’enjoua Nabucco. »

Soudain, une immense ombre se dessina sous leurs pieds, menaçant la totalité de la place par sa présence. Tous les combattants et les spectateurs levèrent la tête pour découvrir un bateau gigantesque qui était en train de s’écraser sur la bulle de l’île.

« Putain de merde ! S’exclama Artémis en réalisant ce qui était en train de leur tomber dessus. Noah?! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout là?!! »

À ce moment-là, les hauts-parleurs retransmirent les paroles de Vander Decken; elles comprirent rapidement qu’il devait s’agir d’un fruit du démon qui lui permettait d’envoyer n’importe quel objet en direction d’une cible qu’il avait touchée. Et cette cible semblait être la princesse sirène Shirahoshi. En écoutant les paroles de ce fou, Artémis réalisa que durant les dix dernières années, si la jeune sirène n’avait pas mis un pied en-dehors du palais ce n’était pas par sa seule volonté, mais à cause de ce dingue qui avait menacé sa vie durant tout ce temps ! L’expression de terreur et de désespoir sur le visage de Shirahoshi suscita une réaction inattendue chez la demi-sirène. 

« Je ne peux pas supporter les cinglés dans son genre ! Déclara-t-elle en transformant ses jambes en queue de sirène. Je vais me le faire. »

Mais la princesse prit tout le monde par surprise en s’élançant au devant du navire pour essayer de l’éloigner de l’île et sauver ses habitants, au risque de se sacrifier elle-même. Son courage laissa les trois humaines sans mot.

« On dirait que le chapeau de paille y va, fit remarquer Nabucco. »

Effectivement, le capitaine de l’autre équipage s’était déjà élancé dans les airs grâce à un de ses compagnons. Mais Hordy semblait avoir disparu également, et Luffy était un utilisateur de fruit du démon. À l’instant où sa bulle serait éclatée, il mourrait. Artémis fit grincer ses dents, Hordy et Vander Decken lui donnaient envie de vomir. Elle voyait encore l’expression douloureuse et le desespoire sur le visage de Shirahoshi, mais aussi sur le visage de Fukaboshi quand il avait compris les machinations de Hordy. Artémis réalisa alors que la douleur et le désespoir n’étaient pas des sentiments qu’elle voulait voir sur leurs visages. 

« J’y vais. »

Artémis souffla dans un corail, puis elle nagea à toute vitesse jusqu’à la bulle de l’île. Elle allait tellement vite que ses nakamas eurent à peine le temps de lever la tête pour la voir partir. Celles-ci décidèrent de s’assurer que le combat en bas était mené à bien plutôt que de s’inquiéter pour leur amie. Après tout, elle était une dure à cuire, et la personne qui aurait des écailles n'était pas encore née. 

De son côté, Artémis aperçut des hommes-poissons qui essayaient désespérément de retenir les chaînes de Noah pour aider leur princesse. Cette vision la stoppa net en pleine course. Pourquoi pouvaient-ils se montrer aussi solidaires et l’avoir traitée elle aussi injustement ? Cette interrogation l’empêcha de voir Hordy lancer des bulles meurtrières sur les civils. Plusieurs tombèrent quand leurs bulles éclatèrent. Cette vision d’horreur la réveilla net. Il n’était plus temps de se poser des questions aussi inutiles, il était temps de faire changer les choses ! Artémis se précipita pour secourir les tritons et sirènes touchés. La demi-sirène réussit à attraper ceux inconscients tandis que les autres arrivaient tant bien que mal à se maintenir jusqu’à tomber durement sur le sol. La plupart avait de sales blessures, mais Artémis ne connaissait rien en médecine, et elle devait encore retourner botter le cul de Decken et Hordy ! 

« Allez allez, on se dépêche, déclara Maria en apparaissant à côté d’elle. Toi tu sers à rien donc va ailleurs. Vous là-bas, triez les blessés en fonction de la gravité de leurs blessures. Qui a des notions de secourisme? »

Sans réaliser, Artémis se fit éjecter par une Maria soudainement autoritaire et déterminée. Elle semblait complètement dans son élément au milieu des blessés, gérant la crise avec un sang froid et une efficacité déconcertante avec l’image de la jeune femme rêveuse qu’elle donnait ordinairement. Elle commençait fréquemment quelque chose, disparaissait pour réapparaître un peu plus loin et finissait son action, sans jamais s’arrêter une seule seconde. Les hommes et femmes poissons se retrouvèrent à lui obéir sans réfléchir car elle inspirait la confiance et respirait l’autorité née. Et surtout car elle ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Réalisant qu’elle n’était plus demandée ici, Artémis reprit son ascension en direction de Noah, mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps. Elle sortit de la bulle et se retrouva au fond de l’océan sous des tonnes d’eau gelée. Sans étonnement, elle ne ressentit ni la pression ni le froid, sa nature de sirène semblait être devenue aussi poussée que celle de n’importe quelles autres. Néanmoins, elle ne réalisa pas cela sur le moment, elle était bien trop occupée à utiliser son haki de l’observation pour essayer de repérer ces ennemis. Sans difficulté, elle réussit à repérer Decken sur le pont du Noah, Hody était plus loin dans l’eau, aux prises avec un humain qu’elle identifia comme Luffy au chapeau de paille. Soudain, un cri se répercuta dans les vagues alertant immédiatement Artémis. Elle réalisa avec une rage grandissante que Decken profitait que Shirahoshi soit en train d’essayer de sauver son île pour lui lancer des poignards avec son fruit du démon. Sans réfléchir, la demi-sirène se précipita dans sa direction, et avant d’avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait Decken se prit une queue de sirène perle en pleine poire. Artémis faisait un peu plus de deux mètres et dans les cent kilos de muscles, dire qu’il eut l’impression de se prendre un mur dans la tête aurait été un euphémisme. 

« C’est pas bientôt fini ces conneries ! L’apostropha-t-elle avec véhémence. 

_ T’es qui? Hurla Decken fou de rage d’avoir été interrompu. »

Ce n’était pas très étonnant qu’il ne sache pas qui elle était, après tout son existence était un tabou au sein même de l’île des hommes-poissons. Peu de personnes connaissaient son existence, et les autres se contentaient de la déduire en la voyant. En voyant des jambes apparaître à la place de la queue de sirène, Decken comprit immédiatement son identité.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici expérience ratée?! Je n’ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi !

_ Ce n’est pas comme si je te laissais le choix, rétorqua Artémis. Tu es fou, et c’est à cause des gens comme toi que les habitants de cette île sont aussi infectes ! 

_ Je me tape de ce que tu dis ! Meurt si tu ne veux pas me laisser aimer Shirahoshi ! »

Artémis décrocha son trident et le fit tourner habilement entre ses doigts. Son haki de l’observation lui indiqua que son adversaire n’était pas surpuissant, mais elle se méfiait de son fruit du démon et de ses quatre jambes qui lui permettaient sûrement d’avoir une grande vitesse. Alors qu’elle appuyait brutalement sur ses pieds pour se propulser, elle fit un bond en arrière en remarquant inconsciemment l’arrivée d’une autre personne sur le pont. Une seconde plus tard, Hody sortait de l’ombre avec une expression indéchiffrable et légèrement effrayante. Il n’accorda pas une seconde d’attention à Artémis, s’adressant directement à Decken. Sans avertissement, l’homme-requin transperça son allié, puis il le poussa nonchalamment pour l’envoyer s’écraser à l’intérieur du bateau. 

« Encore une créature inférieur, déclara Hody en la regardant enfin. Ta propre existence ne te dégoûte pas? »

Il respirait une attitude nonchalante dérangeante, et pourtant son regard brillait d’une rage infinie. Artémis laissa ses paroles couler sur elle sans qu’elles n’aient d’impacte. Elle avait fini depuis bien longtemps de s'apitoyer sur son corps. 

« Au moins, je n’ai pas à voir ton visage dans le miroir chaque matin, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. 

_ Tu te penses drôle sale humaine? S’énerva Hody.

_ Demi-humaine seulement, précisa Artémis qui s’amusait follement à le provoquer. 

_ Je n’ai pas de temps à t’accorder, déclara finalement l’homme-poisson qui retrouva son sang-froid. »

Il fit mine de prendre son élan pour rejoindre la princesse sirène qui nageait au-dessus d’eux en compagnie de deux de ses frères. 

« Je ne te laisserai pas passer, déclara Artémis en mettant son trident devant lui.

_ Tu n’es qu’une erreur, que je vais effacer maintenant ! »

Hody bondit et Artémis fit pivoter son arme pour bloquer les crocs de son adversaire. Celui-ci tenta de briser le manche mais il était renforcé par du haki. La demi-sirène remonta violemment le bas de son trident pour venir frapper le ventre de Hody à plusieurs reprises. Il finit par lâcher en grognant de frustration et de rage. 

« Pas mal pour une erreur? Se vanta-t-elle avec un rire qui claquait comme des coquillages dans les vagues. Attend de voir la suite ! »

Hody l’observa à distance avec des yeux mauvais, Artémis sentait qu’il préparait quelque chose de déplaisant. Elle pensait avoir vu les pires crasses de ce monde, mais visiblement la vie lui réservait encore des surprises. La drogue qu’utilisait ces hommes-poissons étaient terribles, et surtout elle semblait sans limites. 

« Noah va tomber ! S’écria soudainement une voix en-dehors de la bulle. »

Par réflexe, Artémis tourna la tête pour apercevoir Manboshi et Ryuboshi, deux des trois princes qui nageaient désespérément en direction de leur soeur. La demi-sirène réalisa qu’avec Decken mit au tapis par Hordy, le fruit du démon de celui-ci allait se désactiver, faisant écraser le gigantesque bateau sur l’île. Artémis ressentait encore une profonde rancune envers cet endroit, mais voir des milliers de personnes mourir ne faisait pas partie de ses ambitions. Au contraire de Hody. En réalisant que les deux princes essayaient de faire changer de route la princesse, celui-ci se lança à leur suite. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de le voir sortir de la bulle qu’il était déjà sur les deux poursuivants. 

« Attention ! Les prévient-elle en sautant à son tour hors de la bulle. »

Mais Hody réussit à immobiliser Manboshi et Ryuboshi en une fraction de seconde, laissant la princesse continuer de nager dans la mauvaise direction. Chaque mètre qu’elle faisait vers la surface ne faisait que précipiter la fin de l’île des hommes-poissons. Au même moment, deux autres personnes arrivèrent.

« Hody ! Hurla Fukaboshi de toute la force de ses poumons. »

Artémis resta interdite dans l’eau en apercevant également Luffy sur le dos du prince héritier. La scène aurait pu être coquace sans l’urgence de la situation. Néanmoins, la demi-sirène ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était venue pour empêcher des fous de tuer des innocents, mais maintenant les trois princes et chapeau de paille étaient là. Elle tenta d’ignorer leur présence pour rejoindre la princesse et l'enjoindre de changer de direction. Sauf que Hody ne voulait pas la laisser passer.

« Tu ne peux pas tous nous battre, le menaça-t-elle. Alors arrête cette farce tant qu’il en est encore temps. 

_ Je ne peux pas perdre, j’ai été choisi ! »

Son discours glaça le sang de la jeune femme, il se précipita sur elle avec une rage implacable. Derrière elle, elle entendit Fukaboshi crier son nom, tandis que Manboshi et Ryuboshi tentaient de prévenir leur soeur de toutes leurs forces. Alors que le trident argenté de la demi-sirène s’entrechoquait avec celui rubis de l’homme-requin, ils virent avec stupeur la princesse changer de direction et se mettre à nager sur le côté pour éviter l’île.  _ Elle les a entendus !  _ Réalisa Artémis. Elle était aussi abasourdie que soulagée, finalement cette gamine était peut-être plus fiable que ce qu’elle avait pensé.

« Sale garce ! Explosa Hody. »

D’un coup rageur il repoussa brutalement Artémis sur plusieurs mètres avant d’essayer de se précipiter sur la princesse. Au moment où la jeune femme reprenait ses repères, elle vit une queue bleu passer à toutes vitesses devant elle. Fukaboshi ratrapa leur adversaire avec une rapidité honorable. La demi-sirène était trop loin, mais elle vit le prince enchaîner plusieurs ultramarines. Une toute petite partie d’elle dut reconnaître qu’il avait l’air plutôt impressionnant en déployant ainsi une telle puissance de frappe. Malheureusement, ce n’était pas assez pour en finir avec Hody. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, puis l’homme-requin empala le prince héritier. Artémis entendit les cris des autres princes comme s’ils étaient à des kilomètres d’elle. Et en effet, ils étaient loin. Car elle était déjà sur Hody. Son corps avait bougé avant qu’elle ne réalise quoi que ce soit. Sa main se referma sur le bras de son ennemi, et elle le dévisagea avec une expression terrifiante. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et elle avait l’impression que la moindre parcelle de son corps était tendue dans une seule volonté : tuer la personne devant elle. Elle était incapable de réfléchir ni de penser aux conséquences. Elle utilisa son poing mécanique pour frapper Hody en plein visage. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas se soustraire à sa force colossale animée par une source inconnue. Le poing d’Artémis s’écrasa à répétition, laissant entendre des bruits de craquement mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l’arrêter. Le sang giclait sur son visage à elle, sur ses lèvres et sur son front. Mais son bras bougeait sans qu’elle ne lui ordonne. Une horreur froide et implacable s’était saisie d’elle. 

« Oy ! La sirène ! Appela soudainement une voix. »

Le poing d’Artémis se stoppa net tandis qu’elle détournait son regard pour apercevoir un chapeau de paille dans une bulle, entre les mains de la princesse sirène.

« Chapeau de paille, observa-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

_ Je crois qu’il a eu son compte, fit Luffy, on s’occupe du bateau. 

_ Je vais voir Fukaboshi, déclara Artémis en lâchant Hody sans plus le regarder. »

Artémis avait l’impression que son cerveau tournait dans le vide, elle n’arrivait pas à s’expliquer son soudain excès de rage, et en même temps elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle nagea rapidement en direction de Fukaboshi qui flottait inconsciemment un peu plus loin. Du sang s’échappait de sa blessure au ventre, teintant l’eau autour de lui avec une couleur lugubre. La situation semblait inquiétante. Artémis s’approcha du triton et grimaça en apercevant le trou fait par l'aileron de Hody. S’il ne recevait pas rapidement des soins, il allait finir par se vider de son sang. La demi-sirène entreprit de le faire basculer sur son dos avant de nager en direction de la bulle de l’île, elle espérait que Maria pourrait lui venir en aide. 

Fukaboshi reprit rapidement connaissance, sa constitution de triton, et le sang de son père le rendait considérablement plus résistant qu’un homme-poisson ordinaire. Néanmoins, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses repères, surtout que sa tête semblait se trouver étrangement au milieu d’algues bleues. Il finit par comprendre qu’il s’agissait en réalité de cheveux, et immédiatement la seule personne qui lui vient à l’esprit était la pirate Artémis. Mais… Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle serait venue l’aider, après tout ce qui était arrivé. Néanmoins, il ne put s’empêcher d’espérer.

« Artémis ? S’étonna la faible voix de Fukaboshi. 

_ Ne parle pas, le rembarra-t-elle froidement. 

_ Attends ! Je dois parler au chapeau de paille ! 

_ Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang ! S’emporta malgré elle Artémis. »

Fukaboshi regarda la demi-sirène avec une étrange expression. Il remarqua le sang sur son visage, et la profonde émotion qui semblait appeler à l’aide dans son regard. Le prince triton sentit un soudain désir de comprendre la pirate devant lui, mais il devait d'abord sauver son peuple. Il attrapa rapidement son dendenmushi et appela le chapeau de paille pour lui expliquer ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Sans hésitation, il exprima tout ce qu’il avait sur le coeur, confiant ses rêves et ses espoirs à un pirate, et un humain en plus de cela. 

« Hordy est un monstre qui a été emmené à la vie par notre environnement ! Les nouveaux pirates hommes-poissons sont un groupe de monstres créés à partir d’une ancienne rancune ! Cette rancune est née de leurs ancêtres dans l’ombre du district des hommes-poissons. Et ils ont peur que cette rancune soit oubliée et que leur colère envers les humains disparaissent, c’est pourquoi ils sont aussi impatients. Et ils veulent que les humains soient des démons pour justifier leurs actions. Ils veulent juste voir le sang couler, ils ne veulent même pas la paix pour les hommes-poissons ! Leur haine n’est pas enracinée dans leurs expériences ou de vraies croyances. Ils sont vides. Je ne sais pas quand, mais nous avons perdu contact avec le district des hommes-poissons, et ils sont devenus comme une partie sombre et isolée de l’île des hommes-poissons. Nous prétendons ne pas voir la haine qui s'accumule là-bas… J’ai repris le rôle de ma mère et recueilli les signatures, mais je ne réglais que des choses superficielles, mais je pensais que je faisais un progrès ! C’était trop tard ! Les gens comme ça sont ceux que ma mère craignaient le plus ! Nous aurions dû combattre à l’intérieur de nous-même d’abords ! Nous aurions dû combattre nos propres sentiments envers les humains. Notre mère a été tuée par la rancune de l’île des hommes-poissons ! Peut-être le savait-elle ! Mais une part de moi a gardé ce ressentiment et hais les humains pour avoir tué ma mère ! Les personnes mortes emportent leurs regrets dans la tombe. Alors que la rancune n’est qu’une illusion que les vivants créent et cultivent. Parce que je haïssais les humains, même un peu, j’ai négligé le ressentiment dans le district des hommes-poissons et quand je l’ai remarqué, il était devenu trop puissant et hors de contrôle ! Si rien n’est fait, l’île des hommes-poissons, sera détruite par sa propre haine des humains! Chapeau de paille, je t’en supplie ! Nous n’avons pas besoin du passé ! Reset notre histoire à zéro ! Détruis ces fantômes qui enferment notre île loin du soleil ! Ramène l’île des hommes-poissons à zéro ! »

Artémis n’entendit même pas la réponse de Luffy, elle avait l’impression que les paroles de Fukaboshi résonnaient dans sa tête dans une boucle sans fin. Elle réalisait en l’écoutant qu’elle aurait pu si facilement devenir comme Hody, elle aurait pu laisser la rancune et la haine ambiante la corrompre lentement et se laisser engloutir par elle. Elle comprit à quel point elle avait été sauvé le jour où Katakuri était venu sur l’île, et tout son corps désira soudainement qu’il soit à ses côtés en ces temps difficiles. Mais, elle devait traverser cette épreuve seule, et elle avait sa famille qui l’attendait sur l’île. Pour l’instant, elle préféra se concentrer sur Fukaboshi. Il avait représenté la cristallisation de son rejet des hommes-poissons, il avait été comme la personnification de la discrimination qu’elle avait subi, le cauchemar qui l’avait poursuivi même à la surface. Et ce monstre, ce triton qu’elle aurait voulu inhumain et facile à haïr, se trouvait maintenant devant elle, blessé, agonisant presque, pleurant et regrettant ses erreurs, prêt à tout pour redonner une chance aux hommes-poissons et ratraper ses erreurs passées. 

« C’est trop facile… »

Artémis serra les poings, elle sentit les ongles pointues de sa main droite s’enfoncer dans sa paume au point de la faire saigner sans qu’elle ne le remarque. Le prince triton s'aperçut rapidement de l’état de la demi-sirène, et il se sentit affreusement coupable. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, tous les mots lui semblaient vides de sens et dérisoires en comparaison du mal qui avait été fait. 

« Dépêche toi, déclara finalement Artémis. Ta soeur serait triste si je te laissais te vider de ton sang comme ça. »

🍹🍹🍹🍹

Nabucco finissait de faire le ménage parmis les quelques nouveaux pirates hommes-poissons qui avaient encore le courage de se battre, après que leurs capitaines aient tous été battus. En entendant la transmission de Fukaboshi et Luffy, comme le reste de l’île, elle rangea son balais qu’elle avait utilisé pour faire un jolie tas de ses victimes. La jeune femme dut reconnaître qu’elle était légèrement admirative du courage du triton qui visiblement faisait de son mieux pour essayer d’être tolérant et de changer des siècles d’oppressions et de rancunes. Néanmoins, elle ne put s’empêcher de faire un petit bruit agacé en voyant les hommes et femmes poissons civils qui se mirent à encourager Luffy. À peine quelques heures plutôt, ils étaient prêts à les accuser de tous les malheurs qui leur arrivaient, et maintenant ils l’aclamaient comme leur sauveur. En les voyant soudainement décidés à oublier leur haine des humains, Nabucco comprit quelque chose d’encore plus triste. Artémis avait seulement était malchanceuse. Elle était arrivée trop tôt dans le développement des hommes-poissons. Cette révélation était incroyablement frustrante, et Nabucco frappa dans la jambe d’un pirate déjà à terre. Celui-ci n’osa même pas se plaindre au vue de comment il venait déjà de se faire rétamer à sens unique. 

Pendant ce temps, Noah continuait de tomber vers l’île, Jewelry leva la tête légèrement sceptique. Elle avait confiance en la force débile de Luffy, après tout ce capitaine était prêt à se mettre à dos le gouvernement mondiale pour ses nakamas et à agresser un dragon céleste pour protéger une sirène. Si quelqu’un pouvait détruire ce mastodonte, c’était bien Luffy. Alors, elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée quand elle vit le bateau s’arrêter. Tous le monde se mit à pousser des exclamations de joie et les derniers pirates ennemis se rendirent sans résister. 

Artémis arriva peu après, soutenant Fukaboshi tandis que les deux autres frères avaient ramené Hody et Decken toujours inconscients. L’arrivée de leurs princes suscita une nouvelle vague d’exclamations soulagées et enjouées chez les civils, mais un frisson d’inquiétude les stoppèrent quand ils entendirent les pleurs de la princesse Shirahoshi. Celle-ci tenait un Luffy évanoui et en train de se vider de son sang entre ses mains. Immédiatement, le médecin de l’équipage des chapeaux de pailles le prit en charge, accompagné par une Maria sortie de nul part. La jeune femme en accord avec le rêne décréta qu’il lui fallait impérativement une transfusion pour remplacer le sang qu’il avait perdu pendant son combat. Maria n’avait aucune idée qu’une loi interdisait aux hommes-poissons de partager leur sang avec les humains, et l’apprendre l’emplit d’une profonde incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait pas l’intérêt d’un tel interdit alors qu’ils voulaient visiblement redevenir amis avec les humains. Alors pourquoi avoir gardé cette loi? Au final, ce n’était qu’une preuve supplémentaire de l’extrême contradiction des hommes-poissons. Ils voulaient que leur condition s’améliore, mais ils n’arrivaient pas à surmonter leur vieille rancune. Heureusement pour Luffy, un des hommes-poissons finit par accepter de donner son sang bravant l’interdit juridique mais aussi moral. Car, Maria se doutait bien que si n’importe qui avait accepté d’aider le sauveur de l’île, le Roi Neptune ne l’aurait jamais poursuivi. Mais cette loi était comme une marque au fer rouge dans l’inconscient collectif. Sauf pour Jimbei qui clama qu’en tant que pirate, il n’était déjà plus obligé de respecter les règles. 

Jewelry observa Jimbei donner son sang en songeant que si d’autres hommes-poissons venaient à devenir aussi ouverts d’esprit, alors les habitants de cette île avait encore une chance de pouvoir vivre sous le soleil à la surface. Ainsi que les membres de la famille royale, elle pensait surtout à Shirahoshi qui malgré son jeune âge et sa naïveté faisait preuve d’une extrême bonté et d’un coeur en or. Son caractère aurait pu être un boulet pour elle, mais heureusement ses frères étaient là pour l’aider, et de ce qu’elle avait compris ils étaient animés d’une même volonté immense de faire changer les choses, en commençant par eux-mêmes. 

Fukaboshi avait regardé toute la scène avec un sentiment incroyable de desespoire et de frustration mêlé. Avaient-ils vraiment fait tout ça pour rien? Pour être final retenu par une vieille loi inutile et désuète? Heureusement, ses doutes s’envolèrent en voyant Jinbei se proposer, et l’inquiétude du prince héritier se changea en intense espoir pour l’avenir. 

« On est revenu à zéro, affirma-t-il des larmes de joie dans les yeux. »

Le prince regarda Artémis qui se tenait toujours à côté de lui, tandis que lui-même s’appuyait d’un bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentait sous ses doigts le métal froid du bras mécanique de la jeune femme, et ses cheveux bleus touchaient sa peau, mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Elle cachait ses yeux dorés en regardant toujours à l’opposé de lui. Fukaboshi réalisa que si l’île était peut-être enfin revenue à zéro, ce n’était pas son cas à lui et à Artémis. Ils avaient encore des choses à régler ensemble, et tant que ce ne serait pas fait, il ne pourrait pas aller de l’avant. Lorsqu’il l’avait revue, il avait pensé qu’il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Mais ce n’était pas la vérité, aujourd’hui il en avait la conviction, c’était à lui de chercher une solution, pour faire la paix avec son humanité. 

« Arte-

_ Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce jour-là? Demanda soudainement la jeune femme sans toujours le regarder. 

_ Ce jour-là ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. 

_ C’est bien ce que je pensais. On parlera plus tard. »

Fukaboshi se redressa tant bien que mal quand la pirate partit rejoindre son équipage. Il la vit se faire accueillir par Nabucco et la nouvelle dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Elles se prirent mutuellement dans leurs bras sous le regard songeur du prince qui essayait encore de comprendre les dernières paroles d’Artémis.  _ Ce jour-là?  _

Le reste se passa dans une atmosphère plus joyeuse, et tandis que Neptune réglait le problème de la sentence des nouveaux pirates des hommes-poissons, l’équipage du cookie souriant fit officiellement connaissance avec celui du chapeau de paille. 

« Merci de m’avoir aidé, fit Chopper en s’adressant à Maria qui s’occupait de retirer la seringue de Jinbei. 

_ Ce n’est rien, répondit celle-ci avec indifférence. 

_ Oy on ne s’est pas déjà vu quelque part? Demanda soudainement Zoro en s’adressant directement à la fille aux cheveux verts. »

Son ton était agressif que d'ordinaire, et Sanji le lui reprocha violemment.

« Hey Marimo ! Fais attention à comment tu parles ! 

_ C’est la pire phrase de drague que j’ai jamais vu, s’étouffa Jewelry en riant en se tenant les côtes.

_ Ce n’est pas ça, se défendit Zoro qui était en train de découvrir l’horreur d’un équipage uniquement féminin.

_ Je crois que tu t’enfonces le sabreur, répliqua Nabucco avec un sourire goguenard. 

_ Il a peut-être raison, déclara Maria en s’approchant de l’ancien chasseur de pirates. »

La jeune femme se posta devant lui avec une expression neutre voir même légèrement indifférente. Elle était plus petite que lui d’une tête, mais sa façon de se tenir bien droite et les pieds enfoncés dans le sol lui donnait une allure autoritaire. Elle avait un charme nonchalant qui était agréable, et qui bien entendu ne laissait pas Sanji indifférent. 

« Comment t’appelles-tu? Finit par demander Maria qui commençait aussi à avoir l’impression de le connaître.

_ Roronoa Zoro et toi?

_ Oh, je crois que je comprends, fit Maria avec la même expression que si elle venait de découvrir qu’elle avait gagné au loto. Je m’appelle Roronoa Maria. »

Un ange passa parmis les rangs des pirates, puis Sanji fit une expression horrifiée à tel point que Chopper crut un instant que son esprit ne pourrait pas surmonter un tel choc. 

« Vous êtes donc de la même famille, pointa tranquillement Robin qui trouvait la situation particulièrement cocasse.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu ne nous ais jamais d'elle parlé Zoro !? Se plaignit Usopp. 

_ C’est compliqué, répliqua celui-ci qui n’aimait pas particulièrement l’attention que cela suscitait. Maria est… Ma petite soeur. »

Sanji rendit l’âme tandis que le reste de l’équipage du chapeau de paille venait voir la nouvelle venue. Seule Nami resta au chevet de Luffy avec Chopper pour vérifier qu’il se remettait bien de ses blessures. 

« Super ! S’exclama Francky. Une petite soeur !

_ Comment ça se fait qu’on en entende parler que maintenant, insista Usopp toujours vexé.

_ Hm c’est compliqué, avoua Zoro en se passant une main gêné dans les cheveux.

_ J’ai mangé un fruit du démon, répondit tranquillement Maria. Et je me suis retrouvé de l’autre côté de Grand Line. 

_ Comment c’est possible?? S’exclama Usopp choqué.

_ Je peux me téléporter à volonté, expliqua rapidement la jeune femme ennuyée par les questions. Parfois cela ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu. 

_ Ça doit être une histoire passionnante, déclara Robin avec un air tout à fait intrigué. Ils doivent avoir beaucoup de choses à se raconter, laissons leur de l’espace. 

_ Merci. »

Zoro fit signe à sa soeur de le suivre sur le Thousand Sunny, et celle-ci l’accompagna sans rien ajouter. La situation était très particulière à observer pour les deux équipages. Le frère et la soeur se retrouvant aurait dû être un moment émouvant et pleins d’émotions, mais les chapeaux de paille savaient que ce n’était pas le style de Zoro, et les filles découvraient encore le caractère de Maria. Nabucco avait d'ailleurs toujours des doutes à son sujet, mais après l’avoir vue prendre soin des blessées, elle commençait à lui accorder si ce n’est de la confiance, un minimum de crédibilité. 

« Attends, si j’ai bien compris, fit soudainement Brook. Maria s’est perdue en fait ! »

L’équipage du chapeau de paille se regarda d’un air interdit avant de s’écrouler de rire sous les regards inquiets de l’équipage du cookie souriant.

« Ils nous font une attaque? S’étonna Artémis goguenarde. 

_ Si je me rappelle bien, expliqua Jewelry, Zoro a un sens de l’orientation très déficient. Que sa soeur le partage semble susciter leur amusement. 

_ Faut qu’on vous raconte ! S’exclama Usopp en voyant leurs expressions perplexes. »

Le sniper s’approcha d’elles avec une mine de conspirateur, et il passa l’heure suivante à leur raconter toutes les fois où Zoro avait fait preuve d’un sens de l’orientation si ce n’est non inexistant, en tout cas complètement flippant. En peu de temps, les trois pirates se mirent à rire avec leurs nouveaux amis tandis que Sanji distribuait des rafraîchissement aux femmes alors qu’autour d’eux les soldats hommes-poissons s’occupaient des criminels. 

Dans la tour d’observation, qui servait de repère et de salle de musculation à Zoro, les deux frères et soeurs s’étaient installés sur la banquette multicolore. Maria regardait la décoration avec un air curieux, sans se sentir un instant mal à l’aise. 

« Alors comment tu t’es retrouvée ici? Demanda finalement très calmement Zoro.

_ Je me suis d'abord téléportée à North Blue, dans le cabinet d’un couple de médecins, ils avaient déjà dix gamins mais visiblement un de plus ne les dérangeait pas, expliqua Maria. »

Zoro comprenait mieux sa capacité à rester très calme en toute circonstances, en plus de ses talents pour soigner. Il hocha la tête, satisfait qu’elle ait pu trouver une famille qui ait pris soin d'elle.

« J’aurais aimé te retrouver plutôt, reconnut-il tout de même, je t'ai cherchée pendant plusieurs années.

_ J’aurais pu être n’importe où, lui fit-elle remarquer, et tu n’étais qu’un enfant aussi. 

_ Tu étais heureuse?

_ Oui. »

Zoro hocha à nouveau la tête, ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de s’inquiéter inutilement. Si elle avait été heureuse alors il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Même s’ils avaient été séparés très jeunes, Maria et lui avaient tout de même vécus assez longtemps ensemble pour se connaître. Ils se disaient ce qu’ils pensaient mutuellement, et ne s’embêtaient pas à essayer de dissimuler la vérité. 

« Ils doivent sûrement s’inquiéter pour moi, songea soudainement Maria. Mes parents…

_ Tu peux toujours y retourner, le vieux Neptune te passera un bateau.

_ Je ne sais pas, fit la jeune femme d’une voix rêveuse. J’ai trouvé plus que ce que je pensais en venant ici… »

Zoro laissa un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il devinait ce à quoi sa sœur faisait allusion. Les pirates pouvaient se révéler très surprenants, et certains donnaient même envie d’aller jusqu’au bout du monde pour eux. Il ne serait pas étonné si elle décidait de suivre la même voie que lui. 

« Et toi, qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé après mon départ? Demanda Maria. »

Le sabreur lui raconta alors comment il avait rejoint un dojo, puis sa rencontre avec Kuina, le décès de la jeune fille et enfin son but de devenir le meilleur sabreur pour honorer sa mémoire et la promesse qu’ils s’étaient faite. Il prit également le temps de lui raconter sa rencontre étrange avec Luffy, et comment il avait décidé de faire partie de son équipage et de l’aider à devenir le Roi des pirates. Quand il eut fini de lui conter ses aventures parmi l’équipage du chapeau de paille, Maria se confia également à lui. Elle lui expliqua comment elle avait dû apprendre à contrôler son fruit du démon de peur de perdre sa nouvelle famille, sa passion pour la médecine et la compréhension du corps, ainsi que son affection pour ses multiples petits frères et sœurs aux caractères très facétieux. Le temps passa, et au bout d’un moment ils réalisèrent que le bateau était en train de bouger dans les airs. Sans s’en inquiéter outre mesure, les deux rejoignirent le pont du Thousand Sunny.

« Maria ! Fit Nami en la voyant sortir. Nous allons faire un banquet chez Neptune ! Ton équipage est juste là ! »

La navigatrice aux cheveux de feu désigna le  _ Liberté _ qui était en train de flotter grâce à une bulle et qui était tiré par un gros poisson. Maria la remercia d’un geste de la tête, avant de se rendre sur son propre navire. En chemin, elle aperçut Luffy en train de discuter avec Artémis et Nabucco.

« Et je deviendrai le Roi des Pirates ! S’exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Occupe toi d’abords de guérir, soupira sa navigatrice sans hésiter à le frapper du tranchant de sa main sur la tête. »

Le gamin se contenta de sourire d’un air benêt tandis que Maria rejoignait l’autre pont sans difficulté. 

« Ça va Maria? Demanda Nabucco en accueillant leur invité. 

_ Je vais bien, assura celle-ci avant d’ajouter après une seconde d’hésitation. Merci.

_ Hm? De rien? S’étonna Nabu en la regardant s’éloigner en direction de la proue. Tu viens Arte? »

Elle découvrit sa meilleure amie en train de dévisager Luffy qui riait avec toute l’innocence d’un gamin venant de frôler la mort, et elle le regardait comme s’il était une espèce particulièrement intéressante.

« Je viens de comprendre quelque chose Nabu, fit Arte.

_ Hein? 

_ Mais je te dirai ça plus tard, j’ai encore des choses à régler avant. 

_ Euh ok… »

Nabucco regarda Artémis partir dans sa cabine sans vraiment comprendre. Heureusement, Jewelry vient lui tapoter l'épaule d’un air compatissant. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux équipages se retrouvaient dans le palais royale, qui était totalement immergé. Nabucco trouva cela parfaitement fascinant et exotique comme expérience, tandis que Jewelry était légèrement moins enthousiaste en réalisant que cet environnement était  _ mortel _ pour un possesseur de fruit du démon comme elle. Quant à Maria, elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée à partager son saké avec Zoro, racontant à qui voulait l’entendre des anecdotes sur un bébé aux cheveux verts visiblement moins sérieux que maintenant. Usopp prenait sagement des notes avec un air fourbe tandis que Robin écoutait sans en avoir l’air. Artémis se lia d’amitié avec Nami, et ensemble elles vidèrent les stocks de bières de l’île. La demi-sirène avait pris l’habitude de boire avec l’équipage de Shanks, et elle avait donc une bonne descente. Les deux nouvelles amies s’encouragèrent mutuellement jusqu’à ce que celle aux cheveux bleus accepte de sortir de la bulle pour effectuer des arabesques dans l’eau sous sa forme de sirène. 

« Woo so cool Artémis ! S’exclama Franky en l’apercevant.

_ Artémis !!! S’étrangla Sanji soudainement réconcilié avec les sirènes qui pouvaient changer de forme. »

Encouragée par l’alcool, et ses souvenirs de soirées fiévreuses passées à danser sur le Red Force, Artémis enchaîna plusieurs figures avant de se mettre à danser dans l’eau. C’était quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais essayé, mais ses amis l’encourageaient joyeusement et il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Brook récupéra rapidement une guitare et se mit à jouer un rythme endiablée, Nabucco le rejoignit rapidement avec le même instrument subtilisé à un des musiciens de la salle. Nami se mit à danser à l’intérieur de la bulle, entraînant Jewelry qui n’eut pas d’autres choix que de se trémousser également. Maria se mit à ricaner, révélant son caractère diabolique sous l’alcool, et elle prit une quantité astronomique de photos de ses camarades de fortune. Un peu plus loin, Fukaboshi, qui avait aussi passablement bu, réalisait que les humains étaient largement plus compliqués que ce qu’il pensait. Lui qui ne connaissait que la retenue et la discrétion, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il trouvait autant de charme devant cette scène fortuite et pleine d’improvisations. Ussop s’était mis à chanter avec Chopper, tandis que Luffy dansait maintenant avec des baguettes dans le nez. Mais, l’authenticité de la scène, sa profondeur et son intensité, faisait qu’il s’en dégageait une chaleur profonde et communicative. Le prince ne pouvait détacher son regard d’une queue perle qui se balançait au rythme de la musique, remontant sur des hanches à la peau aussi lisse que celle d’un humain, et dévoilant de fins abdos. Fukaboshi sentait l’alcool lui monter à la tête.

Le reste de la soirée fut très confus pour ceux qui la vécurent. En tout cas, Artémis se réveilla en train de flotter le ventre à l’air et avec un paysage gris devant les yeux. Elle se releva brusquement en réalisant qu’elle était toujours dans de l’eau, et son front percuta violemment le plafond. 

« PUTAIN ! Hurla Artémis en se tenant la tête des larmes de douleur perlant aux bords de ses yeux. »

Après avoir massé son front douloureux pendant quelques secondes, Artémis réalisa qu’elle était toujours sous sa forme de sirène. Elle n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle était restée ainsi aussi longtemps, et cela la laissa emplie d’une étrange émotion. Un regard autour lui apprit qu’elle se trouvait entre le plafond du palais et l’eau qui y était. Un regard en dessous lui montra que les deux équipages pirates étaient encore en train de dormir sur le sol, toujours à l’abri dans leur bulle sans se soucier un instant des tonnes d’eau qui pouvaient les tuer à tout instant. Jewelry dormait sur les jambes de Nabucco dans une position adorable, tandis que Maria avait mystérieusement réussi à obtenir une place sur le ventre de Robin. Les autres membres masculins dormaient comme des étoiles de mer, les bras et jambes écartés. À l’exception notable de Zoro qui dormait assis les jambes croisées, ce que Artémis trouvait excessivement douloureux à regarder. Bon, elle-même semblait avoir passé la nuit à flotter le ventre à l’air à moitié dans l’eau, donc elle n’avait pas de commentaires à faire. 

La demi-sirène fit mine de plonger pour rejoindre ses camarades, mais une autre idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’elles étaient arrivées sur cette île, et elle n’avait toujours pas pris le temps de se rendre  _ là-bas _ . Elle avait d’abord chercher à voir le prince, puis l’attaque d’Hody avait mis tous ses plans en suspens, maintenant était peut-être le bon moment. Le palais semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil léthargique qui faisait planer une atmosphère calme et reposante. Un état d’esprit dont elle avait besoin pour faire ce qu’elle avait à l’esprit. Elle nagea paresseusement à l’intérieur des immenses couloirs, découvrant ce lieu que peu de personnes à part la famille royale, avait eu l’occasion de voir. Artémis se sentait étonnement tranquille, elle avait préalablement pensé que se trouver ici la rendrait fébrile voir irritée, mais elle ne ressentait qu’une curiosité innocente. Alors qu’elle sortait du bâtiment principale, elle fut étonnée d’appercevoir une forme massive sur la terrasse geante. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître Neptune, la couronne disproportionnée aidait bien, et la taille colossale était un bon indice aussi. Artémis se renfrogna, elle n’avait pas spécialement envie de parler avec l’homme qui avait ordonné sa création, alors elle tenta de passer en toute discrétion. Ce qui bien évidemment, ne fonctionna pas.

« Jeune fille, appela le Roi d’une voix qui semblait très lasse. »

Artémis se retourna avec réluctance, il lui sembla que les yeux de Neptune étaient rouges et bouffies, mais cela la laissa parfaitement indifférente. Elle n’allait pas ressentir de la pitié pour lui ! Déjà qu’elle éprouvait énormément de difficultés à essayer de comprendre les actions de Fukaboshi; elle pouvait encore moins accepter celle du Roi qui avait fait la demande originale auprès de son créateur. 

« J’ai quelque chose à te dire, continua le géant triton en comprenant que la demi-sirène ne lui répondrait pas. »

Neptune sentait clairement l’hostilité de son interlocutrice, mais il était maintenant bien trop vieux et usé pour s’en formaliser. Il était même déjà bien assez reconnaissant qu’elle accepte de l’écouter.

« Je n’espère pas que tu pardonnes ce que je t’ai fait, annonça-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. Mais je pense qu’il est nécessaire que tu saches la vérité sur ta… Création. »

Il sentit la peur dans le regard doré de la jeune sirène. Car pour lui, malgré tout, elle restait un membre de son peuple qu’il aurait dû protéger, mais qu’il avait lâchement abandonné, comme le district des hommes-poissons. Il avait mis trop de temps à le réaliser, mais quand Otohime était morte, la meilleure partie de lui-même était partie avec elle. Néanmoins, le souverain se força à continuer.

« Rien ne pourra pardonner ce que nous… Ce que j’ai fait, précisa-t-il. La situation était très difficile à ce moment-là, et je pensais pouvoir aider notre peuple. Mais maintenant je vois que j’étais moi-même aveuglé par ma rancune, et obnubilé par une chimère. Si je veux que les choses changent, je dois faire confiance à la nouvelle génération, et ouvrir les yeux sur mes échecs. Artémis. Je voulais protéger ma fille du fardeau de Poséidon, et pour ce faire j’ai donné mon sang à ton créateur. »

La demi-sirène regarda la bouche du Roi s’ouvrir sans qu’elle ne fasse le moindre son. Elle avait soudainement l’impression que le monde entier était insonorisé, elle n’entendait plus rien. Pourtant, tout continuait à bouger autour d’elle. C’était comme si son esprit était sorti de son corps avant qu’elle n’entende quelque chose qui risquait de la détruire un peu plus. Neptune arrêta finalement de parler, il la regarda avec un soupçon d’inquiétudes, sûrement incité par son manque de réactions. Avec étonnement, il la vit soudainement se détourner et partir en nageant sans rien dire. 

« Aie-je bien fait? »

Mais Artémis n’entendit pas sa dernière phrase, son esprit était bien trop occupé à fuir ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre. Elle passa par le canal entre les deux bulles, puis grâce à un corail elle flotta à travers le ciel factice de l’île. Elle arriva rapidement à sa destination. Une fois là, elle resta immobile un long moment devant la petite cabane en bois sur la colline. Elle était partie depuis maintenant près de deux ans, et pourtant rien n’avait changé.

« C’est vraiment pitoyable, soupira-t-elle. »

Artémis entra à l’intérieur mais tout était comme elle l’avait laissé. Le mobilier n’avait pas bougé : le lit, la table et les deux chaises étaient toujours intacts. Il y avait même encore l’autel qu’elle avait installé pour honorer la mémoire de sa mère, quand elle pensait encore qu’elle l’était vraiment. Soudain, elle réalisa que le collier en perles y était encore. La demi-sirène eut l’impression pendant un bref instant d’être folle : elle était certaine de l’avoir pris avec elle, alors comment pouvait-il encore être là?! Elle refit rapidement le parcours de ses souvenirs, la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait eu dans les mains… Elle l’avait jeté sur Fukaboshi dans un excès de colère (totalement justifié) ! Le triton l’avait-il ramassé à ce moment-là puis ramené ici? Artémis avait dû mal à le concevoir, pourquoi se serait-il donné autant de mal? Pourtant, une toute petite partie de la jeune femme se sentit adoucie. Elle toucha le collier du bout des doigts. 

Soudain, les paroles du Roi lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce fut comme si la pièce se resserrait sur elle-même tentant de l’étouffer et elle se précipita dehors pour respirer. Artémis se recroquevilla sur le sol, le dos contre la cabane, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et sans résister plus longtemps elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son coeur. C’en était trop pour elle. Elle avait passé deux années à se reconstruire, mais revenir sur cette île avait été plus dur que tout ce qu’elle avait imaginé. Les habitants n’avaient pas changé, et ils avaient même fini par essayer de s’entretuer ! Et la famille royale… Peut-être que Shirahoshi était innocente, mais les autres non ! Artémis voulait hurler sa rage et trouver un fautif à accuser de ses malheurs. Mais elle était seule, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c’était de pleurer jusqu’à se sentir un peu mieux. La frustration qu’elle ressentait était terrible et accablante. 

🍹🍹🍹🍹

Fukaboshi s’était réveillé dans sa chambre, légèrement soulagé d’être dans son lit et sans aucune surprise malgré la quantité d’alcool qu’il avait absorbé dans une piètre tentative d’être un bon hôte pour les pirates qui avaient participés au banquet. Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’une jeune femme comme Nami puisse boire autant, et tous ses espoirs s’étaient écroulés en voyant que Artémis avait autant, si ce n’est plus, d’endurance en la matière. L’équipage de Shanks le Roux semblait avoir eu une très mauvaise influence sur elle ! Enfin, Fukaboshi ne pouvait plus rien y faire maintenant. Et grâce à ça il avait pu revoir la forme de sirène de la pirate, et la voir danser également. Tout n’était donc pas à critiquer. Le prince héritier prit le temps de se réveiller, avant de se décider à réaliser la mission qu’il s’était assigné depuis la veille : résoudre le conflit entre lui et la demi-sirène. Il avait pleinement conscience que la situation était loin d’être terminée, et que lui-même ne pourrait pas se tourner vers le futur tant qu’il n’affronterait pas son passé. 

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, il sortait du palais pour tomber sur son père qui semblait en bien piteux état. Fukaboshi s’enquit poliment de ses préoccupations, et ce qu’il lui expliqua suffit à plonger le brave prince dans une profonde remise en question. Il regarda son père avec une incompréhension totale, en plus d’une profonde répulsion. Sans attendre, il se détourna et se dépêcha de rejoindre la bulle principale pour trouver Artémis. Il savait déjà très bien où il pourrait la retrouver, et effectivement, il aperçut des cheveux bleus devant la cabane sur la colline. Le triton descendit à son encontre, et se rendit compte qu’elle était recroquevillée contre le mur, son visage dissimulé entre ses bras. Pourtant, en l’entendant arriver, elle releva la tête. Fukaboshi eut l’impression que le monde s’écroulait. Il n’avait jamais vu la pirate pleurer. Pas une seule fois. Depuis qu’il la connaissait, elle avait toujours été forte, déterminée, et impossible à briser. Il en avait même été la victime involontaire quand il avait essayé de la ramener sur l’île, alors la voir dans un tel état était tout simplement inconcevable pour lui.

« Artémis ? »

Il ne savait même pas quoi dire, les paroles de son père avait fait envoler tous ses beaux discours, et les larmes de la pirate avaient brûlé le reste de ses pensées. 

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce jour-là? Demanda Artémis en le prenant une nouvelle fois au dépourvu. »

_ Est-ce que vous allez bien?  _ Sa propre voix résonna dans l’esprit de Fukaboshi tandis qu’il était soudainement submergé par de vieux souvenirs d’un passé qu’il avait pensé oublié. 

**(À écouter en lisant :** [ Brand New Animal - feelings (HQ Cover) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlWhtMtu7tE) **)**

_ Il était un jour, sur l’île des hommes-poissons, dans la galerie marchande. Beaucoup d’insulaires s’y promenaient pour faire du lèche-vitrine, ou se retrouver entre amis, ou simplement faire du shopping. Certains étaient seuls, d’autres étaient en petits groupes, le tout donnait une peinture très vivante et lumineuse. Pourtant, un regard averti aurait pu remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la façon que les passants avaient de circuler dans l’allée principale. Sans sembler y prêter attention, ils prenaient tous soin d’éviter de passer devant, à côté, ou tout simplement près d’une sirène en particulier. Celle-ci flottait dans une bulle, sa queue blanche s’agitait doucement pour lui permettre d’avancer tandis qu’elle semblait essayer de se repérer avec difficulté dans cet immense endroit. Elle ne semblait pas prêter attention à la distance que les autres mettaient avec elle. Ses cheveux bleus étaient très longs, descendant jusqu’à ses hanches, et cachaient ainsi une partie du haut de son corps. Le haut noir qu’elle portait avait l’air trop petit pour sa taille, ce qui justifiait peut-être sa venue dans les magasins vestimentaires. La sirène se mordilla les lèvres, laissant apercevoir de petites dents blanches trop peu pointues pour appartenir à une sirène, sa peau ne semblait pas humide ni avoir la moindre écaille, ses yeux dorés révélaient des pupilles noires également pas assez grandes pour être convaincantes. Tous ces petits détails provoquaient le recul des passants, qui réalisaient immédiatement qu’elle n’était pas exactement l’une des leurs. La sirène aurait pu reléguer cette situation au fond de son esprit, après tout en grandissant elle s’était habituée à ce genre de comportement, mais aujourd’hui elle avait vraiment besoin d’acheter de nouveaux vêtements si elle ne voulait pas finir par se promener toute nue.  _

_ Néanmoins, elle n’était jamais venue ici, c’était déjà avec une grande peine qu’elle avait réussi à trouver les lieux, mais maintenant qu’elle y était, elle n’arrivait pas à trouver les magasins vestimentaires. Il y a avait de tout, des boutiques d’accessoires, de décorations, de nourritures; en résumé c’était un enfer pour une non-initiée comme elle. Et ses quelques tentatives pour demander sa direction à un passant s’étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants. Le rejet et le dégoût qu’elle ressentait venant d’eux lui donnaient envie de se recroqueviller et de disparaître. La sirène reprit le plan qu’elle avait trouvé dans un présentoire : cela ne semblait pourtant pas bien compliqué ! Tout en avançant, elle tentait de faire coïncider le bout de papier avec l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Soudain, elle se prit un mur qui l’envoya par terre sans qu’elle n’ait le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. La sirène se redressa de ses deux mains, et elle s'aperçut que sa bulle avait éclaté sous le choc. Elle ressentit une puissante vague de frustration et de colère envers elle-même, et alors qu’elle sentait toute la pression accumulée risquer d’exploser, une main entra dans son champ de vision. _

_ « Est-ce que vous allez bien? Demanda une voix rauque et profonde comme le bruit des vagues. » _

_ La sirène regarda la main sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Son cerveau était incapable d’accepter que quelqu’un soit en train de lui parler, elle était même incapable de se rappeler la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé !  _

_ « Est-ce que vous vous êtes fait mal? Insista l’inconnu visiblement rendu soucieux par son absence de réponse. Voici un corail pour refaire une bulle. » _

_ Elle se retrouva avec un corail rose dans les mains sans toujours comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Une solution commençait à émerger : elle rêvait ! Voilà, c’était la seule explication logique. Aucun homme-poisson sain d’esprit voudrait s’adresser à elle. La sirène releva la tête pour croiser le visage d’une personne qui lui semblait familière. C’était un homme-triton qui devait bien mesurer quatre mètres de haut, il avait des longs et épais cheveux bleus qui encadraient un visage anguleux mais à l’expression étrangement chaleureuse. Comme une automate, elle produisit une bulle avec son corail, sans lâcher des yeux le triton, comme si elle avait peur qu’il disparaisse si elle le quittait du regard une seule seconde. Mais celui-ci resta là, la regardant aimablement avec un sourire poli, malgré le fait qu’elle ne lui ait toujours pas répondu. _

_ « Merci, dit-elle en retrouvant finalement ses bonnes manières.  _

_ _ C’est moi qui vous ait bousculée, reconnu le triton. Je m’en excuse. Est-ce que je vous ai fait mal?  _

_ _ Non, je vais bien, assura la sirène en secouant la tête.  _

_ _ Je suis soulagé, fit-il et son visage semblait tellement sincère qu’elle voulait y croire. Est-ce que vous êtes nouvelle par ici? » _

_ La sirène sentit son coeur rater un battement en comprenant qu’il ne la reconnaissait pas ! Il ne savait pas qu’elle n’était pas comme les autres ! C’était la première fois que cela lui arrivait ! Est-ce qu’elle devait lui dire ? Cela lui éviterait des ennuis plus tard… Mais… Tout son corps et son esprit la suppliait de ne rien dire, elle voulait que cet instant dur un peu plus, ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde. _

_ « Oui, je ne suis jamais venue par ici, avoua-t-elle en songeant que ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge. Je cherche les boutiques de vêtements… _

_ _ Il me semble savoir où elles sont, déclara le triton visiblement ravie de pouvoir l’aider. Je m’y suis déjà rendue pour ma jeune soeur. Je vais vous montrer. » _

_ La sirène sentit une étrange émotion fleurir dans sa poitrine, c’était comme un immense soulagement, et les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent étrangement dans ce qui semblait être un début de sourire. Le triton ne parut pas dérangé, et il la guida diligemment dans l’allée. Pendant les premières secondes, elle craint que le comportement des autres passants ne fassent réaliser à son guide l’erreur qu’il commentait, mais rapidement elle se rendit compte qu’il ne leur prêtait pas attention. Il ne regardait qu’elle, et ne s’adressait qu’à elle. Pendant ce moment, la sirène eut l’impression de vivre à nouveau à travers son regard. Il lui montra l’endroit comme un touriste qui essayait de vendre les mérites de sa ville, et la sirène se prêta au jeu avec enthousiasme. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant les boutiques de vêtements, qui se trouvaient en fait simplement à l’étage, elle ressentit une profonde détresse la saisir. Elle ne voulait pas être à nouveau seule ! _

_ « Je n’ai jamais acheté de vêtements… Seule, ajouta-t-elle pour ne pas paraître trop étrange, vous en avez pris pour votre soeur vous pourrez peut-être m’aider à choisir? » _

_ La sirène ne pouvait pas savoir que la soeur en question n’était qu’un bébé, et elle ne sut jamais pourquoi le triton ne le lui avoua pas sur le moment. Pourtant après le moment de surprise passé, il accepta avec un petit sourire gêné mais courageux. Heureusement, elle n’avait que des hauts à acheter car comme la plupart des autres sirènes elle ne mettait pas de ceinture ou que très rarement. Rapidement, elle se surprit à s’amuser sans réfléchir, le triton était très poli et respectueux, et il rougissait excessivement dès qu’elle essayait quelque chose et lui demandait son avis. Ignorer les vendeurs qui la regardaient avec dégoût et colère fut facile une fois qu’elle se concentra uniquement sur son compagnon. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse, et elle commençait à craindre de plus en plus que la supercherie ne soit révélée. Alors, dès qu’elle eut deux hauts qui lui convenaient, elle le remercia et s’apprêta à prendre congé.  _

_ « J’espère que votre séjour ici vous sera agréable, déclara le triton. Peut-être aurons nous l’occasion de nous revoir. _

_ _ Je l’espère aussi, avoua la sirène. » _

_ Elle se força à sourire naturellement en le regardant partir. Elle sentait son humeur se détériorer rapidement tandis qu’il s’en allait. C’était normal, se forçait-elle à penser. Tout le monde finit par partir, elle était condamnée à rester seule toute sa vie. Il n’y avait aucun espoir pour elle. La sirène reprit le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, ou personne ne l’attendait. Mais, dans ses mains, elle tenait la preuve que quelqu’un lui avait enfin adressé la parole. Alors, tout au fond d’elle il y avait toujours une petite étincelle d’espoir pour le futur.  _

_ 🌊🌊🌊🌊 _

_ Le lendemain, la sirène se retrouva dans le centre-ville de l’île des hommes-poissons sans trop réaliser pourquoi. Pourtant, c’était un endroit où elle essayait de se rendre le moins souvent, son excursion de la veille ayant été justifiée par son besoin pressant de trouver des vêtements à sa taille. D’ailleurs, elle portait le haut multicolor qu’elle avait acheté en la compagnie du mystérieux triton. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas demandé son nom? Cela aurait été plus simple pour le retrouver. Mais une partie d’elle était toujours dans le refus d’avancer. Elle risquait simplement d’être encore plus blessée si elle réalisait que lui aussi la trouvait repoussante…  _

_ Quel était le pourcentage de chance qu’elle le retrouve ici ? L’île était plutôt grande, et il y avait sûrement un bon nombre de tritons. Mais, celui-ci était très grand, avec un peu de chance elle le verrait de loin. Au bout de plusieurs heures, rester ici commença à devenir très compliqué pour la sirène. L’hostilité des habitants allaient croissante, et les regards en coin se faisaient de plus en plus appuyés. Pourtant, elle s’était assise à l’écart, sur un petit rocher pour ne pas les déranger. Elle se tourna légèrement pour essayer de les ignorer plus facilement, mais elle pouvait maintenant entendre leurs conversations pleines de sels sur son compte. Elle tenta de résister le plus longtemps possible, néanmoins c’était une vrai torture d’être ainsi mise face au rejet des insulaires sans interruption.  _

_ Heureusement, les hommes-poissons détournèrent leur attention sur complètement autre chose, et ils se mirent même à pousser des exclamations de surprise et de joie. Intriguée, la sirène finit par se retourner pour voir ce dont il s’agissait. Avec étonnement, elle vit atterrir au milieu de la place une gigantesque anguille qui transportait la famille royale. Elle avait déjà rencontré certains membres, mais c’était quand elle était encore très jeune. La curiosité la démangea, et malgré l’hostilité de la foule envers elle, la sirène s’avança pour essayer d’appercevoir les nouveaux arrivants. Et ce ne fut pas bien compliqué. Les trois princes royaux faisaient tous dans les quatre mètres, et ils dépassaient largement les habitants qui s’étaient rassemblés pour les accueillir. La sirène crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête quand elle réalisa que le triton de la veille n’était autre que le prince hériter en personne, Fukaboshi. À ce moment-là, la raison de la sirène prit le relais, il lui restait officiellement deux options : soit il la reconnaissait et se comportait comme la veille et elle pourrait garder sa sanité soit… _

_ Elle n’eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre pour que la bonne option apparaisse. Fukaboshi se tourna dans sa direction comme s’il l’avait remarquée immédiatement. La sirène sentit une regain d’espoir germer en elle, tandis qu’un profond sentiment de plaisir la faisait pétiller. Elle attendit patiemment qu’il ait réglé ses affaires, et au moment où il retournait à son navire, elle réussit à s’approcher de lui malgré la foule qui tenta de l’en empêcher. Une nouvelle force la poussait à ne pas abandonner et à vouloir entretenir le lien qu’elle avait créée avec le triton. Celui-ci la remarqua alors qu’elle s’approchait, il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis après une seconde d’hésitation il fit signe à ses frères d’avancer sans lui. La sirène sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres sans qu’elle ne le réalise, et elle attendit avec impatience qu’il lui adresse la parole. Pourtant, il se contenta de la fixer un moment avec une étrange expression, et avec effroi elle comprit qu’il savait. Malgré son visage qui se voulait neutre, il ne pouvait cacher l’ombre dans son regard.  _

_ « Hier était une erreur, cela ne se reproduira plus, déclara le prince Fukaboshi avant de s’éloigner rejoindre ses frères. » _

_ L’espoir de la sirène venait d’être impitoyablement écrasé et détruit quand le triton détourna le regard sans lui adresser la parole. Ce jour-là, elle ressentit l’immensité du désespoir et du rejet en une fraction de seconde. Ce fut assez pour la briser, et la faire jurer qu’elle quitterait cet endroit dès qu’elle le pourrait. Elle n’avait plus aucun espoir pour cette île et ses habitants. _

_ Jusqu’à son départ, le prince ne vient jamais la revoir. _

~ Fukaboshi regarda Artémis toujours assise devant lui, son esprit revient du lointain passé où il s’était rendu, et il réalisa alors à quel point ce qu’il avait fait avait brisé la jeune sirène qu’elle avait été. Au fond, c’était lui qui avait gâché la moindre chance que Artémis se sente un jour chez elle sur leur île. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf et insensible? Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui? À cet instant, il se sentait incroyablement en colère contre lui-même, mais l’impuissance de changer le passé l’écrasait plus sûrement que n’importe quoi d’autre. Pourtant, après tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours, il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre aussi facilement qu’il avait pu le faire ces dernières années. Auparavant, il s’était caché derrière son chagrin et son deuil, mais maintenant il ne se le permettait plus. 

« Je me souviens, déclara finalement Fukaboshi en inclinant misérablement la tête. Je me souviens t’avoir blessée sans réaliser un instant ce que tu pouvais ressentir… Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Le prince héritier sentait que ses excuses étaient aussi misérables que inutiles, mais il avait besoin de les dire car elles étaient sincères. Il serra ses poings de toutes ses forces, il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir réparer ses torts. 

« Tu ne peux pas croire que je vais accepter tes excuses et que tout sera effacé, déclara Artémis en se levant soudainement. 

_ Je ne… »

La pirate se tenait maintenant tout près de lui, elle avait la tête tournée dans sa direction, et son regard doré l’accusait avec plus de force que n’importe qui d’autre ne l’avait jamais fait. Il ressentait la colère et la peine dans l’expression de la jeune femme, sans savoir quoi faire pour l’effacer.

« As-tu simplement la moindre idée de la souffrance que j’ai enduré? Demanda-t-elle en mettant pour la première fois des mots sur ce qu’elle ressentait. La… Le rejet des autres, leur dégoût ! J’étais toute seule ! Comment as-tu pu me laisser ainsi? J’ai passé presque vingt ans ainsi ! Tu es censé protéger tous les hommes-poissons, mais pas moi?! Parce que j’avais du sang humain dans mes veines?!

_ Je pensais te protéger aussi, reconnut Fukaboshi acceptant sa colère comme juste rétribution. Mais je réalise maintenant que j'ai eu tort. Je veux que tes souffrances disparaissent.

_ Mais c’est trop tard Fukaboshi ! Elles font partie de moi maintenant, clama-t-elle en frappant brusquement sa poitrine de son poing. J’ai vécu vingt ans persuadée de n’être qu’un monstre immonde qui ne méritait même pas un regard ! »

À chaque moi, Artémis frappait sa poitrine, ses yeux brillants de désespoir. Et à chaque nouveau coup, Fukaboshi tremblait comme si c’était lui qui était frappé. 

« As-tu une idée de ce qu’il m’a fallu pour partir d’ici? Pour me donner moi-même une chance d’avoir une vie et de connaître autre chose que le rejet et l’hostilité?!! Continua-t-elle. Tout ça pour que tu viennes me poursuivre même là-haut? Qu’est-ce que je vous avais fait pour être ainsi persécutée?!»

Elle ne criait pas, ses paroles étaient crachées les une après les autres. Fukaboshi réalisait qu’elle n’était plus la demi-sirène persécutée et torturée qui l’avait jeté sur son bateau à la surface. Elle avait traversé des épreuves qui l’avaient transformée et renforcée, mais à cause de lui, elle était tout de même dans un état douloureux, comme entravée par les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligées. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa sa main pour l’empêcher à continuer de se frapper.

« Je t’en supplie, arrête, demanda-t-il, si tu dois frapper quelqu’un, frappe moi.

_ Tu crois vraiment que ce sera aussi facile? Répliqua Artémis sans faire mine de retirer sa main. Je pourrais te tuer en un clin d’oeil tu sais? N’as-tu jamais pensé que comme Hody j’aurais pu me venger sur cette île? Si je ne l’ai pas fait, ce n’est pas par pitié ou compassion, mais parce que je ne voulais jamais revenir, et ne jamais revoir aucun d’entre vous ! »

Une fois ce poids sortie de son cœur, la demi-sirène resta silencieuse un moment, sa poitrine se soulevant bruyamment à chaque inspiration. 

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue alors? Trouva-t-il la force de demander.

_ Pour moi, répondit-elle simplement. Car malgré tout j’avais besoin de revenir ici, pour pouvoir être enfin complètement moi-même. »

Fukaboshi était sincèrement impressionné de voir qu'elle avait pu prendre cette décision, alors que lui-même avait dû attendre que des pirates humains interviennent avant de pouvoir réaliser ses erreurs et agir en conséquence.

« Est-ce que tu as réussi? Demanda-t-il. »

Il se sentait suspendu aux paroles de Artémis, car si elle avait pu réussir, alors il y avait une chance que lui aussi y parvienne. Il la regarda avec un mélange d'espoir et de crainte.

Artémis le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer ses yeux brillants et son expression farouche : elle luttait vaillamment pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Fukaboshi fut une fois de plus gelé sur place. Que pouvait-il faire face à une telle vision? Dans son esprit, il préférait avoir essayé et être transformé en sushi géant plutôt que d’ajouter un autre regret sur sa longue liste. Il voulait enfin agir sur ses décisions, et il tenta de la consoler malgré l’inquiétude qui semblait essayer de paralyser son corps. 

« Je pensais que je savais qui j’étais avant de venir ici, commença Artémis avec une voix étranglée. Je pouvais vivre avec le fait d’être qu’une création née dans une bassine. Je pouvais accepter d’être la soeur de créatures mal formées et étouffées dans leur cuve et dont les corps reposent au fond de l'océan avec mon bras. Je pouvais accepter de n’appartenir à aucune race, mais maintenant je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je pensais pouvoir vivre à la surface en haïssant simplement les hommes-poissons, mais les humains ne sont pas meilleurs, et je ne veux pas me construire sur de l’intolérance. Qui suis-je Prince Fukaboshi ? »

Elle lui lança un regard torturé qui finit de le clouer sur place. Le prince héritier commençait à réaliser à quel point cette demi-sirène réussissait à lui faire ressentir des émotions puissantes, et qui le submergeaient avec plus de force que tout ce qu’il avait pu connaître. Son monde avait toujours été réduit à sa famille, avec évidemment un sentiment d’obligation pour son peuple. Mais il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette demi-sirène à la fois si différente de lui et si semblable...

« Je ne sais pas non plus, répondit lentement Fukaboshi en tentant de mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Je viens moi-même seulement de l’apprendre… Pour ce que cela vaut… J’ai toujours cru te protéger, je pensais sincèrement que tu étais en sécurité sur l’île. Mais au fond… Je n’étais qu’un idiot empêtré dans ma rancune envers les humains. Je ne pourrais jamais effacer les erreurs que j’ai faites, mais je peux toujours tenter me racheter auprès de toi. Qui es-tu? Je pense que malgré le fait que nous partageons le même sang, qui tu es ne dépend que de toi. Chacun doit choisir qui il veut être, et il sera quelqu’un de différent pour chaque personne qu’il rencontrera. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que pour Nabucco tu es comme une soeur, que pour Jewelry tu es une camarade précieuse. Pour les habitants de cette île tu es une personne nouvelle qu’ils vont devoir apprendre à accepter, et pour le gouvernement mondial tu es une pirate puissante et à craindre... »

Fukaboshi laissa le reste en suspent. Il avait dit ce qu’il pensait, mais c’était dur pour lui aussi d’accepter les choses telles qu’elles étaient. Il était difficile d’admettre que son père ait pu demander à créer Artémis à partir de son propre sang. Qu’est-ce que cela faisait-il d’eux? Des frères et soeurs? De lui… L’idée le mettait profondément mal à l’aise sans qu’il ne puisse s’expliquer pourquoi. Pendant qu’il se débattait avec ses questionnements intérieurs, la demi-sirène reprit contenance.

« Je pense que j’avais vraiment besoin d’entendre ça, merci. »

Artémis ne s’était pas attendue à ce que le Prince soit capable d’apaiser ainsi ses tourments intérieurs, avec des mots aussi justes. Elle le voyait maintenant sous un nouveau jour, et un soupçon elle ressentait même un soupçon de reconnaissance à son encontre. Quand le Roi Neptune lui avait avoué qu’elle partageait le même sang que la famille royale, la haine qu’elle ressentait à leur encontre n’avait fait que croître. Elle réalisait finalement que pour le Prince Fukaboshi, cette découverte avait aussi été douloureuse et incompréhensible. Dans son esprit, ils n’étaient plus totalement des ennemis, le Prince semblait avoir également subis les machinations de son géniteur. En tout cas, au moins en partie. Elle se sentit sensiblement plus légère et moins oppressée par sa situation, elle esquissa même un petit sourire. Fukaboshi se sentit infiniment soulagé de voir la pirate ainsi, ce n’était pas encore le même sourire que celui qu’elle arborait habituellement avec une assurance débordante, néanmoins il réchauffait déjà rien qu’en le regardant. 

« Je suis heureux si j’ai pu t’être d’une certaine aide, avoua Fukaboshi.

_ Et toi? Demanda Artémis tandis que ses lèvres s’étiraient en coin. 

_ Et moi? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

_ Et pour toi, qu’est-ce que je suis? »

C’était exactement la question qu’il avait évité de se poser à lui-même depuis que Neptune lui avait appris la vérité. Sauf qu’il se voyait mal ne pas lui répondre alors qu’elle semblait enfin aller mieux, et s’il voulait être optimiste elle avait même l’air d’être plus aimable à son sujet qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Il tenta tant bien que mal de faire le tri dans ses pensées, et dans ce qu’il ressentait pour essayer d’en déduire une réponse qui soit compréhensible et acceptable. Ce qui fut plus dur que prévu. 

« Pour moi, commença-t-il avant de s’arrêter pour chercher ses mots sous le regard plein d’attentes de la pirate, tu es quelqu’un de... »

Finir sa phrase semblait soudainement la chose la plus difficile de sa vie. Clairement, il aurait préféré retourner se vider de son sang au milieu de l’océan tout en faisant une déclaration publique à toute l’île de ses erreurs, plutôt que de terminer. Mais les yeux dorés de la pirate le tenaient plus efficacement que des chaînes, et il ne pouvait absolument pas se défiler après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir.

« Pour moi tu es quelqu’un de spécial, déclara-t-il d’un seul coup pour ne pas avoir le temps de réfléchir et de changer d’avis. »

Fukaboshi vit Artémis cligner des yeux d’un air perplexe. Elle n’avait pas compris, le prince puisa dans ses réserves de bonnes manières pour ne pas se frapper le front sous le coup du desespoire. Il allait vraiment devoir développer  _ ça _ ?

« Tu es quelqu’un de différent des autres pour moi, tenta-t-il faiblement d’expliquer en sentant que ses mots le gênaient à mesure qu’ils exprimaient quelque chose de profondément enfoui en lui. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, et de préférence que tu ne me haïsses plus. 

_ Oh. OH. » 

La compréhension sembla s’afficher lentement sur le visage d’Artémis au fur et à mesure que les informations arrivaient à son cerveau. 

« Tu sais que j’ai un petit ami ? Demanda la pirate l’air de rien à part son sourire en coin tout sauf innocent.

_ De- Je, Je ne savais pas, répondit Fukaboshi perturbé par sa soudaine déclaration et son expression taquine, je suis ravi pour toi. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, je t’assure. Si cela te convient je voyais cela plutôt dans l’optique d’une relation fraternelle. 

_ Hm, fit-elle sceptiquement. Non.

_ Non?

_ J’ai déjà une famille, Nabucco et Jewlery sont mes sœurs. La famille royale ne sera jamais ma famille. Mais, je ne peux pas nier qu’il y a quelque chose entre toi et moi, à part le sang qui coule dans nos veines. Maintenant que nous avons pu nous entendre, je préfère qu’on crée quelque chose de nouveau, qui soit propre seulement à nous.

_ Cela me paraît tout à fait satisfaisant, assura Fukaboshi qui avait clairement imaginé une fin plus sanglante pour lui-même. Est-ce que vous allez rester encore un peu sur l’île? 

_ Maria voulait visiter, se rappela Artémis. Et je n’ai jamais vraiment eu l’occasion de faire du shopping.

_ Je pourrai vous faire visiter si cela te semble convenable, proposa-t-il.

_ Ce serait un bon début pour te faire pardonner…

_ Je suppose que la liste va continuer indéfiniment?

_ Très bonne déduction ! 

_ Est-ce que je pourrais faire une demande déraisonnable également ? »

Artémis pencha la tête sur le côté, elle était étonnée qu’il ait le courage de demander quelque chose malgré la situation. Néanmoins, commençant à le connaître, elle se doutait qu’il s’agissait d’une demande sérieuse et raisonnable, qui devait être motivée par une raison profonde. Après avoir entendu sa requête, un grand sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de la pirate qui trouva l’idée plus que satisfaisante ! C’est ainsi que l’équipage du Cookie Souriant passa près de trois mois sur l’île des hommes-poissons. Les matinées étaient passées à se balader dans les coins de l’île, profitant des cuisiniers du palais pour se faire de majestueux pique-nique dans des lieux aux paysages splendides; et l’après-midi Artémis se vengea- entrainait Fukaboshi, à sa propre demande. Avait-il prédit qu’elle en profiterait pour régler ses comptes avec lui? Peut-être. En tout cas, elle ne le ménagea pas et lui inculqua tout ce qu’elle avait appris à coup de trident et de haki dans la tête. Heureusement, le prince était déjà un excellent combattant, il était seulement comme elle avant qu’elle ne quitte l’île : il manquait d’expériences, ses techniques étaient simples et prédictibles. Avec étonnement, Artémis vit une Shirahoshi timide venir les rejoindre au bout d’un mois. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait aussi avoir des cours pour apprendre à se défendre. La demi-sirène trouva cela plutôt courageux de sa part, mais comme elle ne pouvait s’occuper des deux en même temps, leurs niveaux étant trop différents, ce fut Nabucco qui s’y colla en ronchonnant (car elle avait commencé à apprécier ses séances popcorns en regardant le prince se faire tabasser, le tout en la douce compagnie de Jewlery) (à la retraite elles pourraient toujours se reconvertir en commentateurs sportifs). 

Quand vint l’heure du départ, Artémis réalisa que sa vision de l’île avait commencé à changer. Ce n’était plus une ombre noir et angoissante dans son esprit, mais plutôt une image chaleureuse, de laquelle elle pouvait entendre les voix de Fukaboshi et Shirahoshi. En venant ici, elle avait réalisé que même si elle n’avait pas choisi d’être ce qu’elle était, elle avait réussi à devenir qui elle voulait. 

« Où est-ce qu’on va maintenant ? Demanda Nabucco une fois qu’elles furent devant leur carte.

_ Je n’aime pas l’idée que l’île des hommes-poissons appartiennent à Big Mum, déclara Artémis.

_ Tu peux dire que Katakuri te manque hein, répliqua Jewelry avec un sourire narquois.

_ Je suis jamais allée à Totto Land, fit remarquer Maria. 

_ Tu es sûre de vouloir vivre sur un bateau de pirates? Lui demanda Nabucco qui avait appris à apprécier la compagnie de la jeune femme ces derniers mois.

_ Je pense qu’il n’y a pas mieux pour visiter le monde. 

_ C’est pas une balade touristique, pointa la pirate aux cheveux roses. 

_ Vous n’avez pas de médecin de bord que je sache? Répliqua simplement Maria. Et je peux tuer n’importe qui avec cette seringue. 

_ Je suis d’accord qu’elle reste, décréta Artémis en avisant l’énorme et visiblement douloureuse aiguille.

_ Si tout le monde est d’accord, j’accepterai Maria dans l’équipage, déclara Nabucco.

_ Ok ok, fit Jewelry en se rangeant de l’avis général. De toute façon, tu verras bien si la vie de pirate est faite pour toi. »

Sur le mur de la cabine, l’immense plan avait été agrémenté des photos de l’île où on pouvait voir les filles bourrées durant le banquet au palais, mais aussi en train de se promener dans les divers endroits de l’île. Au-dessus, il y avait trois affiches de recherches, celles de Artémis et Jewelry mais également celle de Nabucco qui avait enfin reçu la sienne durant leur séjour.  _ The Sea Empress’ Heir _ avait maintenant une prime de 550.000.000 de Berry, même celle de Jewlery avait été augmentée pour passer à 400.000.000 de Berry. Les trois filles étaient très fières de leurs affiches, preuves qu’elles étaient officiellement des pirates qui enquiquinaient profondément le gouvernement mondiale !

Et c’est ainsi que l’équipage gagna un nouveau membre avant de prendre la direction de Totto Land sans se douter de ce qui se tramait dans l’ombre. 

🍹🍹🍹🍹

_ Il était un scientifique différent des autres. Il l’avait toujours su, et il en tirait une certaine fierté. Après tout, il ne s’était jamais laissé être limité par les barrières aussi illusoires qu’inutiles qu’étaient la morale ou la compassion. C’est pour cela que quand il arriva sur l’île des hommes-poissons, au lieu de voir ces étranges habitants comme des erreurs de la nature ou des monstres hideux, il vit en eux un impressionnant potentiel. Rapidement, une idée s’imposa à lui, et sans attendre il s'attella à sa tâche. Il ne possédait pas énormément d’argent, mais quelques unes de ses précédentes créations suffisaient à lui fournir un revenu régulier. En quelques semaines il avait réussi à rassembler de quoi faire un laboratoire dans un coin éloigné du centre de l’île. Là-bas, il commença à étudier les gênes des hommes-poissons et il les compara avec ceux des humains car il cherchait un moyen de les réunir à nouveau pour créer une race mixte surpuissante. Malheureusement, il se rendit rapidement compte que sans moyens conséquents, il ne pourrait pas réaliser son ambition. Il lui manquait l’outil principal de sa réussite : un sujet de tests.  _

_ Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’une opportunité formidable se présenta à lui. Alors qu’il s’était rendu dans le centre de l’île pour récupérer des composants, une rumeur juteuse arriva jusqu’à ses oreilles : la futur princesse des hommes-poissons serait la réincarnation de Poséidon ! Le scientifique avait du mal à accepter qu’une gamine à moitié requin puisse réellement faire des prédictions, mais son désir de création était plus grand que son scepticisme. Il vit là l’opportunité parfaite de passer à l’étape supérieur de ses recherches. Il lui fallut quelques temps pour réussir à obtenir une entrevue avec le nouveau Roi Neptune, mais quand celui-ci entendit sa proposition, il accepta avec une étonnante facilité. Le scientifique ne put s’empêcher de se moquer intérieurement : ce triton était prêt à tout pour une enfant même pas encore née, et il comptait bien exploiter cette faiblesse !  _

_ « Cet hybride, ajouta le Roi, il représentera l’espoir de notre race, vous devrez en prendre soin. » _

_ Le scientifique accepta les conditions du Roi sans sourciller, il pouvait bien demander ce qu’il voulait, au bout du compte ce serait lui qui prendrait les décisions. Il fut tout de même surpris quand une jeune femme sirène se présenta à son laboratoire en se proposant de l’aider à accomplir cette expérience. Elle semblait suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas l’encombrer, et il accepta en songeant qu’il lui faudrait bien quelqu’un pour s’occuper de l’hybride. Le Roi donna son sang sans argumenter quand il le lui demanda, et le scientifique créa une cellule oeuf à partir de celui-ci et d’une autre source pour ne pas avoir des problèmes liés au clonage.  _

_ Malheureusement, l’expérience rata plusieurs fois, et le scientifique crut qu’il ne pourrait pas réussir ainsi. À ce moment-là, l’île des hommes-poissons vivaient une phase difficile, la nouvelle ère de la piraterie venait de se lancer et tous les pirates passaient par là pour se rendre dans le nouveau monde. Il fallut attendre l’intervention de Barbe Blanche avant qu’un semblant de calme ne soit instauré, et le scientifique put enfin reprendre ses expériences sans risquer d’être interrompus. À ce moment-là, il décida d’utiliser des matériaux plus simples qui lui permettraient de travailler directement sur la création de la cellule-oeuf. Le Roi Neptune bouleversé par les horreurs qu’avaient subi son île, l’autorisa à prélever des gamètes mâles sur lui. Pour ce qui concernait celles femelles, il profita qu’une pirate passait pour lui proposer de l’argent en échange. Et, enfin, le scientifique réussit à créer un embryon correspondant à ses attentes.  _

_ Bien sûr, il ne se contenta pas d’une simple création, il le modifia en profondeur jusqu’à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus rien des gènes d’origines. En premier lieu, il renforça à outrance les gènes des hommes-poissons qui les rendaient plus forts que les humains, mais il conserva tous les traits physique des humains. Il isola également ce qu’il identifia comme le gène particulier de la royauté, pour permettre à sa création d’avoir le pouvoir de Poséidon. Ensuite, l’embryon fut élevé dans un environnement totalement contrôlé, le liquide était rempli de produits qu’il avait créés et qui devaient lui permettre de se développer malgré les modifications effectuées. Il était rare qu’une expérience réussisse du premier coup, mais ce petit amas de cellules semblait fermement accroché à la vie, et la durée de gestation se déroula sans problème. Durant 12 mois, l’embryon se transforma en foetus sans que le scientifique n’autorise personne à le voir, à l’exception de son assistante. Il prit évidemment de précieuses notes de chaque phase du développement.  _

_ Finalement, au bout de plus de trois ans d’expérimentation, l’expérience poussa enfin son premier cri. _

🧪🧪🧪🧪🧪

_ Neptune avait vu les atrocités que les humains pouvaient commettre et faire subir à son peuple. Il s’était sali les mains un nombre incalculable de fois, à tel point qu’il ne pouvait se souvenir de tous ceux qu’il avait tués, ou de tous ses camarades qui étaient tombés à ses côtés. Quand il avait obtenu la position de Roi, il avait cru pouvoir faire une différence, mais il n’avait fait que ressentir encore plus l’écrasante responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules. Comment pouvait-il protéger tout le monde malgré la situation? Le scientifique qui officiait sur l’île lui avait apporté un espoir, celui que son peuple puisse vivre au soleil sans plus avoir à subir les discriminations des humains. Et aussi peut-être de pouvoir protéger sa fille qui devait naître dans deux ans. L’hybride créé par le scientifique serait alors un symbole d’espoir pour son peuple et pourrait peut-être enfin réunir les hommes-poissons et les humains. Depuis qu’il s’était marié à Otohime, celle-ci avait explicitement déclaré sa désapprobation face à cette expérience, mais elle avait été démarré avant qu’il ne l’épouse. Ils ne pouvaient maintenant plus arrêter la machine, et Neptune ne pouvait qu’espérer que tout se déroulerait pour le mieux. Il avait confiance en ce scientifique qui pouvait les sauver, simplement d’une façon différente de celle de sa femme. _

_ Le roi pensait à tout cela en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire. Celui-ci avait été construit à l’écart des autres habitations, mais près de l’eau. Après avoir passé leur accord, Neptune avait personnellement transféré des fonds pour permettre au scientifique d’avoir les meilleurs outils nécessaires à ses expériences. Le bâtiment avait été créé à même d’une grande falaise qui surplombait la mer. Il était ainsi dissimulé à la vue des passants qui se promenaient au-dessus, et la plupart des sirènes et des tritons ne se baignaient pas à cet endroit-là, ce qui leur permettait d'être tranquille pour mener à bien leur projet. La venue du Roi était secrète, comme le reste de l’opération, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que cette nouvelle attise la colère ou l’incompréhension des habitants, sans parler des pirates de passage qui pourraient y voir une occasion de se faire de l’argent. Finalement, Neptune arriva à l’entrée, le scientifique sortit quelques minutes après; l’intérieur n’était pas fait pour accueillir quelqu’un de sa taille.  _

_ « Comment va-t-elle? Demanda Neptune après avoir échangé de brèves politesses. _

_ _ L’hybride, reprit le scientifique qui ne voyait pas l’utilité de donner un nom à son expérience, ne semble pas faire de progrès. Mais je suppose que cela est lié à son âge. J’en saurai davantage en la voyant grandir.  _

_ _ Combien de temps pensez-vous que cela va vous prendre ? Questionna le Roi rendu inquiet par la naissance prochaine de sa fille.  _

_ _ Je ne peux pas le prédire, c’est la première expérience qui réussit. Je suis un scientifique, pas un devin. » _

_ Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans les méandres de l'oubli tandis que la troisième personne présente finissait par se lasser de ces mots qu’elle ne comprenait que difficilement. Le petit triton aux cheveux bleus nagea avec curiosité autour de la plage à la recherche de quoi l’occuper en attendant que son père ait fini. Il comprenait vaguement qu’il était important qu’il le suive et l’écoute sagement, mais il n’était qu’un enfant, et sa concentration était encore limitée. Il fut rapidement attiré par une forme un peu plus loin, près de l’eau. Il finit par remarquer qu’il s’agissait d’une espèce de piscine gonflable. Il en avait vu une fois, quand il avait fait un tour de l’île avec son père. Mais c’était un peu étrange d’un mettre une alors que la mer était littéralement à un mètre à côté. Autant se baigner dedans non? Quand il finit par arriver à côté, il aperçut une petite sirène à l’intérieur. Celle-ci avait la tête posée sur le bord, ses bras dépassaient, et ses longs cheveux bleus cachaient son visage. Sa queue blanche était recouverte d’écailles blanches et elle dépassait un peu de l’autre côté. Il n’avait pas beaucoup vu de sirènes à part sa mère et quelques employés du palais, mais celle-ci semblait avoir à peu près son âge. Sauf qu’elle avait l'air mal en point, la peau du haut de son corps semblait peler par endroit, et ses écailles étaient translucides. Elle dut l’entendre arriver car elle releva la tête, son visage était blême, et elle transpirait.  _

_ « Est-ce que ça fait mal? Demanda le jeune triton en pointant du doigt sa peau.  _

_ _ J’ai l’habitude maintenant, répondit celle-ci d’une voix fatiguée. Comment tu t’appelles?  _

_ _ Je m’appelle Fukaboshi, et toi?  _

_ _ Artémis. _

_ _ Arte ! S’exclama soudain une voix. »  _

_ Fukaboshi tourna sa tête pour apercevoir une sirène adulte qui s’approchait. Celle-ci semblait inquiète et elle le regarda avec une profonde méfiance. _

_ « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici toi? L’interpella-t-elle sans ménagement. Va rejoindre ton père ! » _

_ Le triton hésita une seconde, personne n'osait lui parler ainsi d'ordinaire. Mais, il vit Artémis se redresser tandis que la sirène lui appliquait une crème sur le haut du corps avec une douceur sans pareil. Comprenant qu’il n’avait pas le droit de rester, le petit prince ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et il rejoignit son père qui discutait encore. Néanmoins, le reste de la journée, il ne put s’empêcher de se demander si la fille de son âge allait mieux.  _

🧪🧪🧪🧪🧪

_ Elle avait vécu toute sa vie sur son île, comme beaucoup parmi les siens, en grandissant elle avait commencé à ressentir un profond besoin d’aller à la surface. Mais contrairement aux autres, ce n’était pas le soleil ou la terre ferme qui l’attiraient autant. Non, ce qu’elle voulait c’était de pouvoir enfin exprimer librement ses capacités intellectuelles. Cela pouvait paraître parfaitement prétentieux stipulé ainsi, pourtant c’était bien ce qu’elle ressentait. Depuis très jeune, elle avait rapidement compris que si on naissait homme-poisson, les seules opportunités de travail se résumeraient à celles disponibles sur l’île. Et à part constructeur de bateau, de maison, de fringues, de nourritures, tous les autres métiers moins pratiques étaient laissés pour compte. Il y avait bien quelques écrivains et chercheurs, mais de vrais scientifiques avec un laboratoire comme elle en avait toujours rêvé, c’était impossible. Les hommes-poissons avaient une relation très compliquée avec tout ce qui touchait aux recherches scientifiques, après tout leur espèce pouvait bien avoir été créée pour tout ce qu’ils en savaient. Mais il était hors de question de répondre à cette question ! Alors que elle, elle n’avait qu’une envie c’était de rechercher sur leur code génétique et essayer de découvrir à quel moment et pourquoi celui-ci avait divergé avec celui des humains.  _

_ Sa témérité était néanmoins réfrénée par toutes les histoires de sirènes kidnappées, et malheureusement pour elle, elle en était une. Pour d’autres hommes-poissons elle n’était pas particulièrement jolie avec sa queue de requin d’un gris basique, et son visage était on ne peut plus ordinaire. Mais ils savaient tous qu’être une sirène était suffisant pour susciter l’envie des humains, et pour se retrouver esclave avant d’avoir eu le temps de faire une brasse à l’air libre. Il était hors de question que cela lui arrive, sauf qu’elle ne savait pas comment réaliser son rêve de scientifique non plus. Elle avait lu tous les livres de l’île à ce sujet, mais voilà que maintenant elle avait passé le cap des vingt ans et son but était toujours aussi inaccessible.  _

_ C’est environ à ce moment-là qu’elle rencontra le scientifique, elle travaillait alors pour un service de commandes en lien avec la surface et les humains. Ainsi tous les produits qu’ils ne pouvaient fabriquer eux-même étaient commandés par son entreprise. Elle s’occupait ensuite de préparer les commandes, et parfois elle devait aussi les livrer. Un jour, ils reçurent une commande avec du matériel qu’elle reconnut immédiatement : il y avait là dedans que des outils scientifiques, et elle ignorait même le nom de certains ! La curiosité l’emporta sur tout le reste, et sans réfléchir elle passa des jours et des nuits à tout rassembler sans s’arrêter. Ensuite, elle alla les livrer à l’adresse, et demanda au scientifique qui vivait là-bas de la prendre comme apprentie. Elle ne remarqua qu’à peine qu’il était un homme, tant elle ne donnait d’importance qu’à la recherche et à la découverte scientifique. Pendant presque trois ans, ils travaillèrent en tandem dans le but de créer un hybride qui puisse à nouveau rassembler les hommes-poissons et les humains en une seule et même espèce. La sirène était complètement obnubilée par leur travail, elle ne pensait plus à gagner la surface. Quand finalement un bébé sortit des cuves, elle ressentit un profond sentiment de satisfaction et de réussite. Néanmoins, leurs recherches ne faisaient que commencer et il fallait encore prouver que cet enfant possédait bien toutes les capacités désirées.  _

_ Le scientifique passa plusieurs jours sans dormir avec la sirène pour observer l’hybride sous toutes ses coutures. Ce fut elle la première qui réalisa qu’il fallait le nourrir, et elle dut s’occuper de trouver du lait. Ils ajoutèrent des compléments dans ses biberons pour continuer à la modifier dans la direction qu’ils souhaitaient. Souvent, l’hybride s’endormait sur la table, épuisé par les expériences répétées. Ils lui prélevaient son sang et d’autres échantillons fréquemment, laissant à peine le temps à son corps de se régénérer. L’hybride était né avec une queue de sirène aux écailles blanches comme la perle qui brillaient faiblement. Deux jours après, il tomba dans le coma sans qu’ils ne comprennent pourquoi. Sa peau se mit à craqueler, ses écailles et ses petits cheveux tombaient. La sirène eut alors une révélation, et elle porta l’enfant dans l’eau. L’effet fut presque immédiat et il recommença à pleurer et à crier. Le scientifique ne se laissa pas abattre par ce contre-coup, et il se mit à chercher une solution au problème. Le nourrisson criait et pleurait beaucoup remarqua la sirène. Au bout d’une semaine, il commença à se transformer en humain. Malheureusement des caractéristiques d'hommes-poissons restaient clairement visibles dans son apparence.  _

_ L’hybride devait constamment naviguer entre l’eau et l’air, il ne pouvait jamais rester trop longtemps ni dans l’un ni dans l’autre. La sirène commença à voir un mot apparaître dans les yeux du scientifique quand il le regardait :  _ échec _. Mais, sans comprendre pourquoi la sirène refusait d’abandonner aussi facilement. Elle synthétisa des crèmes pour aider l’hybride à rester à l’air libre, et l'entraîna à rester en apnée sous l’eau. Elle n’hésita pas à nager avec lui pour lui apprendre à se déplacer dans l’eau avec sa queue de sirène; même si elle eut beaucoup plus de mal à lui apprendre à marcher. Quand l’hybride eut un an, elle réalisa qu’elle ne pouvait pas continuer à l’appeler ainsi, alors elle lui donna un nom :  _ Artémis _. À partir de là, sans le remarquer la sirène commença à s’éloigner de son but. Elle passait plus de temps à s’occuper d’Artémis qu’à rechercher sur elle. Après tout, il fallut lui apprendre à marcher, manger, parler, etc... Les expériences du scientifique l’épuisaient, et la sirène devait ensuite la coucher et l’aider à s’endormir malgré les cauchemars qui commençaient à la torturer.  _

_ Comme l’hybride ne correspondait pas à ce que le scientifique avait espéré, il se rabattit sur l’autre but de sa création : réveiller en elle Poséidon. Les recherches à ce sujet leur apprirent qu’il s’agissait d’une sirène de sang royale qui avait le don de parler aux Roi des Mers et de les contrôler. L’hybride fut contrainte plusieurs fois d’essayer de les appeler, face à ces échecs le scientifique augmenta la dureté de ses tests. Il cherchait à la pousser dans ses retranchements et à appeler ces créatures à son aide.  _

_ Un jour, la sirène ne trouva pas Artémis ni le scientifique dans le laboratoire. Elle sortit mais ils n’étaient pas dans la crique non plus. Comme mû par un sixième sens, elle leva la tête et aperçut une petite queue blanche qui se balançait dans le vide. Elle étouffa un cri d’horreur et se précipita dans les airs avec sa bulle, elle vit alors Artémis accrochée à une barre qui dépassait de la falaise, tout en haut.  _

_ « Ne l’aide pas, ordonna le scientifique, si elle n’appelle pas les Roi des Mers, elle mourra. » _

_ Il avait dit cela sans lever les yeux de son carnet où il prenait des notes de l’expérience avec une expression totalement détachée. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là? Se demanda la sirène avec stupeur. Elle estima au vue de l’air exténuée de l’hybride que cela devait faire environ une heure. Artémis se tenait de ses deux mains à la barre, son visage ruisselait de larmes, mais ses lèvres étaient fermées et elle ne demanda pas d’aide. Ses yeux dorés fixaient désespérément un point à l’horizon pour tenter d’oublier la douleur dans ses petits bras. La sirène ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s’agissait d’une expérience, cela elle le comprenait parfaitement, et elle en avait menées à bien des centaines avec le scientifique. Mais cette fois-ci… Elle se supportait pas de la voir souffrir ainsi. Elle avait le sentiment que les Rois des mers ne viendraient jamais, et que le scientifique le savait parfaitement, et qu’il cherchait simplement à se débarrasser d’une expérience ratée. Pendant de longues minutes, la sirène resta immobile dans l’air en espérant que la situation allait se résoudre d’elle-même, elle était tellement obnubilée par ses prières qu’il lui fallut une seconde de trop pour réaliser que Artémis avait déjà lâché la barre. La sirène se jeta à sa suite dans l’espoir de l’attraper, mais sa propre bulle la ralentissait irrémédiablement. Elle n’avait pas le temps de réfléchir : elle perça sa bulle avec ses ongles. L’effet fut immédiat : elle tomba en avant à une telle vitesse qu’elle eut à peine le temps d’attraper Artémis dans ses bras avant qu’elles ne s’écrasent toutes les deux sur le sol.  _

_ Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de séparer la douleur de son bras des pleurs d’Artémis. Celle-ci semblait avoir eu plus peur qu’autre chose, elle était assise en tailleur à côté d’elle pleurant à chaudes larmes. La sirène comprit en regardant son bras qu’il était cassé, elle avait sûrement des côtes en mauvais états aussi, pourtant la douleur lui semblait bien moins importante face au soulagement de savoir que Artémis allait bien. _

_ « Tout va bien, assura la sirène en lui caressant la tête dans un geste affectueux. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal. » _

_ Artémis avait alors à peine six ans. Le scientifique quitta le laboratoire le jour-même, et au ne le revit plus jamais sur l’île. _

🧪🧪🧪🧪🧪

_ La sirène fut soulagée en remarquant que les souvenirs d’Artémis s’estompaient progressivement. Elle se rappelait vaguement du scientifique et pensait qu’il s’agissait de son père. Elle ne la démentit pas, préférant qu’elle ait un père absent plutôt qu’elle réalise qu’elle n’était que le fruit d’une expérience ratée. Quant à elle, elle décida de s’occuper de l’hybride comme sa propre fille. Elle oublia ses rêves de scientifique, et se concentra à la médecine. Elle s’occupait de soigner les hommes-poissons de l’île mais rapidement la présence de sa fille se fit connaître. Et à dix ans, elle ne pouvait cacher sa double nature à personne.  _

_ Plus elle grandissait, plus il devenait facile pour n’importe quel insulaire de remarquer ce qui la distinguait d’eux. Artémis devait ressentir leur méfiance car elle arrêta de venir aux consultations, préférant rester dans leur petite maison construite à l’opposée de l’endroit où s’était tenu le laboratoire. La sirène la regardait grandir en songeant qu’elle était bien sa seule consolation dans ce monde. Malheureusement, plus les années passées plus le poids de ses regrets et le rejet de sa propre race se firent lourd. De moins en moins de patients venaient à son cabinet, et les hommes-poissons qu’elle croisait en faisant des courses la regardaient avec dédain voir même haineusement. Certains se mirent même à faire des commentaires acerbes sur son passage, et d’autres refusèrent de la servir dans les magasins. La situation dégringolait dangereusement, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher à Artémis.  _

_ Parallèlement, la reine Otohime se battait pour que les hommes-poissons puissent un jour vivre à la surface en compagnie des humains. La sirène se raccrochait à cet espoir, ainsi elle pourrait partir d’ici avec Artémis et enfin lui offrir une vie normale à la surface. Ce projet lui donna la force de supporter la situation qu’elles subissaient. Elle ne pouvait plus travailler normalement, elle était obligée de remplir des petits boulots dans le district des hommes-poissons pour nourrir sa fille. Celle-ci grandissait loin de tout autre enfant. Et sa seule consolation était que sa situation semblait s’améliorer. Elle pouvait rester plus longtemps dans l’eau et dans l’air sans en subir de conséquences sur sa santé. Quand la sirène rentrait le soir après une journée particulièrement douloureuse, elle aimait voir sa fille changer de formes pour elle. Artémis s’occupait d’elle sans jamais se plaindre.  _

_ Un jour, elles reçurent un trident doré venant du scientifique. Artémis refusa de le toucher, mais la sirène le conserva. Elle ne savait pas si c’était à cause de ses regrets, ou parce qu’elle espérait toujours pouvoir un jour être à nouveau une scientifique, mais elle ne put pas le jeter. Les années se succédèrent ainsi, jusqu’à l’assassinat de la Reine Otohime par un humain. La sirène comprit ce jour-là que son destin ne changerait jamais. Elle était née sur cette île, et elle y mourrait. Elle ne pouvait plus se battre contre cette réalité, et elle sentit tout son courage disparaître. Ce soir-là, après que Artémis se soit assoupie, elle avala une boîte de médicaments. Elle se coucha ensuite près de la petite sirène, elle voulait avoir comme dernière vision le visage apaisé de sa fille. Elle s'endormit à son tour, et ne se réveilla plus jamais.  _

🧪🧪🧪🧪🧪

_ Jimbei venait encore de temps en temps sur son île, et plus particulièrement dans le district des hommes-poissons. Même si toutes les personnes pour qui il avait du respect étaient mortes, il se devait encore de protéger ses compatriotes, et ses compagnons qui faisaient partis de son équipage. Fréquemment, ils revenaient voir leurs familles, et ce fut lors d’un de ses arrêts qu’il rencontra Artémis. La sirène se faufilait dans le district comme une voleuse, et il fut surpris de voir un visage qu’il ne connaissait pas.  _

_ « Qu’est-ce que tu fais par ici jeune sirène? Demanda-t-il sérieusement. » _

_ Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que quelque chose n’était pas normal à propos d’elle, c’était comme si elle n’était pas totalement ce qu’elle paraissait être.  _

_ « Je travaille, répondit-elle simplement. » _

_ Il remarqua qu’elle semblait essayer de rester loin de lui, néanmoins il finit par comprendre ce qu’elle avait de différent. Elle n’était pas une sirène à part entière. Elle semblait aussi… Humaine? Jimbei se rappela alors avoir entendu parler d’une demi-sirène vivant sur l’île, mais c’était la première fois qu’il la voyait. Il réalisa à sa façon de le regarder qu’elle s’attendait à ce qu’il la rejette. Et effectivement, une partie de lui le voulait. Pourtant, il se força à surmonter sa répulsion. _

_ « Tu travailles ici, conclut-il sceptique qu’une gamine d’à peine quinze ans puisse y arriver sans encombres. Est-ce que tu sais te battre?  _

_ _ Je peux courir très vite, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. _

_ _ Je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant. Si tu le veux, je peux t’apprendre les bases du karaté des hommes-poissons. » _

_ La demi-sirène le regarda avec une grande méfiance, sauf que sa demande devait être suffisamment intéressante car elle finit par accepter malgré ses réticences. Il passa les jours suivants à lui inculquer les bases sans prendre de pincettes. Il avait appris que la vie était difficile pour les hommes-poissons, et il n’avait aucun mal à deviner que l’être à moitié ne signifiait absolument pas que cela serait à moitié moins difficile, mais plutôt deux fois plus. Heureusement, la demi-sirène semblait aussi déterminée à apprendre que lui à enseigner.  _

_ Quelques jours plus tard, Jimbei reprit la mer, et il ne devait la revoir que deux fois avant qu’elle ne quitte l’île. _

🧪🧪🧪🧪🧪

_ Fukaboshi retourna au palais après avoir passé l’après-midi en compagnie d’une charmante sirène. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu passer autant de temps avec un membre de la gente féminine, d’autant plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais vue avant. Pourtant, il avait été incapable de la laisser seule une fois qu’il l’avait aperçue. C’était la première fois qu’il faisait quelque chose qui ne soit pas bénéfique pour sa famille ou qui sied à son rôle de prince héritier. Il avait simplement… Passé un bon moment en agréable compagnie, si c’était bien ainsi qu’était désigné ce type d'événement. Il se rappelait constamment sa voix, son expression déterminée et… Il retient son esprit pour ne pas compromettre son honneur, il se força à se concentrer plutôt sur les rapports concernants la quantité de nourriture de l’île et la production annuelle.  _

_ Le lendemain, n’y tenant plus, il commença à imaginer comment il pourrait la revoir. Cela ne devait pas être une tâche bien compliquée, mais ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu’il réalisa qu’il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot? En plus, elle ne semblait pas être originaire de leur île, et elle ne devait donc pas être recensée dans la liste des habitants… Le prince ressentit une étrange frustration à l’idée qu’il ne puisse pas revoir la sirène inconnue. Soudain, il réalisa qu’il lui restait une opportunitée. Fukaboshi se rendit dans la salle du trône pour demander conseil à son père, le Roi Neptune. Celui-ci faisait près de douze mètres de haut, et le jeune prince malgré ses dix-neuf ans était bien loin d’atteindre sa taille impressionnante.  _

_ « Mon fils, le salua Neptune avec sa bonhomie habituelle. Tu as l’air concerné par quelque chose. _

_ _ Vous avez raison père, reconnut naturellement Fukaboshi. J’ai rencontré une sirène hier dans le centre commercial. Elle ne semble pas être de notre royaume, et je me demandais si vous auriez entendu les gardes parler de son arrivée. _

_ _ Cette jeune sirène aurait réussi à conquérir le coeur du plus brave guerrier de notre royaume, plaisanta Neptune avec émotion. _

_ _ Il ne s’agit pas de cela père, le rassura Fukaboshi en ignorant l’étrange sensation qu’il avait ressenti en entendant ces mots. Elle semblait perdue ici, et je pensais qu’il était de mon devoir de l’accompagner pour que son installation se passe de façon satisfaisante. _

_ _ Tu es vraiment un fils consciencieux, assura Neptune. Mais je suis désolé de t’apprendre que je n’ai pas entendu parler de l’arrivée de nouveaux-poissons depuis le couple de l’année dernière. _

_ _ L’année dernière? Répéta le jeune prince qui se rappela pourtant l’expression confuse de la sirène face aux lieux. Pourtant… _

_ _ Puis-je savoir à quoi ressemblait cette jeune sirène?  _

_ _ Je ne sais pas à quelle espèce elle appartient précisément, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas un requin puisqu’elle n’avait pas de dorsal. Ses écailles étaient entièrement blanches, ses cheveux étaient d’un bleu de la même teinte que les miens, et ses yeux étaient dorés. » _

_ Fukaboshi réalisa qu’il aurait été capable de la décrire dans les moindres détails sans difficulté, mais cette réalisation ne fit qu’accentuer sa confusion.  _

_ « La personne que tu décris n’est pas nouvelle sur cette île, lui apprit finalement son père après un long silence. Il s’agit de la demi-sirène Artémis, tu l’avais déjà rencontrée quand tu étais enfant. » _

_ La confusion du prince devait se voir sur son visage car le Roi comprit rapidement qu’il n’en avait aucun souvenir. Neptune soupira. Il avait espéré pouvoir attendre que son fils mûrisse encore avant de devoir lui expliquer la situation autour de la demi-sirène.  _

_ « Je pense que tu es assez âgé pour comprendre maintenant. Avant ta naissance, avant même que je ne rencontre ta merveilleuse mère… J’ai participé à une expérience pour créer un homme-poisson qui puisse à la fois être comme nous et comme les humains. J’espérais ainsi obtenir la paix tant désirée. Cette expérience devait également permettre de contrôler Poséidon. Néanmoins, les résultats escomptés ne furent pas atteints. Le scientifique en charge abandonna en comprenant que la demi-sirène qui avait été créée n’était pas un mélange des deux meilleurs aspects de nos espèces, mais plutôt de leurs désavantages. Également, elle n’a développé aucunes capacités de Poséidon. Malgré cela, le scientifique m’a laissé une dernière note en expliquant qu’il était toujours possible qu’elle puisse en faire preuve en grandissant, et que par prudence il lui a implanté un traceur. _

_ _ Un traceur? » _

_ Fukaboshi était totalement choqué par ce qu’il entendait. Il n’avait jamais cru un jour devoir entendre ce genre de choses. Comment cela était-il tout simplement possible? Bien entendu il était déjà arrivé que des demi homme-poissons naissent, mais delà à parler d’une création… Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait-il concrètement ? Cette Artémis, n’était-elle pas comme eux ? Elle avait du sang humain… Ou plus que cela, elle était humaine ou sirène quand elle le désirait. Le prince sentit son esprit comme se déchirer en deux parties, l’une intègre refusant ce genre de pratique tandis que l’autre affirmait qu’il fallait faire des sacrifices pour que les hommes-poissons puissent un jour rejoindre la surface. _

_ « Cette demi-sirène doit rester sur l’île, déclara Neptune, elle représente l’espoir de notre peuple et elle pourrait être un danger pour elle-même. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que les habitants soient capables d’accepter quelqu’un comme elle pour l’instant. Le jour où nous aurons réuni les signatures, à ce moment-là nous pourrons réfléchir à une alternative. En attendant, tu ne dois pas l’approcher. Elle doit rester dans l’ignorance, qui sait comment elle réagira en apprenant la vérité.  _

_ _ Elle ne sait pas? Réalisa Fukaboshi avec effroi. _

_ _ Non. » _

_ Il lui sembla apercevoir un éclat dur et froid dans le regard de son père pendant une fraction de seconde. Et le pire, fut qu’il trouva un écho tout au fond de son propre coeur. Là où se trouvaient les souvenirs de la mort de sa mère aux mains d’un pirate humain. _

_ « Un jour tu seras amené à gouverner notre royaume, reprit Neptune d’une voix douce. T’assurer que cette demi-sirène reste ici sera ta mission à partir de maintenant. Notre peuple compte sur toi Fukaboshi. » _

🧪🧪🧪🧪🧪

_ Katakuri observa la foule d’hommes-poissons avec un visage inexpressif. Il n’était pas spécialement ravi de se retrouver ici, loin de chez lui. Mais Mama lui avait confié cette mission, et il comptait bien la mener à bien sans permettre la moindre incartade. Ces hommes-poissons étaient maintenant sous la protection de Mama, ils devaient donc payer un tribut, et il était venu le chercher pour qu’ils comprennent parfaitement les enjeux de cette alliance. Après tout, il était le premier commandant de la flotte de Big Mum. La plupart des sirènes et des hommes-poissons se retournèrent sur son passage, intrigués et impressionnés par sa taille et l’aura qu’il dégageait. Certains semblèrent même effrayés en comprenant qui il était, et Katakuri ressentit une certaine satisfaction. Susciter la peur n’était pas un but qu’il recherchait, mais cela lui assurait qu’ils resteraient à leur place et qu’ils ne créeraient pas d’ennui à leur famille. Et sa seule mission était justement de veiller à sa protection. _

_ Le commandant sucré fut reçut par la famille royale. Il resta de marbre devant leur taille impressionnante, après tout sa mère faisait déjà 8 mètres de haut, et lui-même avait arrêté sa croissance à un cinq mètre tout à fait honorable. Il ressentit de l’agitation chez le Roi, mais son haki de l’observation lui assura qu’il ne les trahirait pas. Les princes semblaient dans les même dispositions, et Katakuri se contenta de poser quelques simples et clairs questions. Ensuite, ils l’emmenèrent à l’usine de bonbons. Tout semblait en ordre, et avec satisfaction il réalisa qu’il n’aurait pas à rester plus longtemps que nécessaire sur l’île.  _

_ Il fit rapatrier le tribut à son navire tandis que le Roi le pressait de questions pour savoir s’il pouvait faire quelque chose d’autre pour lui. Katakuri le rassura d’un mot avant de prendre à son tour la direction de son bateau. Son haki de l’observation lui apprit que le Roi semblait soulagé de le voir partir. Le pirate n’en fut pas étonné, et il se contentait de retraverser les rues sans réfléchir ni faire particulièrement attention à ce qui l’entourait. Il s’était déjà habitué aux regards des passants, car c’était les-même que ceux auxquels il avait toujours eu le droit. Il se demanda avec flegme qu’elle serait leur réaction s’ils voyaient son visage en entier… _

_ Au moment où cette réflexion effleurait son esprit, il croisa une sirène. Celle-ci ne leva même pas la tête pour le regarder, elle continua son chemin, la tête baissée comme si elle cherchait à éviter les yeux des passants. Pendant un instant, il resta figé et il laissa son haki la suivre sans réfléchir. Quelque chose l’intrigua chez cette sirène, et il se retrouva à la suivre sans le réaliser. Ils prirent des chemins de moins en moins fréquentés jusqu’à arriver à un petit parc vide, où se trouvait un lac en son centre. Il vit la sirène sortir de sa bulle et s’amuser dans l’eau en riant comme une enfant. Il l’observa un moment, en songeant qu’elle semblait bien innocente pour quelqu’un qui un instant avant se déplaçait comme une ombre sur les murs. Cette façon qu’elle avait eu de se tenir comme si elle cherchait à cacher le plus possible son apparence aux autres, cela l’étonnait d’autant plus que maintenant elle ne semblait plus du tout s’en soucier. Il n’arrivait pas à saisir la logique de son comportement. Quel était l’intérêt d’agir ainsi si c’était pour ne pas avoir la moindre constance?  _

_ Soudain, la sirène se retourna, et elle darda son regard doré sur lui. Loin d’être surprise, elle le fixa plutôt avec curiosité. _

_ « Hm, s’entendit-il répondre sans réfléchir, il y avait une bonne odeur venant d’ici. »  _

_ Il n’avait jamais été du type éloquent, mais sincèrement il était certain d’avoir atteint un record cette fois-ci. Pourtant, loin d’être rebutée par sa réponse, la sirène lui répondit tranquillement, avant de venir s'asseoir avec lui sur la table où elle avait déposé ses courses. Elle lui tendit gracieusement des donuts, et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir les manger immédiatement. Son sentiment d’incompréhension s’accentua encore en discutant avec elle, mais finalement elle prit congé.  _

_ Katakuri la regarda partir en songeant que finalement il n’avait pas totalement perdu son temps en venant sur cette île. Cette personne était bien intrigante, même si effectivement il ne pensait pas la revoir un jour. Sans s’attarder davantage, il rejoignit son bateau.  _

_ Dans la soirée, alors qu’il faisait une dernière ronde sur le pont, son haki de l’observation lui apprit qu’une certaine sirène allait bientôt s’introduire en secret dans la soute.  _

_ Un sourire amusé apparut derrière son écharpe.  _


End file.
